Escuchamé con los ojos
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado... Un golpe en medio de la calle... y un alma que regresa a la vida. "¡Fíjate por dónde vas, dattebayo! ¿¡Acaso estas sordo, dattebayo?".
1. Capítulo 1, Escuchamé con los ojos

**Capítulo 1. Escúchame con los ojos**

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuki-2310! **_**: P**

* * *

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente hecho… ¡Para celebrar el Día del SasuNaru!**_

_**¡Feliz 23 de Octubre!

* * *

**_

Advertencias:

**La propuesta de esta celebración fue hecha por C****elen Marinaiden C.M.**

**OcC.**

**AU.**

**Yaoi (SasuNaru).**

**One-shot (Posiblemente...).**

**Algunas groserías.**

**La siempre presente falta de ortografía.**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.**

**Letras en _Italica_: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke.**

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.**

**

* * *

**

Notaba como la gente caminaba a su alrededor, pero poco le importó. No sabía quién era esa gente, ninguno de ellos podía afectar su vida, sin importar lo cerca que pasaran de él.

Hacía algo de frío, pero la chaqueta de mezclilla la llevaba abierta, dejando ver la blanca camiseta de algodón que vestía debajo. Sus pantalones negros contrastaban completamente contra ese color, mientras que sus zapatillas deportivas rojas, que le daban algo de color al conjunto, se desplazaban sobre el asfalto con más elegancia que la que habrían tenido unos zapatos de vestir. Era día de escuela, pero el instituto al que acudía no requería uniforme, incluso iba bastante tarde, pero el muchacho ya vería como evitar el castigo.

Golpeó sin querer a alguien mientras doblaba una esquina, haciendo que el chico se tambaleara, pero no se molesto en girar para disculparse. No era su problema… tampoco es que fuera importante… no es que lo lamentara… Observó que el rubio se sujetaba de un poste de luz para no caer al suelo, mientras sus ojos azules lo miraban con vergüenza por su distracción. Pero esa vergüenza se convirtió en furia al notar como el otro muchacho seguía su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Oye tú! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, dattebayo! –gritó el rubio provocando que la gente a su alrededor le mirara con reprobación.

Sin embargo, tras ver al pelinegro limitándose a dar otro paso, alejándose de él, sin cambiar ni un ápice su velocidad, estiró su brazo y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico, obligándolo a girarse.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba. Mientras le daban la vuelta para colocarlo de frente esperó ver a su hermano, o incluso pensó que el idiota de Sai le había seguido de nuevo. El moreno abrió los ojos asombrado al darse cuenta de que quién lo sujetaba por ambos hombros era el chico desconocido con el que había chocado hacía apenas unos segundos. Por inercia, dirigió su vista hacia sus labios, observando cómo se curvaban, se fruncían y se estiraban.

_- ¿¡Acaso estas sordo, dattebayo!_? –percibió que le decía el rubio.

Llevaba unos pantalones azules y una camiseta blanca escolar con los primeros botones desabrochados. Una mochila anaranjada, bastante llamativa, le colgaba en la espalda. Sasuke reconoció de inmediato el bordado en la manga izquierda de la camiseta: una pequeña hoja estilizada. Hace siglos que él mismo había usado ese uniforme.

- Estoy sordo, dobe –contestó Sasuke sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Por un momento el ojiazul pareció perder todo su aplomo, apartando de golpe sus manos, como si se las hubiera quemado, mientras su cara se ponía completamente roja por la vergüenza. El moreno no se sorprendió de su reacción, demasiado acostumbrado a que el resto del mundo lo tratará como un fenómeno en cuanto sabían de su condición. Lo que sí que le sorprendió fueron las palabras del rubio.

- _¡Pero no estás ciego, baka!_ –gritó el chico agitando su puño delante de su cara-. _¡Escúchame con los ojos, teme!_

No supo porque, pero las palabras de ese idiota desconocido le calaron hondo.

No, no era ciego.

Tampoco era un desvalido.

Solo era sordo.

Una persona totalmente independiente, capaz de valerse por sí mismo mejor que otras personas con sus cinco sentidos.

Y era un tarado desconocido con el que había chocado en mitad la calle quien venía a recordárselo.

- ¿Cómo voy a escucharte con los ojos si te tengo de espaldas, usuratonkachi? –le alegó Sasuke colocando un mano en su cintura y alzando su cara con prepotencia.

Leyó nuevamente los labios del contrario, percatándose que sus palabras no habían hecho más que aumentar el enojo del rubio.

- _¡Viste perfectamente cuando me caí, dattebayo!_ –contestó el ojiazul golpeándole el pecho con un dedo-. _¡Al menos podrías disculparte, teme!_

- No te caíste, dobe –dijo el moreno torciendo el gesto-. Alcanzaste a sujetarte de aquel poste.

- _¡Serás creído!_ –chilló el rubio señalándolo con enojo-. _¿¡Te diste cuenta que me golpeaste y no dijiste nada!_

El chico de verdad le estaba montando un espectáculo en la calle, a juzgar por la multitud que el pelinegro alcanzaba a ver de reojo. No se atrevía a apartar sus ojos negros de los labios del rubio para no perderse nada de la conversación, que se estaba tornando tan interesante.

- No seas tan nena, usuratonkachi. ¿Acaso te rompiste una uña? –se burló el mayor colocando sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El chico contuvo la respiración a causa de las palabras del otro, mientras su cara se iba tornando morada debido a la falta de aire. Sasuke esperó algo ansioso la contestación del rubio, que esta vez seguramente vendría acompañada de varias groserías dedicadas especialmente a su persona.

El pelinegro torció el gesto cuando el ojiazul se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y de él saco un pequeño celular negro. Por lo visto lo estaban llamando. No quería hacerlo, pero para Sasuke fue inevitable el "leer" su conversación.

_- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Ya sé que voy tarde, Kiba! ¡Dile a Iruka-sensei que no tardare en llegar! Tuve un pequeño problema en la calle con un cabronazo… ¡No intentó seducirme, con un demonio! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas, dattebayo! ¡¿Cómo voy a saber si esta guapo? ¡Yo no me fijo en esas cosas, dattebayo! ¡Piérdete, Kiba! ¡Oye tú!_

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando el chico lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo jaló cerca de sí. Tan concentrado había estado leyendo sus labios, observando los exagerados gestos que hacia mientras hablaba por el aparato en su oreja, que no se dio cuenta cuando lo llamo a él. Sasuke podía notar que el rubio era un verdadero remolino, incapaz de quedarse quieto ni un minuto, a pesar de que apenas hacía media hora que lo conocía.

- _¡Si no tuviera tanta prisa ten por seguro que te partiría la cara, teme!_ –gritó el ojiazul mirándolo con fiereza.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la calle, esquivando peligrosamente los coches.

Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta, la vista perdida en el lugar por donde había desaparecido el alborotado muchacho. Sujetó con más fuerza la mochila colgada de su hombro, mientras comenzaba a caminar, mientras sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una vaga sonrisa.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

Se recargó sobre la puerta, cerrándola al mismo tiempo detrás de sí. Aún no podía quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara, y para su desgracia todo mundo en la escuela lo había notado.

El moreno se dio cuenta que su hermano bajaba las escaleras, apareciendo en su campo de visión.

- **¿Por qué has tardado tanto, ototo?** –preguntó Itachi moviendo sus manos delante de él.

El menor no logró contener un bufido de fastidio, que al otro pelinegro le llegó en un volumen demasiado alto. Sasuke odiaba que lo trataran como un niño, sobretodo Itachi. Entendía que su hermano se sintiera culpable pero ya habían pasado años y era tiempo que él mismo se perdonara, como ya lo había hecho Sasuke.

- **Salí a dar una vuelta después de la escuela** –contestó el muchacho en el mismo lenguaje-. **Necesitaba pensar…**

El mayor alzó una ceja con cierta preocupación. Su hermano menor nunca fue muy sociable, pero desde que había perdido el oído pasaba demasiado tiempo solo. Si ahora le daba por comenzar a pasar todo el día fuera, iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. Sasuke intentó subir hacia su habitación pero Itachi tenía otros planes.

- **¿Sobre qué?** –lo interrogó el pelinegro mayor, cerrándole el paso a su hermano para evitar que huyera.

El chico torció un poco el cuello, girando su cara en una actitud prepotente, e Itachi se sorprendió al notar que una leve sonrisa aparecía en su cara. Hacía tanto que Sasuke no sonreía que casi había olvidado cómo se veía ese gesto en el rostro de su hermano.

- **Quiero regresar a la escuela, aniki** –soltó Sasuke sin más.

El Uchiha mayor se quedó de piedra. Se había esperado cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa, menos esta. Pero si hasta hace apenas un mes Sasuke todavía era obligado a asistir a la escuela especial para sordomudos, ya que se rehusaba a regresar a su preparatoria y el muchacho a pesar de todo no debía descuidar su educación.

Y nuevamente lo había llamado aniki…

- ¿Qué escuela? –preguntó Itachi con la boca seca, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta. No tuvo fuerza para levantar las manos y hacerlo con lenguaje de señas, confiando en que Sasuke le leería los labios.

- A mí escuela, aniki –contestó el pelinegro en un susurró algo ronco-. Quiero regresar al Colegio Público Konoha.

El moreno menor soltó una carcajada baja al ver la cara de su hermano. De saber que su decisión lograría esa expresión en el rostro de Itachi, lo habría hecho antes solo para tener la satisfacción de haberla visto. Comenzó a avanzar escaleras arriba, mientras otra ligera carcajada escapaba de su boca. No supo si su hermano reaccionó y lo llamó, pero obviamente no lo escuchó.

Al llegar a su habitación, Sasuke arrojó su mochila sobre el escritorio y se acostó sobre la cama. Observó el techo azul de su habitación, mientras su mente viajaba hacia el chico con el que se había tapado esa mañana.

_¡Escúchame con los ojos, teme!_

En un primer momento esa frase se le había antojado idiota, y aún se lo parecía. Era irónico que ahora se le aplicara tan bien.

Su familia lo trataba como si fuera de cristal, sus amigos no podían verlo sin que la pena se les notara en los ojos, al igual que la nueva gente que lo conocía. Para el resto del mundo no podía dejar de ser el pobre chico prodigio que tuvo la desgracia de quedarse sordo. Pero para ese dobe… solo era el tipo maleducado que lo había golpeado en la calle. ¡Un comino si estaba sordo! ¡Incluso se había atrevido a amenazarlo, mirándolo directo a la cara para que leyera en sus labios la amenaza!

Por unos segundos, Sasuke había dejado de ser el pobre muchacho sordo para volver a ser simplemente Sasuke.

Y todo por ese usuratonkachi…

El usuratonkachi del que no sabía siquiera el nombre.

"¡Baka!" pensó el moreno golpeándose la frente.

Pero es que, ¿cómo demonios se lo preguntaba? "Oye, dobe. Dame tú número para que intentes partirme la cara más tarde, aunque no creo que lo consigas".

Sí, claro.

Seguramente, nunca volvería a ver a ese rubio. Pero ya había hecho suficiente por él, sin siquiera saberlo.

* * *

¡Hola! Zaludos desde algun lugar perdido del universo (No hagan caso... - _ -*) Pues aquí esta, prometi unirme a la celebracion de Celen y lo prometido es deuda. Este fic es mas o menos del mismo corte que Oportunidades, ya saben que las ideas origianles no son mi fuerte asi que trato de mejorar con el enfoque. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque a mi a verdad si me gusto. Pasando a otros temas menos bonitos tengo algo que decirles, o anunciarles más bien, voy a tomarme un pequeño descanso del foro, porque quiero dedicarle toda mi atencion a la escuela, asi que no se asusten si no saben de mi en algun tiempo, no estoy tratando de dejar las historias inconclusas. Quiero regresar pasando noviembre que es cuando se calma la situacion :S, justo antes de mi cumple * _*, además el estres se ha estado notando en la calidad del texto (como bien me ha hecgo el favor de indicarmelo mi queridisimo beta -_-*... ¡NTC, kaybi! : P, solo estoy jugando).

Zaludos

Zaphyrla Fathum Zula

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	2. Capítulo 2, Reencuentro

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_Especialmente dedicado a_ pachi_uchiha

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

_Letras en Italica: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke._

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2. Reencuentro**

Itachi apagó el motor del coche, dejándolo estacionado delante de aquel edificio que ya comenzaba a llenarse de adolescentes. Permitió que un suspiro escapara de su boca al tiempo que recargaba su frente en el volante, cuidando de no tocar la bocina. Parecía que esto iba a ser más difícil para él que para su hermano.

Dando un segundo suspiro, el pelinegro levantó la cara y golpeó con suavidad el hombro de la persona que aún estaba sentado en el lugar del copiloto. El hombre había tenido la precaución de echar el seguro para que Sasuke no saliera del auto nada más llegar a la puerta de la escuela.

- **¿Estás seguro de esto, ototo? **–preguntó Itachi moviendo con agilidad sus manos.

El menor se encogió de hombros, mientras estiraba su brazo para alcanzar la mochila que descansaba en el asiento trasero. El día anterior había comprado varios cambios del uniforme de Konoha, puesto que el viejo ya no le quedaba, y ese día vestía uno de ellos. El curso ya casi llegaba a la mitad del año escolar, pero eso no supuso ningún problema para que aceptaran el cambio del muchacho. Pese a su pésimo carácter, Sasuke era un buen estudiante.

- Ya era tiempo, aniki –le contestó por fin su hermano menor al tiempo que quitaba el seguro de la puerta sin inmutarse-. Estaré bien, Itachi.

Contestó en voz alta, con esa voz ronca que ahora tenía por hablar aún menos de lo que lo hacía antes de ese estúpido descuido, pero fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Itachi. Su hermano tenía razón, Sasuke estaba listo para regresar.

El mayor observó como el chico se colgaba la mochila al hombro y entraba a la escuela como si fuera de su propiedad. No tenía idea de que había pasado para traer al chico altanero y necio de siempre, dejando atrás al meditabundo joven al que ciertamente no conocía. Fuera lo que fuera, Itachi lo agradecía… y su conciencia también.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

- Se qué el curso está muy avanzado –dijo Iruka de pie delante de la clase, completamente callada al darse cuenta que su maestro tenía ese gesto de que no admitía replica-, pero hoy llega un nuevo compañero y quiero que le den la bienvenida. Tal vez algunas personas, como Suigetsu, ya lo conozcan.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Suigetsu lleva aquí desde la prehistoria! ¡Iba a su misma clase, Iruka-sensei! –gritó Kiba desde el fondo del salón, lo que le ganó que una pelota de baloncesto fuera arrojada desde los primeros asientos por un peliblanco.

- ¡No se admite ningún tipo de balón en el salón de clase! –rugió el castaño a cargo-. ¡Suigetsu, quedas castigado después de esta hora!

El chico gruño mientras se sentaba de nuevo, y el muchacho de las marcas rojas en las mejillas le sacó la lengua triunfante. Suigetsu no habría dudado en saltarle encima al chico perro, pero la dura mirada de su maestro lo detuvo, pues esos ojos cafés le aseguraban, no un día, sino una semana completa de castigos. Una vez que su grupo de animales… que diga, de alumnos, estuvo controlado de nuevo, Iruka hizo una seña a la persona que aguardaba en la puerta. Algunas muchachas soltaron risitas nerviosas cuando vieron como un muchacho pelinegro, bastante guapo, entraba por la puerta y se quedaba de pie junto a Iruka-sensei.

- Les presentó a Uchiha Sasuke, su nuevo compañero de clase –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

El ojinegro agradeció interiormente que su maestro no dijera nada acerca de su condición, aunque pensándolo más detenidamente no estaba seguro de que el Umino lo supiera. Paseo sus ojos negros por el auditorio de bancas ascendentes que formaba la habitación. No era muy diferente a como recordaba que era su antiguo salón, un maestro que tenía parcialmente controlada la situación y los mismos pseudohumanos con la cara de que les hablaban en un extraño idioma. Idiotas…

"¿Es qué no hay nadie en este salón que pueda…?" estaba pensando Sasuke con aburrimiento cuando algo impacto contra su cabeza.

Confundido, el moreno observó como una pluma, que dicho sea de paso casi le saca un ojo, caía al suelo por la acción de la gravedad. Inmediatamente el chico levantó la vista, buscando con los ojos a la persona que le había arrojado semejante objeto.

_- ¡Oye, ciego! ¿¡Viniste por la paliza que te prometí, dattebayo! _–leyó el Uchiha bastante sorprendido, en unos labios que recordaba bastante bien.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en la cara del pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que su mochila salía volando en dirección al rubio parado sobre el asiento de su escritorio. Alzó la barbilla, orgulloso de sí mismo, cuando vio como acertaba en la diana humana en que se había convertido su nuevo compañero de clase. Casi podía escuchar el ruido sordo que hicieron sus libros dentro de ella al impactar en la cara del aquel escandaloso chico y el gemido de dolor que habría escapado de sus labios. Casi…

- Ni siquiera llegarías a despeinarme el cabello, usuratonkachi –afirmó Sasuke con una mano en la cintura.

-_ Y seguramente te has tardado toda la mañana en acomodarlo de esa manera tan rara_ –se burló el muchacho sobándose la cara-. _¿Verdad, teme?_

Todo el salón los observaba en silencio, desconcertados por la familiaridad con la que ambos adolescentes se trataban. Del rubio esperaban cualquier cosa, incluso atacar a un desconocido pero del recién llegado… se miraba tan tranquilo.

- En vista de que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien –dijo Iruka mirándolos reprobatoriamente-. _Sasuke, siéntate junto a Naruto_ –ordenó el castaño señalándole el lugar, tomándolo de un hombro para que lo viera a la cara-, _cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírsela a él._

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Pero Iruka-sensei…! –intentó alegar el chico con un puchero bastante infantil.

- ¡Nada! ¡Harás lo que te digo si no quieres acompañar a Suigetsu! –lo reprendió el maestro sin ceder y volteándole la cara. Podría ser un truco muy viejo el usar esos tiernos ojos, pero con ese niño terminaba por caer tarde o temprano.

- _Maldito teme… _-masculló el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado.

- Yo no te dije que me atacaras, dobe –dijo el moreno sentándose a su lado-. Lo has hecho tú solo.

_- Es qué… no he sabido cómo llamar tu atención sin gritarte_ –contestó el rubio llevándose una mano a la cabeza, nervioso-_. Uzumaki Naruto _–dijo el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano.

- Uchiha Sasuke –contestó el pelinegro menos efusivo, pero no pudo contener un ligero estremecimiento cuando tocó la morena piel del chico. Fue como si una corriente de electricidad lo recorriera por completo.

_- O el teme que atropella gente en la calle, dattebayo_ –se burló el Uzumaki con prepotencia.

- Y tú el dobe que arma bronca por cualquier cosa –se defendió el ojinegro sin inmutarse.

_- ¡No me digas dobe, dattebayo!_ –gritó Naruto golpeando con un puño el escritorio que ambos compartirían de ahora en adelante.

- ¡Y tú no me digas teme, usuratonkachi! –gritó a su vez Sasuke poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! –gritó Iruka, arrojándoles un borrador a cada uno, con buena puntería-. _¡Quedan castigados después de esta hora!_

_- ¡Ves lo que provocas, baka! ¡Me han castigado por tu culpa! ¡No debiste haber gritado tan fuerte!_ –le reclamó el rubio en un murmullo bajo para que su castaño sensei no lo escuchara, pero dejando salir toda su furia a través de su voz. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que Sasuke no notaría ese detalle, aunque por la cara de molestia del muchacho parecía haber entendido el mensaje.

- Yo no puedo saber que tan fuerte es el volumen de mi voz, dobe –le recordó el moreno alzando una ceja.

Por un momento el ojiazul pareció verlo con verdadera confusión, parpadeando repetidas veces, como si el conocimiento de todo el universo se hubiera materializado frente a sus ojos para después golpearlo con fuerza en la cara.

_- Ah… Vale, solo por eso te perdono_ –dijo Naruto con el semblante algo rojo debido a la vergüenza. Su mano derecha había regresado a su dorado cabello, detrás de su nuca.

- ¡¿Quién te está pidiendo disculpas, usura…? –comenzó a decir el Uchiha con el entrecejo fruncido.

_- ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero que nos castiguen otra hora!_ –se apresuró a interrumpirlo el rubio mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta el pelinegro había comenzado a alzar de nuevo la voz, un rápido movimiento de la mano del Uzumaki sobre la boca de Sasuke evitó que ambos acabaran en la dirección.

El pelinegro se sintió confundido cuando nuevamente su piel blanca hizo contacto con aquella otra tan diferente a la suya. Fingiendo molestia, el mayor aparto de un ligero golpe la mano de su compañero. El resto de la clase se baso en murmullos inconformes por parte del rubio, rodadas de ojos por parte de Sasuke y miradas asesinas por parte de ambos.

Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando casi al terminar la clase el moreno dio un brinco al percatarse que Naruto había tomado su mano. ¡Prácticamente sintió su corazón detenerse dentro de su pecho debido eso! Sus ojos negros se quedaron solo por unos momentos en los dedos a punto de entrelazarse, antes de dirigirse a la cara del rubio.

_- No ha dicho eso, teme _–dijo el Uzumaki enseñándole su cuaderno.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que el ojiazul solo evitaba que siguiera escribiendo las palabras que tanto le costaba descifrar de los lejanos labios del maestro Umino. Debía estar imaginándose cosas, porque habría jurado que la desagradable sensación que comenzó a dominarlo era algo muy cercano a la decepción.

- Tsk… - maldijo el pelinegro por lo bajo, tachando de mal humor sus errores.

No se fijo en como el semblante de Naruto se entristecía de manera fugaz, antes de regresar a su sonrisa de siempre.

_**S&N~*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*É*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*~S&N**_

- Suigetsu… -saludo Sasuke sin mucho entusiasmo. No se imaginaba toparse con antiguos compañeros tan rápido, considerando que todos irían dos o tres grados por encima de él. Pero como pudo haberse olvidado del idiota de Hōzuki… podría llegar el fin del mundo y el peliblanco no habría terminado la preparatoria.

- _¡Ho-la, Sasu-ke! ¿Có-mo es-tás? _–preguntó Suigetsu sin mala intención, separando tanto las palabras que al Uchiha de verdad le costó entenderle.

- _¡Es sordo! ¡No idiota, dattebayo!_ –gritó Naruto golpeando el hombro de su compañero.

- Si bus-cas un i-dio-ta –dijo Sasuke de malas pulgas, imitando el tono que el peliblanco había empleado con él-, ahí está el dobe –termino señalando al rubio con despreocupación.

_- ¡Claro! ¡Ahí está el…! ¡¿Qué? ¡Repite eso, teme! _–gritó el ojiazul tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa escolar.

Sin prestarle atención a las quejas del rubio, el Uchiha se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacer su parte del trabajo. Iruka-sensei les había dividido el amplio salón en tres partes, una para cada uno, asegurando que lo revisaría antes de irse. De no entrarlo impecable, el castigo sería mucho peor… A juzgar por las miradas aterrorizadas de sus compañeros, Sasuke no tuvo ninguna duda de que así sería.

Cuando el moreno levantó la vista de nuevo se encontró con la sorpresa de que se hallaba solo con el Uzumaki, el peliblanco había desaparecido. El rubio no dejaba de murmurar cosas como _tramposo_ o algo parecido. Al parecer Hōzuki lo había engañado para que él hiciera todo y poder salir temprano. Con una sonrisa ladeada, el pelinegro se entretuvo unos momentos en observar la desesperación del otro, después solo siguió con su tarea en silencio. Para cuando el Uchiha recordó otra vez la presencia de su compañero, se sorprendió al ver que ya había terminado con su parte. Ahora Naruto le tendía una escoba, precisamente lo que necesitaba Sasuke ya que solo le faltaba barrer el piso.

Al parecer el rubio estaba bastante acostumbrado a esas tareas, tal vez por ser castigado con regularidad. Posiblemente ser usado por Suijetsu de esa manera también era común… ¿Con quién compartiría el Uzumaki esas horas en los que la escuela estaba prácticamente vacía? ¿Sería solo… o acaso las aprovechaba para reunirse con una chica? Tal vez… una novia. No supo porque, pero al Uchiha lo incomodó bastante esa posibilidad.

Volviendo a la realidad, tomó la escoba que le ofrecía el Uzumaki para después intentar girarse y acabar lo antes posible. Pero el ojiazul no deshizo su agarre sobre la madera, reteniendo al chico en su lugar.

_- ¿Te molesta que te ayude?_ –preguntó el rubio con una seriedad que no iba con él.

- No quiero tu lástima –contestó el pelinegro mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke observó confundido como una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a esparcirse por la morena cara de su compañero de clase.

_- Baka. Con un tipo como tú lo último que uno siente es lástima… _-aseguró el chico soltándolo la escoba-_, unas ganas enormes de barrer el suelo con tu cara es algo que provocas más._

Antes de darse cuenta, el Uchiha estaba correspondiendo el gesto.

- Ya quisieras, usuratonkachi –afirmó el chico mientras se disponía seguir con la parte de su trabajo. Dejo de observar los labios del ojiazul, pero de reojo notó como el muchacho se hacía con otra escoba para seguir ayudando.

Ambos adolescentes siguieron limpiando en silencio, hasta que el salón estuvo impecable. Corriendo por la impaciencia, el Uzumaki tomó su mochila y dio un par de zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta, pero la figura de alguien más alto le impidió llevar a cabo sus planes.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? –dijo Sasuke cerrándole el paso. La profundidad con la que le clavaba sus ojos negros hizo sentir algo incómodo a Naruto, pero aún así consiguió el valor para contestarle con voz firme.

_- Porque soy tu amigo, teme_ –aseguró el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hace apenas dos días que me conoces y lo único que hemos hecho ha sido pelear –le recordó el moreno con incredulidad. Ante su comentario el rubio no pudo contener un bufido de indignación que el otro no llegó a oír, pero si vio el entrecejo fruncido que dominaba su semblante.

_- Eres un estirado que le gusta ver a la gente por encima del hombro, Sasuke… _-dijo el Uzumaki con una cara de desagrado insuperable-_, pero me has caído bien_ –termino el chico llevando ambas manos detrás de su nuca, nuevamente con esa sonrisa que el pelinegro ya comenzaba a identificar.

El Uchiha no pareció sorprenderse mucho por las palabras del muchacho, pero para quien lo conociera bien se daría cuenta que sus ojos se habían abierto solo unos cuantos milímetros, bastante asombrados.

_- Además… si te ayudo con los apuntes tú tendrás que ayudarme con los exámenes, dattebayo _–siguió diciendo Naruto con la mirada brillante.

- En tus sueños, usuratonkachi –contestó el ojinegro con una mueca de fastidio antes de darse la vuelta. Gruño cuando el chico se colocó delante de él, caminando de espaldas para que siguiera leyendo sus labios. Sasuke puedo haber apartado la vista, pero de cierta manera… esa boca seguía atrayendo su atención.

_- ¡Pero, teme! ¡Si no lo haces reprobare! ¡Y comienzan la siguiente semana, dattebayo!_ –gimió el Uzumaki con lagrimillas en los ojos.

- No me importa –aseguró el moreno con terquedad, sin detener sus pasos.

-_ Idiota_ –maldijo el chico alzando un puño.

Pero el pelinegro ya no lo miraba directamente, unos cuantos metros más adelante había descubierto la presencia de la persona que vendría a recogerlo. Seguramente su aniki ya estaría desesperado por su tardanza … Se sorprendió ligeramente al percatarse que en realidad Itachi no parecía demasiado molesto, al contrario, tenía la expresión de quien se siente satisfecho por las horas de espera. La atención de esos ojos negros tan penetrantes estaba acaparada por completo por el rubio que ahora aguardaba enfrente del pelinegro menor.

**- ¿Qué? **–preguntó Sasuke mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba, extrañado por la actitud de su hermano.

**- ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo? **–preguntó a su vez Itachi con la curiosidad palpable en su cara.

El pelinegro estuvo a punto de presentarlos cuando reparo en la inusual mirada depredadora del Uchiha mayor. Con la desconfianza creciendo en su interior, se fijo que Naruto comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ante la penetrante mirada del hombre junto a ellos, el sonrojo que poco a poco invadía su cara lo delataba. El Uchiha menor volvió a ver a su compañero, como si de repente reparara en su presencia. Miró a Naruto, pasando por su cabello rebelde pero en ese atrayente color dorado, en su complexión algo delgada pero fuerte, en su inusual tono de ojos… tan brillantes, en sus labios... En resumen alguien… atractivo, lo admitía, ¡pero solo dentro del resguardo de propia su mente! Y luego regresó la vista a su hermano mayor… una amenaza en potencia.

**- Nadie –**afirmó el adolescente, moviendo las manos con bastante brusquedad delante de la cara de Itachi.

**- Es guapo… **-dijo el mayor con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Hacia tanto que no molestaba de esa manera a su hermano que no la iba a desperdiciar, esos últimos meses había sido más fácil obtener una reacción de una piedra que de él-.** Preséntamelo.**

- ¡Muérete! –le gritó Sasuke con enojo, agradeciendo que su compañero no supiera el lenguaje de señas.

_- Teme… ¿quién es…?_ –comenzó a interrogar el Uzumaki, harto de no saber qué pasaba.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana, dobe! –se despidió el aludido con bastante prisa, jalando a su hermano hasta la salida.

- Nos vemos mañana, Sas… ¡No me llames dobe, baka! –gritó el rubio volviendo a agitar un puño, pero el pelinegro ya se había dado la vuelta y desaparecido.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le ves tanto? –le gritó el pelinegro menor, furioso por el descaro de su pariente, apenas meterse en el coche.

**- Creo que te has enamorado **–afirmó Itachi, buscando hacer enojar un poco más a su hermano.

La respuesta le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

- Lástima que haya sido de un dobe como él –dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, mirándolo con ojos prepotentes.

O sí… La cara de su aniki valía millones, más si había quedado guardada para la posteridad gracias a la cámara de su celular.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

- ¡Atención todo mundo! –gritó Zaphy, consiguiendo como la buena jefa que era la atención de todos en el foro-. Tengo algo muy importante de anunciarles –dijo la peliazul, con una seriedad muy rara en ella, y de inmediato todo mundo de tensó.

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Habría recorte de personal? ¿La morena escritora por fin se había hartado y los habría abandonado? ¿O al Uchiha le habrá dado algún capricho provocando que, gracias a Kami, tuviera que dejar el foro?

- He decido cambiar la pareja principal –anunció la ojidorado, haciendo que Ino se llevara una mano asustada a la boca, dejando caer el vaso de cristal que segundos atrás sostenía en su mano-. A partir de hoy será… -siguió diciendo la mujer sin alterarse por la interrupción de la rubia, desplegando un enorme cartel que llevaba firmemente sujeto en la mano-. ¡NaruSasu!

La Yamanaka suspiro de alivio al pasear sus ojos azules por la explicita imagen que mostraba con orgullo la directora, que sonrojo a más de unos de los actores presentes. Al menos seguiría habiendo yaoi…

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! –gritaron dos personas al mismo tiempo, y antes de que alguien le diera la voz de alarma, ambas figuras se abalanzaron encima de la peliazul, golpeándola con fuerza en la cabeza.

- Kory-san… No estabas de vacaciones… -se quejó Zaphy con lagrimillas en los ojos.

- ¡Al parecer regrese justo a tiempo! –gritó la aludida agitando su puño recién usado delante de la llorosa cara de su socia-. ¿¡Qué tontería es esa!

- Es lo que quisiera saber yo también… -dijo Sasuke con esa mueca de fastidio en la cara que ya todos conocían.

- ¡Pero, Kory-san! Sasuke-baka estaba diciéndome cosas y… -trató de justificarse la ojidorada, señalando a so otro agresor como si fuera una niña chiquita y Kory su madre consentidora.

- No me interesa, ¡tú cumples con tu trabajo y se acabo! –le reclamó la pelinegra sin contemplaciones. Al parecer su hipotética madre no era tan consentidora como ella quisiera.

- A mi no me importaría… -murmuró Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la nuca al mismo tiempo que volteaba para otro lado.

- Nadie te pregunto, dobe –dijo Sasuke mirándolo con mala cara.

- ¡Puedes deberían, dattebayo! –gritó el rubio mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa-. ¡Soy el principal afectado, teme!

- No es como si fuera haber lemon en el programa –les recordó Kory con cansancio.

- ¡¿No va a haber? –gritó Zaphy escandaliza. Metros más atrás de la directora, Ino se ahogaba con el agua que por fin había conseguido después de tantos esfuerzos.

- Zaphyrla… leíste la clasificación del programa –la regaño la pelinegra, molesta porque su compañera no hiciera su trabajo como debería.

- Detalles, detalles… -murmuró la aludida agitando su mano, como tratando de alejar a un insecto molesto-. ¡Pero, Kory-san!

- Ie –aseguró la mujer, dándole la espalda para hablar con Miguel, a su juicio la única persona responsable que trabajaba con esa loca demente.

- ¿¡Y tú porque no te quejas! –gritó la peliazul muy molesta, agitando a cierto molesto Uchiha como si la vida le fuera en ello.

- No voy a rogar por algo que tengo todos los días –contestó Sasuke con suficiencia, sin inmutarse por el alterado estado de su jefa.

Un puño contra su cara le borro la sonrisa de la cara.

- ¡Teme! ¡No andes ventilando nuestras cosas, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto agitando su puño delante de su pareja, totalmente rojo por la vergüenza.

- Tampoco me interesa que medio mundo vea al dobe desnudo en cadena nacional –siguió diciendo el pelinegro como si no lo hubieran interrumpido, pero con una mano se sobaba la lesión provocada por el Uzumaki.

- ¡Baka! ¡Quieres callarte! –gritó el ojiazul tomándolo nuevamente por el cuello.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Kory, con una sonrisita diabólica que hizo que ambos muchachos tragaran saliva a causa del nerviosismo-. Entonces considerare tu petición, Zaphy-chan.

- ¡Sí! –gritó la ojidorada saltando en el aire junto con Ino, que había aparecido desde algún lugar desconocido.

- Esa… maldita mujer –tartamudeó el Uchiha soportando las ganas de abalanzarse sobre la pelinegra. Una vena bastante grande estaba creciendo en su frente.

- Por eso te dije que te callaras, dattebayo –se quejó Naruto con los hombros caídos.

* * *

**Creo que una sonrisa diabolica cruza mis labios :P**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


	3. Capítulo 3, Música

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_Especialmente dedicado a_ Norely, porqué de verdad quería otro capítulo.

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

_Letras en Italica: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke._

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3. Música.**

- Si no quitas esa sonrisa de la cara juro que te sacó a patadas de mi casa –dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos, recargándose en el marco de la puerta principal.

Ante el comentario del moreno, Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada para total disgusto del Uchiha, que pese a no poder oírla, registró cada rasgo visual hasta el último detalle. Al final el rubio se había salido con la suya y el teme se resignó a ayudarle a estudiar para los exámenes. El pelinegro propuso hacerlo en su casa (1), ordenándole al Uzumaki que llegará temprano al entregarle la dirección pulcramente escrita en un trozo de papel.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? ¿O vas a pasar, usuratonkachi? –lo apuró Sasuke dándose la vuelta. Ya no pudo leer la respuesta de Naruto, pero estaba seguro que el chico lo seguía, podía sentir su mirada azulina clavada en su espalda, incluso llegaba con claridad a su mente el escándalo que estaría armando el Uzumaki detrás de él.

"¿Dónde estaría mejor empezar con todo esto?" pensaba Sasuke mientras avanzaban por el pasillo "¿Lo llevó a la biblioteca o… a mi cuarto?" (2).

Eso habría sido lo más común. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, al moreno ese idea se le antojaba peligrosa… excitantemente peligrosa. Una figura cerrándole el paso lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- **Ey, ototo. ¿Me has traído al kitsune a casa? **–dijo Itachi con una sonrisa ladeada.

- **¡¿Qué si te he traído a…? **–contestó el menor con las manos temblorosas por el coraje-. **¡Kitsune pura mierda! ¡No vuelvas a llamarlo así!**

- Tranquilo, Sasuke. **Solo quería darle la bienvenida a tu novio** –trató de calmarlo su hermano alzando las manos.

El pelinegro menor le soltó un manotazo al mayor, deshaciendo inmediatamente el gesto del meñique alzado (3). Dirigió con preocupación sus ojos hacia Naruto, que gracias a Kami-sama parecía tan mareado por tanto movimiento de manos que no había notado el último. Itachi estaba loco, esa señal era una que hasta un crío de tres años podría reconocer.

- **No. Es. Mi. Novio **–afirmó Sasuke con los dientes apretados-. **No soy gay, Itachi. **

- Ah… -dijo el mayor fingiendo sorpresa-. **Y todos esos celos y la tensión sex…**

Antes de que su el primogénito de los Uchiha siguiera diciéndole sus verdades a su joven pariente, este lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, provocando que sus manos cayeran a sus costados.

- Ya basta –murmuró el moreno menor con voz fría.

- _Teme, ¿quién es él? ¿Es tu hermano, dattebayo?_ –pregunto el rubio confundido.

Con una sonrisa, al adulto no le costó mucho hacer deshacer el agarre del que era sujeto, para dirigirse al joven ojiazul.

- _Uchiha Itachi_ –se presentó el pelinegro, extendiéndole la mano-. _Hermano del "teme"._

Sasuke observo como los labios de su compañero se curvaban hasta formar una enorme abertura en su boca, dejando salir lo que seguramente debió ser una ruidosa carcajada. Pronto él también elevo su mano para unirla con la de Itachi.

- _Uzumaki Naru… _-comenzó a decir el rubio, pero antes de terminar fue sujetado firmemente por el brazo, alejándolo de su nuevo amigo.

- _¡¿Pero qué…? _–balbuceó el Uzumaki mientras era jalado por Sasuke.

- _Viniste a estudiar, no a socializar, usuratonkachi _–dijo el pelinegro. Todo el recorrido no había dejado de ver la cara de Naruto para poder leer sus labios y saber lo que decía.

- _¡Oye, teme! Yo no… _-trató de defenderse el ojiazul pero se calló al ver la mirada envenenada que le mandaba el pelinegro-. _Estás muy grandecito para celar a tu hermano, ¿no?_

- **¡No es a él a quien estoy celando…! ¡Y no te estoy celando a ti tampoco! **–aseguró Sasuke automáticamente, soltando el brazo del rubio.

El semblante confundido por parte del Uzumaki le indicó la manera en que le había contestado, hablando con las manos. Dando un suspiro de alivio por su golpe de suerte, que el otro muchacho interpretó como fastidio, el ojinegro se dispuso a contestar en voz alta.

- A mi aniki le gustan… jóvenes –dijo Sasuke tratando de no avergonzarse, lo que consiguió para su tranquilidad.

"Jóvenes y guapos… Aunque mi hermano todavía es muy joven también" pensó el Uchiha para sí.

- _Pero soy un chico _–afirmó Naruto como si su compañero no lo supiera, sin entender de qué iba e asunto el asunto.

- Lo note, dobe –contestó el pelinegro alzando la ceja-, e Itachi también.

_- Ah… _-balbuceó bastante inseguro por la información recibida.

- Ven por aquí, usuratonkachi –se apresuró a contestar Sasuke, tomando la mano de su compañero, al creer ver de nuevo a su hermano al final del pasillo. Lo más seguro para el ojiazul era que llegara rápido a su habitación.

- ¡Teme! ¡No me digas dobe! –gritó Naruto bastante molesto, pero sin intentar liberarse-. Erg… Quiero decir… ¡Usuratonkachi! –se corrigió con vergüenza al notar su error debido a la costumbre-. No importa… -murmuró resignado el Uzumaki al darse cuenta que el pelinegro le daba la espalda y de poco servían sus gritos.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

_- ¡Ah! ¡No puedo más! _–dijo el rubio después de unas torturantes horas, estirando sus músculos acalambrados-._ Voy por un vaso con agua, teme _–dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente el pelinegro desvió la vista. Puede que el Uzumaki haya estado más concentrado que lo que habitualmente se encontraba en clase, bastante trabajo y tiempo invertidos le costó desde el principio de la tarde al muchacho, pero para el moreno observar los gestos que hacía al escucharlo como si le hablara en otro idioma, las muecas que hacia cuando el Uchiha le llamaba la atención, sus sonrisas cuando al final entendía las explicaciones de Sasuke, incluso como el rubio torcía la nariz cuando leía tratando de concentrase… Definitivamente el pelinegro había estado más concentrado en disfrutar cada movimiento por parte del ojiazul que en estudiar, pero bueno… él que necesitaba la ayuda era el Uzumaki no él, así que el moreno podía darse ese lujo. Tan concentrado había estado en su contemplación que la repentina salida del rubio lo tomó por sorpresa, apenas consiguiendo quitarle los ojos de encima justo antes de ser descubierto. Ojala y Naruto no se tardara tanto en…

El pelinegro se puso de pie de golpe, prácticamente arrojándose contra la puerta.

- ¡Matte, Naruto! –gritó el Uchiha, buscando por el pasillo a su compañero-. ¡No sabes dónde queda la cocina, baka!

El muchacho maldijo por lo bajo al descubrir el corredor vació, dirigiéndose entonces con paso veloz hacia la planta baja de la casa, cruzando sin ver las puertas que se abrían a sus dos costados hasta que…

"No será que…" pensó Sasuke para sí mismo, sintiendo como una gota de sudor frió resbalaba por su cara debido al nerviosismo.

El moreno regreso por su camino, tragando saliva a darse cuenta que no había sido un juego de su imaginación y _esa_ puerta si estaba entreabierta. Elevó su mano hacia la perilla de la entrada, para contraerla de inmediato sin siquiera llegar a rozar el metal. Enojado consigo mismo debido a su cobardía, el Uchiha prefirió empujar con sutileza la madera para poder ver el interior del cuarto. Se mordió el labio cuando sus ojos negros se toparon de lleno con una brillante sonrisa.

No dio un solo paso dentro de la habitación, a pesar de que algo dentro de su pecho le gritaba que tomara a Naruto y lo sacara de ese lugar de una buena vez.

_- ¡Oye, teme! ¿Qué es esto? _–preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, pasando con delicadeza sus morenos dedos entre las teclas blancas y negras del instrumento.

- Un piano, dobe –contesto con sequedad el ojinegro, sintiendo como esa opresión en su pecho crecía al no escuchar las claras notas que debían salir de él.

_- ¡Ya lo sé, baka! Solo… _-comenzó a alegar el Uzumaki, sin reparar en el tono de su compañero.

- ¿Entonces para que preguntas, usuratonkachi? –lo cortó Sasuke sin ningún tipo de tacto.

_- ¡Déjame hablar, dattebayo! ¡Solo quería saber si tú tocas! _–gritó Naruto, agitando sus puños en la dirección del pelinegro.

- Lo hacía… -lo interrumpió de nuevo, lamentando un poco el dejarse llevar de por su desesperación, lastimando al rubio en el proceso.

Fue entonces que el Uzumaki reparó en la velada tristeza que reflejaban los oscuros ojos de su nuevo amigo. El chico paso alternativamente su mirada del piano a Sasuke, y de Sasuke al piano, atando cabos con la poca información que tenía. El moreno esperó que el rubio dejara caer la cabeza con actitud avergonzada, tartamudeando tanto que seguramente sería imposible descifrar las palabras que salían de sus labios.

Nuevamente el ojiazul lo sorprendió por sus acciones.

_- Te quedaste sordo pero todavía tienes tus manos, dattebayo _–dijo Naruto alzando sus extremidades, mirándolo con creciente molestia.

Molestia, enojo… Naruto estaba enojado con él, por compadecerse de su condición una vez más. El moreno desvió la mirada para que el rubio no viera la amarga sonrisa que apareció en su rostro debido a sus palabras, lo llenaba de satisfacción la facilidad que tenía ese chico para hacer que viera todo con nuevos ojos, avergonzándolo por lo fácil que se dejaba vencer debido a cosas que él consideraba pequeñeces. Pero ese vació que había dejado la música…

Regreso sus ojos negros a su compañero, buscando decirle que ya era suficiente, era hora de regresar a estudiar, de regresar a su habitación, de regresar a donde fuera siempre y cuando no viera de nuevo ese maldito piano.

_- ¿Me tocarías algo?_ –pidió el rubio con los ojos brillantes, antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"No" pensó de inmediato el pelinegro.

- No… creo que suene igual a como lo hacía antes –fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, en lugar de su negativa.

Dio lentamente un paso dentro de la habitación del piano, paso al que le siguió otro, hasta que después de un parpadeó llego junto al Uzumaki. No había estado en ese cuarto desde que había perdido el oído. Había jurado nunca volver a tocar ese maldito piano, pero… Sasuke giró su cabeza hacia su rubio compañero, casi rogándole que hacer a continuación.

_- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Yo quiero, dattebayo!_ –dijo Naruto zarandeándolo con alegría, llevándolo hasta el instrumento de música, sentándolo en el banquillo de madera con él al lado.

"Esos ojos..." se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha, extendiendo sus manos temblorosas hacia las teclas de marfil "Simplemente no puedo negarme a esos ojos que tiene…".

Sus pálidos dedos acariciaron las primeras piezas del teclado, vacilando por un momento, ninguna canción le llegaba a la mente, cualquier partitura que pudiera descansar delante de él sobre el atril del piano estaría a esas alturas hechas cenizas, quemadas por él mismo ante su frustración. Sasuke tragó saliva, volviendo a ver a Naruto para disculparse, dispuesto incluso a suplicar para que en otra ocasión pudiera hacerlo, pero ahora fue su sonrisa la que lo calló y no sus ojos. Inconscientemente un dedo se deslizó hacia la derecha, acompasado con los otros, en un ritmo que sus manos poco a poco comenzaban a recordar. Posiblemente estaba tocando en una manera más lenta de lo que realmente requería la pieza pero eso al pelinegro no le importó, de hecho, ni una sola vez su mirada regresó a sus manos.

Era como escuchar de nuevo esa canción, a través de la expresión que obtenía de la persona a su lado. Cada movimiento de sus dedos sobre el teclado estaba sincronizado con algún cambio en el rostro del ojiazul, ya fuera que su mano fuera a la izquierda con rapidez, logrando que Naruto abriera la boca por la sorpresa, o fuera a la derecha, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa. Y cuando el rubio no estaba absorto con sus manos, esos iris azules se clavaban en los iris negros con tanta alegría, que una vez que comenzó todo fluyo de manera tan natural para el Uchiha. No supo porque eligió esa canción en realidad, era demasiado triste para su gusto, pero… estaba bien, esa quería tocar en ese preciso momento.

"Pero… aun así" se dijo a si mismo Sasuke, sintiéndose repentinamente aplastado por el silencio que dominaba su mundo. No importaba que tan fuerte presionara las teclas, estas no le regalarían su glorioso sonido a él.

El moreno detuvo con brusquedad el ágil movimiento de dedos que había seguido, al tiempo que su respiración comenzaba a alterarse. Ya no soportaba estar un minuto más en ese cuarto, sentía como las paredes se le cerraban, asfixiándolo, dejándolo sin aire. Dio un brinco cuando unos brazos desconocidos lo rodearon por la espalda, envolviéndole el cuello y apartando sus manos de del piano que seguía presionando y que seguramente dejaba escapar un molesto sonido. No tuvo que preguntar quién era la persona que lo abrazaba de esa manera… ese olor a jabón con un toque algo cítrico, como a limón, comenzaba a serle demasiado familiar en poco tiempo.

Naruto lo sostuvo un poco más de esa forma, sin dirigirle la palabra ni llamar su atención para darle palabras de consuelo, se limito a hacerle compañía, tratando de comprenderlo, y de la misma inesperada manera en que se había abrazado al moreno lo soltó. El Uzumaki dio unos pasos hacia la salida, buscando ahora darle espacio al pelinegro, que se quedó junto al piano sin cuestionarle nada.

El rubio pegó un grito de sorpresa cuando atravesó la puerta de la habitación, ya que no esperaba encontrase a alguien afuera de ella, tranquilamente recargado en la pared del corredor.

- Era un genio… un prodigio –dijo Itachi con sus ojos clavados en el techo del pasillo-. Y fue mi culpa que su vida se echara a perder –añadió desviando su vista hacia Naruto.

El hombre creía haber estado soñado cuando por la casa resonó de nuevo aquellas notas tocadas con tanta precisión, con tanta belleza como solo había escuchado obtenerlas a uno sola persona. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando de nuevo los remordimientos lo invadieron sin poder evitarlo.

- Solo era algo de fiebre, nada de cuidado. Estábamos solos –comenzó a dar explicaciones el mayor con una sonrisa culpable, sin que el Uzumaki le pidiera tal cosa-. Yo era un muchacho tonto que solo quería irse de fiesta en vez de quedarse a cuidar a su hermano menor. Él me dijo que estaba bien –susurró llevándose una mano a la frente, mientras un temblor dominaba su cuerpo-, que no me preocupara. Para cuando llegó al hospital fue demasiado tarde.

- Estoy seguro que no te culpa, dattebayo –habló Naruto por fin, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi, provocando que el hombre diera un ligero brinco de sorpresa.

Los torturados ojos del pelinegro le dieron las gracias en silencio por sus amables palabras, cuando finalmente vio directamente al Uzumaki, pero la tristeza no lo dejó, ni la culpa disminuyo.

- Eso solo lo hace peor –afirmó el moreno, apartando gentilmente la mano de su acompañante.

El rubio no se quejó por el trato, aguardo con cierto nerviosismo a que Itachi dejara de hablar, pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería una silenciosa huida. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la profunda voz del pelinegro resonó de nuevo en el pasillo.

- Cada cierto tiempo le llega una invitación de la Sinfónica de Konoha, pero él solo la rompe sin leerla –dijo el Uchiha extendiendo delante de él un sobre color arena, de considerable tamaño-. Odiaba la idea de regresar a su escuela, pero también odiaba la nueva a la que lo obligamos a ir. Odiaba salir de casa… Odiaba tener que usar el lenguaje de señas… Simplemente no era mi ototo, ya no era Sasuke… -susurró el mayor guardando la carta en el cajón un mueble que se encontraba en el corredor, ante la confundida mirada de Naruto.

- No sé qué hiciste para que volviera a ser el engreído de siempre, pero… gracias –dijo Itachi encarándolo de nuevo, dedicándole a la chico una sincera sonrisa.

- Yo no hice nada, dattebayo –aseguró el rubio llevándose una mano a la cabeza para alborotarse el cabello, con la cara algo roja por la vergüenza-. ¡Nos vemos después, Itachi! –gritó el Uzumaki antes de darse la vuelta corriendo y regresar al lado de Sasuke.

"Todavía no lo notas, y apuesto a que él ya lo hizo pero aún no lo acepta" pensó el Uchiha mayor al ver como ojiazul entraba de nuevo en aquella habitación y se sentaba junto a su hermano, pidiéndole una segunda canción que no tardo en comenzar a sonar "Solo es cuestión de tiempo…".

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

- Hai, hai. No te preocupes, pero solo será por esta vez, te lo advierto –dijo por teléfono cierta morena, con clara resignación en la voz-. Sayonara.

No era lo que ella tenía planeado desde un principio, pero le agradaba como giraría una parte de la historia con ese detalle.

- Pequeño monstruo…. –susurró la escritora mientras colgaba el aparato-. Itachi, ya tengo pareja sentimental para tu personaje –informó Kory al moreno que tenía enfrente, sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de su escritorio, revolviendo papeles de aquí para allá-. No es rubio, si es lo que estas pensado… -añadió la mujer al notar como la ceja del moreno se alzaba interrogante.

- Bien, Deidara no quería dejar sus vacaciones –contestó el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

- Me costó trabajo encontrar alguien a la altura, y me costó aún más convencerla, así que no la hagas enojar –advirtió la pelinegra apuntándolo con un lápiz.

- ¿Por qué? –cuestiono Itachi con cierta curiosidad, sin que le importara demasiado, al fin y al cabo, trabajo es trabajo.

- Una amiga mía tiene cierto trauma con verte homosexual, solo lo haga para complacerla –contestó Kory encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tú eres la jefa, sabrás lo que haces –dijo el moreno imitando su gesto de manera más ligera.

- ¡No! ¡Traidora! ¡Estás oficialmente expulsada del Club ItaDei! –gritó Zaphy irrumpiendo en la habitación, con una enorme bandera en la que claramente se veía el escudo de esa organización.

"Que se podía esperar de la fundadora de ese dichoso club" pensó la morena rodando los ojos.

- A mí me gusta más el TobiDei –contestó la escritora sin perturbarse, provocando que su directora tragara saliva debido a cierta aura asesina que comenzaba a inundar la habitación.

- Yo… yo… creo que mi mamá me habla –tartamudeó la peliazul saliendo a trompicones de la oficina.

- Korina-san… -susurró Itachi con la voz helada.

- ¿Mmm…? –balbuceó la aludida sin prestarle mucha atención, todavía concentrada en su trabajo.

**Cinco minutos después…**

- Esa mujer… no es humana –susurró Itachi con un aura deprimente rodeándolo, en cuclillas delante de la oficina de su jefa.

- Hai, no tiene alma… -contestó Sasuke en las mismas condiciones, salido de algún lugar desconocido del foro, para total desconcierto de su hermano mayor.

* * *

(1) Mira qué casualidad :P

(2) ¡No sean mal pensads! .

(3) Tsk… no sé si esa seña se aplica tanto a novio como novia, pero sean buenos conmigo e imaginen que así es ^_^

**Reviews, que creo que no he contestado ninguno, lo siento u.u:**

**Yuki-2310: **Yo tambien espero que mme vaya bien u.u La escuela siempre ser dura, y me han dicho que nunca terminara u.u Que la carrera que escogi es para seguir estudiando todo la vida, y todo eso :S Pero bueno yo ya sabia que me atenía:S Ojala que sigas leyendo el fic!

**Lenay-chan: **Espero qie siga teniendo esa calidad que dices, y no te apures por el review, aunque ojala me lo puedas dejar más tarde, más vale atrde de nunca! OwO Del titulo no me llevo tanto credito, porque es de un libro que lei en primario. Tambien trataba de un niño con sordera, pero la trama es muy diferente a lo que quiero hacer. Aun asi es un libro muy bueno y te lo recomiendo n.n

**Hime-Sora: **A mi me encanta ponerles fanarts a mis fics, siempre lo hago, sobretodo cuando son las fanarts que me inspiran como es en este caso n.n Ya sabes que me voy otra vez? Solo termino _Me trajo de vuelta_ y ya. Regreso en abril, más o menos pero espero que para ese tiempo ya haya terminado con este fic y con Yoko para que las actualizaciones sean regulares :P

**sol yuki uzumaki: **No, la verdad no va de acuerdo con la actitud del teme. Pero no sabías todo la historia :P Ahora con este capi, ya sabes lo que perdio Sasuke. Para mi equivaldria a que en el universo ninja perdiera su chackra y tuviera que dejar eso :S Así que esta un poco desesperado :S La cosa ya empezara a ponerse por ese lado, pero va ir lento, considerando que Naruto cree que es hetero y Sasuke todavia no termina de aceptar que le gusta el rubio :P

**LittleMonsterStick: **He sabido de algunas personas a las que les pasa eso, pero como yo no tengo parientes que tengan alguna dispacacidad, no he tocado el tema directamente. Es algo que sera un reto para mi :S No se como saldra describir alguien con capacidad diferente si no tengo la experiencia de primera mano, pero espero que el intento salga bien ;)

**Sayukira: **Claro que habra actualizacion, como notaste y espero que te haya gustado! n.n Que bueno que te haya gustado la trama! n.n

**criss: **Gracias! Espero que la actualizacion haya sido de tu agrado! n.n**  
**

**thalis: **Jajaja! No te apures! n.n Cuentame a mi entre esas personas :S Pero no es porque quisiera, si no porque no sabia que tenia esa opcion :S como la pagina esta en ingles, y el ingles se me dificulta mucho :S pero ya he adquirido algo del idioma y experiencia con FF asi que me defiendo mejor en esa pelea ;) Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho de esa fiesta! Por mi parte fue tequila! Viva Mexico!

**Norely: **Gracias! Aunque a mi gusto la trama no es tan original, pero para ser un AU esta pasable ;)

**YURI-17-08: **Pues ya ves, hubo semana de actualizaciones a lo loco! Pero viene el periodo de abstinencia (sin computadora T-T) asi que espero que me tengas paciencia :P Por lo menos voy a poder terminar _Me trajo de vuelta_, por si lo sigues :P

**Nathy: **Me alegra que te haya gustado! n.n

**Norely: **Actualizacion L-I-S-T-A! XD Y especialmente dedicada a ti n.n

**YO: **Gracias! Que bueno que te gusto! n.n

**hiromihyuga24: **Espero poder seguirlo en cuanto pueda! n.n Por lo menos planeo terminarlo en mis vacaciones, y cuando regrese actualizar regularmente n.n

**SmileSkuashSKII: **Pues yo siento que le falta algo de originalidad, pero mientras te guste no me quejo n.n Gracias a ti por leerlo y por comentarme n.n Porque miedo con Itachi? Por lo de coqueteo con Naru? Jajaja! Y Naru ni en cuenta! Tratare de no descuidarlo :P Te refieres a la parte donde pone una cara de WTF? OwO A mi tambien me gusto XD

**Lenay-chan: **Y yo te extrañaba a ti! Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti! :P Me tenias un poco abandonada. Tal vez el caracter de Itachi se salga un poco, pero para mi si el Uchiha se hubiera quedado en la aldea asi hubiera sido su caracter, y a pesar de ser un AU trato de respetar eso. Mira que su trabajo debio haberle costado al Kishimoto, y nada más para matarlo u.u En cuanto al detras de camaras, si te refieres al NaruSasu, considera que Zaphy-chan tiene mucha influencia pero Kory-san tiene la ultima palabra, si es por el lemon pues... :P

**Chris Melian Black: **Lamento decepcionarte pero no habra nueva pareja :P seguira siendo SasuNaru, se me ocurrio el detras de camaras porque al ver como avanzaba la historia note que esta vez el teme lo describi menos dominante que otras veces, pero eso me gusto porque el mismo tiempo lo hace más real. Pero no me siento capaz de escribir un NaruSasu todavia, aun sigo viendo al Uchiha demasiado seme :P

**sol yuki uzumaki: **No te apures! Seguira siendo SasuNaru! :P Habra algunas insinuaciones por parte del moreno, pero nada serio, solo en plan de molestar :P

**Alguien D: **Que bueno! Porque si hubiera uno capaz y me tachan de plagiadora y la bronca que se me arma :S Seguira siendo SasuNaru, no te apures. Por otro lado, ya viste que no planeo ItaDei en este fic. Es que lo estoy reservando para otro de mis fics que estoy haciendo, y a pesar que la pareja principal tal vez sea SasuNaru, al principio ellos van a tener mucho protagonismo al y me gustaria dejarlos para ese fic en especial :P Aunque no se como resulte ese proyecto u.u

**TheRusso: **Lo siento, pero no, Kory-san ha dicho su ultima palabra y es no u.u Y pronto llegara la mejor parte de como es Naru con Sasuke a pesar de todo :P

**nayri: **Si te refieres a la de AY no te preocupes que suelo actualizar al mismo tiempo mis dos cuentas, porque luego me tachan de que prefiero a una sobre la otra y :S Pues si se esta dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, tonto no es el baka, pero que los acepte... o que acepte hacer algo ya es otra cosa :P Feliz Año Nuevo a tu tambien! n.n

**kaon-chan: **Otra más al NaruSasu! n.n Y otra más a la que le digo que no! u.u Aunque me he encontrado varios fics con este pareja que me gustan, no me siento capaz de escribirlos yo misma. Lo siento u.u Disfruta tu cafe! Mira que yo lo tomo a todas horas, pero estoy tratando de dejarlo, por lo menos en vacaciones! :P

**KShieru: **Pues ya vez, acabo de explicar como el teme se quedo sordo. Espero que hayas quedado conforme con la actualizacion n.n

**Hime-Sora: **No es NaruSasu! Kory-san dijo que no! Zaphy-chan intento hacer de las suyas mientras estaba de vacaciones, pero la detuve a tiempo! n.n Yo Tambien veo mas a Naru de uke XD Lo siento a quien le moleste, pero asi fueron mis inicios yaoistas :P**  
**

**Gracias por sus reviews! No olviden que regreso hasta en algunas semanas!  
**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


	4. Capítulo 4, Fantasma del pasado

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a**__** Pikacha.**_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

Capítulo 4. Fantasma del pasado

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

_Letras en Italica: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke._

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.**

* * *

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó alguien por el pasillo.

Y cómo era de esperarse el moreno no hizo caso a semejante escándalo, pero supo que lo habían llamado cuando sintió la ya conocida presión de unas manos sobre sus hombros, que lo obligaron a girarse con cierta brusquedad. Sólo una persona se atrevía a tener esas confianzas con él al ser ignorado de esa manera, el resto prefería juzgar como engreído al chico sin siquiera sospechar la realidad.

_- ¡Al fin te alcanzó, dattebayo!_ –le dijo Naruto con una brillante sonrisa.

- Contrólate, usuratonkachi –contestó el pelinegro alejándolo un poco, turbado por la cercanía-. Ya me imagino los alaridos que habrás usado para llamarme.

_- Si me esperaras no tendría porque seguirte, teme _–murmuró el rubio con un puchero, pero el pelinegro pudo ver claramente su respuesta.

- Si llegaras a tiempo no tendrías porque gritarme, dobe –afirmó Sasuke torciendo el gesto.

- **B.a.t.a **–dijo el ojiazul moviendo sus manos. La sonrisa prepotente del moreno creció al ver el todavía torpe flujo de sus dedos.

- **B.a.k.a** –corrigió Sasuke con una risita de suficiencia.

- **B.a…c.a** –hizo un nuevo intentó el rubio.

Finalmente el chico se compadeció de su compañero. Tomó los morenos dedos de Naruto, colocándolos en la posición indicada para "hablar". El moreno no pudo dejar de pensar en lo extraño de la situación, él, el serio Sasuke Uchiha enseñándole a ese dobe el lenguaje de señas, específicamente enseñarle como insultarlo.

- **B. a. k. a **–repitió el pelinegro con una paciencia que no creía tener.

- **B. a. k. a** –repitió el Uzumaki como un niño pequeño.

- **B. a. k. a** –volvió a acomodarle los dedos el moreno, a pesar de que ya no hacía falta: el rubio lo había hecho perfectamente la vez anterior, pero era un buen pretexto… para mantener sus manos unidas.

_- ¡Estoy mejorando, dattebayo!_ –gritó el rubio con entusiasmo, tomando de los hombros a Sasuke con camarería.

- En tus sueños, usuratonkachi –contestó el moreno, pero se permitió sonreír un poco.

Esos ojos azules atrapaban los suyos de una manera que se le antojaba mágica. Miró los labios del Uzumaki. En los últimos días desviaba su vista a ellos más de lo que comúnmente lo hacía y no precisamente para leerlos. Lo que lo dominaba en esos momentos era un impulso de dejar sus propios labios sobre ellos, aquietando el movimiento que por lo general nunca los abandonaba.

- ¡Naruto! –llamó alguien a espaldas del Uchiha, con la voz enojada.

Sasuke solo vio como los ojos azules de su compañero se iluminaban antes de soltarle la mano y salir corriendo. Evidentemente el pelinegro no escuchó el grito detrás de él, pero no necesito pensar mucho para imaginar lo que había pasado. Algo fastidiado se dio la vuelta, buscando toparse con cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para ver lo que sus ojos encontraron. No estaba preparado para ver como Naruto abrazaba a una chica en el pasillo, antes de besarla con suavidad en la boca.

_- ¡Naruto! _–dijo la muchacha empujándolo-. _¡No he sabido nada de ti en días!_

_- Espera, Sakura-chan_ –la cortó Naruto sin dejar de sonreír a pesar del agresivo recibimiento-. _Tengo alguien a quien presentarte…_

Tomó la mano de la pelirosada y la condujo hasta un mudo Sasuke.

- Teme, te presento a mi novia –dijo el rubio con cierto orgullo, pero al ver a los ojos negros de su amigo se sintió repentinamente incómodo, como si hubiera hecho algo malo-. _Haruno Sakura. _

- ¿Cómo has estado, Sakura? –preguntó el pelinegro con la vista gacha y las manos metidas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Bien… Sasuke-kun –contestó la chica algo sonrojada.

_- ¿Ah? ¿Se conocen? _–dijo el Uzumaki con sorpresa, al escucharlos llamarse por su nombre de pila.

- Íbamos a la misma clase –explicó el moreno con cierta renitencia-, hasta que… tuve que irme.

_- Entiendo… _-balbuceó nervioso el ojiazul. Para Sasuke todavía era difícil hablar de su sordera-. _¡Deberíamos salir juntos algún día, ¿ne?_ –dijo Naruto repentinamente más animado, seguro de haber tenido una buena idea.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera contestar, una cuarta persona se les unió, algo preocupado porque apareciera el vigilante de pasillo Hyuga Neji, y recibir entonces un castigo al ser descubierto llevando mascotas a la escuela. Por suerte Akamaru también estaba consciente del peligro que era el ojiperla y se mantenía callado…

_- ¡Ey, Naruto! ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? _ -preguntó el Inuzuka, rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros del rubio-. _¡No te lo quitó mucho tiempo, Sakura! _–le aseguró el castaño a la chica, guiñándole un ojo.

_- ¡Espera, Kiba! _–trató de detenerlo el ojiazul, cuando sintió como su compañero tiraba de él sin escuchar las contestaciones de los otros dos-. _¡Ahora regreso, teme!_ -dijo derrotado el muchacho, al tiempo que besaba la mejilla de su novia.

No se percato de la cargada atmósfera que dejaba atrás.

_- Sasuke-kun, déjame explicarte… _-comenzó a balbucear la pelirosada rápidamente, una vez que Naruto se perdió de vista. La muchacha estaba al tanto del problema del pelinegro pero, debido a que no estaba acostumbrada a tratarlo, no sabía si podía entender lo que decía.

- No tiene caso, Sakura –la cortó Sasuke rápidamente-. Lo nuestro se termino hace mucho.

_- ¡Si te fuiste sólo por lo que te pasó yo…!_ –se apresuró a decir la muchacha, extendiendo los brazos como si en cualquier momento fuera a abrazarlo.

"¿Ella qué?" pensó el moreno con cierto enojo "¿Qué no tiene una relación el dobe?".

- Rompí contigo antes de enfermarme –contestó el Uchiha, dando un paso hacia atrás imperceptiblemente.

Tal vez estaba siendo un poco cortante con su ex-novia, más de lo usualmente era con el resto del mundo, pero no quería ni imaginarse los problemas que tendría con el Uzumaki si de repente el rubio regresara y encontrara a una muy campante Sakura abrazándolo como si nada, o algo peor. Y entonces él, para explicarse, le soltaba un _Escucha, dobe… Es que tu novia era la mía antes…_

"Adiós, Naruto" se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro gruñendo.

_- Entiendo… Yo… me tengo que ir… _-balbuceó la muchacha limpiándose con disimulo unas cuantas lagrimas que no pudo contener_-. ¿Podrías decirle a Naruto que tuve clase? ¡Adiós, Sasuke-kun! _–se despidió entre apuros antes de salir corriendo.

Sasuke desvió su vista a la ventana del pasillo, con una actitud más seria de lo habitual. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. En Naruto, en Sakura… sobre todo en Naruto. Tenía que dejar las cosas en claro antes de echarlas a perder. No sabía que sentía por el rubio, pero… lo que fuera, no iba a echar a perder su reciente amistad con el Uzumaki. Tal vez fuera demasiado egoísta de su parte, pero lo necesitaba cerca de él para salir adelante. Necesitaba la luz que ese chico le regalaba.

De nuevo ese brusco movimiento, siempre posterior a esas manos sobre sus hombros, lo hicieron volverse. Un día de estos ese usuratonkachi iba a torcerle el cuello…

_- ¿Ah? ¿Y Sakura, dattebayo? _–preguntó Naruto, girando los ojos en todas direcciones, siempre dándole la cara. Se había vuelto un experto en poder hablar con el pelinegro en unos cuantos días.

- No lo sé… Salió corriendo sin decir nada –mintió el Uchiha descaradamente. No tenía ganas de darle explicaciones al novio preocupado, era mejor dar el asunto por terminado-, o tal vez no la haya escuchado. (1)

Parpadeó confundido al ver como los ojos del rubio brillaban con burla, antes de que sus labios se curvaran y dejaran una pequeña abertura, mostrando a momentos sus blancos dientes.

- Tsk… tú me entiendes –maldijo el pelinegro, al fijarse con más cuidado en las palabras que había usado. Todavía cometía de vez en cuando el error de decir frases como esas, vestigios de que alguna vez había escuchado el mundo que existía a su alrededor. Comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el salón de clase.

_- Oye, teme _–lo llamó de nuevo el rubio, sin darle más importancia al incidente que la de una pequeña broma-_. Va a ver una fiesta en casa de Ino, ¿quieres venir, dattebayo? _–preguntó el Uzumaki, con cierta el ilusión en la voz que el pelinegro no pudo escuchar.

- Si no queda de otra… -dijo Sasuke, llevándose una mano al pelo. Una fiesta… hace siglos que no iba a una fiesta.

"Música a todo volumen. Genial… " pensó el moreno con sarcasmo.

_- ¡Podrías decir que no, teme! _–dijo Naruto molestó, torciendo el gesto.

- ¿Hmm? ¿No quieres que vaya, dobe? –preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa ladeada, buscando molestar a su compañero de alguna forma.

_- ¡No quise decir eso, dattebayo! _–se apresuró a decir el rubio, agitando los brazos-. _Solo… si no quieres unirte… _-añadió en un susurró más bajo, que Sasuke vio como una actitud más tímida y algo avergonzada.

- Ahí estaré, usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke con seguridad, antes de que el muchacho se enredara con su respuesta-. Ey, dobe –lo llamó de nuevo el pelinegro, antes de entrar al salón de clases. Acaba de recordar el pequeño paquete de había echado en su mochila en la mañana.

_- ¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto, teme? _–preguntó extrañado el Uzumaki, cuando sacó de la caja que le había entregado el ojinegro un pequeño aparato de tecnología en comunicaciones (2), en exagerado tono naranja. Combinaba con su mochila, por eso lo había elegido el moreno.

- La gente los llama celulares, dobe (3) –contestó con simpleza el pelinegro.

_- ¡Ya lo sé, baka!_ –gritó Naruto muy ofendido-._ ¡Quería sabe porque me lo das, dattebayo!_

- La gente los usa para hablar, usuratonkachi –dijo el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Por qué el dobe no podía ser como la gente normal y aceptarlo sin quejas?

_- ¡Teme! ¡Ya tengo celular, presumido! -_ dijo Naruto sacando el susodicho aparato, más sencillo que el moderno que le había dado Sasuke, pero nada por lo que quejarse.

- Ese celular no me sirve a mí –le respondió el pelinegro señalando el celular de su compañero, provocando su confusión. Si el celular era para Naruto, ¿cómo podría servirle al Uchiha?

- Viene con una cámara para poder hacer video-llamada, dobe –explicó el muchacho, tomando el aparato para mostrárselo con más cuidado al rubio-. Así voy a poder hablarte… si necesito algo.

El Uzumaki se quedó sin palabras. Algo tan común… Ahora recordaba porque se detenía cada vez que tenía en la punta de la lengua el preguntarle a Sasuke por su teléfono. ¿Y si de verdad algún día Sasuke de verdad necesitaba de su ayuda y por un detalle como ese no podía comunicarse con él?

_- No soy tu criado, teme _–dijo el rubio con un puchero en la cara, al tiempo que tomaba el famoso celular y lo metía en la bolsa de su pantalón_._

- ¿Quién te dijo que no lo eras? Te mintió, usuratonkachi –aseguró el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladeada.

_- ¡Baka! ¡Dime así de nuevo si te atreves! _–gritó el Uzumaki molesto.

El Uchiha no le contestó, siguió caminando con tranquilidad, hasta tal punto que el otro chico se dijo que tal vez no lo había escuchado esta vez, entonces el moreno se dio la vuelta y nuevamente le sonrió de lado.

- Usuratonkachi… -repitió Sasuke con suficiencia.

_- ¡Teme! _–gritó Naruto con enojo.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

En una habitación oscura, en algún punto perdido de la ciudad, una televisión estaba encendida.

_- ¡Naruto!, dijo la muchacha empujándolo_ –dijo la voz que salió del aparato. La primera seguramente perteneciente a alguna actriz barata cuya carrera apenas comenzaba; la segunda, la grave del eterno narrador sin rostro_._

-Maldita… -susurró la persona delante de la televisión, antes de echar un puño de palomitas a su boca. Una cobija estaba echada sobre su cabeza, casi cubriéndola por completo.

- _¡No he sabido nada de ti en días! _–volvió a decir el aparato.

- Estaba ocupado con su teme, ¡no te metas! –gritó molesta la espectadora.

_- Espera, Sakura-chan, la cortó Naruto sin dejar de sonreír a pesar del agresivo recibimiento._

- Baka… Sasuke te trataría mejor –aseguró la mujer arropada bajo el cobertor.

- _Tengo alguien a quien presentarte…_

- ¿Eh? ¡No lo hagas, baka! ¡Va a dolerle a tu teme! –gritó exaltada la persona frente al televisor, sacudiendo el enorme tazón de palomitas que sostenía entre sus brazos, acercándose al cristal del televisor hasta casi pegarse a él.

_- Tomó la mano de la pelirosada y la condujo hasta un mudo Sasuke. Teme, te presento a mi novia, dijo el rubio con cierto orgullo, pero al ver a los ojos negros de su amigo se sintió repentinamente incómodo como si hubiera hecho algo malo, Haruno Sakura. _

- ¡No! ¡No! ¿Quién escribió esto? ¡¿Quién, maldita sea? –gritó la mujer alzando un puño.

- ¡Tú! –gritaron varias voces en respuesta, encendiendo la luz de la habitación.

Y Kory-san se vio, con cierta vergüenza, siendo sorprendida gritándole al televisor… que proyectaba la historia que ella misma había escrito. En el marco de la puerta, perdiendo bastante del respeto que hasta el momento tenían por ella, estaban Sasuke, Naruto y una sonriente Zaphy.

- Ven… les dije que también estaba loca –dijo la peliazul con suficiencia, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

* * *

(1) Maldito bastardo… ¡Es de los míos! * _ *

(2) Celular… También se le llama celular, Kory-san.

(3) ¿Ves?

**Contestare sus reviews cuando regrese n.n**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


	5. Capítulo 5, Fiesta

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a tSuKi Au KoU, por su cumpleaños atrasado.**_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

**Capítulo 5. Fiesta**

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

_Letras en Italica: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke._

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.

* * *

**

- No estoy jugando, Itachi –dijo Sasuke en voz alta, con el entrecejo ya fruncido por la molestia-. La quiero de vuelta –exigió el muchacho extendiendo una mano.

**- Cuando me diste las llaves juraste que nunca volverías a conducirla** –le recordó su hermano mayor con una sonrisa de burla, sin revelarse donde guardaba aquellas piezas de metal-. **¿Tanto te ha cambiado tu novio?**

- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Qué no es mi novio, Itachi! –gritó el moreno cada vez más desesperado-. ¡Deja de llamarlo así!

"Por Kami… Por lo menos no empieces a decirlo en voz alta" pensó el muchacho con frustración.

**- Pero por lo visto quieres que lo sea** –apuntó el Uchiha mayor con seguridad, para después señalarle a su joven pariente como iba vestido.

Sasuke podría alegar todo lo que quisiera, pero Itachi no era tonto y además conocía muy bien al menor. Esos pantalones de mezclilla, ligeramente deslavados, eran los mejores que tenía su hermano sin mencionar que nunca los había usado, eran completamente nuevos. Luego estaba la camisa de manga larga que llevaba sin fajar, de un color negro algo brillante. El Uchiha menor sabía muy bien como se le veían los colores oscuros.

O sí, su ototo iba en plan de conquista. Y por si aún quedaba duda de eso le había exigido de nuevo la motocicleta. ¿Tanto quería impresionar al chico rubio? (1)

- ¡Sólo dame las llaves de la kawazaki! –dijo el otro pelinegro, cambiando de tema rápidamente. No quería admitir que ya había tomado una decisión, además eso era cosa que a Itachi no le interesaba.

Le tomó una larga caminata por la ciudad, pero consiguió poner en orden sus pensamientos. Definir su orientación sexual solo le dio un enorme dolor de cabeza, así que prefirió dejarlo para el final. Lo siguiente en su lista fue más sencillo: Uzumaki Naruto. El chico le gustaba, así de simple. Era lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptar que sus hormonas comenzaban a revolucionarse cuando estaba acerca de él, provocando que la tentación de tan siquiera tocarlo fuera insoportable. La ecuación había quedado de la siguiente manera: le atraía Naruto y si eso lo volvía gay, que remedio, era gay.

Sasuke estaba a punto discutir nuevamente por las llaves de la motocicleta, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe. El ruido sobresalto a Itachi, pero su hermano menor tenía una perfecta vista de la entrada así que solo fue añadir un nuevo elemento a su campo visual. Se trabaja de una mujer joven, con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta y una sonrisa maniaca. Vestía una blusa negra de manga corta, con un llamativo dibujo de una serpiente blanca al frente, junto con un corto short de mezclilla. Contradictoriamente llevaba encima una gabardina color caqui, bastante abrigadora.

_- ¡Buenas noches!_ –dijo la mujer, agitando una mano con exageración.

- No puede ser… -dijo Sasuke con voz molesta. Su hermano debía de dejar de juntarse con las personas más extrañas de la ciudad, aunque nadie podía superar a ese amante de las plantas llamado Zetsu…

_- ¡Qué carácter!_ –dijo la morena, ahora delante suyo, golpeándole repetidamente la nariz con uno de sus dedos-. _Pareces un viejo, mocoso._

_- Invite a alguien a cenar_ –explico Itachi, mientras se colocaba al lado de la recién llegada-. _Ya que tú tienes una cita._

- ¡No es una cita! –gritó el Uchiha menor, tentado de cometer un asesinato.

**- Pero quisieras que lo fuera **–le regresó su hermano mayor. Estaba decidido a que su ototo admitiera que estaba loco por ese rubio compañero de escuela.

- ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Sasuke bruscamente, percatándose que la nueva molestia le era familiar, pero no podía recordar su nombre. Además no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo por Naruto con Itachi.

_- Es mi novia_ –contestó su hermano mayor encogiéndose de hombros, provocando que el pelinegro menor lo viera con las cejas alzadas. Volvió la vista a la mujer, que le sacó la lengua y le dedico un gesto de victoria en cuanto notó su inspección visual.

**- ¿Tu novia? ¿Y Mitarashi?** –preguntó Sasuke. Prefirió hacerlo con el lenguaje de señas, no vaya a ser que cometiera una imprudencia delante de la morena. Al fin y al cabo, y sin importar lo mucho que le pesara a veces, Itachi era su hermano.

**- Yo soy Mitarashi, Mitarashi Anko** –contestó la mujer, sorprendiendo al muchacho no solo por sus palabras, sino también porque su movimiento de manos fue firme, llenó de agilidad. Solo alguien acostumbrado a usar diariamente el lenguaje de señas podía ser tan bueno.

- Pero yo pensé… -balbuceó el pelinegro menor, totalmente confundido.

_- Fue fácil engañarte con ese disfraz, ya que no podías escuchar mi voz_ –dijo Anko con una mueca de suficiencia en la cara, mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

_- ¿Quién es él? –preguntó Sasuke cuando regreso del instituto._

Al abrir la puerta se había topado con que su hermano estaba cómodamente sentado sobre el sillón de la sala, con un joven desconocido sentado sobre sus rodillas que le echaba con confianza los brazos al cuello. Era moreno, pero su cabello estaba casi por completo cubierto por una gorra que le tocaba la cabeza. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, junto con una amplia gabardina de color claro.

_- Soy Mitarashi_ –contestó el muchacho, jalando la visera de su gorra para ocultar su cara.

_- Es mi pareja _–aclaró Itachi, ante la mirada extrañada de su hermano, que no apartaba los ojos de la manera en que uno de sus brazos envolvía la cintura de moreno.

Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas con incredulidad, siguiendo analizando la situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Dónde está la cámara? –dijo finalmente el muchacho.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

- A diferencia de ti ototo-baka –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de burla-, **yo no soy gay.**

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

Naruto estaba platicando animadamente con Kiba al frente da la casa de Ino, cuando de repente una motocicleta se subió a la acera y siguió su camino derecho hacia ellos. Por puro instinto de conservación ambos muchachos se aventaron fuera del camino del vehículo, pero no había necesidad, puesto que él que la conducía frenó bruscamente antes de llegar a ellos.

_- ¡Oye idiota! ¿¡Estas ciego, dattebayo!_ –gritó el rubio una vez que estuvo de pie, con todas las intenciones de aventarse sobre el conductor, cosa que habría hecho de no ser por el Inuzuka que lo estaba conteniendo.

- ¿De nuevo con eso, dobe? –contestó el motociclista, al tiempo que soltaba un bufido de burla-. Solo sordo, usuratonkachi. Ya te lo había dicho –dijo mientras se quitaba el casco.

_- ¿Sasuke?_ –preguntó el ojiazul, confundido porque el chistosito que había intentado atropellarlo fuera su amigo-. _¡Viniste, dattebayo!_ –gritó el Uzumaki, echándose sobre él.

- Dije que lo haría, usuratonkachi –contestó el moreno, dejándose abrazar. El castaño miró con malos ojos al Uchiha y el pelinegro le respondió con creces pero la riña no pasó de ahí.

Sasuke bajó de la motocicleta, dejándola a unos pasos de la puerta de la casa. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo alto que estaba el volumen de la música, de hecho de no haber encontrado a Naruto y a Kiba al frente del lugar habría tenido problemas para localizar el sitio de la fiesta. Se permitió darle un ligero reconocimiento visual a su amigo. Vestía unos pantalones claros de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca con ligeros estampados azules, encima de la que lucía un chaleco negro liso. Por demás solo llevaba un cinturón negro junto con unas zapatillas deportivas oscuras. Sencillo como siempre, pero eso no evitaba que atrajera la mirada de muchos.

El rubio, completamente ignorante de la inspección a su persona, se desespero ante el apático movimiento de su compañero, así que se colocó detrás del muchacho empujándolo hasta llegar al patio trasero de la casa, a pesar de las muchas quejas del Uchiha. El castaño ya se hallaba adentro, no se había dignado a esperar a los otros dos.

El pelinegro abrió milimétricamente la boca cuando entró a ese pequeño porche, sorprendido por la vista. Justo como esperaba había música, o esa impresión le daba por el enorme equipo de sonido que manejaba con maestría un chico en una esquina del sitio. El improvisado DJ era moreno y vestía de manera muy gótica, con la cara casi cubierta por completo y unos lentes oscuros, a pesar de la hora. Kiba se encontraba a su lado, ofreciéndole una de las dos botellas de cerveza que llevaba. Pero lo que había sorprendido al Uchiha no era eso, sino la singular iluminación que le habían colocado al lugar. No solo estaban las luces multicolores del equipo de sonido, si no también aquellas lámparas chinas en sitios de estratégicos del lugar, dándole una claridad suficiente para distinguir los rostros de la gente pero al mismo dándole un ambiente bastante animado al sitio. El moreno no tenía ni idea de que las fiestas que daban los alumnos de Konoha fueran así…

Naruto se cansó de empujar a Sasuke, así que tomó su muñeca, decidido a arrastrarlo hacia su grupo de amigos cuando una chica lo detuvo. La desconocida sujeto al Uzumaki por un hombro, intercambiando con él unas palabras que el pelinegro no alcanzó a distinguir. El rubio enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, provocándole carcajadas a la muchacha.

_- ¡Enseguida regreso!_ –gesticuló el Uzumaki. Solo espero a que el Uchiha asintiera con la cabeza para darse la vuelta y desaparecer en medio de la gente.

_- Naruto trajo la mayoría pensando en ti _–le empezó a decir la muchacha, acercándose más a Sasuke-. _Dijo que si no podías escuchar la música, podías disfrutar de la vista._

El moreno recorrió a la joven de arriba a abajo, consciente que ese gesto podría considerarse grosero pero la desconocida no inmutó en lo más mínimo. Era rubia, en un tono más claro que Naruto, llegando a ser incluso platinado, de la mismo forma sus ojos eran azules pero en uno matiz más bien cielo. La blusa que vestía era de un morado muy brillante, con las mangas largas pero los hombros descubiertos. Llevaba una minifalda negra, a juego con unos pequeños botines de tacón en el mismo color. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando un mechón suelto que le ocultaba a cada cierto movimiento de su cabeza el ojo izquierdo.

_- Yamanaka Ino_ –se presentó la rubia, extendiendo su mano.

- Uchiha Sasuke –contestó el moreno, sin poder evitar torcer el gesto. El nombre de la ojiazul lo había visto en los labios de Naruto más veces de las que le hubiera gustado, pero no la había conocido hasta ahora y ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban ambos jóvenes no había sido de su agrado. ¿Sería que a la rubia también le atraía el Uzumaki?

_- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi primo?_ –preguntó Ino con una sonrisa calculadora, recalcando la última palabra. Miraba al pelinegro como si supiera cuales eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, sobresaltándolo por unos momentos.

- ¿De qué hablas? –dijo Sasuke, tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

_- A mi no me engañas, lindo_ –dijo la Yamanaka, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad-. _La mirada que le echas a Naruto no es la de un amigo._

- ¿Y si así fuera…? –la cuestionó el Uchiha con suavidad.

La muchacha le sonrió de nuevo, como si evaluara los movimientos que estaba haciendo. Le hiso un gesto con la mano al moreno, invitándolo a que la siguiera a una mesa cercana que estaba sola. A Sasuke le pareció gracioso como la ojiazul caminaba de espaldas para no perder el contacto visual, tanteando a ciegas para tomar unas botellas que se topo de camino. Definitivamente era pariente de Naruto, ¡estaba tan desquiciada como él!

_- Que si fuera algo serio, acabas de conseguir una aliada_ –dijo Ino, ofreciéndole una cerveza mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba por ahí.

- Naruto tiene novia –le recordó el Uchiha, aceptando la bebida.

_- Una novia que todavía quiere a su antiguo novio _–contestó la rubia, y Sasuke casi se atraganta debido a su comentario-. _¡No deja de hablarles a sus amigas acerca de lo maravilloso que era! No se merece a mi primo… _-rumió la muchacha, con el entrecejo fruncido por el disgusto.

- ¿Es amiga tuya también? –preguntó el moreno, tratando algo desesperado de dejar de lado el asunto del ex-novio de Sakura, pero la Yamanaka no lo notó.

_- Naruto me la presentó, pero no congeniamos mucho_ –le explicó Ino encogiéndose de hombros-. _No mantenemos grandes conversaciones, ¿sabes?_

Sasuke la miró algo comprensivo, Sakura podía ser muy desagradable a su manera. No era que la muchacha fuera insoportable, era simpática y muy inteligente. Pero cuando comenzaron a salir se volvió algo empalagosa, casi asfixiante. ¿Y quién no es desagradable con las aquellas personas que te desagradan? El Uchiha mismo era el ejemplo vivo de eso.

_- ¿La kawazaki de enfrente es tuya?_ –preguntó Ino de repente, con los ojos brillantes por el entusiasmo. Y ante el seco cabezazo de asentimiento de Sasuke comenzó a zarandear al chico con fuerza-. _¿Me la prestas?_ –gritó la rubia.

- ¿Estás loca? –preguntó el Uchiha, sin inmutarse por el brusco trató de su nueva amiga. No, aliada sería el término más apropiado.

_- Tengo licencia_ –dijo la rubia sin darse por vencida, sacando la mencionada identificación.

Sasuke la miró alzando la ceja, antes de darle una mirada reprobatoria a la corta falda que lucía. ¿En serio pensaba mancillar _su_ preciosa kawazaki subiéndose en ella con _eso_? Por otro lado…

- Me deberías un favor y algún día tendrás que pagarlo –dijo el pelinegro mientras le entregaba las llaves-. Un Uchiha nunca olvida sus deudas.

_- Lo que digas…_ -contestó la rubia, rodando los ojos antes su comentario.

- Ino-cerda, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo una muchacha detrás del Uchiha, mirando con malos ojos a la muchacha.

_- ¡Es mi casa, Sakura-frentona! _–gritó Ino, poniéndose en pie de golpe, agitando un puño con furia.

La mención del nombre de la Haruno hizo que el moreno se mordiera un poco el labio inferior, maldiciendo interiormente su mala suerte. No sabía que la chica iba a estar presente en esa fiesta.

"Pero pensándolo bien era de esperarse. Al fin y al cabo es la _novia_ del dobe" se dijo así mismo el pelinegro, torciendo el gesto con desagrado.

- Yo… bueno –balbuceó la pelirosada, algo avergonzada-. ¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó de repente, reparando en la presencia del muchacho.

Sin pensárselo mucho la chica se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha, colgándose de su cuello sin dejar de estar a espaldas del moreno. Cuando estiró sus brazos para abrazarlo una de sus manos chocó con la botella que sostenía Sasuke, haciendo que el licor botara en dirección al pelinegro y bañando buena parte de su ropa con él.

_- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!_ –balbuceó Sakura, tratando de limpiarle la camisa con una servilleta de papel que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

- Ya, déjalo… -contestó Sasuke, quitándole la toalla y haciéndolo el mismo. Ahora estaba oficialmente de malas. Llegaría oliendo a cerveza y ni siquiera había tomado una sola botella. Ojala Itachi se hubiera llevado a Anko fuera de la casa y no regresaran hasta muy, muy tarde.

_- ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?_ –preguntó Ino, algo suspicaz.

- Éramos antiguos compañeros de clase –contestó Sasuke con tranquilidad. Tuvo la tentación de agachar la mirada y fingir que se encontraba concentrado en quitar todo rastro de cerveza de su camisa, pero eso solo lo haría ver más culpable. Además tenía que estar atento a lo que dijera Sakura, no vaya a ser que la muchacha dijera una imprudencia.

_- ¿Amigos?_ –preguntó la Yamanaka alzando la ceja.

_- Bueno…_ -empezó a decir la pelirosada, con una ligera sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

"Kuso. ¡Kami-sama! ¡Un milagro!" pensó el Uchiha con desesperación. Si en algún momento quiso perder todo compostura y jalarse de los pelos fue en ese instante. Empezaba a creer que haber aceptado ir a esa fiesta fue un completo error.

Pero como si se apiadaran de su alma un milagro pasó, en forma de un chico castaño con las mejillas arreboladas. Llevaba una camiseta de color rojo brillante, con un estampado del kanji "comer" al frente, junto a unos pantalones de mezclilla. Tenía los ojos de color negro, y era algo regordete.

_- ¡Ino!_ –dijo el muchacho, abrazando a la Yamanaka como momentos atrás Sakura había abrazado a Sasuke-. _¡Shikamaru me dijo que estabas aquí!_

_- ¡Chouji!_ –gritó la rubia con entusiasmo, para después darse la vuelta y regresarle el abrazo con fuerza. Se olvido por completo de Sasuke y de su acompañante, para mostrarle al castaño las llaves que todavía sostenía en la mano. Chouji la vio con nerviosismo, pero la rubia no dio su brazo a torcer. El pelinegro en la mesa suspiró con alivio al ver como Ino se despedía de él con una mano y, sacándole la lengua a la Haruno, tomaba a su novio de la muñeca en dirección a la salida.

- Ni se te ocurra decir que salíamos –dijo Sasuke, apenas la Yamanaka desapareció de su campo de vista. Había tomado la mano de Sakura para jalarla hacia él de manera que pudieran hablar sin que nadie los viera, procurando bajar el volumen de su voz sin estar seguro del resultado.

_- ¿Pero por qué, Sasuke-kun?_ –preguntó la muchacha en un murmullo. Estaba sonrojada de nuevo, nerviosa por la cercanía del pelinegro.

- No quiero tener problemas con Naruto –contestó el Uchiha, apartándose con brusquedad. Él también había notado el sonrojo de la chica.

_- Naruto tendrá que entender que tú fuiste antes_ -dijo Sakura, reteniendo la mano del moreno-, _que todavía te quiero, que todavía… nos queremos._

- Dilo por ti, Sakura –aseguró Sasuke con dureza, necesitaba dejarle todo claro a la muchacha, sin ningún asomo de duda.

_- Sasuke si es por tu… condición, ¡yo te aceptó a pesar de eso! _–siguió diciendo la pelirosada, sonriéndole al chico con ternura-. _¡No es importante para mí! ¡No te despreciaría por algo como eso!_

- No se trata de eso, Sakura –dijo el pelinegro tratando de armarse de paciencia-. Simplemente yo no te quiero.

_- ¡Si no me quieres, ¿por qué me buscas?_ –le espetó la Haruno, intentando contener los sollozos que Sasuke no escuchó pero el moreno si vio su cara desencajada.

- ¡Yo no te estoy buscando! –le respondió el muchacho-. ¡Es solo que…! –se calló antes de terminar la frase, no podía decirle a la pelirosada la razón por la que se la encontraba tan seguido durante los recesos escolares.

"¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo le digo que a quien estuve buscando todas esas veces fue a Naruto?" pensó el moreno llevándose una mano al pelo con frustración.

_- ¿¡Ves! ¡Estas dudando!_ –intentó alegar Sakura.

- ¡No lo estoy haciendo! –aseguró el moreno, molesto por su interrupción-. ¡Yo solo… solo tengo…! ¡Sakura, debo decirte que…!

_- Lo siento, Sasuke-kun_ –lo cortó la Haruno.

- ¿De qué estas…? –preguntó Sasuke, confundido por la disculpa.

Miró los ojos verdes de la muchacha y vio en ellos aquella determinación que los llenaba cuando estaba decidida. Esa misma actitud era lo que lo había llevado a darle una oportunidad a su relación, pero no todo resulto como esperaba. Él no necesitaba a alguien que lo complaciera en todo, que se convirtiera en alguien más solo para darle gusto, él necesitaba algo más… Y creía haberlo encontrado esas semanas.

_- Si tú ni quieres dar el primer paso para no herir a una persona que acabas de conocer _–dijo la muchacha con un gesto despectivo dedicado a su actual novio-, _yo tengo la fuerza para luchar por los dos._

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera cuestionarle sobre a qué se refería, la muchacha le tomó la cara con ambas manos y lo besó. Poco le importó que los amigos de su pareja la estuvieran observando, o que el chico al que besaba poco hacia para corresponderle. Era el momento con el que había soñado desde hace meses…

Lo siguiente que supo el pelinegro es que alguien lo había tomado de la espalda de la chaqueta y lo había arrojado al suelo sin muchas consideraciones. Quiso morirse cuando se encontró con esos ojos azules que ya comenzaban a torturarlo en sueños.

_- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?_ –le gritó Naruto, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Segundos atrás, si Sasuke hubiera prestado más atención a su alrededor, habría notado que el brillo de los ojos de Sakura no solo se debía a su resolución sino también a que, a su manera de ver, había encontrado la manera perfecta de hacerle más fáciles las cosas al Uchiha, cuando vio avanzar a Naruto hacia ellos con una sonrisa en la cara. Sonrisa que no le duro mucho al ver lo que sucedía entre su novia y mejor amigo.

- ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Naruto, escúchame! –intentó decir el moreno, con algo de desesperación transmitiéndose en su voz. Nunca quiso que el Uzumaki se enterara de esa manera.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Déjalo en este momento! –gritó Sakura, con el entrecejo fruncido por el enojo.

_- ¡Pero, Sakura-chan! ¡Te estaba besando!_ –dijo el rubio, viendo a su amigo con ojos acusadores.

- ¡Me besó por qué yo quise! –aseguró la muchacha sin amedrentarse, colocándose las manos en la cintura.

_- ¿Qué?_ –gritó el ojiazul, sin poder creérselo, girando su cabeza hacia ella.

- Dobe, ¿qué está diciendo? –preguntó Sasuke. Desde donde estaba solo veía la boca de Naruto, así que no tenía la menor idea de lo que decía la pelirosada y estar en esa ignorancia comenzaba a desesperarlo.

- ¡Así es! ¡Sasuke-kun y yo salíamos antes! ¡Él fue mi novio antes que tú! –explicó Sakura con voz firme-. ¡Todavía nos queremos y vamos a regresar!

_- Pero nosotros…_ -balbuceó el Uzumaki, soltando el agarre que tenía sobre el pelinegro.

- Yo te lo advertí cuando comenzamos a salir, Naruto –susurró la Haruno mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de él-. Yo todavía estaba enamorada de otro chico.

"Pero nunca pensé que fuera Sasuke" se dijo a sí mismo el rubio, desviando su mirada al suelo "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, teme?".

- Conoces la historia de Sasuke-kun –le dijo la muchacha mientras tomaba su mano-. Todo fue muy difícil para él cuando enfermó, ¡por eso me dejó! ¡No porque quisiera!

- Entiendo… -contestó el Uzumaki.

Naruto se puso de pie, acomodándose el chaleco solo por la necesidad de hacer algo con sus manos. Quería irse de ese lugar, ¡pero quería irse ya!

- ¡Naruto! –lo llamó Sasuke todavía desde el suelo, pero ni duró mucho en esa posición, levantándose para seguir al enojado muchacho.

El Uzumaki escuchó perfectamente sus gritos, aun más por el silencio que se había hecho por el espectáculo que se armó, pero no le contestó, tampoco se digno a girarse para verlo. No quería saber nada de Uchiha Sasuke en esos momentos.

- ¡¿Qué te dijo? ¡¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó el moreno, sujetándolo por el pliegue del codo para obligarlo a verlo.

_- No me toques _–siseó Naruto al tiempo que lo empujaba-. _No me toques…_

- ¡No seas idiota, usuratonkachi! –dijo el pelinegro, al tiempo que lo detenía de nuevo-. ¡Déjame explicarte las cosas!

El escuchar la voz del chico fue un detonante para el Uzumaki, que no pudo contenerse más. Alzó su brazo y lo impactó sin dudar en el rostro del moreno, mandándolo al suelo. Sasuke sintió como el sabor metálico de la sangre invadía su boca, indicándole que seguramente el ojiazul le había partido el labio.

_- ¡No necesito tus explicaciones!_ –gritó el rubio-. _¡De ninguno de los dos!_

Después solo se dio la vuelta y avanzó en medio del mar de gente, seguramente en dirección a la calle.

- Sasuke-kun… -susurró Sakura, acercándose a él.

El Uchiha se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano, para después erguir la cabeza con orgullo, como si fuera cualquier cosa lo que acaba de pasar, como si todos los días la persona que te gusta te encontrará besándote con su novia. ¿Qué más le quedaba? No iba a derrumbarse delante de todos esos desconocidos. Necesitaba calmarse, pensar las cosas con tranquilidad y después… después ya vería.

- Dile a Ino que regresare después por la motocicleta –le indicó el pelinegro a Kiba, que sólo lo miro con mala cara.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó la Haruno, yendo tras él pero el moreno era más rápido-. ¡Sasuke-kun!

La pelirosada se quedó sola en ese patio, sintiendo como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella. Ni una sola vez Sasuke se giró para verla.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

Sasuke caminaba por la calle, con la furia todavía a tope. Habría podido intentar arreglárselas para pedir un taxi, pero caminar le haría bien.

Naruto no lo había escuchado, había preferido creerle a la estúpida de Sakura. El rubio lo miró con tanto enojo, con tanta decepción que por un momento se había sentido culpable. Para allá él y sus arranques, Sakura iba a terminar lastimándolo y el moreno no estaba dispuesto a hacerle de paño de…

El Uchiha sintió que lo empujaban con brusquedad al lado de la calle, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Se quejó cuando su brazo derrapó sobre el áspero pavimento, raspándole la piel. Estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza con una toma de agua que quedó a milímetros de distancia. Giró sus ojos hacia la calle, dispuesto a gritarle unas cuantas verdades a la persona que lo había empujado, pero se calló cuando un coche pasó veloz justo por el lugar donde segundos antes había estado de pie. La persona que lo salvó no consiguió saltar fuera del camino y el coche le dio de lleno. No escuchó el grito que seguramente escapó del chico, sin embargo cada golpe lo vio con horrible claridad, preciso hasta el último detalle.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó Sasuke, aventándose al lado del muchacho.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

- ¡Corte! –gritó Kory. La escena había quedo muy bien a la primera toma. Gracias a Kami…

- Auch… -se quejó Naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

- Ey, dobe… -preguntó Sasuke a su lado, ayudándolo a sostenerse-. ¿Te lastimaste?

- Solo me golpee un poco el hombro, teme -contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Eso no pasaría si se contratara al doble –dijo el pelinegro con el entrecejo fruncido, dirigido hacia cierta morena que ya se había apropiado de cierto asistente que en realidad era de una desquiciada peliazul.

- ¡Ni loca! –se apresuró a decir Zaphy-. Es demasiado caro…

- Sabes que lo contrataría sin dudarlo si no fuera porque **tu dobe** se niega a usarlo –aseguró Kory, sin apartar la vista de los papeles que revisaba junto con Miguel.

- Tsk… -maldijo el Uchiha por lo bajo. Eso era cierto.

- Oye, Kory-san –llamó la ojidorada repentinamente-. No has notado que…

La mujer se calló cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke las seguía observando con detenimiento, atento a sus palabras. La peliazul le sacó la lengua como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, antes de arrastrar a su escritora a donde el Uchiha no pudiera molestarlas.

- ¿Por qué en todas tus historias has estado a punto de asesinar a Naruto-kun? –preguntó Zaphy en un susurro.

La morena se le quedó viendo unos segundos, sorprendida por su comentario.

- Es cierto… -contestó al fin Kory, llevándose una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa-. Bueno, la próxima vez asesinare a Sasuke.

* * *

(1) ¿Tan obvio es? :P

**Por favor, si tienen algun comentario que dejarme no duden en hacerlo aqui, o contacteme a mis correos que se encuentran en mi perfil. La encuesta de mi perfil termino, con una clara ventaja para la secuela de Me trajo de vuelta, pero no se apuren que eso no significa que vaya a dejar olvidados mis otros fics. Solo significa que, ahora que entre a la escuela, ese fic sera el que tenga prioridad en mi tiempo libre. Ese y otro proyecto que es S-E-C-R-E-T-O pero que sera especialemente dedicado a los yaoistas XD. Lamento no poder contestar sus reviews, pero me es algo dificil en este momento, pero tengan siempre en cuenta que los leo con mucho carino y que son mi fuente de isnpiracion cuando me hace falta.**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


	6. Capítulo 6, Heridas

"Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"

Korina Herrera Zuno

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto–sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a **__**Shirou Neko**_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!  
**_

_Capítulo 6. Heridas_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Esta va a ser la única vez en la que todos estarán agradecidos porque Orochimaru se haya llevado a Sasuke.

Mmm… una humilde petición: No deseen matar a la autora.

_Letras en Itálica: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke._

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.

* * *

**

Itachi llegó corriendo a la sala de espera del hospital, después de la asustada llamada que le había hecho su hermano menor. Trató de tranquilizarlo a través del celular, pero sospechaba que no había servido de mucho. Anko se negó a dejarlo conducir. Fue la mano de la morena sobre la suya y la sonrisa que la caracterizaba lo que le dio la confianza de que todo iba a salir bien. Lo que sucedía no iba a ser como lo de aquella vez… Ahora él iba estar ahí para Sasuke.

– ¡Quiero saber cómo esta él!– gritó una voz desde el fondo del pasillo por el que el Uchiha avanzaba.

– Joven, tranquilícese– dijo la enfermera detrás del escritorio–. Le daremos información del paciente en cuanto la tengamos.

– ¡Con un demonio! ¡Míreme a la cara cuando me habla!– gruñó Sasuke, tentado de abalanzarse sobre la empleada.

La mujer había cometido el error de no levantar la cara mientras hablaba, y el muchacho había sido incapaz de entender su amable explicación. El pelinegro no podía estar más alterado. Cuando ocurrió el accidente pensó en regresar a casa de Ino por ayuda, pero no se atrevió a dejar a Naruto solo. Llamó a emergencias… la llamada más estresante de su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan incompetente.

_**˜*F*B*˜**_

– ¿Hola? ¿Emergencias? ¡Hay un accidente entre Velo Avenue y Tenth Street! ¡Atropellaron a alguien!– gritó el moreno a través del celular.

– Servicio de emergencia, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?– preguntó una voz de hombre al otro lado de la línea. La llamada apenas acababa de entrar al sistema.

– Naruto, quédate conmigo– balbuceó Sasuke, acercando sus manos temblorosas al chico pero sin llevar a tocarlo–. Todo estará bien, la ayuda ya viene en camino…

– Señor, si no me dice su emergencia no podre ayudarlo– dijo el operador con la voz tranquila, demasiado acostumbrado a tranquilizar a las personas que entraban en pánico. Era parte rutinaria de su trabajo, al fin y al cabo.

El Uchiha miro como la sangre brotaba de la cabeza de Naruto en una cantidad que le asustó **(1)**. Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Y si lo lastimaba más? ¿Y si por no hacer nada Naruto…? El rubio lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

– Kuso… ¿No tienen un maldito mapa?– gruñó el pelinegro por el celular–. ¡Les dije que era entre Velo Avenue y Tenth Street!

– Señor, ¿cuál es su emergencia?– volvió a preguntar el operador, ahora con cierto fastidio.

Sasuke volvió a ver sus manos, que estaban rojas en algunos sitios. Tomó una decisión sin saber realmente si era la correcta. El muchacho pulsó un botón del celular hasta que la pantalla del aparato le indicó que había puesto el altavoz y después lo dejó a un costado de él, sobre la acera. Acto seguido se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre la cabeza de Naruto, haciendo una ligera presión en la hemorragia. Vio como los labios del chico se movían, pero no pudo descifrar las palabras que salían de ellos, así que comenzó a callar al Uzumaki con suavidad, buscando que no se moviera ni gastara energías inútilmente **(2)**.

– Escuche con atención, quien sea que esté en la línea –gritó el Uchiha en dirección al aparato que estaba en la calle–. Soy sordo, no escucho lo que me dice, ¡no sé qué demonios está diciendo!

– Maldición, que no cuelgue…– dijo el hombre que estaba atendiendo su llamada. Era uno de esos días en los que, de verdad, odiaba su trabajo.

El moreno tragó saliva, mirando de reojo el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Habían pasado apenas unos pocos minutos, pero el ya sentía como si hubieran sido horas.

– Hay una persona atropellada entre Velo Avenue y Tenth Street– repitió Sasuke, tratando de concentrarse en lo que podía decirles a los del servicio de Emergencias–. Creo que está inconsciente y tiene una herida en la cabeza que sangra mucho. No sé primeros auxilios y estamos solos.

Vio asustado como la respiración de Naruto se tornaba más lenta, y que el movimiento de sus labios desaparecía poco a poco.

– Naruto no cierres los ojos, por favor déjame verlos –le murmuró el moreno inclinándose sobre él con algo de desesperación, al ver que el rubio hacia exactamente lo contrario a lo que le pedía–. Quédate conmigo…

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, regañándose a sí mismo por su reacción. Él debía ser el que tratara de tranquilizarse por el bien de Naruto, tal vez sólo estaba consiguiendo asustar más al herido muchacho. Respiró pausadamente, tratando de serenarse y el corazón se le encogió cuando el ojiazul hizo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos, separando sus parpados con fuerza, para que el cansancio los obligara a cerrarlos segundos después.

– Hay una persona atropellada entre Velo Avenue y Tenth Street. Creo que está inconsciente y tiene una herida en la cabeza que sangra mucho –volvió a decir el Uchiha con la garganta seca mientras lanzaba miradas desesperadas a su alrededor buscando las llamativas luces de una ambulancia–. No sé primeros auxilios y estamos solos.

El moreno vio como los labios de Naruto volvían a moverse, esta vez con más firmeza, formando una palabra que fue capaz de comprender.

– _Teme_– le llamó el Uzumaki, medio esbozando una sonrisa.

– Lamento mucho lo de Sakura, tienes que dejarme explicártelo– soltó de pronto el muchacho, sintiéndose culpable y en un impulso tomo la mano del Uzumaki–. ¡Yo iba a decírtelo, te lo juro!¡Pero es que no sabía cómo!

Sintió algo de alivio cuando el rubio le apretó ligeramente la mano, regresándole el gesto con la poca fuerza que tenía.

– Naruto, yo…– empezó a decir Sasuke con los nervios a flor de piel, pero entonces sintió la presión de una mano sobre su hombro y cuando alzó la vista se encontró directamente con unos con penetrantes ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, semejantes a los de algún felino, pero más bien como los de un reptil.

– _Tranquilo, chico _– le dijo el hombre de pelo negro y piel muy blanca. Una mujer de pelo corto, vestida de paramédico al igual que él, se encontraba a su lado–._ Nos haremos cargo._

Las parpadeantes luces rojas y azules de la ambulancia brillaban a unos metros detrás de ellos.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

Unas manos firmes lo tomaron por los hombros, y Sasuke deseó que por algún milagro al girarse se encontrara con esos ojos azules que conocía tan bien; pero en su lugar se encontró con unos iris oscuros similares a los suyos.

– _Cálmate, otouto_– dijo Itachi obligándose a que sus labios no temblaran ni un poco mientras lo hacía. Si no podía darle seguridad por el tono de voz, al menos podría mostrarle un semblante tranquilo a su hermano.

– No les entiendo– balbuceó el pelinegro con los puños apretados–. Itachi, no les entiendo. ¡No los escucho!

– _Tranquilízate, otouto. Todo va a estar bien_– dijo su hermano mayor, sujetándole la cara con firmeza.

El moreno soltó una risa sarcástica. ¿Por qué insistía en decirle eso en los peores momentos?

"_**Tranquilízate, otouto –le llegó tenuemente la voz de Itachi en medio de la fiebre–. Todo va a estar bien"**_

Itachi no fue consciente de los malos recuerdos que rondaban por la mente de su hermano, pero sí que fue consciente de su mirada desesperada.

– _Escucha, Sasuke_– dijo Itachi con el entrecejo fruncido, sujetándolo con fuerza los hombros–. _Él va estar bien. _

– _Tu chico no va a dejarte tan pronto, mocoso_– dijo Anko con una sonrisa, colocándose al lado de su novio–. _Kami–sama no creó a muchos capaces de soportarte._

– Cállate, Anko– fue todo lo que pudo decirle el moreno menor.

El chico no sabía si estar avergonzado por los discretos comentarios de su ahora cuñada, que seguramente lo último que querría era ser ignorada, o enojarse porque se atreviera a hacer bromas en un momento como ese. La Mitarashi nunca había dejado de lado su sonrisa y, aunque el moreno no compartiera el sadismo que caracterizaba al gesto de la morena, seguía recordándole de cierta manera a Naruto… Ahora todo lo que le recordaba a Naruto le causaba dolor.

– ¿Familiares de Uzumaki Naruto?– preguntó una voz autoritaria, proveniente de una persona que avanzaba resuelta sobre el pasillo.

De inmediato Itachi volvió a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke, que dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa ante el inesperado movimiento. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor no prestó atención a sus quejas, sino que le obligo a girarse con fuerza para que encarara a la médico de Urgencias.

Se trataba de una mujer madura, aunque todavía se mantenía bastante joven, posiblemente no pasaba de los treinta años. Era rubia y mantenía el cabello sujeto en dos coletas largas que le caían por la espalda. Bajo la típica bata blanca de hospital vestía una falda negra que sobrepasaba sus rodillas, y una blusa verde con un amplio escote, cosa que parecía no molestarle en absoluto. La mujer caminaba con rapidez a pesar de los altos zapatos de tacón que usaba.

– _Ah, sí_ –dijo la doctora cuando llegó justo a ellos, quitándose sus gafas para ver directamente a Sasuke–. _Jiraiya me informó de… su situación especial. Senju Tsunade, médico de turno en Emergencias_ –se presentó la rubia, extendiéndole una mano a Itachi que se apresuró a estrecharla.

Inmediatamente Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, y por unos momentos rehuyó a esos ojos dorados que seguían clavados en él, para después volver a ver a la mujer con seguridad. Necesitaba ver a la cara a la medico para saber de Naruto, así que no le quedaba de otra que tragarse su vergüenza.

"Maldita sea mi lengua, ¡maldita sea mi lengua! ¡Y maldito sea ese dobe que me hace decir tantas tonterías!" se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha menor "Sólo espero que Naruto no se entere de lo que hice tampoco".

– _El muchacho se encuentra bien_– aseguró Tsunade–. _El golpe fue fuerte, pero parecía más grave de lo que fue en realidad por la hemorragia. La controlamos a tiempo. Al parecer toda la fuerza del choque cayó en su costado derecho_– explicó la rubia rebuscando entre sus notas–. _No se fracturó ninguna costilla, pero sí la pierna._

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué?– preguntó Sasuke nervioso. Itachi volvió a colocarle una mano sobre el hombro, mucho más tranquilo. El Uchiha mayor había dejado escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio en cuanto escuchó ese "El muchacho se encuentra bien".

– _Tranquilízate, muchacho_– se apresuró a calmarlo la doctora–. _No va a quedar inválido por eso. Su pierna derecha se fracturó a la altura de la pantorrilla. No necesitara cirugía, pero tendrá que llever un yeso un par de meses. Tuvo mucha suerte_– dijo Tsunade con una ligera sonrisa.

– _¿Podemos verlo?_– preguntó Itachi, mirando a su hermano menor de reojo.

– _Solo una persona, y solo 15 minutos_ –contestó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. Entendía que tuvieran urgencia por ver al enfermo, pero no quería agotarlo mucho así que con eso se tendrían que conformar.

– ¡Uchiha! ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Naruto?– gritó una voz al final del pasillo, haciendo que Tsunade alzara una de sus cejas con reprobación y que Anko se girara con brusquedad para ver el origen del alboroto.

Se encontraron con un apresurado grupo de adolescentes que parecían salidos de algún bar a altas horas de la madrugada, aunque no precisamente ebrios **(3)**. Los lideraba un muchacho alto de pelo castaño, con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas en forma de triángulos.

– _Pasa tú, otouto_– dijo Itachi con tranquilidad, como si nadie estuviera haciendo alboroto en el lugar–. _Yo me quedare a arreglar todo el papeleo que se necesite._

– ¡Uchiha!– volvió a gritar Kiba con enojo, al ver que Sasuke no se giraba para verlo a pesar de su alto volumen de voz.

– Quieto ahí, niño– lo interceptó Anko antes de pudiera alcanzar al menor de los pelinegros, entendiendo el plan de Itachi–. Estamos en un hospital, ¿no es así? –preguntó la morena con voz melosa, pero al mismo tiempo que hablaba se llevó una mano a la cintura, hasta hacer a un lado la gabardina.

El Inuzuka dio un brinco por el susto, y tragó saliva con nerviosismo al ver el arma que portaba con ella. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?

– Tsk… –maldijo el castaño por lo bajo, apretando los puños.

– _De acuerdo_– dijo Tsunade que no se había dado cuenta de la muda amenaza por parte de la Mitarashi–. _Sígueme, muchacho_– le dijo a Sasuke agitando una mano, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por donde había venido.

– ¡¿Por qué nos ignora así?– gritó de pronto Kiba, olvidándose de la advertencia de Anko y atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que aguardaban en Urgencias–. ¡Maldito engreído!

– ¿Ignorarlos?– habló por fin Itachi, que todavía mantenía la mirada fija en el pasillo por donde desaparecía su hermano. Ahora que el Uchiha menor ya no miraba, había dejado de lado su ligera sonrisa para sustituirlos por un entrecejo fruncido y unos brazos cruzados–. Sasuke simplemente no los escuchó.

– ¡¿Por qué nos ignora?– siguió insistiendo el Inuzuka–. ¡Sólo quiero saber qué demonios le hizo a mi amigo! ¿Por qué Naruto está en el hospital?

– Kiba–kun…– intentó detenerlo Hinata, con un balbuceó tímido.

– No estás oyendo lo que te digo– le respondió el Uchiha, girándose bruscamente para encarar al menor–. Sasuke no te escuchó.

– Y aunque le hubieras ladrado al oído, no te habría escuchado– intervino Anko con voz despectiva, colocándose al lado de su pareja.

– Sasuke–kun es sordo– intervino una vocecilla en medio del grupo de muchachos y todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia la persona que había hablado.

Había sido Hinata.

– ¿No lo sabían?– preguntó Itachi descruzándose de brazos, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión–. ¿Cómo demonios no lo notaron?– volvió a cuestionarlos ante la muda negativa de todos.

– Pensamos que solo era algo…creído– dijo por fin Shikamaru.

– Por eso no dejaba de gritarle a Naruto que qué era lo que decía Sakura…– susurró Ino, que venía sujetando la mano de Chouji. La rubia ya lo sabía porque su primo se lo había dicho, a diferencia de la Hyuga, que lo notó difícilmente después de algunos días.

– ¡¿Cómo pudieron ser tan ciegos?– explotó Itachi, ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de una enfermera que pasaba por su lado. Entonces reparó en las palabras de la Yamanaka y detuvo de golpe sus reclamos–. ¿Sakura? ¿Haruno Sakura?

El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la frente, abrumado por tantas preocupaciones, cuando los ligeros cabezazos de asentimiento por parte de los adolescentes se hicieron presentes. Esto solo podía ser otro dolor de cabeza para Sasuke, puesto que su otouto se había atrevido a contarle su reciente reencuentro con la muchacha. Ojala que sus padres regresaran pronto, porque en la familia solo Mikoto tenía la sabiduría para tratar ese tipo de asuntos sentimentales…

– Oh, por Kami– balbuceó Itachi, más para sí que para las personas que estaban a su alrededor–. Sólo espero que Naruto no se haya enterado todavía.

– Se enteró– le informó Hinata, provocando que Kiba la viera con ojos acusadores pero la morena le devolvió la mirada con decisión–. Se pelearon por eso.

– ¡Maldición!– gritó el Uchiha, golpeando la pared que estaba su lado con un puño.

– ¿Haruno Sakura? ¿La desquiciada que seguía a tu hermano a todos lados?– le preguntó Anko en susurro bajo para que los demás no la escucharan, y ante el rostro cansado de Itachi no pudo evitar el que una ligera sonrisa se escapara de sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, buscando consolarlo. La Mitarashi sabía perfectamente lo culpable que sentía todavía Itachi, y la enorme necesidad de proteger a su hermano que esa culpa le producía.

– No puedo creer que no lo hayan notado– siguió insistiendo el moreno una vez que pudo calmarse. El Uchiha dejó de buena gana que su novia lo abrazara por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

– Sasuke–kun nunca lo aclaró, y Naruto–kun no se lo dijo a nadie– volvió a hablar Hinata, aunque ahora volvía a tener esa pequeña manía de jugar con sus dedos mientras lo hacía–. Creo que esperaba a que Sasuke–kun estuviera listo y lo dijera él mismo.

El resto de sus amigos la miraron con renovada sorpresa. La Hyuga nunca se había atrevido a decir más allá de los saludos cuando conocía a nuevas personas, y ciertamente con ellos tampoco era la persona más habladora del planeta.

Hinata se sintió un poco intimidada ante esos ojos negros que la seguían observando con atención, esos torturados ojos negros tan iguales a los de Sasuke… No cabía duda que cada persona tenía sus propios demonios.

– Naruto–kun lo protegía mucho sin que se diera cuenta –siguió diciendo la morena. La muchacha tenía la necesidad de explicarle a Itachi que la realidad de su hermano en la escuela no era tan mala como él creía–. Nunca le dejaba solo en la escuela, le decía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor si no lo notaba. Eso era… muy dulce– terminó diciendo Hinata con una sonrisa.

El brillo de los ojos azules de Naruto cuando miraba a Sasuke… ese brillo no se lo había visto nunca a su amigo.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

– _En unos momentos despertara_– le dijo Tsunade colocándose delante de él–. _Los dejó solos. _

Sasuke asintió apenas prestándole atención. La rubia notaba que el muchacho seguía manteniendo la vista en ella sólo para saber si tenía que decirle información nueva sobre Naruto, puesto que sus ojos no dejaban de desviarse una y otra vez hacia la cama que tenía la doctora a sus espaldas.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la cara de la Senju. A ese moreno parecía que le estaba dando un tic nervioso.

– _No te preocupes, muchacho_– lo tranquilizó la medico con una sonrisa, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro–. _Tu novio estará bien._

Nada más escucharla el Uchiha se sonrojo, y tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no golpearse la frente. Su reacción provocó que Tsunade soltara una risita de complicidad, antes de salir de la habitación.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

– _Solo familiares pueden ir en la ambulancia_– le explicó el paramédico, que en unos momentos de confusión le había dicho que su nombre era Orochimaru, con voz firme.

– Yo… soy su pareja– soltó Sasuke, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Rezó a cualquier ser que lo estuviera escuchando que las personas que atendían a Naruto se creyeran el cuento y le dejaran ir con ellos en la ambulancia.

– _Ah, bueno_– balbuceó la mujer, insegura de que hacer. Ella se había presentado como Shizune**(4).**

– Vamos, Orochimaru– gritó el conductor de la ambulancia desde el asiento del conductor, golpeando impaciente el tablero del vehículo–. ¿En qué siglo vives?

– _Pero, Jiraiya..._– empezó a quejarse el moreno, mientras que con la ayuda de Shizune subían la camilla al vehículo, ya con el Uzumaki sujeto en ella.

– Además, ¿no escuchaste al de emergencias?– siguió insistiendo el peligris–. ¡El chico es sordo! No lo tortures más.

Orochimaru torció el gesto, pero rodó los ojos con resignación. Cuando a ese viejo le daba por dárselas de buen samaritano no había quien lo parara.

– _¿Qué esperas?_– le dijo el paramédico a Sasuke, tomándolo sorpresivamente del brazo para jalarlo hacía él y subirlo a la ambulancia–. _Sube ya._

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

El pelinegro dejó escapar el aire que parecía estar reteniendo desde hacía horas, llevándose una mano al pecho y estrujándose la camisa con fuerza. Naruto estaba en una cama delante de él, con una maquina que no dejaba de informarle al mundo de una manera escandalosa el ritmo de su corazón. El tranquilo, normal, firme y bello ritmo de su corazón. Sasuke no lo escuchaba, pero en ese momento bendecía el constante trazo de aquella línea en la pantalla del aparato.

Dio un par de pasos en dirección al Uzumaki, hasta quedar a un costado de donde descansaba. El muchacho no tenía el mejor de los aspectos, pero en esos momentos cualquier aspecto era mejor que el que había tenido horas antes.

– Baka…– murmuró Sasuke, acariciándole la mejilla. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el rostro del chico, rozándole la piel hasta que llegó a sus labios.

No pudo evitar el impulso de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo con suavidad, uniendo su boca contra la de él con ternura.

Nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta. Hace apenas unas horas que se había peleado con Naruto por guardarle secretos y ahora se aprovechaba de que el rubio estaba drogado para robarle un beso. El Uchiha se sintió culpable… pero al mismo tiempo se sintió tan bien.

– H–hola…– dijo una voz cansada, que el moreno no pudo escuchar, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una inmensidad celeste.

Sonrió a pesar de que lo habían descubierto y eso era porque… esos ojos azules volvían a verlo de nuevo. Era todo lo que importaba.

– Dobe –lo reprendió rápidamente el Uchiha, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero el chico no se inmutó por el gesto. El rubio estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los rudos modales del muchacho, o tal vez estaba demasiado cansado como para replicar.

– _Quédate conmigo_– fue todo lo que dijo el Uzumaki, tomando la mano que estaba junto a su cara y apretándola con la poca fuerza que tenía, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, cayendo en la inconsciencia.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

– Por favor…– suplicó la peliazul, de rodillas delante de ella.

– No– le contestaron con firmeza.

– Por favor…– volvió a decir Zaphy, con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

– No.

– ¡Por favor!– lloriqueó la ojidorada, echándose al suelo y pataleando como si fuera una niña.

– ¡He dicho que no, con un demonio!– gritó Kory poniéndose en pie de golpe, golpeando su escritorio con la palma de su mano.

– ¡Eres una mala persona!– gritó a su vez Zaphy, también poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlas. Sus ojos dorados estaban cubiertos de lágrimas–. ¡Y el Yaoi dejara de llegar a tus manos!

Una ligera tos, que sin duda estaba ocultando una carcajada de burla, se dejó escuchar en la oficina de la escritora, revelando la presencia de Sasuke detrás de las mujeres.

– ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?– le reclamó la peliazul al muchacho con los ojos encendidos por el coraje.

– Eres una berrinchuda– le espetó el Uchiha con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

– ¡Ya veras, bastardo!– gritó la peliazul, empujándolo con fuerza a cada palabra, hasta que consiguió que el pelinegro cayera al suelo, a sus pies–. Conseguiré que Kory–san haga de esto un NaruSasu y entonces te tocara sufrir– lo amenazó con voz siniestra.

Es Uchiha se puso de pie con suficiencia, con una sonrisa ladeada cubriéndole la cara, a pesar de que Zaphy pasó por lado, golpeándole con fuerza en el hombro. Después de todo se había salido con la suya…

– Quita esa sonrisa tu cara, Uchiha– le regaño Kory, mirándolo reprobatoriamente–. O voy a tomarle la palabra a esa loca…

La ligera sonrisa de Sasuke aumento, si es que eso era capaz de ocurrir en este mundo, más aun cuando la morena no puedo evitar regresarle el gesto. El pelinegro sabía que la lealtad de la mujer estaba con él…. Al menos por ahora.

* * *

**(1)** Muy bien, tranquilícese todo el mundo. En primera Sasuke está asustado, tiende a exagerar las cosas. En segunda los golpesen la cabeza suelen ser muy llamativos, ya que tenemos muchos pequeños vasos en el cuero cabelludo, pero la gravedad real no se ve hasta que la herida se limpia.

**(2)** Se debe tener cuidado cuando se detiene una hemorragia por trauma craneal, ya que no se sabe la gravedad del golpe a simple vista, pero por otro lado una hemorragia podría matar a una persona en un corto periodo de tiempo, así que si debe presionarse la herida. Sasuke hizo lo correcto.

**(3)** El que no sepa cómo se sale de un bar sin estar ebrio, es gente que no tiene consciencia u.u

**(4) **Es regla, o al menos eso dicen en la escuela que lo apliquen es otra cosa, que debes tratar por su nombre a las personas cuando se trata una emergencia. Eso las hace sentir más seguras, en confianza, y puedes manejar de la mejor manera la situación. Por supuesto, no debes descuidar tu trabajo, se supone que salvas una vida.

**Reviews contestados:**

**KShieru:** Perdon por tardarme tanto con las actualziaciones, pero al parecer ya van a cobrar más ritmo XD En cuanto a la explicaciones de la sordera de Sasuke, tal vez explique mas adelante un poco mas como quedo el asunto XD Es que para una explicacion satisfactoria se neecsita un doctor :P

**Lenay-chan:** Yo tambien te quiero! XD Pues en cuanto a Sasuke-baka yo estoy de acuerdo ò_ó de hecho el otro dia me meti en una bronca con una Sasuke-fan a morir que para que te cuento, pero a ya ella si ni se quiere dar cuenta de que el emo se fue al lado oscuro XD Espero que ese boomerang regrese mas seguido a donde estoy XD

**sol yuki uzumaki:** Ja ja ja ja Sip, Itachi no es culpable, mira que en mi historia él no es doctor, asi que como pudo haberlo sabido? En cuanto a tu pregunta si van a aparecer esos dos, pero mas adelante. A Sai ya lo mencione un poco en el primer capitulo asi que ya te imaginaras que relacion mantiene con Sasuke, pero con Gaara. Eso va a ser E-S-P-E-C-I-A-L, pero no pienses nada de SasuGaa o de GaaSasu, no va por ahi -w-

**tSuKi Ai KoU:** WIIII! A mi se me hace lindo que a ti se te haga lindo! XD Cuando empeze a escribirla pense que era demasiado cursi -w- Aun lo creo a veces -w-

**Sayukira:** Je je je XD Ya sabes como soy, no me gusta soltarles las cosas de golpe porque luego puedo sorprenderlos mas XD No le hagas caso a tu cuañado, de seguro el no comprende el genialífico uso de esa palabra XD

**Hime-Sora:** Sip, me fui, pero ya regrese! XD Ahora si que Yo regrese! XD Tsk, mal chiste... Me fui de vacaciones con mi familia y me fue muy dificil encontrar coneccion a internet, pero si conte con computadora asi que pude adelantar algo de mis fics n.n Por cierto, si se quedara SasuNaru, si me animo a poner finalmente algo subido de tono +_+

**kaon-chan:** Gracias por comprender! :3 Aja... yo tambien comprendo, la ciencia... Yo tambien soy toda una pervertida! ue diga cientifica! -3- Espero que te haya gustado esta capi, y perdoname si sientes que las cosas van demasiado lentas XD

**Pikacha:** De hecho no es tan raro, es una causa bastante problable. Voy a explicarla un poco más en los siguientes capitulos, cuando aparezca un sexy doctor :3 Seguira siendo SasuNaru (gracias a Kami u.u) Te conozco lo suficiente como para felicitarte con mucho cariño en tu cumple n.n Por cierto me uni al foro de NC, tal vez nos veamos por ahi en algun tema SasuNaru XD

**TheRusso:** Me has cacachado! XD Yo tambien vi ese capitulo de Cold Case, mucha de mi inspiracion la saque de ahi, de Mozart, de Beethoven, y de un libro (creo que es argetino) que se llama Escuchame con los ojos n.n Es una total capirotada XD

**hao3572:** Gracias! n.n Sigo diciendo que la historia no es tan original que digamos, pero mientras a alguien le siga gustado me dare por biens ervida n.n

**LittleMosnterStick:** Te estas descubriendo XP y eso que lo puse mucho empeño en proteger tu identidad para que las fans ItaDei no se echaran encima, pero bueno creo que en FF van a ser mas tolerantes en ese aspecto contigo que en AY -w- No me hago responsable de posibles agresiones XD Que te parecio la pareja que escogi para el Uchiha? Es que no queria hacer un OC y Anko fue la que me lleno mas el ojo XD En cuanto a Sasuke, Naruto va a seguir ayudandolo, y me sip, me base algo en el musico sordo para historia n.n

**SmileSkuashSKII:** Lo mejor de esa frase es que es real! XD Cuando empiezo a escribir me pierdo XD Itachi solo estaba buscando molestar a su hermano, que mira que hacia tiempo no sacaba una reaccion de el, de tan sumido que estaba en su depresion -w- Yo tambien pagaria por esa foto! XD Y en cuento a la seña, significa "novia", por eso decia que no sabia si tambien se aplicaba a 'novio' XD Por supuesto que saldra Kakashi-sensei (como veras en el malismo de mi video), y mas adelante explicare un poco mas como quedo sordo Sasuke :3 Pues puse a Anko con Itachi, para complecer a una amiga que no queria verlo homo, es que no pude decirle que no y pensandolo bien no se ven tan mal juntos, peros sigo prefiriendo ItaDei XD Gracias por esperar la actualizacion! n.n

**Azurie:** Gracias! Perdon por haberme tardado tanto con la actualizacion, pero fue por causas que escaparon a mi control -w- Ojala y hayas disfrutado del capitulo XD

**Daneshka Boticcelli:** Ey, Danesh! XD Por fin te pasaste por aca (aunque tarde en contestarte el review pero bueno... -w-) Yo no he leido ese fic que dices OwO Cuando puedo hacerlo? O donde lo publicaste? O que horas que ni cuenta me di? OwO Wow! Quiero leerlo! XD

**Daneshka Boticcelli:** Na, no te apures, ni que yo hiciera capitulos tan largos XD Yo tambien hago lo mismo XD Aunque a mi me vigilan menos porque soy niña buena :3

**Daneshka Boticcelli:** Genial! XD Provocaste que gritara de emocion cuandl lei tu review! Y ahora que volvi a leerlo para contestarlo volviste a provocar que gritara XD Esperoi que te siga gustando a pesar de todo XD Y gracias por soportarme a pesar de caracter que me cargo a veces -w- Debo tener a mas de uno harto contestanto tan review -w- Eso me pasa por irme...

**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf:** Creo que yo lei por ahi un fic donde Naru era ciego, pero creo que era GaaNaru y no se si todavia lo esten haciendo porque creo que no paso del primer capi :/ Deberias animerte a escribir el tuyo XD A mi tambien me encanta ver a Sasuke celoso XD y esas actirud de Itachi (no se nota XD) Ya subi la segunda parte de ese fic, y espero que te haya gustado como empieza la historia, o al menos lo suficiente para darle una oportunidad n.n

**tSuKi Ai KoU:** TU! ò_ó Se me olvidaba que tenia que regañarte! ò_ó Porque no avisas antes que es tu cumpleaños! ò_ó Hubiera podido darte algo mas decente que Apuestas... :( Lo siento si fue muy sencillo, pero es que me falto algo de tiempo para prepararlo. Espero que la actualizacion de EclO y de Hemorragia lo hayan comenzado u.u

**Lenay-chan:** Y yo te extraño, y extraño estar aqui tan seguido T-T Pues una media razon di en el capitulo 5 para el SasuSaku, Sasuke pensaba que Sakura era alguien a la altura. Se equivoco por supuesto XD Bueno, ya me callo OxO Si XD Aunque tambien pudo haberlo escogido de ese color para molestar XD Maldito teme -_-

**SmileSkuashII: **Ja ja ja, porque necesito una villana y me gusta molestarla a ella y de paso al teme XD Ja ja ja, eso prueba que no estoy tan cuerda como presumo, y por lo visto tu tampoco XD

**nayri:** Servida, la verdad es que me lo hago con mucho gusto n.n Ya ves, es algo complicado cuando no se registran pero tiene sus ventajas n.n Cualquier duda que tengas por favor mandame un menjsame a mi correo (esta en mi perfil n.n)

**nayri:** Pronto voy a ponerle remedio, aunque tal vez lo haya hecho de manera algo brusca XD Espero que me perdones por eso :S

**Sayukira:** Ja ja ja Estoy segura que casi el dio un ataque al Uchiha cuando lo vio. Tsk... a penas que se estaban poniendo a tono y llega alguien a interrumpirlos u.u

**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf:** A Karin? XD La verdad es que ese personaje no me ha llamado tanto la atencion =/ No creo que salga, lo siento =/ En este fic no habra NejiNaru, pero tal vez lo sorprende con algo de yaoi que no involucre al teme XD Hablando de Naruto claro u.u

**sol uzumaki yuki:** Ja ja ja XD Me gusta tu review! OwO

**Pikacha:** Al contrario gracias a ti por seguirlo. La vena egoista de Sasuke no sale totalmente, pero va a salir en el siguiente capitulo aunque de una manera que (por lo menos a mi) hara de gritar de emocion a mas de uno! XD Es que la cosa ya va por buen rumbo XD A mi no me gusta el personaje de Sakura =/ pero bueno, no soy quien para menospreciarla por lo menos tratare de que si va a ser un personaje antagonista sea un buen personaje antagonista. Puedo darles eso...

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:** Gracias y te doy la bienvenida a la fila de SasuNaru-fans XD Espero verte seguido por aqui n.n

**Yuki-2310:** Mmm... bueno eso era bastante predecible, pero no quiero amargarle le dia a nadie con una pelea SasuNaru/SasuSaku/NaruSaku (porque sabemos quien va a ganar XD) Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y de arreglar esa situacion n.n

**saskenaru:** "Ame"? Ya no? Y-Y Je je je No em hagas caso, ando me dio sensible ultimamente :P Me alegra que te haya gustado, tratare de seguir asi, y de no parecerte que lo haga no dudes en regañarme XD

**TheRusso:** Bizarrooooooo! XD XD XD Que Sasuke sea sordo fue algo complicado en eset capitulo =/ Como notaste, el Uchiha se las vio negras =/

**LittleMonsterStick:** Je je je siento si quedo un poco corto, pero la verdad estuve planeando este fic como algo muy ligerito XD Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n

**_Y aqui empiezan las amenazas..._**

**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf:** Sip, el carro le dio. Acelero desde el fondo de la calle y le dio de lleno, asi no mas. Cosas que pasan XD Ja ja ja XD Considerare tus pedidos XD Sobre todo el de Sakura :P P.D. Todos somos bipolares 8)

**Pikacha:** Ja ja ja No que Sakura no te cai mal? Ja ja ja Te estoy atrayendo al lado oscuro del SasuNaru 8) No te creas, es broma, es broma XD Creo que considerar seriamente contratar al doble n.n

**atashi-hime:** Si tienes razon, es dramatico. Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber actualizado y dejarlos tanto tiempo sin saber que paso :S Espero no esten muy molestos conmigo u.u

**nayri:** Tratare lo mas que se pueda, en serio n.n Y lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo sin saber que habia pasado con Naru u.u

**Norely:** Lo siento, Itachi no estara con Deidara y para no caer en mi propia tentacion, el rubio de las bombas no saldra para nada en este fic u.u Bueno, ojala que Yo regrese (La secuela de Me trajo de vuelta con mal nombre u.u) haya sido de tu agrado, pero recuerda que es el principio del fin y nada es lo que parece XD

**saskenaru:** Si, tenia que ser Sakura u.u Arigato a ti por molestarte en leer XD

**TheRusso:** Ja ja ja Mira que esta vez hize un esfuerzo y el vestuario lo imagine yo solita sin recurrir a un fanart XD Pues no mate a Naruto XD y espero que el pequeño detalle del final haya sido de tu agrado :P No voy a gastar mas espacio en Sakura u.u XD

**LittleMonsterStick:** Alguien mas aparte de mi? En el anime? En el manga? En otros fics? En todos lados? Hagamos una organismo especialmente dedicado a la proteccion de los kitsunes sexys! XD Creo que la primera arrestada seria yo =/ Y entonces se quedarin sin Zaphyrla y con el fic a medias :P Aasi que creo que mejor no XD

**tSuKi Ai KoU:** Bueno, por si acaso ya tengo la fecha anotada XD Lo siento por Sakura, pero mira... es una excelente villana, todos queremos hacer lo que los villanos, eso dice la psicologia XD Ok, no u.u Lamento si te molesta lo de Sakura, perdoname si? n.n

**sol yuki uzumaki:** O_o Pero la autora que culpa tiene? Mata a Sakura, a Sakura (la empuja) XD Recuerda que sin autora te quedas sin fic (chantaje puro XD) Naruto sordo? Mmm... Nop. no quiero agregarle al kitsune otro cosa mas la que tiene :) (sonrisa made in Uchiha-clan) Por cierto, quieres hacer una pequeña partipacion en el detras de camaras del siguiente capitulo? Mandame una respuesta a mi cuenta de FF n.n No me molestare si no quieres, o no me dejas n.n

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:** Je je je Si, bueno. Si me atribuyes eso no me molestaria, al contrario hare fiesta XD Me gusta dejarlos asi :3 Pero no tanto tiempo, eso fue error mio =/ Gomen u.u

**Ayame-chan:** XD XD XD Quieres encabezar la caza de brujas? XD Ayame-chan, quieres hacer una pequeña aparicion en el proximo detras de camaras? XD Tal vez te conceda tu deseo XD Por favor, si no tienes cuenta en FF mandame un mensaje a mi correo que esta en mi perfil, con tu confirmacion o con tu negacion XD La respuesta a tu ultima pregunta, tu la sabes linda n.n

**Katari-chan:** Je je je XD Viva el SasuNaru-NaruSasu XD Tan raro es ver a Sasuke haciendo eso =/ Bueno... Por favor si vez que el teme se sale mucho del caracter original no dudes en regañarme n.n

**Yuki-2310:** XD Creo que ganas no le faltaron a Sasuke XD Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero no lamento haberle cortado en esa parte XD Quisiera haber visto tu cara cuando paso XD

**SmileSkuashSKII:** XD Lo siento, si quieres puedo recomendarte a un cardiologo XD

**kaoryamy:** Estare considerando seriamente tu peticion XD

**Chubi XD:** Perdon por hacerte llorar D: Te juro que noq ueria D: Espero que no hayas terminado llorando en este capitulo n.n Animo! C:

**Gracias por sus reviews! OwO Y para los que les interese, chequen el ultimo dato antes de mi despedida XD Y sip, ya se que ocupo mas especio contestando los reviews, pero es solo por los reviews atrasados que no habia contestado :P Tampoco tengo tantos u.u Tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo e intentare hacer mas largo el capitulo siguiente, vale? XD  
**

Hice un pequeño video del fic n#n Visintenlo y comenten XD

w w w .youtube. com/watch?v=0iuAnEnQUO0&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

Próxima actualización: **Lunes 28 de Febrero, Yo regresé.**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal thanRami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


	7. Capítulo 7, Llanto y Confesión

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto–sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a Kyosha. **_

_**Porque no se puede soltar palabras como esas sin que haya consecuencias n.n**_

_Capítulo 7. Llanto y Confesión _

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Por favor, absténgase de mandar amenazas de muerte a la escritora.

_Letras en Italica: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke._

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.**

_Capítulo beteado por Ro 91_

¡Gracias!

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud debido al dolor, sentía como si le hubiera arrollado un tren.

"No, fue un New Beetle **(1)**" pensó Naruto al tiempo que soltaba un quejido "Genial, ¡me atropelló un auto de chica!".

Kiba le molestaría siempre por eso, eso sí, una vez que el castaño comprobara que se encontraba bien. Tal vez debería mentirle al Inuzuka y decirle que fue una Escalade **(2).** Entonces le trataría como a un héroe…

– ¿Cómo te encuentras, mocoso?– preguntó alguien delante de él.

Naruto parpadeó confundido, sin poder creer lo que veía. El coche debió haberlo golpeado realmente fuerte, ¡por qué juraba que ese enorme par de pechos le estaban hablando!

El rubio escuchó un bufido de indignación, antes de que una mano lo sujetara con fuerza de la barbilla, obligándolo a desviar su mirada a otro sitio.

– Mis ojos están aquí, mocoso– dijo la misma voz de antes y el Uzumaki suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que pertenecía a una mujer adulta, vestida con una bata blanca. Era rubia, y poseía unos impresionantes ojos de un extraño color dorado. Los enormes pechos también eran de ella.

– ¿Dónde…?– balbuceó Naruto, incapaz de reconocerla. Entonces recordó por qué se había prácticamente arrojado delante de ese auto–. ¡¿Sasuke?

El rubio trató de levantarse a pesar del catéter que llevaba en su mano y de que el repentino movimiento no le causo más que dolor. La doctora trató de contenerle, sujetándole por los hombros, pero Naruto no se dio por vencido. Su mente seguía bloqueada por la preocupación que sentía hacia el pelinegro.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

– ¡Sasuke, espera!– gritó el Uzumaki, echando a correr detrás del moreno–. ¡Quiero saber que fue lo que pasó, dattebayo!

El Uchiha no detuvo sus pasos, haciendo que el rubio empezara a soltar maldiciones. Fue la primera vez que maldijo la sordera del pelinegro. ¡Si no le alcanzaba pronto le perdería de vista y quién sabe cuándo podrían aclarar las cosas!

_Tal vez él que debería ser sincero eres tú, Naruto._

Apretó los dientes cuando esas palabras volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, aceleró el paso y entonces lo escuchó: el rugir del motor de un auto al fondo de la calle. El corazón le latió más deprisa, con un mal presentimiento empezando a surgir.

Volvió de nuevo la vista a Sasuke. El chico había aminorado el paso, ahora caminaba con la vista gacha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Naruto se sintió repentinamente culpable por sus gritos, aun mas por los golpes que le había soltado a su amigo. Parecía que a Sasuke… de verdad le habían afectado.

– ¡Pero fue tu culpa por no decirme las cosas, teme!– gritó Naruto, sabiendo que el muchacho no escucharía su reclamo.

Como respondiendo a su grito, el motor del vehículo volvió a escucharse con fuerza, y el Uzumaki contuvo la respiración al ver que su trayectoria era irregular, desviándose de derecha a izquierda como si el conductor no tuviera el completo control del auto. Además los faros del coche estaban apagados, y la silueta del muchacho pelinegro apenas se distinguía en la oscura calle.

– ¡Sasuke!– gritó Naruto al ver que el auto se dirigía directo al Uchiha–. ¡Levanta la cara, maldito sordo!

Pero el moreno no levantó la cara, y Naruto no dudo en acelerar el paso.

"Esto me va a doler mañana, dattebayo" pensó el rubio sin poder evitar el reflejo de cerrar los ojos anticipadamente, pero empujo al pelinegro con decisión fuera del camino.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en su pierna derecha que le hizo soltar un grito de dolor, antes de sentir otro en su cabeza y después… solo confusión.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

– ¡Suélteme, vieja!– gritó Naruto, mientras seguía forcejeando con Tsunade–. ¡Necesito saber que le pasó a Sasuke!

Una vena surgió en la frente de la _jove_n doctora.

– ¿Vieja?– preguntó la rubia en un siseó amenazador y los instintos de supervivencia del muchacho se activaron al reconocerlo como un tono parecido al que usaba Ino con él cuando estaba enojada. Muy, muy enojada.

– ¡Vieja la más anciana de tu casa, mocoso!– gritó la Senju, empujándolo con fuerza para que el rubio cayera de nuevo sobre la cama, de la que apenas estaba haciendo ademán de levantarse y dándole un ligero golpe en la frente con dos de sus dedos para que se estuviera quieto.

– ¡Duele, dattebayo!– se quejó exageradamente el Uzumaki con lagrimillas en los ojos. Cierto que el gesto había aumentado su dolor de cabeza, pero no había sido para tanto. Solo buscaba atenuar el enfado de la mujer.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, usuratonkachi?– gritó una voz preocupada desde la puerta, al ver que de nueva cuenta el ojiazul intentaba ponerse de pie.

– _¡Sasuke!_– gritó Naruto con alivio, alzando los brazos hacia el moreno en un nuevo intento de dejar la cama de hospital.

Con un gruñido de molestia, la doctora empujó una segunda vez al muchacho. Por su parte el Uchiha se llevó una mano al tabique de la nariz, exhausto. Él desvelándose cuidando al dobe ese, para que el idiota nada más despertarse, quiera salir corriendo a buscar a saber qué. Para empezar, ¿por qué despertó cuando él no estaba? Debía haberle esperado.

Sasuke se aproximó a la cama con tranquilidad, pero sus ojos negros se abrieron enormes cuando, nada más estar al alcance del muchacho, Naruto le jaló contra él y sin importarle Tsunade o sus propias heridas, le abrazó con fuerza.

– Les dejaré solos…– dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos pero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, viendo como el moreno luchaba por mantener el equilibrio para no dejarse caer sobre el enfermo.

El Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que aflojaba un poco el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello del pelinegro. El rubio dejó que el muchacho se apartara de él solo lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran de frente y que la distancia le permitiera al Uchiha leerle los labios con comodidad.

– _¡La anciana dice que se va, dattebayo!_– dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, y el moreno se alegró de que la mujer hubiera salido antes de que escuchara al inconsciente del ojiazul llamarla anciana. Conociendo el bello carácter que tenía la medico, la otra pierna del chico también terminaría con una fractura.

– Al parecer piensa… que estamos saliendo– dijo Sasuke con suavidad, llevándose una mano a su negro pelo, delatando el ligero nerviosismo que sentía.

Ante sus palabras el muchacho le soltó de golpe, comenzando a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, totalmente sorprendido.

– No sé de dónde saco esa idea, dobe– contestó el moreno con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros. Mientras hablaba el muchacho retrocedía hacia un pequeño sillón que se encontraba de frente a la cama del Uzumaki y se sentaba en él, destilando la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba–. Tal vez Anko tuvo que ver.

No había duda de que el Uchiha tenía el don para la mentira, además de que tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo desembarazarse del asunto una vez que Naruto despertara.

Un silencio algo incomodo invadió la habitación, algo nuevo y extraño para los oídos del rubio. Y a pesar de que Sasuke ya se había habituado a ese silencio, no estaba acostumbrado a que los labios del Uzumaki formaran una delgada línea de la que no sabía su significado. Esperaba que al muchacho no le incomodara demasiado la insistencia que tenía por ver esos labios, al fin y al cabo era la manera que tenía para comunicarse con él. Y al fin y al cabo desde ayer esos labios eran suyos.

"No, todavía no" se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro, mientras una sonriente enfermera entraba y le dejaba el desayuno al paciente "Aun queda algo que arreglar".

– Tus amigos estuvieron aquí ayer– le dijo Sasuke al rubio, después de que este terminara su discusión con la joven mujer sobre la prohibición de ramen en los hospitales–, pero como hoy es día de escuela tuvieron que irse.

– _¿Por qué no fuiste tú también, dattebayo?_ –preguntó Naruto, tratando de no atragantarse con la comida. El chico apenas había comido algo en la fiesta de Ino y ahora sentía que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

El rubio estuvo tentado de golpearse mentalmente en cuando comprendió las palabras que había soltado. Normalmente ese comentario no le habría importado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora acaba de pelearse con el moreno y mientras estuviera con él lo demás podía esperar.

– Porque me encanta estar en los hospitales, usuratonkachi– contestó el Uchiha con la amabilidad de siempre, para gran alivio del ojiazul–. Es mi pasatiempo favorito…

El orgulloso muchacho no quiso aceptar que se negó rotundamente a apartarse de su lado hasta que Naruto despertara. Había sido una ventaja haber llamado a Sai para que enviara una justificación a Konoha de parte del Instituto para sordomudos, aunque sabía que el pelinegro se las cobraría después…

– _¡Teme!_– le gritó Naruto fingiendo molestia, amenazando al pelinegro con su tenedor. Hizo a un lado la pequeña mesa que mantenía la bandeja de comida a su alcance, para después hacer otro tanto con la sabana de su cama–. _¡Ya verás cuando me levante de…! ¡¿Pero qué es esto, dattebayo? _–gritó el rubio, llevándose dramáticamente las manos a la cabeza y sujetándose con fuerza de los cabellos.

Sasuke, que se había puesto de pie de inmediato al ver la expresión asustada de su rostro, abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un gruñido de fastidio cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que causaba la repentina preocupación del Uzumaki.

– Dobe… Te rompiste la pierna, ¿no lo ves?– gruño el moreno con molestia, mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta a la cama de hospital–. Tsk… mientras más tiempo paso contigo más me convenzo de que eres ciego –se quejó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

– _El viejo va a matarme, dattebayo _–balbuceó Naruto, cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo pero dejando su boca descubierta.

De verdad lucía tan abatido, que el semblante del Uchiha se suavizo un poco. Sabía que la relación entre Naruto y su padre era algo difícil, aunque no sabía los motivos ni hasta que punto. Además de que estaba seguro de que lo último que quería el muchacho era preocupar a Minato–san.

– Itachi habló por teléfono con él– empezó a explicar Sasuke, provocando que el ojiazul apartara su brazo para verlo a la cara–. Convenció a Uzumaki–san de que no era necesario que tomara un avión a Tokio, pero… tendrás que quedarte con nosotros mientras te quitan el yeso. No voy… vamos a dejarte solo en tu departamento mientras te recuperas– se corrigió el chico justo a tiempo, rogando porque el rubio no notara su pequeño error.

– _Puedo cuidarme solo, teme_– dijo Naruto, torciendo la boca.

– Se nota, dobe– contestó el Uchiha con sarcasmo, señalándole las pequeñas vacaciones que había conseguido.

– _¡Qué no me llames dobe, baka! ¡Fue tu culpa!_ –gritó el Uzumaki, apuntando con un dedo al pelinegro–_. ¡Mira que caminar con la vista gacha!_

– ¡Nadie te pidió que te metieras, usuratonkachi! –le respondió Sasuke con una dureza que congeló al otro por unos segundos. El moreno de verdad estaba molesto una vez pasado lo crítico del asunto, no con Naruto sino con la situación en sí. Nadie hubiera podido comprender por lo que había pasado en esa pequeña calle de la ciudad **(3)**.

– _Teme…_– gruñó el rubio, volteándole la cara al otro muchacho.

– Naruto– le llamó el Uchiha, usando todavía ese tono de regaño que al otro no le gustaba para nada.

El Uzumaki se quedó sin habla cuando sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y lo sujetaban con fuerza, como si temieran que fuera a desaparecer. Con manos algo temblorosas el rubio respondió al repentino abrazo del moreno. Sasuke nunca era tan abierto con sus demostraciones de afecto, nunca.

Era tan extraño… y se sentía tan bien.

– Nadie te pidió que te metieras– susurró Sasuke contra su oído, causándole un estremecimiento–, ¡así que no andes haciendo esas estupideces de nuevo!

Empujo un poco a Naruto fuera de su abrazo, sujetándolo por los hombros. La oscuridad y el cielo se encontraron de nuevo y la oscuridad deseó que nunca más la apartaran de ese cielo **(4)**.

– ¡¿Te quedó claro, usuratonkachi?– le preguntó el Uchiha con el entrecejo fruncido, y había tal fiereza en su mirada que el otro chico no pudo hacer nada más que asentir repetidamente con la cabeza.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, el moreno buscó la manera de abordar con suavidad el tema que le preocupaba de verdad. Bueno, unos de los temas… Ahora todo se había complicado.

– Intenté… hablar con Sakura– dijo el pelinegro, sentándose sobre la cama del hospital todavía con las manos sobre los hombros del rubio–, pero en su celular no contesta y no me recibió la llamada en su casa.

– _Entiendo_– respondió Naruto en un susurro, bajando su mirada hasta sus manos.

El Uchiha dio un suspiro, para darse algo de valor pero sobre todo para contener el enojo que empezaba a dominarlo. El moreno dejo que sus manos se deslizaron hasta el regazo del Uzumaki, donde descansaban las otras morenas y las tomó entre las suyas con decisión.

– Naruto…– lo llamó de nuevo el pelinegro, buscando que lo mirara a los ojos.

– _No_– contestó de inmediato el rubio, manteniendo la vista gacha aunque no apartó las manos de Sasuke–_. Sé qué vas a decirme, pero la respuesta es no._

– Baka– le respondió el Uchiha con un gruñido–. Haz lo que quieras…

"Y yo voy a hacer lo mismo" termino de decir el moreno para sí mismo. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

– ¿Cómo….? ¿Cómo te sientes, dobe?– preguntó Sasuke después de unos segundos en un tranquilo silencio, regañándose mentalmente por no haber preguntado antes. Tanto tiempo que tenía el usuratonkachi despierto y hasta ahora se le ocurría investigar como estaba.

– _¡Me duele todo, dattebayo!_– se quejó el rubio con un puchero, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de agua y se dejaba caer sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

Bien, ahora recordaba porque no lo había preguntado. Menudo quejumbroso estaba hecho ese rubio. Y hablando de recordar…

– ¿Qué recuerdas del accidente?– preguntó Sasuke tratando de sonar casual, logrando un buen resultado. Se le hacía extraño que, conociendo al escandaloso carácter que tenía el Uzumaki, no hubiera mencionada nada hasta ahora de su… beso. Lo mejor era tantear el terreno que pisaba, antes de hacer algo que lo comprometiera más todavía.

– _Después de que golpeé el coche…_– dijo el rubio soltando una de las manos que tenía sujeta el Uchiha y llevándosela a la cabeza para enterrarla entre su pelo rubio, tratando se recordar–_. No mucho, hasta hoy. Solo recuerdo…_– susurró girando bruscamente su rostro hacia el moreno, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Discretamente el pelinegro tragó saliva. Ya estaba, Naruto había descubierto su secreto. Se sorprendió cuando el ojiazul bajo la mano que tenía en la cabeza y volvió a tomar la suya que estaba libre.

– _Tu cara asustada, dattebayo_– dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior–_. Perdóname, teme._

El pelinegro dejó escapar otro suspiro, sin saber muy bien como debía sentirse. Si aliviado de poder permanecer al lado del rubio, o decepcionado de tener que hacerlo solo como amigo.

– Yo… debí haberte dicho lo de Sakura…– empezó a decir Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido–. ¡Pero no estoy saliendo con ella, usuratonkachi!– se defendió de inmediato el muchacho, sin que el otro lo hubiera atacado–. ¡Ni voy hacerlo, baka! Es tu novia…

– _Creo que ya no más_– se apresuró a interrumpirle el Uzumaki con una expresión que el otro no pudo descifrar y Sasuke tuvo que morderse con fuerza los labios para no sonreír. Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo el asunto.

Aunque pensando un poco las cosas era algo que el moreno ya se esperaba. Qué tuvieras un accidente grave y tu pareja no estuviera ahí para saber cómo te encuentras ¡Y ni siquiera llamar! Evidenciaba que había algunos problemas en la relación **(5)**.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta atrajeron la atención del rubio, haciendo que girara su rostro en esa dirección y por lo tanto también lo hiciera el Uchiha. Una mujer joven, con el cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta y una gabardina clara, entró a la habitación empujando la puerta con decisión y provocando que la madera golpeara con fuerza la pared.

– _¿Interrumpo?_– preguntó la morena mujer con una sonrisa socarrona, provocando que Naruto y Sasuke se miraran entre sí, extrañados. Hasta que ambos muchachos se dieron cuenta que señalaba sus manos aun unidas y como si un idéntico pensamiento les hubiera llegado a la mente se soltaron al mismo tiempo.

– _Mitarashi Anko, Policía de Tokio_– se presento la mujer, ampliando su sonrisa y extendiéndole una mano al rubio.

– Hasta suenas profesional…– gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos.

– Soy profesional con mi trabajo, maldito crio– le espetó Anko molesta, alzando uno de sus puños hacia el semblante imperturbable del Uchiha.

"Lo que pasa es que a ti te molesta que te haya interrumpido la escena con tu noviecito" estuvo tentada de decirle la morena, pero se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo.

– _Necesito tu declaración sobre el accidente_– le dijo la Mitarashi a Naruto con una expresión seria en su rostro, hasta que se inclinó en dirección al ojiazul colocando las manos a los costados de su boca para que Sasuke no pudiera leerle los labios–. ¿Estás seguro que ese baka de ahí no te empujo delante del coche? ¡Podemos darle al menos diez años por intento de asesinato! –dijo la mujer usando un tono de complicidad.

– ¿Qué tanto cuchicheas, Mitarashi? –preguntó Sasuke alzando la ceja, desconfiando totalmente de las intenciones de su _querida_ cuñada.

– _¡Estoy seguro, dattebayo!_– se apresuró a decir el muchacho, sin saber si debía tomarse en serio la propuesta de la morena o era solo una broma–_. Anko…_– susurró el rubio, teniendo al sensación de que ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes–_. ¡¿Eres la que está diciendo cosas mías y del teme?_– gritó Naruto, señalando a la rara mujer con un dedo acusador.

La Mitarashi desvió un segundo su mirada hacia Sasuke, mandándole una calculadora sonrisa que al moreno no le gusto para nada. Solo por esta vez iba a ayudar al hermano de Itachi, pero ya vería como cobrárselas.

– _¿Yo?_– preguntó Anko, señalándose a sí misma, con una exagerada actitud inocente que nadie se tragó.

– _¡Si fuiste tú, dattebayo!_– gritó Naruto, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

– _Es divertido molestar al crio este_– contestó la morena con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando al pelinegro que estaba sentado sobre su cama temporal.

El Uzumaki parpadeó varias veces, confundido por la familiaridad con la que la mujer trataba a su amigo y este pareciera no molestarse… mucho.

– Anko está saliendo con Itachi –le explicó el Uchiha al ver su confusión.

– _Pensé que a Itachi le iban los chicos, dattebayo_– dijo Naruto, todavía sin entender y haciendo que el moreno torciera la boca ante el recuerdo de cómo lo habían engañado esos dos.

– ¿Y entre un chico y ella cual es la diferencia?– preguntó Sasuke con la ceja alzada, provocando que la mujer lo golpeara en la cabeza, molesta por su comentario mordaz.

Entonces la puerta, que desde la llegada de la Mitarashi se había mantenido abierta, se cerró con algo de brusquedad, sobresaltando tanto a la morena como a Naruto. Ambos observaron confundidos la entrada de la habitación, haciendo que también Sasuke lo hiciera. Se encontraron con un aparentemente impasible Itachi, que en cuanto se dio cuenta que su novia se encontraba ahí torció el gesto y se cruzo de brazos.

– _Anko… ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu padre trabajaba aquí?_– preguntó el moreno, torciendo la boca.

La mujer parpadeó confundida un par de veces, antes de comprender lo que el Uchiha mayor le decía. Después se llevó una mano a la coleta en la que sujetaba su cabello y le sonrió al pelinegro algo culpable.

– _Error mío_– contestó Anko, al tiempo que sacudía su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

– ¿Asustado, aniki?– preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa de suficiencia, a lo que su hermano lo vio de muy mala manera.

– Orochimaru solo está un momento en Urgencias cuando baja de la ambulancia –dijo la Mitarashi encogiéndose de hombros–. No creo que te topes con él…

Por toda respuesta Itachi endureció su semblante, manteniendo una actitud tranquila que no engaño a la morena. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse llevar por esa actitud suya tan ensayada para su trabajo.

– _¡¿Estás diciendo que le tienes miedo a un viejo de cincuenta años?_ –gritó Anko apretando los puños. ¡Por Kami! ¡Qué era su padre no una víbora venenosa!

– _Ese viejo es tu padre…_ –respondió el Uchiha con diplomacia, saliéndose por la tangente. Se acercó hasta su novia y sosteniéndole la barbilla le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para total disgusto de los muchachos presentes que no tardaron en hacer muecas.

Pero Anko no quedó muy conforme con la respuesta, y dándose la vuelta se acercó más a la cama del paciente hasta que se topó con la bandeja de comida que el Uzumaki había echó a un lado minutos atrás. Sin muchas contemplaciones tomó la gelatina de limón que aun estaba intacta.

– _¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío, dattebayo!_– se quejó Naruto tratando de quitársela, pero solo consiguió que la morena se alejara fuera de su alcance, dejando a Sasuke a sus espaldas.

– No veo que lo quieras mucho –dijo la Mitarashi mosqueada, sacándole la lengua al rubio–. Tu estaba muy ocupado acurrucándote con tu n–o–v–i–o.

– ¡No digas eso, dattebayo!– gritó el Uzumaki, abriendo mucho los ojos–. ¡Qué no vez que Sasuke puede…!

Se calló de golpe, antes de terminar de decir la tontería que iba a salir de su boca.

– ¿Oírme?– terminó de decir Anko por él, con una risita maliciosa en sus labios.

– _Bruja… _–murmuró Naruto por lo bajo.

Esto último si logro captarlo Sasuke y no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con el rubio a pesar de no saber la razón.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

– No hables tan rápido, Kiba– se quejó Sasuke, llevándose una mano a la frente–. Me cuesta entenderte.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos, molesto por la interrupción. Respiro profundo para tratar de armarse de paciencia, para total diversión del Uchiha. El Inuzuka le había prometido a Naruto darle una segunda oportunidad al moreno, después de aclarase todo el asunto de Sakura, pero todavía era difícil tratar con él.

– _Te decía que el equipo de baloncesto… _–volvió a empezar Kiba, pero entonces alguien entró en el campo de visión del Uchiha y sin siquiera decirle adiós al castaño salió corriendo para alcanzar a esa persona.

– ¡Sakura!– gritó Sasuke, provocando que la muchacha diera un brinco por el susto y apresurara el paso para no encontrase con el Uchiha.

El pelinegro soltó una maldición por lo bajo, al tiempo que aumentaba su velocidad para darle alcance. No estaba para jugar a las escondidillas con la Haruno.

Kiba se quedó mirando desconfiando el pasillo por el que habían desaparecido los otros dos, pero sacudió su cabeza varias veces y se echó la mochila al hombro, apartando cualquier mal pensamiento que pudiera tener del Uchiha. Le había prometido una segunda oportunidad a Naruto, pero aun así…

– Tsk. Sigue siendo un engreído…– dijo el castaño por lo bajo mientras de daba la vuelta y entraba al salón de clases.

Si el Inuzuka supiera por qué Sasuke necesitaba hablar con tanta urgencia con Sakura…

– Contigo quería hablar– dijo el moreno con el entrecejo fruncido, al tiempo que tomaba a la pelirosada por el codo.

– _Sasuke–kun, me estás lastimando_– se quejó la muchacha por lo bajo, provocando que algunos voltearan a verlos con la ceja alzada pero el moreno ignoro por completo su comentario, fingiendo no haberla escuchado.

El pelinegro siguió caminando por el pasillo que comenzaba a vaciarse, pasando por las puertas que se abrían a él, hasta que distinguió un salón vacio a izquierda. Con decisión abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta, esperando que Sakura entrara antes que él. No iba a escaparse de esa conversación.

– Entra aquí– le indico Sasuke, apuntando el interior del cuarto con su dedo índice.

La Haruno le mandó una mirada asustada al salón de clases, antes de darle una más asustada al muchacho que tenía enfrente. Ese gesto solo consiguió que el chico delante de ella se impacientara más de lo que ya estaba.

– ¡Qué entres te digo!– gruñó Sasuke, volviendo a tomar a la pelirosada por el codo y arrastrándola dentro.

Sakura sintió el sonido de la puerta al cerrase como una especie de sentencia.

– _Sasuke–kun…_– empezó a balbucear la muchacha, moviendo mucho las manos debido a su nerviosismo.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esa estupidez?– la interrumpió el moreno, recargando ambas manos sobre el vacio escritorio del profesor. La pelirosada se encontraba unos pasos delante de él, con el mueble interponiéndose entre ellos y completamente estática.

– _Sasuke–kun…_– volvió a intentar explicarse la Haruno, pero nuevamente el pelinegro la interrumpió.

– Te había dejado más que claro que no quería nada contigo– dijo el Uchiha, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros–. Regresar contigo no se me ha pasado por la cabeza ni una sola vez– aseguró el muchacho, recalcando las últimas cuatro palabras–. Y ahora con lo que pasó me enferma estar cerca de ti.

– _Sasuke–kun…_

– Si tanto querías terminar con el dobe no me agarres a mí de pretexto –gruñó el moreno, al tiempo que se señalaba a sí mismo–. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso al usuratonkachi? Delante de Kiba, de Ino, de todos sus amigos…

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la boca, obligándose a contener los sollozos que luchaban por salir. Todo lo que le decía el pelinegro le dolía tanto…

– Si no hubieras armado ese escándalo en la fiesta– siguió diciendo Sasuke, sin compadecerse ni un poco de la chica–, Naruto no habría ido detrás de mí y no lo habrían atropellado.

– _¿No estarás insinuando que fue mi culpa lo que le pasó al baka de Naruto, Sasuke–kun?_ –preguntó la Haruno por primera vez con algo parecido a la molestia en sus ojos verdes. Antes de hablar se había quitado por reflejo la mano de la boca, y solo gracias a eso el Uchiha pudo leerle los labios.

– Lo del dobe fue un accidente que a pudo haberle pasado cualquiera– le concedió el moreno con tranquilidad y Sakura suspiro aliviada, incluso dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa–, y que debió haberme ocurrido a mí.

– _Sasuke–kun…_ –hizo un nuevo intento de explicarse la muchacha al tiempo que se acercaba al moreno, e intentar darle algo de consuelo.

La Haruno extendió su mano hasta colocarla sobre el antebrazo, pero cuando el chico torció la boca en un claro gesto de desagrado hacia su acción supo que algo andaba mal… y lo confirmo cuando el Uchiha la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca, haciéndola gritar.

– Lo del dobe fue un accidente– repitió Sasuke con los dientes apretados–, pero al menos debiste haber tenido la decencia de detener el auto cuando le pasaste por encima con él a Naruto.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

– Naruto…– lo llamó de nuevo el pelinegro, buscando que lo mirara a los ojos.

– _No_– contestó de inmediato el rubio, manteniendo la vista gacha aunque no apartó las manos de Sasuke–_. Sé qué vas a decirme, pero la respuesta es no._

El Uchiha no necesito pensar mucho para saber a lo que se refería el Uzumaki.

"No voy a acusar a Sakura–chan"

Ambos conocían perfectamente ese New Beetle rojo, y lo que es más, ambos habían visto perfectamente a la persona que manejaba el auto.

– Baka– le respondió el Uchiha con un gruñido–. Haz lo que quieras…

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

– Sabes que yo… ¡Demonios! ¿Sabes lo que fue marcar a Emergencias sin saber si me estaban escuchando? ¡Naruto estaba muriendo delante de mí y yo no sabía si iban a ayudarnos!– gritó Sasuke, sin poder contener más su enojo–. ¡Y todo lo que hiciste fue acelerar! ¡Acelerar, acelerar, acelerar! –repitió una y otra vez el moreno, golpeando el escritorio a cada palabra–. ¡Ni siquiera sabías si lo habías matado!

– _No sé que estas…_– intentó alegarle la muchacha, forcejeando para que la soltara.

– Vamos a aclarar algo, Sakura– dijo el Uchiha, pronunciando su nombre con claro desagrado–, porque al aparecer todo mundo está confundido con ese detalle –añadió con algo de fastidio–. Soy sordo, no ciego ni idiota.

– _¡Yo no atropelle a Naruto!_– gritó la pelirosada, jalando su brazo hasta que el moreno soltó su muñeca. Casi corriendo se dirigió a la salida y respiro aliviada al no escuchar los pasos del pelinegro detrás de ella.

– XJ2–513– dijo el Uchiha antes de que Sakura siquiera llegara a la puerta, provocando que la muchacha se detuviera de golpe y apartara su mano de la madera que impedía su huida.

Con temblores dominando por completo su cuerpo, la Haruno se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó de nuevo al chico, que la miraba con infinito odio en sus ojos y los puños fuertemente apretados por el enojo.

– _¿Qué?_– preguntó Sakura en un balbuceo.

– XJ2–513– repitió Sasuke sin dudar en ninguno de los seis caracteres que salieron de su boca–. Son las placas del auto que atropello a Naruto, ¿se te hace… familiar? –añadió con algo de sarcasmo.

Sakura tragó saliva con dificulta.

Por supuesto que conocía esas placas. Eras las de su propio coche, coche que no usaba desde hacía un par de días por que se encontraba convenientemente en el taller mecánico.

– _¿Naruto sabe…?_– empezó a preguntar la pelirosada con voz derrotada.

– Él te vio– la interrumpió el Uchiha, confirmándole a la muchacha su temor para que no le quedara ninguna duda y por lo menos sintiera algo de culpa.

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Sakura, que la Haruno se apresuró a apartar con una mano temblorosa, pero para Sasuke esa única lagrima no fue suficiente para compensar las heridas de Naruto.

– Le estoy convenciendo para que te denuncie, pero ese idiota es muy terco y no me hace caso– dijo el moreno caminando hacia la puerta, metiendo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón–. Así que solo me queda advertirte…

La muchacha gritó de nuevo cuando sorpresivamente el pelinegro volvió a tomarla por la muñeca y apretó el agarre con más fuerza que la usada anteriormente. El Uchiha la jaló cerca de él, lo suficiente para que los ojos verdes no pudieran huir de su negra mirada.

– Si te vuelves a acercar a Naruto– le advirtió Sasuke con voz fría– te mató.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

– **¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que te gusta?**– preguntó Itachi con rapidez, antes de volver de nueva cuenta sus manos hacia la cena que estaba preparando.

– ¿Quién?– preguntó Sasuke, haciéndose el desentendido.

– **No me subestimes, ototo**– lo regaño su hermano con la ceja alzada, sorprendiendo al otro moreno por la seriedad de su expresión.

Buscando algo que hacer para huir de los ojos negros del Uchiha, Sasuke comenzó a buscar los cubiertos y platos, planeado usarlos como pretexto para poner la mesa y escapar de la cocina. Itachi predijo sus acciones, así que no tardó en colocarse a su lado y lo sujeto por el brazo para que no huyera.

– ¿Si te lo digo dejarás de molestarme?– le preguntó el moreno menor en un gruñido, bastante fastidiado por la insistencia del pelinegro.

– _Solo si lo dices de verdad, Sasuke _–le contestó Itachi sin cambiar su expresión, a pesar de la molestia que notaba en el muchacho.

– Está bien, Itachi– concedió el pelinegro derrotado, pero consiguió alzar su cabeza con orgullo y su voz estaba impregnada de una seguridad que no dejaba lugar a bromas–. Sí, me gusta Naruto… y me gusta mucho.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta fingiendo despreocupación, aunque interiormente se sintiera muy avergonzado. Era la primera vez que decía algo como eso en voz alta, y la sonrisa burlona de su hermano mayor no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

Los platos se le cayeron de las manos cuando abrió sus ojos negros de nuevo, y se rompieron en cuanto hicieron contacto con la loseta del piso.

Ahí, parado con la boca abierta en la puerta de la cocina y apenas sosteniéndose en sus muletas recién estrenadas, estaba Naruto.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

– Veré que puedo hacer…– le dijo Miguel a las dos muchachas que habían conseguido entrar al foro de grabación con pases de prensa–. ¡Zaphyrla–sama!– gritó el hombre, al distinguir a la distancia la llamativa cabellera azul.

Algo extrañada de que el castaño se dirigiera a ella, la ojidorada se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección del asistente. Miguel no trataba mucho con ella desde que Kory–san se hubiera autoproclamado su única jefa. Zaphy se extraño aun más al ver lo cercanas que estaban las dos desconocidas del hombre. Claro, ahora entendía porque tanta amabilidad…. A Kory–san no le iba a gustar para nada.

– ¡Ayame–chan y Yuki–chan la buscan para…!– empezó a decir Miguel, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por una de las supuestas reporteras.

– ¿Zaphyrla Fathum Zula?– le preguntó una de las desconocidas con seriedad. Todo rastro de simpatía había desaparecido.

– ¿La directora de EclO?– preguntó la otra, cruzándose de brazos.

– Ah… ¿sí?– respondió algo dudosa Zaphy.

La peliazul dio un grito, que no tardó en ser acompañado por otro bastante agudo de Miguel, cuando una pesada cadena salió volando en su dirección y le sujeto las manos para que no se moviera. Un parpadeó más y tenía un kunai amenazando con cortarle la garganta.

– ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué la agresión?– preguntó la directora con una sonrisa nerviosa y el sudor comenzado a recorrerle la cara.

– Hiciste que atropellaran a Naruto– le respondió Yuki con un puchero en la boca. Y pese a que a la ojidorada le pareció tierno el gesto, esa era la chica que sostenía el filo del arma contra su cuello.

– Verán, yo…– balbuceó la peliazul, hasta que distinguió la figura de Kory a solo unos pasos de ella y sus ojos brillaron al encontraran su salvación–. ¡Fue culpa de Kory–san! ¡Ella es la escritora!– gritó Zaphy mientras se las arreglaba para empujar a la morena hacia las otros dos chicas.

– Sin escritora no hay programa– se apresuró a decir la morena. No entendía mucho de que iba el asunto, pero una Zaphyrla atada y amenazada no significaba nada bueno–, y Naruto será atropellado una y otra vez en sus mentes

– Una y otra vez…– repitió Zaphy con voz lúgubre, para darle más efecto a las palabras de su socia.

Ayame y Yuki se vieron entre sí, y comenzaron a discutir en voz baja un poco apartadas del resto.

– De verdad están enojadas– susurró Kory bastante pensativa.

– Y eso que todavía no se enteran de que Sakura fue quien atropelló a Naruto– le contestó Zaphyrla sin pensar, luchando por quitarse esa cadena de las muñecas.

Un silencio aplastante domino el foro de grabación.

– ¡¿Qué ella hizo qué?– gritó Ayame, mientras que a su lado Yuki se había quedado muda de la impresión.

– Miguel– llamó Kory a su asistente, que se mantenía unos pasos detrás de ella–, tal vez debas decirle a Sakura que hoy no se presente a trabajar.

– ¡Ahí está!– se escuchó le gritó triunfal de Yuki, al tiempo que señalaba la entrada del lugar, donde una confundida Sakura miraba con extrañeza las miradas de lástima que todos sus compañeros de trabajo le mandaban.

– ¡Está muerta!– gritó Zaphy.

A la morena a su lado le brotó una vena bastante pronunciada en la frente, al ver que la peliazul había alzado sus brazos con entusiasmo y comenzaba a echarles porras a las desconocidas.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que si la matan nos quedaremos sin villana?– preguntó la escritora exasperada, llevándose una mano a la frente.

– ¿Y si conseguimos una doble?– preguntó a su vez Zaphy, con un dedo en la boca y mirando con dulzura a su compañera.

* * *

**(1)** Un escarabajo, un bochito, una pulgita, pero de las nuevas.

**(2)** Por Dios. ¿Se imaginan como hubiera quedado Naruto si lo atropella un monstruo de esos? ¬¬

**(3)** Nosotros sí, y Zaphy–chan lo siente T–T No, que va. Disfrute cada minuto de tortura XD

**(4)** Me salió lo poeta lol

**(5)** ¿No? O–O ¿En serio? ¬¬

**Reviews contestados OwO**

**Lenay-chan: **Tu comentario nunca falta, linda! El dia que lo haga voy a asustarme! =o Pensare que ya no quieres leerme T-T Mis vacaciones estuvieron bien, cortas a su manera y ya hasta se me olvido que hice en ellas ¬¬ LOL Pero cargue pila y estoy lista para lo que sigue! XD

**hao3572: **u.u Lamento no poder haberlo hecho el 28 u.u Pero bueno, si: maldita traumada ¬¬

**Katari-chan: **He intentado razonarlo con ella pero... (No sabía que atarme a una silla era considerado un negociación ¬¬) Es que es una de tipo más extremista n/n (Nunca me convenceras así) Nunca digas nunca :P

**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf: **n.n Siempre se debe hacerlo, aunque me tarde un poquito ¬¬ LOL Veremos quien más piensa eso que tu dices de Kiba ¬w¬ Por un mundo donde la muerte de Sakura y la tortura de Uchiha Sasuke sean ley! XD

**Hime-Sora:** LOL Yo tambien la extrañaba XD Opino lo mismo que tú, pero bueno... se supone que trato de hacerlo (esta vez ¬¬) lo más real que se pueda. Así que... XD Espero que las vacaciones de Semana Santa traigan ese aire que mencionas :S

**Pikacha: **Jajaja! XD Que bueno que me extrañen! En serio, estoy tratando de no irme tanto tiempo :P Pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Lamento no poder haberlo hecho el 28 u.u

**kaoryamy:** Eso fue una decepcion para ti? O_o? Jajaja XD Tus odios son compartidos, creeme ¬¬ Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado *.*

**nayri:** No importa linda, lo hare siempre que se pueda n.n Espero que te haya gustado la actualizacion :P

**July-GD: **Qué pagina? O_o? AY? Por que mira que trato de ambas cuentas, tanto la de aqui como la de FF esten iguales :P Gracias por tu apoyo :P

**Dayi-Tsukiyomi-Hime: **Bienvenida! XD Espero que mis otros fics tambien te hayan gustado :P Tengo algunos mas, pasate si quieres (Si estoy rogando ¬¬) Lamento no poder haber actualizado ese dia u.u

**Likeanotherone.k: ** Si, bueno. La originalidad no es mi fuerte u.u Pero se hace lo que se puede :P Espero que sigas el fic hasta el final! XD

**TheRusso: **XD Apoyemos el egoismo de Sasuke ¬w¬

**Chubi XD: **Jajaja XD Se nota, se nota ¬w¬ Si, bueno :S No es tanto merito mio, son cosas que uno aprende en su trabajo :P Ya veras que pasara con Sakura ¬w¬

**Alguien D: **Ya ves, la desaparecida regreso del mundo de los muertos :P Jajaja XD no te preocupes, dejare a Orochimaru descansar en este fic :P En cuanto a Anko e Itachi, pues... a mi me gusto :P

**Sayukira:** Pues espero que esta actualizacion y la siguiente te saquen de ese estado meditabundo XD Me alegra que te siga gustando n.n

**SmileSkuashSKII:** Jajaja XD Es que le tengo cierto cariño a la serpiente albina despues de conocer su historia XD Jiraiya manejaba la ambulancia, y Shizune era el otro paramedico que atendía a Naruto junto con Orochimaru. Si sigue escribiendo sus libros! XD Y si habra KakaIru! :P Pronto voy a escribir otro fic donde el ItaDei sera la pareja estelar! XD Lo del cardiologo tiene un significado oculto, pero eso te lo dejo de tarea :P Yo tambien tengo examenes, y ahorita estoy "estudiando"! XD

**Ayame-Chan:** Espero que hayas disfrutado tu participacion en el detras de camaras, y sobre todo lo que te hice hacer XD Prometo que te dare a Kyubi en el proximo, la pregunta es que si quieres al zorrito o al Kyubi de mi otro fic ¬w¬ Me alegra que te haya gustado la pareja de Itachi/Anko, y no te preocupes seguira siendo SasuNaru :P

**Cassiopea: **Nueva lectora! XD Bienvenida! :P No tengo ritmo fijo de actualizacion ¬¬ Pero lo hago lunes o viernes, casi siempre de madrugada que es cuando tengo tiempo :P Espero que sigas el fic hasta el final, y espero futuros reviews! :3

**noahs:** Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado la actualizacion! :3

**proserpinah:** Jajaja! XD Tratare de hacer las cosas lo mas parejas posibles, para que se sienta mas real, pero la verdad el NaruSasu no es algo que aparezca en mi mente :S Ya veras lo que hare! :P

**Gracias por sus reviews y por leer! XD **

**Les dejo de nuevo la direccion del video: **_http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=0iuAnEnQUO0&feature=email&email=comment_received _**, y no se olviden de contestar la encuesta! Hasta la proxima actualizacion! n.n La razón por la que no había publicado hasta ahorita era porque la pagina tenía problemas, incluso considera la opcion de abrir otra cuenta pero gracias a Dios Daneshka vino y me salvo :3 Si quieren ver mis actualizaciones pueden esperar unos dias o irse a mi cuenta de AY, tengo el mismo nombre XD**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


	8. Capítulo 8, Consejo

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto–sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a Lu Zero por su cumpleaños. **_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

_Capítulo 8. Consejo_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

¿Itachi será yaoista? Tal vez solo quiera mucho a su hermano…

_Letras en Italica: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke._

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.**

La canción es "Dejarte de Amar" de Camila, en piano por supuesto.

Video de EclO: http:/ /w w w. youtube. com/watch?v=0iuAnEnQUO0&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

**_Capítulo beteado por Ro91_**

**_¡Gracias!_**

* * *

– _Ey, ototo_– dijo Itachi desde la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar en la habitación de su hermano–**. ¿Aún estás molesto conmigo?**

Sasuke soltó un bufido despectivo. El moreno estaba sentado sobre su cama, que miraba directo a la entrada de la habitación, así que el Uchiha mayor había tenido suerte de que el muchacho pudiera verle la cara y saber lo que decía. Últimamente el menor de los pelinegros había evitando a Itachi de todas las maneras posibles, sin siquiera dignarse a darle los buenos días, en cualquiera de los lenguajes que conocían.

– **No puedes seguir así, Sasuke**– le regañó Itachi con el entrecejo fruncido–_. Llevas así toda la semana. En algún momento tienes que hablarme, ¡a mí o a Naruto!_

La mención del Uzumaki provocó que el muchacho lo viera con verdadero odio. No quería pensar en nada de lo que había pasado ese día en la cocina.

El rubio sólo se había quedado mirándole con la boca abierta, sin reaccionar de ninguna forma ante sus palabras. Sasuke se sintió algo decepcionado por su sorpresa, por un pequeño instante había tenido la esperanza de que Naruto… El moreno hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Pasó por un lado de los destrozados platos y salió por la puerta de la cocina, sin mirar atrás. No huyo, porque él era un Uchiha y los Uchihas no huyen, simplemente decidió darle al rubio el espacio que necesitara para pensar con claridad en lo que había escuchado. El hecho de que no hubiera respondido las llamadas, mensajes y correos por parte del Uzumaki desde entonces y que hubiera extendido el permiso que pidió en el Colegio para dejar asistir unos días era tema aparte y por supuesto no tenía nada que ver. Por supuesto…

– _¡Sasuke!_– volvió a llamarlo Itachi, cansado de su mutismo.

– Bien, si tanto quieres que te hable…– dijo el moreno, dándole a su hermano algo de alivio, pues pensaba que el chico había empezado a perder la voz.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Sasuke elevó ambas manos hasta que quedaron a la altura de su cara y dobló todos sus dedos hacia abajo, dejando solo erguido el dedo corazón.

– Ahí va una seña que puedes entender, seas sordo o no– le gruñó Sasuke a su hermano, completamente molesto **(1)**.

– _Madura, ototo_– le contestó Itachi recuperándose de la impresión, al tiempo que golpeaba la frente del pelinegro con dos de sus dedos.

El muchacho deshizo de un manotazo el gesto que hacía su hermano y discretamente se sobó el sitio donde había sido golpeado. No entendía como lo hacía Itachi, pero a pesar de ser simple, siempre conseguía que ese golpe le doliera bastante.

– _¿Hola?_– dijo de pronto el Uchiha mayor, que momentos antes se había llevado una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar el celular que estaba timbrando–_. ¡Hola! ¿Quieres que…? Entiendo. Permíteme un segundo._

El moreno tapó la bocina del aparato y se dirigió a Sasuke, que había seguido aburrido lo que podía entender de la conversación.

– _Es Anko_– le informó Itachi con una media sonrisa–_. Dice que si tú y tu novio no se han reconciliado todavía, ella puede arreglarles una cita. _

Fue todo lo que necesito el pelinegro para perder la paciencia.

– ¡Muérete!– gritó Sasuke, empujando a su hermano fuera de la habitación para dejarlo tirado en el pasillo.

Itachi necesitó apartar rápidamente sus pies para que no quedaran atrapados en el portazo que dio Sasuke después de echarle de su cuarto.

La persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea espero impaciente su respuesta, pero espero. Nada mas asegurarse que su hermano no lo veía, el moreno se llevó de nuevo el celular hasta la boca y siguió la conversación de la dependería la felicidad de dos personas importantes para él.

– Nos veremos en una hora– dijo Itachi con seriedad, antes de colgar.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

La tonada era suave, lo recordaba con claridad. Unas pocas notas que se repetían constantemente eran el principio de la canción, y después… el caos se desataba, justo como en su mente en ese momento. Solo había escuchado la letra de la canción una vez, pero fueron sus notas las que lo habían hechizado. Creyó tener la impresión vaga de que hablaba algo sobre un amor mal correspondido, de no dejarse caer después de eso, de dar una falsa impresión de fortaleza que no era más que una frágil mascara…

"Por Kami… me estoy volviendo tan sentimental" se regañó a sí mismo el Uchiha, pero aun así sus dedos no se separaron de las marfiladas teclas del piano.

Cuando menos lo pensó, Sasuke estaba atacando al pobre instrumento con fiereza, castigándolo como si fuera él el culpable de sus desgracias… hasta que otras manos más grandes que las suyas detuvieron su enloquecido movimiento.

– **Vas a destrozarme el piano**– le reclamó Itachi con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¡Entonces cómprate otro!– gritó Sasuke, al tiempo que se ponía de pie para salir de la habitación.

Se quedó de piedra cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba parada detrás de su hermano.

– _Como si esas cosas las vendieran en la esquina, dattebayo_– dijo Naruto con burla, desde el marco de la puerta donde se encontraba recargado. El rubio aún no se animaba a entrar por completo al cuarto.

El Uchiha menor dirigió sus acusadores ojos hacia su hermano pero este se desentendió por completo del asunto, dirigiéndose hacia la salida con paso decidido.

– _Les dejó solos_– dijo Itachi antes de darse la vuelta.

Sasuke se quedó de pie junto al piano, aguardando con desconfianza lo que tuviera su "amigo" que decirle. Por su parte Naruto torció la boca, sintiéndose incómodo por la actitud tan defensiva que tenía el pelinegro.

Duraron unos momentos viéndose a la cara, hasta que el rubio se cansó, y ante la sorpresa del Uchiha avanzó hacia él. Le costó algo de trabajo hacerlo con las muletas, por lo que no tardó en mandarle una mirada llena de reproche al otro muchacho, pero este se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y seguirlo con su oscura mirada.

Pasando de largo al pelinegro, Naruto tomó asiento en el banquillo que estaba junto al piano y pronto deslizó uno de sus dedos morenos sobre las teclas de marfil. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no seguía cualquiera de las melodías que él conocía, si no que más bien el chico parecía presionar solo aquellas que estaban más cerca de su mano, en un intento de liberar su nerviosismo.

– _Oye, teme…_– empezó a decir finalmente el Uzumaki, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido.

– Lo que vayas a decirme dilo y vete de una vez– dijo el moreno de manera cortante.

– _¡Ni siquiera sabes que voy a decirte, dattebayo!_– gritó Naruto, poniéndose bruscamente de pie, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundos.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, el pelinegro se adelantó y lo sujetó por los hombros, deteniendo justo a tiempo su caída. Observó con claridad como el ojiazul tragaba saliva, incómodo por la cercanía.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, molestó por la reacción del rubio… Eso era justo lo que no quería que pasara, que Naruto lo mirara diferente.

– Si vas hacerme a un lado porque lo que dije– le reclamó el Uchiha al tiempo que lo soltaba–, solo vete y no montes un drama, usuratonkachi **(2).**

Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Naruto se las arregló para sujetarló por un brazo y evitar que se alejara. Los ojos azules observaron a los ojos negros con una intensidad abrumadora.

– _¿Te arrepientes de haberlo dicho, Sasuke?_– le preguntó el muchacho y algo se retorció desagradablemente en el interior del Uchiha al ver salir su nombre de esos labios junto a esa cara de seriedad. Ahora extrañaba el estúpido apodo que le había puesto ese dobe…

– Eso no te importa, Naruto– contestó el moreno con suficiencia, al tiempo que alzaba su brazo para liberarlo del agarre que tenía el rubio sobre él.

El Uzumaki vio con enojo su gesto, maldiciendo interiormente lo orgulloso que era el pelinegro, pero no había una persona más obstinada que él en toda la ciudad y no pensaba irse de ahí sin una respuesta.

Y Sasuke entendió eso y también recordó que había pocas cosas que podía negarle a esos ojos azules, sobre todo cuando brillaban con tanta fuerza.

– No– dijo finalmente el Uchiha en un susurro.

Ante su respuesta el rubio dio un respingo y aunque el pelinegro no supo identificar muy bien por qué, le provocó un mal presentimiento.

– _Yo… V–venía a decirte que… Verás es que Sakura…_– empezó a balbucear Naruto, comenzando a jugar con el collar que colgaba de su cuello y el Uchiha entendió que el rubio de verdad tenía miedo. El rubio sólo hacía eso cuando de verdad estaba asustado. Lo había notado en las contadas ocasiones en las que esperaba una llamada de su padre desde Namikaze.

Naruto tenía miedo de él, y la mención de la muchacha no había contribuido a mejorar el humor del moreno.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta que había cerrado Itachi a su salida.

– Solo vete, usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke con dureza, manteniendo la puerta abierta y sin girarse para ver al rubio.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió de nuevo unas conocidas manos sobre sus hombros, que le obligaron a girarse sin nada de delicadeza. Se topó de lleno con el rostro de Naruto, a sólo unos centímetros del suyo. El moreno observó como el muchacho se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, un gesto que se le antojó tan incitador a esa corta distancia. Eso estaba mal… Naruto sólo quería arreglar su situación como amigos y su "amigo" sólo quería besarlo de nuevo. Las imágenes, el sabor de aquel beso robado en el hospital llegaron a su mente y no ayudaban a tranquilizarle.

Entonces Naruto salvó la poca distancia que les separaba y dejó que sus labios cayeran sobre los de un sorprendido Sasuke.

Todo pensamiento se detuvo.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

Naruto deslizó distraídamente su dedo sobre la lata de refresco que tenía delante. Hacía días que no hablaba con Sasuke… El maldito teme no iba a la escuela, no contestaba a sus mensajes, ni a sus llamadas, ni a sus correos. ¡Nada! El Uzumaki supo por Ino que había llamado para preguntar como seguía de su pierna, pero que colgó antes de que Naruto pudiera llegar al teléfono. Después de eso volvió a desaparecer…

"Estúpido teme" se dijo a sí mismo el rubio, empujando la lata vacía de soda.

– ¿Ya pediste algo, Naruto–kun?– preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, al tiempo que una mano era colocada sobre su hombro.

– No tengo mucha hambre, dattebayo– contestó el Uzumaki dando un suspiro–. Gracias por venir, Itachi.

El moreno se sentó delante del muchacho mientras se encogía de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

– Cuando me llamaste y dijiste que quería hablar conmigo y no con Sasuke– empezó a decir el Uchiha con tranquilidad, dejando que sus ojos negros recorrieran la carta del pequeño restaurante donde se había citado con el rubio–. Cuando insististe en que no te lo pasara a pesar de que lo tenía enfrente… supe que era importante, tenía que venir.

– Yo… no sé cómo tratarlo ahora– comenzó a balbucear el rubio, jugando con un dije que colgaba de su cuello–. Él…

– Entonces no le trates– lo interrumpió Itachi sin contemplaciones–. Fuiste la primera persona a la que Sasuke se abrió después de su sordera. Si no sabes cómo tratarlo solo le causaras más daño.

El Uzumaki le mandó una enojada mirada al pelinegro, antes de bajarla, sintiéndose derrotado. Sin importar cuánto le molestara, Itachi tenía razón.

– Me besó– soltó Naruto de golpe y el Uchiha se atragantó con el café que acababan de servirle–. Creo que el teme me besó en el hospital… **(3) **

– Mira, Naruto. Un beso no se considera acoso sexual en este país –dijo el moreno con voz seria–. Si pretendes demandar a mi hermano, o chantajearnos… Déjame decirte que soy un excelente abogado y…

– ¡Yo no quiero demandar a Sasuke, dattebayo!– gritó el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¡No estás entendiendo nada, baka!– se quejó el Uzumaki sujetándose fuertemente los cabellos dorados y dejando caer su frente contra la mesa a la que se encontraban sentados.

– Entonces explícame– dijo Itachi más tranquilo–. Intenta explicarme para que pueda entenderte.

– Terminé con Sakura– susurró Naruto en voz baja–. Podría perdonarle lo del teme, incluso lo del accidente… pero sigue insistiendo en que ella no tuvo la culpa y… sigue persiguiendo a Sasuke– añadió en el último momento e Itachi creyó oír un ligero tono molestó en sus palabras.

"Una acertada decisión" pensó para sí el moreno, pero supo tener prudencia y quedarse callado.

– Aun estas a tiempo de demandarla– dijo el Uchiha llevando una mano al portafolios que llevaba consigo–, si quieres yo podría…

– No– aseguró Naruto tajante–. Ya le había dicho a Sasuke que no quería problemas, y tuve una buena bronca con él por eso.

– ¿Una bronca más grande que ésta?– preguntó Itachi con una media sonrisa, buscando regresar al tema importante.

– Yo no sabía que Sasuke era gay– murmuró el rubio en respuesta.

– Y no lo es– dijo el pelinegro, provocando que el Uzumaki lo viera confundido.

El moreno se llevó una mano a la frente, algo cansado por las explicaciones que tendría que dar. Todo ese asunto de su hermano y de Naruto comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza. ¿Cuándo regresaría su madre?

– No dudo que después de esto tal vez mi ototo esté más abierto a… otras posibilidades– se explicó Itachi encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero a Sasuke no le había llamado la atención los chicos antes, simplemente le gustaste tú.

El Uchiha miró confundido, y algo esperanzado, al muchacho que tenía enfrente después de sus palabras. Naruto… ¿se estaba sonrojando?

– A mí tampoco me habían gustado los chicos– empezó a decir el Uzumaki mientras que su cara se volvía más roja, para diversión del moreno–, pero Sasuke… es diferente.

_Tal vez él que debería ser sincero eres tú, Naruto._

Sí, sin duda era momento de ser sincero.

– Se que esto no va ser fácil, dattebayo– siguió hablando Naruto, volviendo a jugar con el collar que colgaba de su cuello–. Pero sí el teme quiere, yo… me gustaría… que él y yo…

– Ve a la casa en tres horas– le interrumpió Itachi con una media sonrisa que al muchacho le molestó–. Me aseguraré de que esté ahí y de que no escape.

El Uzumaki se mordió el labio inferior mientras que el moreno se ponía de pie, dejando algo de dinero sobre la mesa. Itachi temió por un momento que el rubio se hubiera arrepentido de su decisión, pero entonces el chico sonrió y disipó todas las dudas.

– Gracias, dattebayo– dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

– _No vuelvas a besarme_– le dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba de él, y Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. ¡El maldito rubio sabía lo que había pasado en el hospital y no le había dicho nada!

El Uzumaki sonrió con ganas al ver la cara del moreno. No todos los días se podía obtener esa expresión del rostro del pelinegro.

–_A menos que me pidas permiso, dattebayo_– añadió el ojiazul altanero, poniendo una mano en su cintura, al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua al muchacho a pocos centímetros de él.

Esas pocas palabras, más la evidente burla con las que habían sido dichas, hicieron reaccionar a Sasuke, ahogando rápidamente el regodeo del rubio.

En menos de un parpadeo el muchacho había extendido una mano hacia el Uzumaki y girándolo con rapidez logró impactarlo contra la puerta del pequeño salón. El rubio maldijó por lo bajo, pero no por el ligero golpe, sino debido a que tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza de los hombros del moreno para no caerse debido al yeso en su pierna y supo al ver la sonrisa del Uchiha que eso era justo lo que el pelinegro quería.

El chico se inclinó suavemente sobre el ojiazul y ahora fue el turno de Naruto de observar algo hipnotizado como el moreno pasaba ligeramente su lengua por sus labios, saboreando anticipadamente lo que iba a suceder.

– Si sé que te gusta– susurró Sasuke contra su boca–, no necesito tu permiso.

El rubio tragó saliva con discreción, antes de que el pelinegro fuera el que le besara ahora. Sentía el ligero temor de acabar de cruzar una línea que se suponía no debía cruzar, un ligero temblor le recorría el cuerpo debido al atrevimiento de pisar terreno desconocido.

Pero al sentir de nuevo esos labios delgados moviéndose contra los suyos y después esa tibia lengua se que abría paso en su boca hasta encontrar la suya, supo que la sensación… simplemente le encantaba.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

Zaphy quejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, rodeada de hojas de papel y con sus blancos dedos llenos de tinta. Como Kory no había podido ir al foro por otras… ocupaciones, la ojidorada se había ofrecido con una sonrisa a escribir todo lo que la morena le dictara, desde su pequeño departamento cerca del centro de la ciudad.

"Maldita la hora en que abrí la boca" pensó para sí la peliazul.

Miró de reojo como la mujer que la acompañaba seguía picando varias verduras, después de haber revisado los guisos que tenía al fuego. A la morena le gustaba cocinar un rato entre sus obligaciones. Eso la relajaba y además… Tenía que alimentarse, ¿no?

– Kory–san, ¿no crees que exageraste con lo de Sakura?– preguntó de repente la directora, recordando el accidente que había provocado la pelirosada.

– La relación entre Naruto y Sakura era un problema mayor– contestó Kory sin volverse, mientras alzaba de nuevo el cuchillo–. Habría que extirparlo de raíz– añadió la mujer con voz lúgubre.

El cuchillo cayó y no tardó en cortar con fuerza… las papas que recién acababa de pelar la morena.

– A veces me das miedo…– murmuró Zaphy, volviendo rápidamente a las notas que le dictaba su socia.

– La loca hablando de esquizofrenia…– le contestó la morena con suficiencia, volviendo a revolver sus ollas. La peliazul no estaba muy de acuerdo y el puchero que formó con su boca lo evidenciaba, pero la ojidorada supo mantenerse callada.

No hay porque contradecir a los locos con cuchillos en las manos.

* * *

**(1)** ¡Jodete Itachi No Jutsu! Si no han visto este video en YT véanlo XD Se llama el nuevo jutsu de Sasuke. Si, todavía soy una cría inmadura ¬¬

**(2) **¡Es que está montando un drama es él ¬¬

**(3) **La palabra clave es creo XD

**Me he topado con una regla muy interesante de FF, que al parecer dice que no puedo contestar reviews en los capitulos so pena de cancelar el fic ¬¬ Hasta no estar segura quiera no arriesgarme :P Aun asi... ****Gracias por sus reviews! :3 Y esta semana les tengo una sorpresa! XD**

**Arriesgándome =O**

**Aenor Zahiel Mc Ylonen: **LOL Tu mandame todos los reviews que quieras, que yo no me quejo :3

**Hime-Sora:** Pues la verdad, no me gusta mucho la idea de tomar un dou y ponerlo aquí :s Mas que nada es miedo a que me acusen de plagio, y ya sabes que ese tema me trae malos recuerdos ¬¬ Pero si encuentras uno que te guste mucho, puedo usarlo de base para ampliar la historia o darle un giro :P ¡Solo por ti! XD Con una imagen el sentimiento de culpa es menor u.u Las actualizacione son los lunes y viernes, pero los fics actualizados varian n.n

**kaon-chan:** ¡Que bueno que te ha ido bien en la semana! n.n Lamento la tardanza, pero en serio no se que tiene ultimamente FF que me odia ¬¬ Espero que esta actualizacion tambien haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**saskenaru:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, de veras XD Mira, no tengo un Bettle, pero puedo prestarte un Komatsu 930E, ¿crees que te sirva? :D

**Norely:** ¿Por que sera que todo mundo quiere matar a Sakura? ¿Qué les hizo? (Sarcasmo XD) Mi... que diga, NUESTRA venganza sera dulce :D ¡Y a pesar de eso a Sasuke le va a gustar! :O

**DarKenjiFujisaki: **LOL Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n Mientras haya gente que me mande sus buenas vibras (y no ansias asesinas por los finales de los capítulos ¬¬) seguire escribiendo! XD

**sol yuki uzumaki: **Una interesante conversacion surgio de tu comentario n.n (Kory-San: Zaphyrla, ¿que te dijo el doctor? ¬¬) Zaphy-Chan: Me dijo que no me juntara con locos sin supervision medica para no aumentar mi esquizonfrenia n.n (Kory-San: Bien u.u) Zaphy-Chan: Pero, Kory-San... Él no tiene porque enterarse n.n (Kory-San: ¬¬U)

**Daneshka Boticcelli: **¡Danesh! XD ¡Que bueno que te gusto! :3 Si, a veces son una maldita :P Pero aun asi me doy a querer ¬w¬

**thalismandra: **¡Lo lamento! T-T Pero fue la pagina, fue la pagina, ¡fue ella! Ò_Ó En cuanto a los otros fics, admito que me he tardado un poco en actualizarlos u.u pero esos solo pasa cuando estoy a punto de terminarlos. En realidad es muy dificil que solo me concentre en uno solo, pero luego te platicare lo que es la Lista Azul :P ¡Me alegra ser parte de tan altos estandares! *o*

**July-GD: **XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

**TheRusso: **¡Eso fue un humor un poco cruel! XD Pero primero que nada... ¿QUÉ ANKO QUÉ? Ò_Ó ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Quien? Y lo mas importante, ¿por que? Kishimoto esta muerto ¬¬ Un favor, no me des spoilers del maga. No suelo leerlo desde que no tengo tiempo de hacer ambas cosas (manga o anime) y me decidi por el anime u.u Hinata ya tuvo una pequeña participacion en el hospital, y no creo que tengo otra. Lo siento u.u

**Lenay-chan: **Esta vez no es mi culpa ¬¬ Zaphy-Chan venia con toda la intension de no irse hasta las vacaciones de verano, y tal vez ni eso ¬¬ Pero al parecer la pagina tenia otros planes ¬¬ ¡Por un mundo donde molestar a Sasuke-teme sea ley! XD Tengo en mente una venganza mas dulce para todos ¬w¬ Si, soy una maldita (en el buen sentido de la palabra) (si, tiene uno u.u) Pero yo se que asi me quieres :3

**SmileSkuashSKII: **¡No por nada Itachi es un genio! *.* Sado ¬¬ Mira que tener ese tomo del Icha Icha u.u ¡Quiero que mi primer ItaDei sea a lo grande! ¡Como principales! Porque me gusta mucho esta pareja *.* La publicare despues de que termine esta n.n Gracias por los buenos deseos n.n

**Alguien D: **¡Que bueno que te agrade la pareja! n.n Me gusto lo de Oro porque yo siento que en el fondo, fondo, la serpiente si queria a Anko like a daughter :P ¡Matare a Sakura! :D (Kory-San: ¡Zaphyrla! ò_ó) Zaphy-Chan: Ya llego la aguafiestas -susurra- ¡Yo no dije nada! -le grita-

**Choi MingYu: **Sip, me gusta molestar al teme ¬w¬ Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos XD

**proserpinah: **¿Pero a poco no es una linda imagen? :3 Me alegra que a ti te alegre el dia el fic n.n Y actualize en cuanto la pagina me dejo ¬¬

**Sayukira: **OK. Tal vez tenga que aclarar esto u.u Sakura es... Sakura, pero no es el Señor Tenebroso *.* (Gracias a Merlín ¬¬ Ella no se compara con My Lord *.*) La Haruno solo estaba llorando, y bastante alterada por como la habia tratado Sasuke, y se le olvido prender los faros u.u Asi de simple u.u Pero no pienso defenderla en cuanto a no haberse detenido ¬¬

**Cassiopea Black: **Anotada tu nota :P ¡Apuesto a que en este momento tu eres de las personas que estan alabando a Itachi! *.* Como le dije a Sayukira. La Haruno solo estaba llorando, y bastante alterada por como la habia tratado Sasuke, y se le olvido prender los faros u.u Asi de simple u.u Pero, de nuevo, no pienso defenderla en cuanto a no haberse detenido ¬¬

**Pamelix: **¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste n/n A pesar de que no te gusto al principio lo de Sasuke :P Bienvenida al Club Anti-Sakura XD Bueno, no ._. Pero esos abundan por el mundo, y es por algo :P

**Noahs: **(Zaphy-Chan: ¿Donde se veía genial? Para empezar ese emo se ve genial ¬¬) Kory-San: ¡Zaphyrla! Ò.Ó (Zaphy-Chan: ¡Yo no dije nada! ¬¬) Kory-San: Nosotros tambien te esperamos en el proximo capitulo, yo y la loca esta ¬¬ (Zaphy-Chan: ¬¬u)

**Tomoe91: **Si, soy una mala, mala persona :D Mira mi carita diabolica :D Miarala de nuevo :D (Kory-San: Basta, Zaphyrla ¬¬) Zaphy-Chan: Aguafiestas ¬¬ En serio, habra una sorpresa esta semana :P

**Dayi-Tsukiyomi-Hime: **Se rio por las dos cosas :P Pero te apuesto que ahora besarias el suelo por donde pasara ese idiota, igual que yo *.* Lamento haberme tardado, pero en serio que siento que FF empieza a odiarme ¬¬ Ya van dos veces que me hace eso de no dejarme acceder a mi cuenta y no es por la contraseña u.u

**Ayame Chan: **Mientras no sea matarme a mi... n.n Yo siempre he sentido que en fondo, fondo, Orochi quiso a Anko like a daughter :P Y la tentacion me vencio u.u No hay de que... demo, yo que tu no le llevaria la contraria a Kory-San. Desde que vio tu mensaje se fue a encerrar a su cuarto con Magnolia, hablando con una de sus amigas Pro-Sakura con una cara que daba miedo :S No la he visto desde entonces ¬¬ No se que planea, pero espero que no cometa una tonteria ¬¬ Le gusta llevarle la contraria a las personas ¬¬ Te perdono lo de las cadenas n.n No dejo marca :P

**Metherlence Reverie:** ¿Estudio? Aja... Han querido presentarmelo, pero yo les digo que no es mi tipo n.n Pues... la verdad yo no tengo ningun familiar con discapacidad, al menos no con esa magnitud, pero tienes razon. Sin importar si es una piedra o el Everest, ¡no hay porque dejarse vencer! n.n Zaphy-Chan: Por mi Sasuke se puede ir a... (Kory-San: ¡Zaphyrla! Ò_Ó) Zaphy-Chan: ¿Que? ¡Yo no dije nada! Ò_Ó

**Likeanotherone.k: **(Zaphy-Chan: Mas te vale ¬¬) Kory-San: ¡Zaphyrla! Ò_Ó ¡No molestes a los lectores! Zaphy-Chan: ¿Que? ¡Yo no dije nada! Ò_Ó Aguafiestas... ¬¬

**Katari-chan:** LOL Yo tampoco se mucho de modelos, excepto los que me gustan, que son casi todos clasicos :P El resto tuve que consultarlos con mi hermana, que es todo un eminencia en ese ramo XD En cuanto al beso les tengo una sorpresita XD Esta semana =O

**Chubi XD: **¡Me alegra! Y el asunto con Sakura, puede que lo parezca, pero todavia no termino de sacarle jugo a mi villana. Aun la cabeza de Medusa podia preteficar a sus enemigos despues de muerta LOL Sabia que caerias en la tentacion n.n Creo que esa es una manera muy linda de decir que soy una maldita :P ¡Lo cual no niego! XD

**ge: **O si, ¡ella fue! ¬¬ Me alegra que te guste :P

**hiromihyuga24: **LOL ¡Si lo hizo! XD Itachi es nuestro heroe en estos momentos *.* Bueno en el fondo siempre lo ha sido, pero dejemos de lado esos malos recuerdos ¬¬ (Zaphy-Chan: Ahora se separaran y Naruto volvera con Sakura y...) Kory-San: ¡Zaphyrla! Ò_Ó ¡Ya te he dicho que no molestes a los lectores! Zaphy-Chan: ¿Que? ¡Yo no dije nada! Ò_Ó Ya llego la defensora ¬¬

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


	9. Capítulo 9, Mundo aparte

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto–sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a nazZu–uzZuchihaa.**_

_Capítulo 9. Mundo aparte_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Algunas groserías.

Lime.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

La autora tiene conocimientos nulos sobre automóviles, a excepción de que éstos tienen cuatro llantas y poseen un motor.

_Letras en Italica: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke, y Sai._

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.**

Video de EclO: http:/ /w w w. youtube. com/watch?v=0iuAnEnQUO0&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

Capítulo veteado por Ro91

¡Gracias!

* * *

Gaara tamborileó impaciente sobre el capó de su automóvil. El muchacho le había dicho a las dos en punto y por su parte el pelinegro había sido claro en que no llegara tarde. ¡Pero no! ¡El presumido de Uchiha Sasuke lo tenía esperando desde hacía más de una hora en algún lugar perdido en medio de la nada! Cuando ese idiota se le pusiera enfrente…

El pelirrojo estuvo tentado de alzar los brazos al cielo y gritar de alegría cuando distinguió una kawazaki negra avanzar hacia donde él se encontraba, pero se contuvo. No le iba a dar el gusto a Sasuke de notar cuánto le había alterado su espera, suficiente tenía con que el caprichoso muchacho se hubiera dignado a llamarle. Si es que se le puede decir "llamarle" a dejarle un miserable mensaje a su secretaria:

_Km 20 de la Carretera Norte de Konoha. No llegues tarde._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

El semblante de Gaara permaneció imperturbable, a pesar de que la motocicleta aceleró con fuerza y se detuvo delante de él con brusquedad, patinando sobre el camino de terracería.

– _¿Ahora intentas asesinarme, Uchiha?_– preguntó el Sabaku con la ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, pero abrió ligeramente la boca cuando el conductor de la kawazaki se quitó el casco, bastante sorprendido.

Se trataba de un muchacho rubio con los ojos azules, más o menos de su edad y bastante, bastante atractivo.

– _Lo siento, dattebayo_– se disculpó el desconocido con una enorme sonrisa–_. Todavía estoy aprendiendo a manejarla…_

– No habría sido una gran pérdida para el mundo de todos formas, usuratonkachi– comentó otra voz, algo ronca. Solo entonces los ojos verdes de Gaara repararon en la persona sentada detrás del rubio e inmediatamente torció el gesto.

Ahí estaba el culpable de todos sus desvelos y todos sus malditos dolores de cabeza.

– _Uchiha_– gruño Gaara con fastidio.

– Sabaku– le respondió el moreno al tiempo que se bajaba de la motocicleta, buscando ser aun más cortante que el otro muchacho, si eso podía ser posible **(1)**.

Por su parte el rubio se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, demasiado acostumbrado a que Sasuke odiara al mundo, o al menos a buena parte de él.

– _Uzumaki Naruto_– se presentó el ojiazul manteniendo su sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hacia el pelirrojo para que la estrechara.

– _Sabaku no Gaara_– se presentó a su vez el joven, sin perder mucho tiempo para tomar esa mano morena entre sus dedos.

– _¿Así que tú eras él que no se cansó de mandarle cartitas al teme, dattebayo?_– preguntó Naruto, torciendo un poco la boca, bastante divertido ante al bufido que soltó Sasuke a su lado, quien había leído claramente esa burla en sus labios.

– _Hai_– contestó el pelirrojo alzando un poco la barbilla–_, soy el director de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Konoha._

Gaara había tenido el infantil impulso de presumir un poco el prodigio que era ante el rubio, cosa que no pasaba con regularidad. Estaba seguro de que si el Uzumaki se hubiera topado con él en la calle nunca hubiera sospechado que era un importante violinista de música clásica. Al imaginar la escena veía con claridad esa rubia ceja alzada y su azul mirada escrutando su aspecto, desde su camiseta oscura sin mangas hasta sus perforaciones en sus orejas, su ceja y su labio inferior y finalizando en el tatuaje que tenía en el lado izquierdo de su frente. El Sabaku llevaba además una larga cadena de gruesos eslabones en el cuello y una muñequera de cuero en su mano derecha, distinguiéndose claramente contra su piel blanca pero combinando con los pantalones oscuros que vestía. Más que pertenecer a una Sinfónica, y aún más dirigirla, el pelirrojo tenía toda la pinta de acabar de salir de un concierto de rock.

– _¡Eres muy joven, dattebayo!_– gritó el rubio con entusiasmo, agitando con más fuerza la mano con la que saludaba a Gaara–. _¿Verdad que es muy joven, teme?_ –preguntó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose ahora al moreno a su costado.

Al Uchiha no le gustó ni un poco la admiración que brillaba en los ojos azules de Naruto, reconociendo la misma admiración que había demostrado cuando lo escuchó tocar por primera vez el piano.

– No es para tanto– gruñó Sasuke en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos.

– _Exacto_– le concedió Gaara con humildad–_, no es para tanto._

El moreno se mordió la lengua al notar que la humildad del otro músico no era del todo sincera, pero entrecerró sus ojos negros con desconfianza al ver que los delgados labios del pelirrojo se habían curvado imperceptiblemente en una ligera sonrisa.

– _Gracias por esperarle_– dijo Naruto, ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor–_ hasta que estuviera listo._

El Sabaku aumentó un poco más su sonrisa, ahora respondiendo abiertamente aquella que nunca había abandonado la cara del rubio. Esa reacción no hizo más que aumentar la desconfianza de Sasuke. Por su parte el otro muchacho no le prestaba atención, solo necesitaba una pequeña prueba y el pelirrojo sabría que tanto podía avanzar con el Uzumaki.

– _Creo que valió la pena la espera_– susurró Gaara, deslizando sutilmente su dedo pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Naruto.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

Escuchó como la puerta de la entrada principal de la casa se abría de golpe y se estrellaba sin ninguna consideración contra la pared más cercana. Si Itachi no hubiera estado ya acostumbrado a ese singular suceso de la tarde, habría saltado de su escritorio y arrojado al cielo el montón de papeles que sostenía entre sus manos. Seguramente también habría buscando la primera cosa a su alcance que pudiera funcionar como arma, como una simple escoba y habría salido a enfrentar a la desconocida amenaza.

Justo como sucedió la primera vez que la puerta fue azotada de esa manera.

Pero resulta que al fin y al cabo el moreno era un Uchiha y éstos no solían cometer el mismo error dos veces, así que de mala manera los oídos de Itachi tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la singular entrada de su, ahora, cuñado. A veces Sasuke tenía suerte de ser sordo, sobre todo cuando Naruto…

– ¡Ey, Itachi!– gritó el Uzumaki desde la puerta de su oficina y el pelinegro sintió como si lo hubiera hecho a su lado–. ¡Recogí el correo, dattebayo!

– Gracias, Naruto–kun– contestó Itachi, guardándose sus comentarios sobre el elevado volumen de voz del muchacho y sintiéndose de verdad agradecido por el detalle que tuvo–. Sasuke está en su cuarto– añadió el moreno, cuando recibió el pequeño montón de sobres de diversos tamaños y colores. Evidentemente el rubio no venía a buscarlo a él.

– Llegó otra carta de la Sinfónica, dattebayo– dijo Naruto al tiempo que separaba del correo un sobre color arena de considerable tamaño, idéntico al que le mostró el Uchiha mayor el primer día que estuvo en esa casa.

– Ponla en el cajón de siempre– le pidió Itachi, agitando una de sus manos con despreocupación, dejando que el muchacho se llevara la habitual carta de cada semana–, ya que vas para allá.

– No– soltó el Uzumaki de golpe, como si una idea acabara de ocurrírsele–. ¡Creo que voy a llevársela al teme!– gritó Naruto, dándose la vuelta y echando a correr para alcanzar el pasillo del segundo piso.

– No vas a convencerlo– le advirtió el moreno antes de que saliera de la habitación, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

– ¡Eso ya lo veremos, dattebayo!– gritó el rubio con voz desafiante, lo que llamó poderosamente al pelinegro a molestarlo. Y últimamente había encontrado un tema con el que siempre salía victorioso. O vaya que sí…

– No a menos que le prometas sexo– dijo Itachi con una ligera sonrisa de prepotencia.

– ¡Itachi!– gruñó el rubio molesto, antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina con uno de sus famosos golpes y dejar nuevamente algo sensibles los oídos del moreno.

Pero el pelinegro estaba seguro de que la cara del muchacho estaba bastante roja, razón por la que no se había atrevido a darse la vuelta y encararlo.

Itachi no se equivocaba y Naruto se encargó de darle un repaso al florido lenguaje que poseía de camino a la habitación de Sasuke, todo dedicado especialmente al hermano de su pareja. Apenas había puesto un pie en el segundo piso de la casa de los Uchihas, cuando la música llegó hasta sus oídos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que no era el piano sino que era el pequeño teclado eléctrico que Sasuke tenía en su cuarto y eso solo podía significar una cosa...

El rubio no pudo evitar torcer el gesto cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y de inmediato la música dejo de oírse.

– _¿Por qué no me dejas escucharla, dattebayo?_– le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, que estaba cómodamente sentado en su cama.

– ¿Escuchar qué, usuratonkachi?– preguntó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

– _Se que la canción es para mí, teme_– le contestó Naruto con suficiencia, a lo que el Uchiha no pudo evitar torcer la boca.

– La escucharás cuando esté lista, dobe– dijo entonces el pelinegro con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras el Uzumaki se sentaba a su lado en la cama–. En…

– _¡En tu concierto de regreso a la Sinfónica, dattebayo!_– se adelantó a contestar el rubio, con un grito entusiasmado.

Solo entonces Sasuke notó el sobre que llevaba Naruto entre sus manos y lo reconoció al instante. Ese sobre era la maldición de su existencia, todos a su alrededor lo sabían, incluyendo a su dobe. El Uzumaki fue consciente de que el moreno nunca le había mandando una mirada tan dura como la que le mandaba en ese momento, pero la soportó con firmeza. Todo fuera por el bien de ese baka.

– No– contestó el chico secamente.

– _¿Por qué no, dattebayo?_– preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos, después de dejar el sobre delante del otro muchacho, al alcance de sus manos para que lo tomara–. _Ese músico sordo, el de nombre de perro, siguió tocando. _

En otras circunstancias el Uchiha no habría dudado en molestar a su pareja por sus extraños métodos para recordar pequeños detalles, pero no en este caso. Hablaban de un tema delicado para él y no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Tenía claro que tratándose de Naruto, si no iba con cuidado, podría terminar convenciéndolo a pesar de sus quejas.

– Beethoven– dijo Sasuke impasible–. Yo no soy Beethoven– añadió por último, como si en realidad Naruto no fuera consciente de eso.

– _¡Teme!_– bramó el Uzumaki molesto por su burla, agitando un puño delante de su cara.

– Lo haré si me prometes sexo– soltó entonces el Uchiha de golpe. Y de golpe se levantó Naruto de la cama ante su comentario.

– _¡¿Qué?_– chilló el rubio, con la cara completamente roja y los ojos muy abiertos.

Pero entonces el muchacho reparó en la pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa despectiva que adornaba la cara del pelinegro y se dio cuenta de que no había sido el único que había recibido las burlas del otro Uchiha esos días.

– _¡Hablaste con Itachi, dattebayo!_– dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke con un dedo acusador. En parte sus palabras eran un reclamo, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido al teme mencionarlo? ¡El idiota de su hermano se había burlado de él toda la semana!

– No es como si no pudiera escucharlo– contestó el chico con suficiencia, y el Uzumaki soltó un bufido. A veces demasiado humor negro por parte del Uchiha terminaba por hartarlo.

Naruto le dio una mirada insegura a su pareja, para después sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro y sentarse de nuevo en la cama. ¡Se estaba comportando como un idiota! ¡Ni que el teme le fuera a hacer algo que él no quisiera!

– _No es que no quiera, dattebayo_– contestó finalmente el rubio, obligándose a mirar a Sasuke a la cara mientras lo hacía, pues de otra manera el muchacho no podría saber lo que decía–_. Es solo, que… nosotros…– _empezó a balbucear el Uzumaki, señalándose alternativamente a él y al moreno, para total diversión de este último–. _¡Es diferente, teme!_– terminó gritando Naruto, bastante molesto por la actitud del pelinegro.

– La cuestión de quién va arriba y quién va abajo– le cortó Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

– _¡Pero no lo digas así, dattebayo!_– le gritó de nuevo el rubio, torciendo la boca.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga, dobe?– le preguntó el Uchiha con la ceja alzada.

Naruto se sujetó con fuerza los cabellos, a lo que Sasuke solo rodó los ojos. El moreno pasó un rato observando al chico delante de él, mirando con detenimiento como de verdad parecía abrumado por el tema. Entonces el Uchiha decidió que si de verdad quería que esa relación funcionara tendría que poner algo más que lo que había puesto en anteriores ocasiones, tendría que dejar abierta su coraza un poco más para que Naruto pudiera entrar por completo.

El pelinegro permaneció impasible mientras alzaba una de sus manos para tocar el hombro del Uzumaki, llamando su atención y obligándolo a que levantara la cara.

– A mi no me importaría, si eres tú– dijo el Uchiha con seriedad y esperando no haber dicho nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

Lo que no se esperó fue que el rubio le sonriera ampliamente, con una mirada llena de intensidad y algo coqueta, para después jalarlo hacia él y permitir que el moreno quedara encima de él, con dominio completo de la situación.

– _A mi tampoco, teme_– dijo Naruto y el moreno estuvo seguro de que lo había murmurado.

Sasuke se inclinó un poco más sobre el rubio, sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos para que su peso no cayera por completo sobre el muchacho. El pelinegro deslizó su nariz por el rostro del Uzumaki, aspirando el suave aroma que su piel desprendía. Sintió como el tibio aliento del muchacho le acariciaba el oído, mandándole un estremecimiento por toda la espalda.

El Uchiha giró con brusquedad su cara hacia el rostro de Naruto, capturando sus labios finalmente y el rubio no tardó mucho en echarle los brazos al cuello, correspondiéndole el beso con deseo e instándolo a que lo hiciera más profundo. Sasuke deslizó una de sus manos por el costado del muchacho, obteniendo de él un ligero gemido, hasta que sujetó la cintura de su pantalón.

El moreno dejó que los dedos del Uzumaki viajaran por los botones de su camisa, llegando hasta su pecho para empezar a acariciarlo, sin romper el beso en ningún momento. El Uchiha lo hizo entonces, cuando finalmente el aire les faltó y comenzó morder ligeramente el cuello de Naruto. También empezó a deslizar sus manos dentro de los pantalones del rubio, sujetándolo levemente por las caderas y provocando que el chico comenzara a temblar de manera más notoria. Sintió que el muchacho lo golpeaba levemente el pecho y Sasuke regresó al instante a sus labios, besándolo de nuevo.

– ¡Ah!– se quejó Sasuke, cuando sintió que el Uzumaki le mordía la boca con fuerza, obligando al moreno a separarse y después lo empujaba sin ninguna consideración para dejarlo sobre el piso de su habitación.

– ¡¿Pero que te…?– empezó a decir el pelinegro, pero el muchacho se adelantó a sus palabras.

– _¡Tienes visita, dattebayo!_– le gritó Naruto, limpiándose la pequeña mancha de sangre que le había quedado junto a los labios.

Sasuke se giró hacia la puerta de su habitación y se quedó de piedra cuando vio quienes eran las famosas visitas. Uno era el entrometido de su hermano, de quién sin duda recibiría muchas burlas a partir de ahora, pero bueno no es como si eso fuera nuevo. Mientras que la otra…

– _Mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto, querido_– dijo la mujer morena al tiempo que se adelantaba hacia los estáticos muchachos y le extendía una mano a Naruto, quien quiso en ese instante que la madre tierra lo acogiera en su seno–_. Soy la mamá de Sasuke_– añadió entonces Mikoto, como si nadie lo supiera–_. ¡Mucho gusto!_

La mujer siguió sonriendo con tranquilidad, ignorando el hecho de que el ambiente a su alrededor era abrumador. Itachi estuvo bastante tentado de soltarse a reír, pero se quedó callado porque sabía que su madre se lo tomaría amal.

– _Bueno… los esperare abajo_– dijo entonces Mikoto con un suspiro, dándose cuenta que no obtendría mucho de su hijo menor ni de su pareja–_. Supongo que te quedaras a cenar, ¿verdad, querido?_ –preguntó la morena, y el rubio no pudo negarse, así que asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, sin poder abrir la boca todavía.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, y se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose levemente con la mano.

– **¡Llámame, kitsune!**– le dijo Itachi a Naruto antes de seguir a su madre, guiñándole un ojo.

– **¡Vete al infierno!**– contestaron ambos muchachos con sus rostros completamente rojos por la vergüenza, mientras se ponían en pie, Naruto de la cama y Sasuke del suelo.

– _¡Abróchate la camisa, teme!_– gritó entonces el rubio, abalanzándose sobre los botones de la prenda para volver a cubrir el desnudo pecho de su pareja.

– ¿Y porque mejor no te abrochas tú el pantalón, usuratonkachi?– le preguntó el Uchiha con suficiencia.

Naruto solo se sonrojó y le volteó la cara al moreno, olvidando debido a su vergüenza que había sido Sasuke mismo quien había bajado el cierre de sus pantalones. Y por supuesto el pelinegro no pensaba recordárselo.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

– _¡Wow!_– exclamó Naruto, sin incomodarse por las atenciones de Gaara, aunque de hecho apenas las notó. Su atención estaba concentrada en el vehículo a espaldas del músico–_. ¿Es tuya, dattebayo?_– dijo señalando el automóvil de color verde.

El pelirrojo sonrió un poco más ante la reacción del muchacho. El hecho de que no hubiera saltado ante su caricia y corrido a la motocicleta para salir huyendo era una buena señal para él. Dejó que el rubio se fuera de su lado, dejándolo libre de su suave agarre pero sin apartar sus ojos verdes de él y sobre todo sin notar la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

– _Una Jeep Wagooner 1970_– explicó el Sabaku, viendo su camioneta con orgullo–_. ¿Tú qué crees?_

– _¿Toda original? ¿Toda, toda, dattebayo?_– preguntó el Uzumaki, claramente impresionado. Dio otros pasos en dirección al vehículo del muchacho, cuidando inconscientemente quedar dentro del rango de visión del moreno y sobre todo de que sus labios también lo hicieran.

– _Todo excepto el color y también decidí levantarla un poco_ –dijo Gaara–_. Soy adicto a los caminos de tierra y al desierto, esto lo hace más adecuado._

– _Un día deberías dejarme…_– empezó a decir el rubio, pero entonces sintió que una mano sujetaba la suya con firmeza y no tardo en girarse, consciente de que solo podía ser Sasuke.

– Naruto– le llamó el pelinegro con el entrecejo algo fruncido y el Uzumaki se extrañó de que usara su nombre.

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que pasaba, el moreno lo había atraído contra él y unido sus labios con algo de brusquedad. Tuvo el impulso de echarlo atrás, pero como siempre terminó rindiéndose ante las atenciones del muchacho.

– **¡Teme! ¿Y eso porque fue? **– preguntó Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido, una vez que terminaron de besarse.

– **El geniecillo te echó el ojo**– le contestó Sasuke, con una mueca más hosca que la suya y mirando a Gaara con infinito odio. El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada desafiante, consciente de que lo más seguro fuera que el Uchiha lo estuviera insultando.

– **¿Gaara?**– preguntó el rubio, mirando también el muchacho, bastante extrañado–. **¡Estás loco, dattebayo!**– le dijo al moreno muy seguro, negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

El pelinegro permaneció impasible ante sus palabras, pero no tardó en inclinarse de nueva cuenta sobre su pareja para besarlo de nuevo y de nuevo Naruto se dejó hacer. Sasuke sonrió en medio del contacto, al ver de reojo como el Sabaku se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la cara, irritado por la situación.

– **Ya basta, dattebayo…****–** dijo Naruto, obligando al pelinegro a separarse. No es que no le gustara que Sasuke le besara, ¡mentiría si dijera eso! Pero no le gustaba la mirada incómoda que les mandaba Gaara de vez en cuando.

– **Tal vez ahora tú le echaste el ojo al geniecillo**– le reclamó el Uchiha, dando unos pasos para atrás pero el rubio lo detuvo por el antebrazo.

– **Tenemos que hacer algo con esos celos tuyos, teme**– dijo el muchacho, apenas conteniendo la sonrisa que luchaba por salir de sus labios.

– **¿Quién dijo que estaba celoso?– **le contestó el moreno, para después cruzarse de brazos.

– **Ahora que recuerdo ponías la misma cara que tienes ahorita cada vez que Sakura se me acercaba mucho, dattebayo**– dijo el Uzumaki, poniendo una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Su comentario provocó que Sasuke lo viera con mala cara, lo que sorprendió al rubio por unos segundos.

– **No menciones a esa… persona, dobe**– literalmente le exigió el Uchiha–**. Todavía no le he perdonado lo que te hizo**.

Naruto solo suspiro ante su reclamo, sabiendo que Sasuke se había tomado mucho peor que él lo del accidente con Sakura. Hasta parecía que se lo había tomado de manera personal.

– **Ya, ya**– pidió el muchacho, queriendo dejar el tema de lado**. **

– _¿Podemos empezar?_– preguntó entonces Gaara con algo de brusquedad–. _¿O necesitan más tiempo?_

– Aun falta alguien– le contestó Sasuke con la misma amabilidad, mirándolo con malos ojos mientras se mantenía cerca de Naruto.

– _¿Quién?_– preguntó el pelirrojo alzando una de sus cejas, consiguiendo ocultar su curiosidad satisfactoriamente.

– _Creo que ya viene, teme_– les interrumpió Naruto, señalando la carretera.

Los muchachos vieron como un auto blanco avanzaba con calma sobre el pavimento. Era un Camaro SS, al parecer de los años sesenta. Era convertible, así que mientras se acercaba pudieron ver con claridad al conductor, un muchacho de pelo negro y corto que parecía tener su misma edad. El desconocido detuvo su vehículo junto a la camioneta de Gaara, para después bajarse de él con pasos elegantes mientras se quitaba unas gafas oscuras de montura redonda. **(2)**

– _¡Hola!_– saludó el muchacho, que miró a Gaara con detenimiento antes de concentrarse en el rubio. Naruto notó que su voz era aun más ronca que la de Sasuke y que además separaba de manera más marcada las silabas al hablar–. **Lindo rostro, pero tiene cara de necesitar algo de sexo**– añadió el moreno, mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa extraña.

El chico abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido, cuando un enojado rubio estuvo a punto de tirársele encima. Las consecuencias no habrían sido muy buenas para el recién llegado, de no ser porque el Uchiha alcanzó a sujetar a Naruto con fuerza de la cintura, pese a que éste no dejaba de moverse para que lo soltara.

– _¡Suéltame, teme! ¡Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos, dattebayo!_– gritó el Uzumaki, agitando con fuerza sus brazos para intentar atrapar al desconocido, quién prudentemente dio un paso atrás.

– _No si yo lo mató primero…_– le respondió Sasuke con los dientes apretados, en parte por el enorme esfuerzo que hacía para contener a su pareja y en parte por su propia molestia ante el comentario del otro muchacho.

– _Ya entendí, Uchiha–bastardo_– dijo entonces el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros–. **El rubio es de tu propiedad.**

El rubio estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero el Uchiha se le adelantó.

– _Naruto no es propiedad de nadie_– dijo Sasuke, repentinamente serio–. No todavía… –añadió en un susurro más bajo que solo el chico que sujetaba pudo oír.

El Uzumaki se giró hacia su derecha con brusquedad para ver al moreno a la cara, extrañado por sus palabras y sin entender lo que significaban para Sasuke. El Uchiha lo miró a los ojos cuando notó su mirada sobre él, pero negó levemente con la cabeza, indicando que no tenía importancia alguna. Soltó a su pareja, una vez que se dio cuenta de que su enojo se había calmado un poco.

– _Himitsu Sai _**(3)**– se atrevió a presentarse entonces el recién llegado, poniendo de nuevo esa sonrisa suya tan extraña.

– _Uzumaki Naruto_– le respondió el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y negándose a darle la mano al muchacho. Eso, más el puchero que hizo con la boca, le causó mucha gracia a Sai, a quién le pareció una actitud demasiado infantil para su edad. Nada que ver con su intento de asesinato de solo unos minutos atrás.

– **No sabía que tu novio me iba a entender**– le reclamó Sai al otro pelinegro, sin perder su sonrisa–, **debiste haberme avisado.**

– **Eso te pasa por no poder controlar esa boca tuya tan floja**– se defendió el Uchiha, torciendo la boca por el regaño. El moreno se giró entonces hacia Naruto y señaló al muchacho delante de ellos con una actitud desdeñosa–. _Sai es…_

– **Soy su hermano mayor**– se le adelantó el Himitsu, ampliando su sonrisa.

– _¡¿Qué?_– gritó Naruto, llevándose ambas manos al rubio cabello y llamando la atención de Gaara en el proceso. El pelirrojo se encontraba algo alejado del grupo, aburrido por no poder entender la silenciosa conversación, pero sobre todo mareado ante tanto movimiento de manos.

– _No lo digas de esa forma tan ridícula, que vas a confundirle más_– le dijo Sasuke a Sai, con la molestia marcada en su cara.

El moreno se encogió de hombros con despreocupación y Naruto gruñó al darse cuenta que el muchacho lo había hecho a propósito. El Himitsu no pudo oír el sonido que escapó de la garganta del Uzumaki, pero si vio como se mordía los labios y apretaba los puños, así que no tardó en alzar sus manos pidiendo paz.

– _Cuando entras a este mundo… necesitas a alguien que te guíe_– comenzó a explicar Sai, buscando llamar la atención del rubio para que se olvidara de golpearlo–_. Alguien que te ensaye el lenguaje de señas, que te enseñe ciertas cosas. Eso lo hace el hermano mayor del nuevo recluta, al menos en nuestro instituto _–terminó diciendo, al tiempo que señalaba el enorme portón de hierro a sus espaldas que conducía a un pequeño camino.

– _Sai es sordo desde que nació_– añadió el Uchiha con voz tranquila, provocando que el muchacho perdiera repentinamente su sonrisa.

– _Muy lindo, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo, Uchiha? ¿Y con el asunto que nos interesa?_– les interrumpió Gaara, cansado de ser ignorado. Sentía que hablando en ese lugar solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

– _No voy a regresar a la Sinfónica todavía_– le respondió Sasuke, de nuevo con el desagrado marcándose en su voz–_. Tienen un piano en el Instituto, puedo ensayar ahí. _

– _No estoy de acuerdo_– se apresuro a decir el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos.

Dejar al moreno fuera de su territorio, es decir la Sinfónica, sería darle demasiada libertad al chico. Y aún sin eso sería complicado mantenerlo bajo control. El Sabaku era consciente de lo competitivo que seguía siendo el otro músico, pero nunca estaría de más que el pelinegro recordara quien era el Director.

– _Para el Instituto es muy importante acompañar a cada uno de nuestros estudiantes en su superación_– dijo entonces Sai con voz monótona, como si se hubiera aprendido las palabras de algún folleto–_, llevando acabo de nuevo las actividades que hacía antes de su nueva condición. _

"Metiche" fue el pensamiento que llegó a la mente de todos con la intervención del muchacho.

– _Aún así no estoy de acuerdo– _siguió insistiendo Gaara, comenzando a impacientarse.

– _El teme dijo que no regresaba a la Sinfónica hasta el día del concierto_– dijo Naruto frunciendo el entrecejo y el pelirrojo se sorprendió por la fiereza que se reflejaba en su mirada, toda dedicada a él. O más bien, a la decisión que los quería obligar a tomar_–. Si no estás de acuerdo, lo siento mucho pero no hay trato, dattebayo._

– _¿El teme?_– preguntó el pelirrojo para ganar tiempo y poder pensar en las opciones que tenía.

– _Sasuke_ –contestó el Uzumaki con simpleza, señalando con la cabeza a su pareja.

El Sabaku miró alternativamente a los dos morenos y al rubio que estaban delante de él. Parecía que mientras estuviera cerca de su hiperactivo novio el Uchiha podía comportarse. Al parecer estaba demasiado concentrado vigilando quién se le acercaba al muchacho como para prestar atención a nada más…

– _Está bien_– contestó finalmente el pelirrojo, pero se mantuvo cruzado de brazos. Por su parte Sasuke torció la boca al ver lo fácil que había conseguido convencer Naruto al rebelde sin causa de Sabaku no Gaara.

– _¿Entramos?_– preguntó Sai antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, y todo mundo asintió con la cabeza.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y abrió sin muchas ceremonias el portón que limitaba la propiedad. Los hizo avanzar por un camino empedrado que atravesaba un clásico jardín inglés, con antiguos olmos creciendo aquí y allá. Al final del camino se alzaba un pequeño palacete de estilo italiano, que pese a intentar aparentarlo no tenía muchos años de haber sido construido. Sai se extrañó cuando Naruto se colocó a su lado mientras caminaban, dejando atrás a Sasuke con Gaara. El rubio observaba todo con la boca abierta y ojos entusiastas, desviándolo de vez en cuando al Himitsu.

– _Mi padre es dueño del Instituto, lo fundó cuando yo nací_– dijo entonces Sai, comprendiendo que lo que el Uzumaki quería era que le hablara del lugar. El chico sonrió ampliamente al ver que el otro había comprendido sus intenciones y el pelinegro no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo rápido que había olvidado el rubio sus primeros roces–_. El piano es un viejo Steinway & Sons, si mal no recuerdo_– añadió el muchacho en voz alta, para que se enteraran los que venían atrás. Gaara bien podría decírselo a Sasuke, puesto que era el asunto que les importaba–_. Creo que lo encontraran en óptimas condiciones. Hay otros instrumentos, pero como comprenderán no hay muchas personas que los utilicen._

El pelirrojo asintió una vez en silencio, pero antes de que pudiera decírselo a Sasuke notó que este bajaba la velocidad a la que caminaba, con la vista clavada en los dos muchachos que iban en frente. El moreno detuvo sus pasos por completo y el Sabaku no tardó en imitarlo, extrañado por su comportamiento. Una vez que Uchiha se aseguró que Naruto estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlo y tan concentrado en la plática de Sai como para notar su ausencia, se giró hacia el pelirrojo y lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta.

– _Vamos a dejarlo claro, Sabaku_– el escupió Sasuke al muchacho mirándolo con odio–_. Aleja tus garras de Naruto si no quieres salir lastimado._

– _¿Aún sigues molesto porque te quité la dirección de la Sinfónica?_– preguntó Gaara con burla–. _Por lo visto dos prodigios en una misma ciudad fue demasiado. _

El pelirrojo todavía no se tragaba que la relación con ese rubio fuera tan importante para el moreno. A diferencia de él, durante todo el tiempo que convivieron, Sasuke nunca dio muestras de que le atrajeran las personas de su mismo sexo, incluso llegó a conocerle una novia. Y después de años de no saber de él de pronto resultaba que tenía un chico por pareja.

– _Tú y todo el zoológico de animales geriátricos que es la Sinfónica me importan muy poco_– dijo el moreno sin disminuir su enojo ni un poco, y sus palabras sí que sorprendieron al Sabaku–_, solo mantén tu distancia con mi pareja._

Sasuke soltó el agarre que tenía sobre la ropa del muchacho y comenzó a caminar con pasos grandes hacia los otros dos chicos. Tomó la mano de Naruto con algo de brusquedad y a pesar de sus quejas lo arrastró hacia el viejo Salón de música.

– De verdad le importa…– murmuró Sai, viendo como la pareja se alejaba y provocando que Gaara se volteara a verlo con extrañeza. Entonces el pelirrojo recordó que el moreno podía leer los labios y que seguramente se había enterado de la amenaza hecha por el Uchiha.

– _No tienes ni idea_– dijo Gaara con tranquilidad, comenzando a caminar y el pelinegro no tardó en emparejársele, siguiendo el camino que habían tomado los otros dos–. Cuando Sasuke y yo competíamos por la dirección de la Sinfónica…era una locura– explicó el Sabaku y se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió una mano fría tocarle la cara.

Se relajó al darse cuenta que el muchacho a su lado trataba de girarle un poco el rostro para poder saber lo que decía con más facilidad. Gaara se sentía bastante incómodo mientras avanzaban por un lugar como ese. Acostumbrado a estar la mayor parte de su tiempo entre notas musicales, tanto silencio parecía asfixiarlo. No era que el lugar estuviera vacío, en más de una ocasión se toparon con estudiantes vestidos con un sencillo uniforme negro que saludaron a Sai con entusiasmo, todos hablando con lenguaje de señas. Era la falta de sonido lo que molestaba al Sabaku, no imaginaba como había sido la vida de Sasuke en ese mundo.

– _Cuando Sasuke y yo competíamos por la dirección de la Sinfónica era una locura_– repitió el pelirrojo con más seguridad–._ No me gusta aceptarlo, pero él fue un rival bastante fuerte. Entonces enfermó, dejó la música y me dieron la dirección a mí. _

El muchacho se permitió perderse un momento en sus recuerdos y en las últimas palabras que habían salido de la boca del Uchiha. La Sinfónica siempre fue lo más importante para Sasuke, solo superado por el apego que sentía hacia su familia. Pero la música era algo diferente, el Sabaku lo comprendía bien puesto que él tenía el mismo sentimiento. Era parte de sus almas, algo que le daba sentido a sus vidas y que Sasuke dijera que eso le importaba muy poco por Naruto…

– _Hubo una vez en medio de una interpretación en que dejamos de lado los instrumentos y comenzamos a golpearnos_– dijo Gaara con una sonrisa torcida–_. Era solo un ensayo, así que no nos expulsaron. A mí me pusieron algunos puntos…_– dijo tocándose el lugar donde tenía el tatuaje del kanji.

El grabado ocultaba en mayor parte la cicatriz, pero él había estado molesto con el moreno durante semanas pensando que podía haberse arruinado el tinte. Cosa que por supuesto a Sasuke le había traido sin cuidado.

– _El enojo con el que me golpeó esa vez…_– susurró el Sabaku–_, no se compara con él de hoy._

Cuando Sai y Gaara entraron en lo que el resto de los estudiantes llamaba el Salón de música, Naruto y Sasuke ya se encontraban ahí. El moreno se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor del piano de cola, evaluando las condiciones en las que estaban.

– _¡Es genial, dattebayo!_– gritó Naruto, maravillado por el instrumento. Puede que él no supiera nada de la calidad de marcas, pero notaba el entusiasmo que se percibía a duras penas en la negra mirada del Uchiha. ¡El teme volvería a tocar!

– _Creo que hay un violín en la Sala de los espejos_– preguntó entonces Sasuke, extrañando al rubio–. _¿No, Sai?_

El Himitsu asintió con la cabeza, mientras se colocaba una mano en la cintura. Mientras tanto Gaara se había sentado enfrente del piano, comenzando a pulsar las teclas para verificar la afinación, si no estaba en condiciones sería necesario mandar hacerlo lo más rápido que se pudiera. Era evidente que Sasuke no podría juzgarlo por sí mismo y esa parte tendría que hacerla él.

– _¿Un violín?_– preguntó el Uzumaki, todavía extrañado.

El pelinegro se limitó a señalar con la cabeza al Sabaku.

– _No sabía que Gaara tocara el violín, dattebayo…_– dijo entonces el rubio, con una ligera sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. En un principio había tenido la idea de que ambos músicos tocaban el mismo instrumento.

– _¿Dobe?_– preguntó el pelinegro con impaciencia, señalando la puerta. No tenía ganas que el muchacho se pusiera de nueva cuenta a parlotear acerca de lo impresionante que era Gaara.

– _¡Vamos, teme!_– gritó en respuesta Naruto, tomando la mano de Sasuke y jalándolo hacia el lugar que le había dicho… él cual no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba. Por suerte el Uchiha sí, así que se adelantó al muchacho, sin soltar su mano y lo guió hasta una habitación continua a la que se encontraban.

En cuanto entraron el Uzumaki se dio cuenta que el apodo de la Sala de los espejos no era solo un nombre, todas las paredes del lugar estaban cubiertas por completo por unos enormes espejos, dando la sensación de que esta no tenía fin. Al fondo, en el único lugar que no tenía esos espejos, había unos cuantos estantes llenos de cajas y algunos libros.

– **¿Dónde decías que estaba ese violín, teme?**– le preguntó Naruto al moreno sin girarse, pero moviendo sus manos a uno de sus costados para que el muchacho pudiera verlas. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los estantes, tratando de adivinar con la mirada donde podría encontrarse el instrumento.

El rubio se sobresaltó cuando sintió como unas manos que ya conocía demasiado bien le rodeaban la cintura y lo apretaban contra un cuerpo ajeno. Unos labios se posaron sobre su cuello, estremeciéndolo ligeramente. Con algo de dificultad, ya que Sasuke no quería soltarlo, el Uzumaki se las arregló para girarse y quedar de frente al muchacho.

– _¿Teme?_– preguntó Naruto en un balbuceo mientras el pelinegro volvía tomarlo por la cintura, pero esta vez usando solo su mano izquierda.

– Tenemos algo pendiente, dobe– le respondió Sasuke, jugando con los botones de la camisa del rubio–. ¿Lo recuerdas?

En lugar de asentir, el Uzumaki le sonrió de manera provocadora y se estiró hacia él para besarlo. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. ¿Quién podía olvidar que la madre de tu pareja los descubriera a ambos en medio de un momento de intimidad?

Se estuvieron besando algún tiempo, disfrutando intensamente el sabor que le regalaba el contrario, primero con un ritmo pausado y tranquilo, hasta que este se volvió más ávido y brusco.

– _¿Por qué aquí, dattebayo?_ –preguntó el rubio, con la voz algo jadeante.

Ante su pregunta, el moreno le sonrió con prepotencia y se separó del muchacho, para total extrañeza del Uzumaki. Naruto dejó que Sasuke le diera la vuelta con calma, solo para encontrase de frente con sus reflejos a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Vio a través del espejo como el moreno volvía a sujetarlo por la cintura, regalándose una mirada seductora al mismo tiempo.

– Porqué aquí… puedo saber lo que me dices mientras te tocó– le susurró Sasuke al oído, y la respiración de Naruto se aceleró de inmediato.

No pudo apartar la vista de las manos del Uchiha, que se deslizaron con lentitud sobre la tela de sus pantalones antes de detenerse en el botón de su pantalón. El rubio levantó entonces la mirada, encontrándose con que los negros ojos del moreno no perdían detalle de sus reacciones. Decidió arriesgarse a jugar un poco con el pelinegro, recargándose más en él para reducir la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Sonrió prepotente al ver como Sasuke se mordía los labios, pero él tuvo que hacer lo mismo cuando el chico bajo el cierre del pantalón y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa. Sasuke lo estuvo torturando unos momentos de esa manera, hasta que su mano derecha se coló entre la tela. Naruto se recargó sobre el espejo cuando el movimiento de esa mano comenzó a hacerse más rápido y su aliento comenzó a empañar la superficie del cristal con la que entraba en contacto. Jadeó sin poder evitarlo, pero se mordió con más fuerza los labios al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

– ¿Por qué te callas?– le preguntó el Uchiha al oído, para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

– _Y–yo…_– balbuceó Naruto, buscando en medio de su mente una respuesta coherente.

– ¿Temes que alguien te escuché, usuratonkachi?– preguntó Sasuke con burla, y el rubio torció la boca al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba–. ¿No te da morbo el saber que estamos a unos metros de gente que no tiene ni idea de lo que hacemos y sólo porque no pueden oírnos?

– _¡Cállate, teme!_– gritó Naruto, tomándolo con brusquedad de la cara y obligándolo a que lo besara en vez de hablar **(4)**.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

– ¿Gaara? ¿Pasa algo?– preguntó Sai al ver que el pelirrojo había detenido de pronto el movimiento de sus manos.

El muchacho le dio una mirada extrañada, pero entonces cayó de nuevo en cuenta de la incapacidad del moreno y negó levemente con la cabeza. Consiguió controlar su vergüenza y reanudó el flujo de sus dedos sobre las teclas de marfil. Sabía que el pelinegro no podía escuchar ni una de sus notas, pero parecía extrañamente fascinado por el movimiento de sus manos.

– _No… nada_– contestó Gaara, encogiéndose de hombros.

Más tarde tendría que hablar seriamente con el Uchiha. Estaba bien que a él le gustara la música, pero el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo audiencia de ese tipo de conciertos.

"Interesante. ¿Así se escucha Naruto cuando…?" dejó vagar sus pensamientos un momento "¡No pienses en eso!" se regañó a sí mismo Gaara, cuando se dio cuenta de adonde lo llevaban esos pensamientos.

La música siguió sondando.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

– ¿Votos a favor de qué Kory–san es una pervertida? –preguntó Zaphyrla con una sonrisa.

Tres manos se alzaron, la de ella misma, la de Ayame y la de Yuki… a quién acaban de rescatar hacia poco de su secuestro. El secuestrador había pedido una enorme cantidad de rescate, pero la había dejado en libertad debido a que se había equivocado de blanco, y en realidad no podía obtener mucho de ella **(5)**.

– ¿Votos en contra? –preguntó entonces la ojidorada, sin perder su sonrisa.

Solo una mano se alzó… la de Kory.

– ¡Bien! ¡Por mayoría se ha decidió que Kory–san es una pervertida! –declaró la directora con satisfacción.

– Mira, Ayame–chan –dijo la morena, ignorando a su compañera–. ¡Te he traído a Kyubi–chan! –dijo la escritora con una enorme sonrisa, entregándole a la muchacha al pequeño zorro, que no parecía muy seguro de querer irse con la desconocida.

– ¡Kyubi! –gritó Ayame, abalanzándose sobre el zorrito y apretándolo contra ella hasta casi asfixiarlo.

– Yuki–chan –llamó entonces Kory, con una sonrisa siniestra–. Sakura trabaja hasta tarde hoy, las armas están en la puerta izquierda del pasillo que va a la oficina.

La muchacha aplaudió entusiasmada, mientras una tierna sonrisa se extendía por su cara. Sonrisa de la que el resto comenzaba a entender tenían que cuidarse.

– Bien, contemos de nuevo –propuso la morena–. ¿Votos en contra de que soy una pervertida?

Tres manos se alzaron.

– Bruja –murmuró Zaphyrla de malas pulgas, haciendo un puchero con su boca.

* * *

(1) Claro que es posible ¬¬ Estamos hablando del bastardito de Uchiha Sasuke.

(2) ¡Como de película! XD Solo falto el viento O.O

(3) Secreto en japonés. Me pareció adecuado para el lindo de Sai n.n

(4) Bueno, "obligar" no sería la palabra acertada para describir eso :P

(5) Eso lo has dicho tu y no yo, linda XD

Bien, me tarde. ¿Pero a poco no valió la pena la espera? ¡Escribí mucho! XD

**Reviews :3**

**Norely:** Me alegra que te haya gustado en serio. Yo creo que si Sasuke hubiera seguido sin hablar como se debe con Itachi, el castigo del Uchiha mayor hubiera sido mucho, pero mucho mas largo XD Tratare de pensar en algo que se ajuste, pero no prometo nada :S Aja, como si torturar Uchihas no fuera mi especialidad XD LOL Tanto lo que pase con la parejita, como lo que pase con Sakura, sera ¡M-E-M-O-R-A-B-L-E! XD

**Hanajima-san:** Hola n.n Me alegra que te guste el fic, y que incluyas el detras de camaras. Varios piensan que esta de mas :S Espero que esta capitulo tambien lo hayas disfrutado, y que esa sutileza que mencionan no se haya ido por la puerta. Just one thing... Are you the same Hanajima-san of FF? Is just for curiosity n.n Well, you are welcome! XD And thanks for the review :P

**Gracias por los revies :3 El resto, los que tienen cuenta, los he contestado como un mensaje personal n.n**

**Para los que se esten preguntando el porque de tanta actualizadera, pues... Kory-San: ¿Aniversario de qué? Que un dia como hoy pero de hace 50 años... (Zaphy-Chan: ¡Kory-San! Ò_Ó) Kory-San: Ya, ya ya... Hoy se cumple un año de la creacion de mi cuenta en FF, o como quien dice mi introduccion oficial al mundo dal fanfic. (Zaphy-Chan: ¡O mi cumpleaños! *.*) Kory-San: O el cumpleaños de esta loca ¬ ¬* (Zaphy-Chan: Ne, Kory-San. ¿Estas celosa porque soy mayor que tu? :P) Kory-San: ¿Quien estaria celoso por ser mas viejo? ¬¬* -si lo esta- (Zaphy-Chan: ¡Mala! = ( No le puedes decir viejo a alguien en su cumpleaños TT_TT )**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


	10. Capítulo10, Imperceptible venganza

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a **__**sol yuki uzumaki**_

_**Gracias por regalarme mi review #50 en este fic :3**_

_Capítulo 10. Imperceptible venganza_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Algunas groserías.

Lime.

Miel, empalago, cursilería, ñoñería, romanticismo.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

_Letras en Italica: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke, y Sai._

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.**

La canción es _Entre tus alas_ de Camila, en piano por supuesto.

Video de EclO: http:/ /w w w. youtube. com/watch?v=0iuAnEnQUO0&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

¿Ya dije miel, empalago, cursilería, ñoñería y/o romanticismo?

* * *

Sasuke dio un profundo suspiro, para después levantar la vista hacia el reflejo del espejo que tenía enfrente. Sus manos permanecieron recargadas con firmeza sobre el pequeño tocador alto que tenía en esa habitación de la Sinfónica, que hacía las veces de camerino. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, para después darse la vuelta y caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto. Como venía haciendo desde hacia media hora… y Naruto comenzaba a marearse.

El rubio se levantó del sillón de cuero negro que estaba a sólo unos pasos, y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del Uchiha, para detener su desquiciada caminata.

_- ¿Listo, teme?_ –le preguntó el muchacho sujetándole la cara por las mejillas con una delicadeza rara en él, mirándolo directo a los ojos, y muy a su pesar dándole una salida de todo eso. Pero si Sasuke todavía no estaba listo, él mismo se lo llevaría arrastrando de ese lugar sin importar lo que dijera el resto del mundo.

El moreno soltó algo del aire que había estado conteniendo, obligándose a calmarse. Se comportaba como un idiota, y ahora empezaba a asustar a Naruto.

- Solía escuchar música antes de empezar cada concierto para relajarme –contestó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, mucho más tranquilo. Al igual que el Uzumaki, él también alzó sus manos y comenzó a deslizarlas por el rostro del Uzumaki, pasándole los pulgares por la pequeña nariz, y los labios algo gruesos.

_- No sé si es de mala suerte desear buena suerte, dattebayo_ –dijo el rubio con una risita.

- Eso es en teatro, usuratonkachi –dijo el Uchiha con suficiencia, provocando que el muchacho enfrente de él lo viera con molestia.

_- Creo que voy a hacerlo a mi manera, teme_ –respondió Naruto al tiempo que se separaba con brusquedad de él, y lo empujaba con fuerza.

- ¿Qué estas…? –empezó a preguntar Sasuke con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, mientras caía hacia atrás. El muchacho aterrizó limpiamente sobre el sillón negro de la habitación.

Unos tibios labios sobre los suyos le impidieron seguir hablando. Definitivamente él y Naruto debían dejar de callarse mutuamente de esa manera… **(1)** Percibió como el rubio se inclinaba más sobre él, pasándole los brazos a los lados del cuello, al mismo tiempo que su lengua le humedecía levemente los labios. Las manos del moreno no tardaron en elevarse hasta la cintura de los pantalones blancos de Naruto, pero no se quedaron ahí si no que se deslizaron más abajo, hasta alcanzar su parte posterior. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho en medio del beso al ver como el Uzumaki se estremecía ante su toque, así que aumentó un poco la presión que tenía su mano sobre el glúteo del muchacho, pero tuvo que contener un jadeo cuando Naruto elevó una de sus rodillas hasta su entrepierna, y comenzó a frotar lentamente contra ella. Sin duda la posición del rubio era más ventajosa que la de él en esos momentos…

Tuvo la idea de atraer más cerca de él al chico que lo besaba con fuerza, pero esa vez el Uzumaki se adelantó a sus deseos y se dejó caer sin ningún pudor sobre Sasuke. El moreno uso la mano que tenía libre para acariciar levemente el abdomen de Naruto, introduciéndola debajo de su ropa. Puede que esa sencilla camiseta negra no fuera adecuada para un concierto de música clásica como lo era el traje formal que él llevaba puesto, pero sin duda prefería como se le veía a su novio y agradecía mil veces la terquedad de Naruto y la capacidad de persuasión que este tuvo sobre Gaara… Bueno, eso último no tanto.

Sasuke observó con los ojos entrecerrados los párpados cerrados del Uzumaki, hipnotizándole la manera en que el rubio se entregaba por completo a un simple beso, y deseando al mismo tiempo que esos párpados se separaran para poder ver el azul de sus ojos. Naruto lo hizo al sentir la penetrante mirada oscura del Uchiha sobre él, pero esos orbes resplandecieron con un brillo travieso y el moreno comprendió la razón cuando el chico terminó el beso que compartían de golpe, y se echó para atrás haciendo espacio entre ellos.

_- Termina el concierto y luego terminamos nosotros, dattebayo –_le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de suficiencia a un confundido Sasuke. Definitivamente tenía que escuchar a Itachi más seguido, sus consejos no eran del todo malos **(2)**.

- Chantajista –le espetó Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido, a lo que el rubio solo soltó una carcajada y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación llamaron la atención del rubio, provocando que girara la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver cómo Itachi entraba en el camerino **(3)** de Sasuke.

_- ¿Interrumpo?_ –pregunto el Uchiha mayor con la ceja alzada, mirando detenidamente la mano que todavía mantenía su hermano sobre el trasero de su pareja.

_- ¡Claro que no, dattebayo!_ –le contestó Naruto de manera casi retadora. Después el muchacho se separó del pelinegro, levantándose del sillón con toda la dignidad que poseía. Salió de la habitación a paso rápido, agitando su mano de manera despreocupada en dirección al moreno que dejaba bastante molesto sobre el mueble.

**- Quita esa cara, Sasuke** –le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que Sasuke solo le gruñó enseñándole los dientes.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

Avanzó con tranquilidad hasta el piano que aguardaba en medio del escenario, solo deteniéndose un momento para dar un respetuoso saludo a los presentes, como marcaba la tradición para su completo fastidio. Lo hizo en realidad mirando sin ver los rostros de las personas reunidas, ni siquiera para buscar el rostro de la única persona que podía tranquilizar sus nervios. Esto era algo que debía hacer solo, a pesar de saber que Naruto lo estaría esperando al final sin importar cuál fuera cuan malo resultara.

El moreno había decidido empezar con _Los Preludios_ de Chopin, ganándose una especie de sonrisa burlona por parte de Gaara, que él enfrentó con una mirada llena de veneno **(4)**. Y sin embargo su querido director no puso muchos peros en su elección de interpretaciones, ni siquiera con la pieza del final. En cuanto el Preludio N.º 24 dejó escuchar su última nota, se puso en pie unos segundos, apenas lo suficiente para ver los corteses aplausos de los asistentes sin rostro. A partir de ahí no se volvería a levantar hasta que terminara el concierto…

_**Siempre fui**_

_**Esclavo de la libertad**_

_**De esos que saben flotar**_

_**Y que besan el cielo**_

Dejó que una sonrisa ladeada apareciera en sus labios al llegar a la parte que más ansiaba del concierto, llenándose de orgullo al imaginarse el rostro embobado que seguramente tendría su dobe en esos momentos. Aunque hubiera preferido que el Uzumaki estuviera a su lado cuando la primera nota de su canción sonó.

_**Y hasta a que**_

_**Apareciste por ahí**_

_**Me decidí aterrizar**_

_**Y quedarme en tu suelo**_

Sasuke se permitió perderse en el movimiento de sus manos, aislado por completo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Durante sus primeros conciertos, debido a su inexperiencia y a su corta edad, tenía problemas para olvidarse de las miradas que no se apartaban de él en cuanto la música comenzaba a sonar, pero esa noche la ausencia de sonido le facilitaba las cosas.

_**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión**_

_**Mi alma reconoció tu voz**_

_**Y así**_

_**Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón**_

Si cerraba los ojos un momento incluso podría estar de nuevo en el salón de su casa donde se encontraba su viejo piano, con Naruto sentado a su lado y recargando su cabeza en su hombro. El apenas perceptible olor del muchacho llegándole hasta la nariz y relajándolo de una manera increíble… al menos hasta que el rubio abría la boca y comenzaba a hacer escándalo.

_**Vuelo entre tus alas**_

_**Despierto entre tu alma**_

_**Y mi paz, y mi paz**_

_**En mí, ya son**_

Recordó el día en que se conocieron, una realidad que ya estaba muy lejana. Un sencillo golpe en medio de la calle había vuelto su vida al cauce que debía tener, y después un amigo consiguió levantarlo de una buena caída en su vida pero, por cursi que sonara, un inesperado flechazo había hecho latir su corazón de verdad por primera vez.

_**Viajo en tu mirada**_

_**Me elevas**_

_**Soy mejor de lo que fui**_

_**Por ti, amor**_

La última tecla de marfil fue pulsada y Sasuke detuvo su respiración junto con su mano sobre el piano. Se armó de valor y se puso de pie, al tiempo que giraba su rostro hacia el auditorio. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda ante la imagen que se presentó delante de sus ojos.

Cientos de manos que se unían una y otra vez con su contraparte.

Aplausos, y todos de pie.

Era la misma sensación embriagadora que había tenido desde su primer concierto, y sin embargo algo faltaba en este. No era la música, eso ya se había resegando a haberla perdido hacia tiempo. Supo exactamente que era cuando distinguió una mancha blanca avanzar en medio de los presentes. Sasuke negó sutilmente con la cabeza cuando vio como Naruto saltaba al escenario y aterrizaba delante de él, pero a pesar de eso sonrió. Aunque el ramo de rosas rojas estaba de más…

- **Te amo** –dijo el rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Por el brillo de sus ojos no había duda en la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Dejando de lado las flores, el moreno llevo una mano hasta la nuca del Uzumaki y lo atrajo contra sí, obligando al muchacho a elevar su rostro hacia él. El pelinegro acarició sus labios con paciencia, deslizando su boca entreabierta contra la de él rubio. En respuesta Naruto le mordió el labio inferior, urgiéndolo a que lo besara como se debía, cosa que su pareja no tardó en hacer.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

_- Felicidades_ –dijo Gaara con voz inexpresiva, inclinando levemente su rostro.

_- Gracias_ –contestó Sasuke, en el mismo y diplomático tono, aceptando la copa de champagne que su director le ofrecía. Aunque el moreno tenía la ligera impresión de que no se refería al concierto, sino al muchacho rubio que estaba tranquilo a su lado y cuya mano sujetaba con firmeza.

El día de mañana todo mundo sabría de la relación entre el desaparecido pianista Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, un humilde muchacho de la pequeña ciudad de Namikaze. El pelinegro no dudaba que a los reporteros presentes les encantaría poner su homosexualidad en la primera plana, pero en vez de molestarlo era algo que esperaba con ansía. Mañana Sasuke podría respirara tranquilo…

"Mañana…" pensó el Uchiha viendo a Naruto por encima del filo de su copa "Mañana el resto del mundo sabrá que eres mío".

_- La verdad es que el bastardo tocó muy bien_ –dijo Sai con su sonrisa característica, provocando que el grupo de jóvenes reunidos se girara a verlo con la ceja alzada.

_- Ni tú ni yo escuchamos una nota de ese piano_ –le recordó el Uchiha con tranquilidad, tomando otro sorbo de licor.

El Himitsu amplió un poco su sonrisa, dejando que esta vez se percibiera más sincera.

_- Me basto ver la cara de Naruto para disfrutar todas y cada una de esas notas, Sasuke_ –dijo el moreno, al tiempo que chocaba su copa contra la que sostenía el Uzumaki.

_- Con su permiso, muchachos_ –los interrumpió una voz clara de mujer, que causó que Naruto se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo-._ Me gustaría felicitar a mi hijo_ –dijo Mikoto con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

La morena se acercó al menor de sus hijos y lo abrazó con suavidad, antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

- Gracias por hacerlo feliz –le dijo la mujer a Naruto en un susurro cómplice, que solo ellos pudieron oír.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque aún bastante avergonzado. Todavía tenía en la mente fresco el recuerdo de las inusuales circunstancias en las que había conocido a la madre de Sasuke.

_- Mikoto_ –dijo una voz masculina, al tiempo que el hombre al que pertenecía aparecía al lado de la mujer-. _Unos reporteros quieren hacernos unas preguntas. _

- _Enseguida voy, Fugaku_ –contestó la morena.

- _Fugaku-san_ –saludaron Gaara y Sai al mismo tiempo.

- _Uchiha-san_ –dijo Naruto con seriedad, mirando con ojos penetrantes a la cabeza de la familia del pelinegro a su lado.

Fugaku desvió sus ojos negros hacia la figura del rubio, y no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al darse cuenta de quien le hablaba.

_- La única razón por la que te dirijo la palabra_ –dijo el hombre antes de darse la vuelta-, es porque estamos en un evento social, rodeados de la prensa.

El Uzumaki sujetó con más fuera la copa en su mano, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Fugaku había sido el único miembro de la familia Uchiha que no había visto con optimismo su relación con Sasuke. El muchacho relajo su expresión cuando sintió como su pareja apretaba su mano, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo. La única razón por la que Sasuke no le había gritado en ese momento a su padre, fue porque el hombre astutamente le había impedido saber cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras al girarse, y por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de que contestarle.

_- No le prestes atención, querido_ –le dijo Mikoto mientras agitaba su mano, quitándole importancia al grosero comportamiento de su marido-_. Solo está molesto porque esto significa que Sasuke no nos dará nietos._

_- Esa es una molestia que comparto_ –interrumpió una nueva voz en el grupo, también masculina pero con un tono mucho más alegre que la de Fugaku-, _pero creo que yo lo he tomado con mejor humor._

_- ¡Viejo! ¡Llegaste, dattebayo!_ –gritó Naruto, separándose de Sasuke y literalmente arrojándose sobre el recién llegado.

El moreno observó con la ceja alzada el hombre que tenía abrazado el Uzumaki con tanto entusiasmo. Más que su padre parecía su hermano mayor, aunque ciertamente el parentesco no podía negarse. Gracias a Kami… El recién llegado era tan rubio como Naruto, y compartía la extraña estructura de su cabello **(5)**, aunque el mayor lo llevaba más largo. El hombre vestía un formal traje azul oscuro, con una corbata celeste que trataba de combinar con sus ojos. Uno azules ojos que le había heredado a su hijo.

-_ Teme_ –lo llamó Naruto, desviando la atención del moreno de su discreta inspección-. _Él es mi papá, Uzumaki Minato._

- Uchiha Sasuke –se presentó el pelinegro con el entrecejo algo fruncido. No compartía la opinión del rubio de que el término "teme" fuera algo adecuado para presentarte ante el padre de tu pareja-. Un placer, Uzumaki-san –dijo el muchacho, extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre.

_- Solo Minato, Sasuke_ –dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, aceptando su mano-. _Felicidades por el concierto._

- Gracias –le respondió el Uchiha inclinando levemente la cabeza, satisfecho por la actitud del padre de Naruto.

_- ¿¡A qué ha estado genial, dattebayo?_ –exclamó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, que no tardó en ser correspondida por una por parte de su padre. Entonces, más que nunca, Sasuke notó lo similares que eran padre e hijo en apariencia.

El moreno admitía interiormente haber estado muy nervioso por la visita de Minato, nerviosismo que aumentó al ver la reacción de su propio padre. Temía como podía afectarles a él y a su dobe la relación de por si tensa que llevaba Naruto con su papá, pero al ver interactuar a los dos únicos miembros de la familia Uzumaki notó que no podría ser mejor. Sentía que era más parecida al compañerismo que él llevaba con Itachi, que a los continuos roces que tenía con Fugaku. ¿Cuál era entonces el problema que había obligado a Naruto a irse de Namikaze, buscando alejarse de su padre? Y como si el destino hubiera escuchado su pregunta, la tensión comenzó a sentirse entre los rubios.

-_ Naruto_ –dijo Minato, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo_-, ¿cómo te has…?_

_- ¡Viejo!_ –se quejó el muchacho torciendo la boca, cortando su pregunta antes de pudiera terminarla. De reojo le mando una mirada de aprensión a Sasuke, que el moreno pudo notar_-. ¡No empieces, dattebayo!_

_- Solo quiero saber_ –intentó justificarse el otro Uzumaki, imitando su gesto.

_- ¡Prometiste que dejarías al doctor en casa, dattebayo!_ –le recordó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos-. _La noche es para el teme, dejemos eso para después…_ -añadió en un susurro que el pelinegro pudo ver con claridad.

- ¿Es usted médico, Minato-San? –se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke, extrañado por el comentario de su pareja.

_- Soy cardiólogo_ –contestó el Uzumaki con los ojos brillándole de una manera extraña, y Naruto decidió que ese era el momento adecuado para intervenir.

_- ¡Vamos a saludar a Ino, teme!_ -dijo el Uzumaki menor, volviendo a tomar la mano de Sasuke y jalándolo hacia donde estaba el mar de gente.

- ¡Salúdala de mi parte, Naruto! –alcanzó a gritarle Minato, antes de que ambos muchachos desaparecieran de su vista.

Una vez que eso pasó el Uzumaki frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que su único hijo no había alejado a su pareja de él para saludar a su sobrina favorita, y su única sobrina a decir verdad.

"Al parecer Naruto no le ha contado todo a Sasuke" pensó Minato dando un suspiro. Ojala el chico se animara a hacerlo pronto…

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha menor había decidido que soportar los comentarios emocionados de la Yamanaka sobre su relación no era algo que quería hacer en ese momento. Intuía que Naruto le estaba ocultando algo…

A unos cuantos pasos el Uzumaki divisó a Ino, pero antes de que pudiera llamar a su prima el moreno le tomó la delantera y tiró de su mano con cierta brusquedad hacia su derecha, alejándolo de la gente que había asistido al concierto. El muchacho dejó que el pelinegro lo guiara por sitios vacios de la Sinfónica, sin entender a donde se dirigían **(6)** y comenzando a asustarse por su silencio.

Naruto detuvo bruscamente sus pasos y tiró de Sasuke, obligando al muchacho a que también dejara de caminar. El moreno se giró confundido hacia el Uzumaki, sin entender cuál era el problema.

_- Oye, teme. ¿Estás molestó, dattebayo?_ –le preguntó el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido. El Uchiha solo lo observó con el semblante serio, imperturbable a pasar de sus palabras.

Inmediatamente después Sasuke se inclinó sobre su pareja, sobrepasando la pequeña barrera que era la diferencia de estaturas, y colocó las manos sobre su rostro para atraerlo contra él.

- Usuratonkachi… -susurró Sasuke antes de apoderarse de la boca de Naruto.

¿Por qué ese dobe no lo entendía? Bien… tal vez en parte era culpa suya por no ser tan expresivo. ¿Molesto? ¡Estaba eufórico! Había vuelto a tocar, había vuelto a componer, para él… para Naruto. Ahora para el mundo el rubio era suyo, y atrás quedaban los malos ratos que les causaron los secretos y las mentiras **(7)**. Si, intuía que Naruto le estaba ocultando algo, pero como el rubio no parecía tan preocupado por el asunto lo dejaría pasar por ahora, hasta que muchacho estuviera listo para decírselo. Podía confiar en Naruto, debía confiar en Naruto…

El rubio se confundió todavía más por el repentino acercamiento del muchacho, pero que se le iba a hacer. Si al idiota que tenía por pareja le asaltaba la repentina urgencia de besarlo, ni iba a ser él quien se quejara. El Uzumaki dejo que Sasuke le mordiera levemente los labios, antes de que fuera su lengua la que buscara con desesperación la del moreno. El pelinegro sintió entonces el ya familiar tirón hacia abajo que le indicaba que Naruto le había echado los brazos al cuello para atraerlo más hacia él, y pronto las manos del Uchiha bajaron del rostro de su pareja hasta las caderas del muchacho.

Por un momento ambos muchachos perdieron el equilibrio, pero Sasuke se apresuró a apoyar al rubio contra la pared más cercana, los dos dándose cuenta de que el asunto comenzaba a írseles de las manos. Los besos no pudieron tornarse más profundos y entregados, mandándolo al diablo el mayor tiempo posible la sensación de ahogo que comenzaba a llenarles los pulmones. El moreno deslizó su mano sobre el cuerpo del rubio aún más abajo de donde hubiera estado permitido de encontrase en público, con la confianza que sólo el haberlo hecho con anterioridad podía dar.

- Maldición… -jadeó Naruto, cuando los labios de Sasuke llegaron a su cuello y empezó a respirar levemente sobre él, para después morder con algo de fuerza la piel tibia-. ¡¿Es tan malo pensar durante todo el concierto que me tocabas a mí, y no a ese maldito piano? **(8)**

Inmediatamente el rubio se mordió la lengua, mientras que su cara empezaba a tornarse roja por la vergüenza. El avergonzado muchacho soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que el moreno no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a su comentario. En ocasiones como esa, donde no podía evitar el hablar de más, el Uzumaki veía las ventajas de que Sasuke fuera sordo.

Naruto sintió como el pelinegro acomodaba una pierna entre las suyas, y de inmediato él alzó una de las propias, rodeando como pudo la cadera del otro chico. Era una posición algo incómoda, ya que a pesar de la diferencia de alturas el rubio distaba mucho de tener una complexión delicada, pero el resultado les arrancó a la pareja fuertes jadeos. El Uzumaki empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra él de Sasuke, cosa que el otro no tardó en imitar. Podía sentir como nunca antes el pecho del moreno contra el suyo, dándose cuenta de los trabajados pectorales e imaginando lo que se sentiría tocarlos sin esa elegante camisa que ya comenzaba a odiar. El rubio apretó un poco más el agarre de su pierna, tensando los masculinos músculos debajo de ella. Las sensaciones que lo invadían no se comparaban con nada que hubiera sentido antes, ni con nadie con quien hubiera estado antes…

"¿Quiénes?" pensó mareado el Uzumaki, antes de empujar ligeramente al pelinegro de su cuello, guiándolo de nuevo hasta su boca.

La única imagen que le llegó a la mente en ese instante fue la de ese bastardo al que le permitía tocarlo. Sasuke robándole un beso en el hospital, él mismo besando al moreno en la habitación del piano de su casa, Sasuke encima de él en su habitación, Sasuke acariciándolo en la Sala de los espejos…

- ¿Pero qué…? –empezó a preguntar el Uchiha, rompiendo el beso de golpe.

El moreno se fijó en la respiración entrecortada del rubio, y en como necesitaba aferrarse a él para poder mantenerse en pie. Una sonrisa de burla comenzó a aparecer en el rostro del pelinegro al notar que el muchacho desviaba la mirada llenó de vergüenza, pero sin poder evitar que los últimos espasmos de placer recorrieran su cuerpo.

- Dobe, no me digas qué… -empezó a decir Sasuke con la voz cargada de burla.

_- Cállate, teme _–lo cortó Naruto, golpeándole con fuerza el hombro.

- Apenas si te toque, usuratonkachi –siguió diciendo el pelinegro sin inmutarse por el golpe, a pesar de que si le dolió bastante. En vez de eso se aprovechó de que el rubio todavía estaba bastante ido, y metió su mano debajo de su camiseta, levantándola un poco.

El Uzumaki se dejó hacer unos segundos, dejando que su calor corporal calentara un poco aquellos fríos dedos que lo acariciaban. Él no habría tardado en hacer lo mismo, de no ser por esa estúpida camisa que llevaba fajada el pelinegro. Era definitivo, mañana mismo iba a deshacerse de esa camisa.

- ¡Qué te calles, Uchiha! –gritó Naruto, reaccionando por fin, al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para liberase del agarre del otro chico. El moreno no se tomó a mal las intenciones de su pareja de alejarse de él, de hecho ignoró conscientemente ese detalle. Beso con suavidad la mejilla del rubio, para después dirigirse a uno de sus oídos y morderlo un poco.

- ¿O tanto te excita saber… -le susurro entonces Sasuke al Uzumaki, con su aliento sobre al lugar donde anteriormente había estado sus labios, estremeciéndolo-, que pronto voy a estar dentro de ti, Naruto?

- Idiota –le contestó el muchacho torciendo la boca, cosa que el otro no pudo percibir por no estar viéndole la cara.

El pelinegro esperaba que Naruto comenzara de nuevo con sus forcejos, indignado por sus palabras. Por eso se sorprendió cuando sintió un tirón en sus cabellos oscuros y la tibia boca del rubio se estampó contra la suya, exigiendo de nuevo un beso que le quitara el aliento. El moreno se lo concedió, y es que simplemente no podía negarse a esa muda súplica.

- Vamos entonces –dijo el Uchiha, una vez que terminaron de besarse y el rubio asintió por toda respuesta.

El moreno se separó un poco de Naruto casi a regañadientes, pero era necesario si debían moverse de ese lugar. Con una sonrisa traviesa que al otro le dio mala espina, el Uzumaki tiró una vez más del pelo negro de su novio, uniendo de nueva cuenta sus labios, pero además moviendo de manera insinuante sus caderas contra las del Uchiha.

- Vámonos ya, dobe –gruñó Sasuke de mal humor, volviendo a romper el beso, con lo que consiguió que Naruto soltara una alegre carcajada.

El moreno frunció el seño ante la mueca que veía en la cara de su pareja, y se apresuró a separarse del muchacho, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a tomar la mano de Naruto para tirar de él y emprender de vuelta el camino hacia donde pensaba llevarlo desde el principio.

Ambos tenían un asunto pendiente…

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke notaron a la persona que dejaban atrás, persona que tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de la pared en un vano intento por mantenerse de pie, pese a la fuerte impresión. Una lágrima se deslizó por una blanca mejilla desde un ojo verde esmeralda.

- Sasuke-kun… -susurró Sakura en medio de un sollozo.

La muchacha finalmente se dejó caer en la loseta del piso, permitiendo que el bonito vestido que se había comprado especialmente para la ocasión se ensuciara. Era blanco, con pequeño detalles en verde pastel en el escote strapless y en el borde de la falda, con un grueso listón del mismo color rodeándole la cintura.

La Haruno quería verse bonita para Sasuke, quería estar con él en ese momento tan importante para el músico. Nunca se imagino que él y Naruto…

Un nuevo sollozo escapó de la garganta de la muchacha.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse de golpe llamó la atención de todos en el plato, y cuando se giraron hacia la entrada del lugar sus ojos se encontraron con una acalorada Kory, quien se recargaba en la puerta para poder recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –preguntó la morena en cuanto pudo pronunciar unas palabras, y los demás se extrañaron de que usara el nombre del muchacho y no su apellido.

El Uchiha se adelantó hacia la escritora con cierta apatía, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la mujer lo hizo.

- Tienes el día libre, Sasuke –le soltó de golpe, y el chico abrió mucho los ojos antes eso-. ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí! –gruñó de mal genio.

- ¿Por qué…?

- ¡A ti te estaba buscando, maldito Uchiha! –gritó una tercera voz, y todo mundo se pegó a la pared al reconocerla como la de una muy enojada Zaphy. La escritora suspiro con resignación. Por lo visto no había llegado a tiempo…

La de pelo azul se adelantó hacia el confundido muchacho y lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de la camiseta.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota, Uchiha! –le gritó mientras comenzaba a zarandearlo-. ¿Genio? ¡Genio mi padre y mi abuelo! ¿Qué eres un lienzo en blanco? ¡Eres un idiota que solo se deja influenciar por la gente equivocada! ¿Por qué demonios no abres esos ojos que presumes son tan buenos? ¡QUÍTATE DE MI VISTA, BASTARDO! –gritó la directora mientras lo empujaba hasta que cayera al suelo y luego se daba la vuelta, sin haber disminuido ni un poco su furia.

- ¿Eso porque fue? –preguntó Sasuke, mientras Kory le daba la mano pata ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Discutió con una de tus admiradoras en un foro… -le explicó la morena, torciendo la boca. Para ella el asunto tampoco había sido agradable.

- ¿Qué tipo de admiradora? –preguntó el Uchiha, alzando una ceja.

- El término de fan-girl le quedó corto –aseguró Kory con firmeza, y Sasuke soltó un bufido. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de eso?

- ¡Existes, Uchiha! ¡Esa es tu culpa! –gritó la voz de Zaphyrla desde algún punto del foro, dejando con la boca abierta a su socia y al muchacho.

* * *

**1** ¡No! ¡Sigan haciéndolo! XD

**2** ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que Naruto había pensando en eso solito? Mira que por más que queramos, Naruto no es tan… así XD

**3** No sé porque, pero odie esta palabra ¬¬

**4** La burla de Gaara es porque Chopin representa el romanticismo de piano por excelencia.

**5** Como si la del teme fuera muy normal ¬¬

**6** Nosotros si ¬w¬

**7** O lo que es lo mismo, ¡Sakura-baka! ¬¬

**8** ¡WTF! ¡Naruto! Ò_Ó

**:D Con este final de capitulo he llegado a la conclusión de que sí, soy una maldita ¬¬ ¡OMG! Ver a tu ex (a los dos XD) haciendo ESO con un chico :9 Y nuevamente, los de dejado sin lemon. O sí, soy una maldita :D (en el buen sentido de la palabra ¬¬) (sí, tiene uno n.n) Por Kami… en serio que soy una cursi ¬¬ ****D ¡Ah! Nuevamente, necesito un correo donde contactar a Nayumi, Blood Master, Equipo Taka 2 o Equipo Black Star, para ver algo con respecto al reto n.n ¡Chicos! Los he buscado durante semanas D: Por cierto, gracias por su apoyo por el asunto del cierre del fic en la otra pagina n.n Por cierto alguien me comento que se le hacia extraño que Sai, siendo sordo de nacimiento pudiera hablar. Bueno, tenia entendido que mientras el defecto congenito que afecto el desarrollo del oido no hubiera interferido con el desarrollo de las cuerdas vocales, estas podian funcionar correctamente. Evidentemente que la persona no pudiera oir interferia con el desarrollo del habla ¬¬ Sin embargo, era posible con una terapia especial. Lo que se hacia era colocar la mano sobre la garganta de una persona al hablar y sentir el vibrar de sus cuerdas vocales, e imitarlas despues. Por supuesto el mecanismo no era perfecto, ademas de que tenia que ser individual, lo que lo hacia caro. Por eso la manera extraña de hablar de Sai. ¿Han escuchado hablar a un sordo? Separan mucho las silabas, y su voz pierda la entonacion correcta e incluso la intencion (exclamativa, interrogativa, bla, bla, bla ¬¬). En un sordo de nacimiento que pudiera llegar ha hablar es peor, y suelen cambiar unas palabras por otras que no tienen relacion para nosotros, pero que para ellos tienen una vibracion similar en la garganta. Por supuesto, esto se usaba en el siglo pasado y desconozco si se sigue usando n/n Demo, por eso puse que Sai podía hablar a pesar de ser sordo de nacimiento n.n**

******Gracias por sus reviews OwO ¡Gracias por felicitarme por mi aniversario! XD**

******nayki, Katari-Chan, proserpinah, Hanajima-san, Pikacha, TheRusso, shira-hd, Gabriela Ines, Chubi XD, nayri, Sayukira, Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG, Norely, Tomoe91, X-x-YukO-x-X, Choi MingYu, Yuki-2310, luna, zanzamaru, Lyra Raven-k, Ayame Chan, .Ro0w'z., jinjuriki del Jubi, hiromihyuga24, saskenaru, Hime-Sora, mitsuki-chan T-T, Nayumi y Team Black Star, kaoryamy, ImOtO-92, Lenay-chan, Cassiopea Black, Aenor Zahiel Mc Ylonen. **

******Segunda advertencia sobre la contestacion de reviews ¬¬ No quiero una tercera ¬¬ **

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


	11. Capítulo 11, I want to list to you &

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a **_Kana_Chan

_**Ella lo pidió, ella lo tiene.**_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

_Capítulo 11. I want to listen to you & Broken heart_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

**Lemon**.

El lector al que incomode este contenido puede llegar hasta la siguiente división para seguir leyendo sin ningún inconveniente. No se verá afectada su comprensión de la trama de la historia.

Algunas groserías.

Miel, empalago, cursilería, ñoñería, romanticismo.

Muerte de un personaje.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

¿Notaron la advertencia de **Lemon** y no Lime?

_Letras en Itálica: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke, y Sai._

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.**

Video de EclO: http:/ /w w w. youtube. com/watch?v=0iuAnEnQUO0&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

¿Ya dije miel, empalago, cursilería, ñoñería y/o romanticismo?

La advertencia de: _Muerte de un personaje_ fue una broma, son libres de intentar asesinarme.

En serio, ¿notaron la advertencia de **Lemon**?

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele usar tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta no leas!**

* * *

Una de sus manos morenas alcanzó la brillante perilla de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera girarla fue tomado bruscamente por los hombros y obligado a darse la vuelta con poca delicadeza, justo como él tenía la mala costumbre de hacer siempre. Unos delgados labios se apretaron contra los suyos, exigiéndole que se dejara dominar por ellos y sucumbiera a los deseos contrarios. Su carácter impulsivo lo llevó rápidamente a luchar contra ese yugo, cosa por lo demás innecesaria, ya los deseos que ambos querían ver cumplidos eran los mismos. Sintió como una mano ya tibia volvía a introducirse debajo de su camiseta, apenas rozándole la piel del abdomen y avanzando con rapidez, dándole poco tiempo para disfrutar del tacto que le brindaban aquellos dedos ágiles. Gruñó dentro del beso al darse cuenta de que el bastardo enfrente de él lo hacía a propósito, pero estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando esa mano blanca que lo acariciaba se alejó a conciencia de su pecho, en el momento exacto en que estaba por tocar sus sensibles pezones.

El rubio desvió una de sus manos, que se habían aferrado desde el primer instante a la cintura del moreno, por la espalda del Uchiha hasta alcanzar algunos mechones oscuros de su cabello y tiró un poco de ellos, obligando al muchacho a levantar el rostro. Naruto se aprovechó de eso para dirigir sus labios hasta la garganta de su pareja, y quedó extasiado de la manera en que percibía la respiración de Sasuke en ella. Incluso si aumentaba ligeramente la presión de su boca contra la piel blanca podía sentir el pulsar de la sangre roja contra las paredes de sus arterias **(1)**.

Tan concentrado estaba el Uzumaki en lo que hacía que no notó como el muchacho de pelo negro usaba la mano que no le acariciaba la espalda morena para alcanzar él mismo la perrilla que apenas había rozado el rubio y girarla sin grandes contemplaciones, importándole muy poco la fuerza con la que estaban recargados contra la puerta. Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un chillido cuando dejó de sentir el apoyo que era la sólida madera detrás de él, y se precipitó al vacío sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

_- ¡Demonios!_ –gritó el Uzumaki desde el piso, mirando con ojos asesinos al moreno que había caído encima de él_-. ¡No te cuesta nada ser menos bestia, teme! _

- No te quejes, dobe –le contestó Sasuke quitándole importancia al asunto-. No eres ninguna princesita como para que te mime.

Contrario a lo que parecían ser unas duras palabras, el Uchiha tomó una de las mejillas del enfurruñado rubio mientras besaba la contraria con cariño. Además el suelo de su camerino estaba convenientemente alfombrado, pudo haber sido mucho peor... Por su parte el muchacho de ojos azules maldijo por lo bajo a su pareja. Como él no había sentido el golpe, ¡y con un peso extra además!

Sasuke irguió su espalda un poco, quedando al final con ambas rodillas rodeando las caderas del rubio, y dirigió sus dedos hasta su camiseta blanca. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, y desvió su mirada celeste a un costado. Entonces, y para total sorpresa del moreno, regresó sus ojos hacia el Uchiha y sus manos se alzaron hasta los botones nacarados de la prenda. El Uzumaki se levantó ligeramente sobre su espalda, apoyándose en la mano que Sasuke usaba para sujetarlo y evitar que volviera a caer contra la alfombra. Él de pelo negro había abandonado por completo la tarea de quitarse la camisa para dejársela a Naruto, y en vez de eso prefirió inclinar su cabeza un poco para conseguir de nuevo un profundo beso por parte del rubio.

Pronto la pieza de ropa quedó olvidada en un rincón de la habitación, y ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de llevar sus manos hasta el borde inferior de la camiseta negra del rubio, quitándosela con algo de ayuda por parte del Uzumaki. Sujetó con fuerza las caderas del muchacho, alzándolas contra las propias, llegando incluso a marcar sus dedos en la piel morena. Sus bocas se habían separado unos segundos mientras dejaban al descubierto sus torsos, pero volvieron a buscarse con hambre en cuanto consiguieron algo de aire. Las manos de Naruto se elevaron aprisionando a Sasuke por el cuello, provocando por la fuerza del agarre que el moreno cayera de lleno sobre él. Una de las manos del Uchiha se sujetó con fuerza de la espalda del rubio, mientras que la otra viajó a duras penas entre los cuerpos unidos, subiendo por el pecho del muchacho de ojos azules con la intención de llegar hasta su cuello.

Fue entonces que Sasuke la sintió, rozando contra sus dedos. El chico se separó con la mayor sutileza que le permitió la sorpresa, dejando confundido al rubio debajo de él.

_- ¿Pero qué…?_ –balbuceó Naruto con la voz entrecortada, el pecho subiéndole y bajando sin un ritmo claro.

Sasuke apenas le prestó atención a sus palabras, volviendo a pasar su mano por el pecho de su pareja. El Uzumaki salió momentáneamente de la bruma que los atrevidos besos le habían provocado al darse cuenta del lugar que acariciaba el moreno con tanta atención. Jadeó al darse cuenta de lo descuidado que había sido, ¡el teme le había quitado la camisa! ¡Por supuesto que la iba a ver! Los ojos negros del Uchiha se encontraron con la mirada azul del muchacho, interrogándolo en silencio.

Naruto intentó incorporarse rápidamente, pero Sasuke lo sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas para obligarlo a que permaneciera recostado. El muchacho se obligó a respirar de manera más profunda para calmare un poco, pero aun así se negó a ver a los ojos a su pareja. El de pelo negro le sujetó con delicadeza una de las mejillas al Uzumaki, intentando que la distancia que quería marcar el rubio desapareciera. Resopló cuando Naruto giró dócilmente su cara hacia él, pero mantuvo su mirada baja. Para el Uchiha todas las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar.

- ¿Es importante? –preguntó entonces Sasuke, volviendo a acariciarle los irregulares bordes de la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho. Era demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar, el corte demasiado limpio como para ser un mero accidente, las puntadas demasiado numerosas como para tener poca importancia.

Naruto se estremeció de placer cuando los dedos bancos lo tocaron, pero la incomodidad de ser descubierto no desapareció. Era su más grande secreto… No se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakura o a Kiba, ¡ni siquiera a Shikamaru!

_- ¿Tu sordera es importante?_ –pregunto el rubio a su vez, con la voz algo pastosa.

El Uchiha se inclinó sobre él, dejando que sus labios cayeran sobre la vieja herida. El pelinegro quería saber y tenía un mal presentimiento comenzando a invadirle la mente, pero por ahora podía esperar. El hecho de que ahora no pudiera oír solo era parte de él, pero ya no era importante. No desde que ese usuratonkachi lo había visto a los ojos…

Sasuke siguió besando el pecho de Naruto, hasta que se topó con una superficie irregular que le acarició los labios, una pequeña saliente que yacía erguida invitándolo a que se lo llevara a la boca. Su mano izquierda se elevó hasta el cuello del rubio para buscar el subir y bajar de su respiración desenfrenada. Naruto sabía que no podía regalarle su voz, y a cambio le obsequiaba su olor, su calor, los insinuantes movimientos de su cuerpo.

El pelinegro desvió de nuevo su atención al cuello de su pareja, pero ahora queriendo sentir el vibrar de la garganta contraria directamente sobre sus labios, esa vibración profunda igual a la que sentía en su propia boca en las pocas ocasiones en las que alzaba la voz. Se dio cuenta de que las manos del Uzumaki se habían dirigido a la petrilla de su pantalón, desabrochándolo con habilidad y tirando de él rápidamente.

El moreno gimió cuando unas manos tibias se atrevieron a tocarlo más allá de sus desnudas caderas. Era algo vergonzoso para el muchacho dejarse llevar por ese tipo de cosas, más al ver de reojo la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Naruto. Algo molesto, el Uchiha se separó de golpe del chico pero antes de que el rubio pudiera protestar Sasuke se inclinó de nuevo sobre él.

- Ahora no quiero saberlo, pero es importante –dijo mirándolo con seriedad, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo-. Porque yo quiero saberlo todo de ti.

No dejo que Naruto le replicara, sino que prefirió tomarlo con fuerza del rostro para atraerlo contra él y acallar cualquier queja con un beso. El rubio se aferró a los hombros de Sasuke, dejando de lado sus miedos por el momento, justo como el muchacho de pelo negro se lo pedía. Dejó que el Uchiha le besara los labios, la mejilla, el mentón, el cuello, toda la piel que estaba al descubierto desde el pecho hasta su abdomen. Él de ojos azules no terminaba de sentirse del todo cómodo con los labios del Sasuke contra su cicatriz, así que no pudo evitar suspirar cuando esos labios siguieron descendiendo hasta llegar a su ombligo. El Uzumaki enredó sus dedos en el oscuro pelo de su pareja, mientras que el otro chico se dedicaba a desabrochar con fingida calma sus pantalones blancos.

Finalmente esas manos blancas se introdujeron dentro de la prenda, comenzando a tirar hacia abajo junto con la tela más delgada que formaba la ropa interior del rubio. Si en algún momento a Sasuke le pasó por la mente que Naruto quisiera detener lo que pasaba, ese pensamiento fue barrido sin contemplaciones cuando el mismo Uzumaki le ayudó a quitarle los pantalones, levantándose ligeramente para facilitar la tarea. Minutos atrás el chico no había tenido problemas en quitarse las zapatillas deportivas y los calcetines, sin siquiera tener que inclinarse para hacerlo con las manos.

Fue solo cuando el aliento del Uchiha le llegó sin el estorbo de tanta tela a los muslos, que la realidad golpeó a Naruto sin aviso. De verdad tenía una relación con un hombre, el chico que se había convertido en su mejor amigo en tan solo unas semanas. De verdad iba dejar que un hombre lo tocara de una manera que a los ojos de la sociedad estaba mal. Dicho de manera cruda, de verdad él iba a acostarse con Sasuke.

- Detente, Sasuke –susurró Naruto con la voz entrecortada. Mientras hablaba el rubio había colocado una mano en el hombro del pelinegro, empujándolo un poco para separarlo de él.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el moreno una vez que irguió la cabeza, deslizando sus dedos por las caderas desnudas de su pareja. Puede que no hubiera escuchado las palabras del rubio, pero sus acciones no podían interpretarse de otra manera-. Pensé que estabas seguro de…

_- ¡Lo estoy, dattebayo!_ –se apresuró a contestarle el Uzumaki, algo ofendido porque el muchacho delante de él pensara lo contrario-. _¡Ni tú ni yo somos unas blancas palomitas, teme! No es como si esto fuera nuevo para nosotros…_ -añadió en un susurro bajo.

- Pero lo es –contestó Sasuke, llevando su mano hasta la de Naruto y enredando sus dedos-. No es porque nunca hemos estado con un chico antes, es que… es la primera vez que estoy con alguien que de verdad quiero.

_- Eres un cursi_ –le espetó el rubio, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

- Mira quién habla –dijo el moreno torciendo la boca-. Él que me dijo "Te amo" delante de toda la prensa de…

El resto de sus palabras se perdieron en su mente cuando el rubio lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo más cerca de él, besándolo con fiereza. Cuando la húmeda lengua del muchacho se coló dentro de su boca, la suya propia no tardó en salir a su encuentro, haciendo que olvidara todo lo demás. Sonrió dentro de su beso cuando el Uzumaki se abalanzó sobre él con esa energía que lo caracterizaba, provocando que la adrenalina hiciera estallar el ritmo de su corazón. Sus movimientos se volvieron más urgentes, las manos más rápidas y los besos más fieros. Para cuando pudieron volver a tomar aire, el Uchiha se dio cuenta que ambos, no solo Naruto, habían conseguido llevar sus pantalones hasta la altura de sus rodillas.

Lo siguiente que notó fue la tibia lengua del rubio en su vientre bajo, amenazando con hacerle justo lo que él quería desde que termino el concierto, ¡lo que quería hacerle al Uzumaki desde hacía días! Ese calor envolviéndolo de manera tan intima le mandaba descargas de electricidad por toda la espalda. No tenía ni le menor idea de si Naruto lo estaba haciendo de la manera adecuada, y si era sincero consigo mismo poco le importaba. ¿Cómo podía ser importante cuando se sentía tan tremendamente bien? El muchacho de pelo negro enredó sus dedos en el pelo dorado de su pareja, ya que el movimiento era lento y torturante… A Sasuke no le gustaba para nada ese ritmo, y cuando Naruto levantó su mirada hacia él supo que el dobe lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Con un gruñido de frustración el moreno apartó a Naruto, antes de que las cosas terminaran demasiado pronto para su gusto. El muchacho no se quejó cuando volvió a estar de espaldas sobre la alfombra de la habitación, demasiado ansioso a esas alturas como para prestar atención a nada más que no fuera asegurarse de que Sasuke lo siguiera tocando. Tan concentrado estaba en memorizar con los labios del Uchiha con los propios, que no notó como él de pelo negro tanteaba con una mano entre la ropa que había terminado esparcida a su alrededor. El Uzumaki refunfuñó ligeramente cuando la boca del moreno se apartó de la suya, avanzando por encima de su cabeza de tal manera que el cuello de Sasuke quedó a su entera disposición. El rubio prefirió dedicarse de nueva cuenta a besar esa piel blanca, hasta que un olor nuevo le inundó las fosas nasales. Críticos… Naranja, olía a naranja.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Sasuke de donde provenía ese olor tan relajante, Naruto sintió como el muchacho se acomodaba entre sus piernas y lentamente introducía un dedo en su interior. Era extraño, incómodo e incluso dolía, pero no le importaba realmente. Quería llegar hasta el final por ese teme, por él mismo, por su relación… por ambos.

El moreno no resistió la tentación de morder el cuello del Uzumaki, a sabiendas de que no importaba si se encontraban en el salón de clase o en la intimidad de su cuarto, Naruto siempre se estremecería en cuanto tocara ese lugar, justo como en ese momento temblaba entre sus brazos. Un jadeó escapó de ambos muchachos cuando el rubio coló una mano entre sus cuerpos, ayudando a Sasuke a empujar contra él. Perdieron la noción del tiempo en el que estuvieron haciendo eso, hasta que el Uchiha consideró que ya era suficiente. Beso de nuevo a Naruto al mismo tiempo que intentaba apartar su mano, pero el muchacho soltó un gruñido inaudible para él y volvió a empujar. El moreno sonrió dentro del beso, pero aún así volvió a insistir en liberarse del agarre de su pareja. Él también estaba ansioso, y no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo.

El rubio gimió inconforme cuando sintió alejarse a su nuevo entretenimiento, y comenzó a dejarle pequeños besos en el cuello al Uchiha, tratando de chantajearlo para que lo tocara de nuevo. Sin embargo, no pudo contener la mueca de dolor cuando algo muy diferente a un dedo comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de él. El Uzumaki sabía que dolería, pero una cosa era saber y otra era sentirlo en carne propia. El muchacho no pudo evitar aferrarse con fuerza a los hombros de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que sus dientes se cerraban entorno a la piel de su pareja. El moreno no se quejó, sino que se limito a abrazar con más fuerza al chico debajo de él, reduciendo a nada la distancia que los separaba.

Una vez que el dolor remitió un poco, y Naruto pudor darse cuenta de la mordida que le estaba dando a Sasuke, se apresuró a apartarse de él y dejar caer su cabeza sobre la alfombra del piso. Sus ojos azules vieron de manera confusa el techo de la habitación donde se encontraban; estaba pintado de un blanco brillante con numerosas líneas sinuosas que simulaban estrellas, constelaciones y otros fenómenos del cielo nocturno. El muchacho alzó sus dos manos y comenzó a apartarse los húmedos mechones de su cabello rubio de la frente.

_- Lo sien…_ -empezó balbucear el Uzumaki, con toda la intención de disculparse por la herida que le había provocado a su teme. Esos dientes en su piel blanca se notarían mucho el día de mañana…

Sasuke se encorvó sobre el rubio para besarlo y callar el resto de sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba moverse lentamente contra él. Era consciente de que si Naruto comenzaba a disculparse con él por causarle dolor, después él comenzaría a sentirse culpable por causarle dolor al rubio. Pero también era consciente de que esas disculpas no tenían sentido… Porque a Naruto le seguiría gustando marcarle el cuello con algo de saña, y él no pensaba dejar de estrechar a ese dobe contra su cuerpo, ahora que había probado lo adictivo que podía llegar a ser. Los brazos del Uzumaki volvieron a aferrarse a los hombros del moreno, con sus uñas deslizándose ligeramente por su espalda, apenas tocando el cuerpo ajeno.

El resto de la noche para ambos fueron flashes de algunas imágenes demasiado vividas, para después ser envueltas en recuerdos nebulosos. Una noche grabada a fuego en su mente; piel ahora caliente, casi hirviendo, golpeándose contra la contraria. Al rubio no le importaba el dolor, lo había dejado completamente de lado minutos atrás. Todo fuera mientras pudiera seguir sintiendo ese contacto que le erizaba todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Sasuke volvió a inclinarse sobre Naruto, pero contrario a lo que el rubio esperaba no lo besó de nuevo sino que acercó sus labios al oído del Uzumaki y murmuró unas cuantas palabras.

- _Idiota…_ -le contestó el muchacho de ojos azules, girándole antes la cara al moreno para que pudiera leerle los labios. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que hablaba tenía en la cara una sonrisa tan idiota como las palabras de Sasuke.

El Uchiha le tomó la barbilla a Naruto con delicadeza, atrayendo ahora sí la cara de su pareja hacia la suya, y regalándose mutuamente el último beso de la noche.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

Sasuke sintió como una mano le golpeaba con fuerza la cara y no tardó en levantarse de golpe. Al reconocer esa piel morena delante de sus ojos quiso quejarse de los bruscos movimientos que hacía el Uzumaki al dormir, cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho, más dormido que despierto, trataba de entregarle su celular. Segundos atrás a Naruto lo había despertado la escandalosa canción de Hysteria cerca de su oído. Seguramente el idiota de Itachi había cambiado el vibrador del celular del teme…

El muchacho de pelo negro soltó un gruñido de exasperación al ver la hora que marcaba el aparato en su mano, ¡eran tan solo las ocho de la mañana! ¡Después de una noche de desvelo! El Uchiha no tuvo mucho remordimiento en pulsar el botón rojo del celular ni tampoco en ignorar la llamada, sobre todo al saber quién era la persona que lo hacía. El moreno se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que soltaba un bostezo, con la intención de acurrucarse contra el tibio calor que le brindaba Naruto y no levantarse hasta que fuera de noche… Rodó los ojos cuando sintió de nuevo el vibrar del celular entre sus dedos. Por lo visto sus deseos serían frustrados.

Con un nuevo gruñido Sasuke decidió finalmente contestar el aparato, colocándolo sobre el sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba en la habitación para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

- **Itachi…** -dijo Sasuke sin muchos ánimos, y el moreno del otro lado de la pantalla no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa burlona al ver la cara demacrada del muchacho debido a las pocas horas de sueño. El pésimo humor del Uchiha menor no mejoró con la actitud de su hermano.

De repente los ojos de Itachi repararon en algo que llamó por completo su atención y su sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente, provocando que Sasuke lo viera con creciente desconfianza.

**- ¿Eso que veo detrás de ti es la sensual espalda desnuda del kistune? **–preguntó Itachi al tiempo que se relamía a propósito los labios, sabiendo que su hermano lo notaría y lo mucho que lo molestaría.

El muchacho de pelo negro abrió mucho los ojos al ver las palabras que salían con agilidad de las manos del Uchiha mayor, pero su carácter no tardó en encenderse al comprenderlas. Itachi soltó una ligera carcajada que su hermano menor no pudo oír, al ver como el moreno movía rápidamente su celular para que no pudiera ver siquiera un solo cabello rubio de Naruto.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no lo llames así, baka! –gritó Sasuke sin poder evitarlo, a sabiendas de que lo más probable fuera que Itachi no terminara de entenderle, ya que no era tan bueno como él en leer los labios. Era un suerte que su cara no dejaba a dudas lo mucho que quería la muerte de su hermano mayor en ese momento. Y que el video transmitiera audio también…

- **Finalmente cumpliste tu deseo** –dijo el hombre de pelo negro en la pantalla, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente escapara de sus labios, provocando un nuevo gruñido de su hermano menor-. **Y no grites que vas a despertarlo** –añadió el Uchiha mayor, frunciendo repentinamente el entrecejo.

Sasuke giró unos segundos su cabeza para ver la figura recostada de Naruto, quien solo balbuceó algunas incoherencias para después tirar más del saco de traje con el que se cubría, pertenencia de su pareja, y siguió durmiendo como si no pasara nada. El moreno que lo observaba detenidamente no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el infantil comportamiento del Uzumaki, aun estado dormido, y entonces regresó su vista a la pantalla de su celular. Ni aunque amenazaran con cortarle las manos admitiría que la imagen le parecía tierna.

- No como otros que tienen a cierto hermano adoptivo demasiado sobreprotector… -dijo Sasuke con un gruñido, y de inmediato Itachi lo miró con ojos asesinos. El pianista sonrió con prepotencia al confirmar lo que había notado la noche pasada.

En la fiesta no solo estuvieron presentes los pocos familiares y amigos cercanos de los Uchiha, sino que Mikoto había extendido la invitación del evento a la familia de Anko, para total disgusto de Sasuke quien no quería que la presencia de la alocada mujer le arruinara la noche. Para su sorpresa Anko se mantuvo demasiado ocupada cuidando a Itachi de las miradas frías de su padre como para prestarle atención al menor de los Uchihas. Y a eso habría que sumarle la presencia de cierto joven de pelo azul que no dejaba a la pareja ni a sol ni a sombra. Sasuke estaba seguro que su hermano mayor tuvo que contenerse más de una vez para no saltarle al cuello al entrometido y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

**- No me nombres a Yakushi Kabuto** –gruñó Itachi de malos modos, desviando la vista hacia uno de sus costados.

- Así que es cierto que no has podido ponerle una mano encima a Anko por culpa de la rata de biblioteca –siguió hablando su hermano, sin querer desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar al mayor. Itachi le debía muchas, ¡incluso estaba siendo suave con él!

_- Sasuke…_ -le advirtió su pariente enseñando los dientes. No cabía duda de que a Itachi le encantaba molestarlo, pero no tardaba mucho en tomar una actitud defensiva cuando el afectado era él.

Sasuke sonrió complacido ante la velada furia de su hermano, pero se limitó a agitar una de sus manos para quitarle importancia al asunto. Estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado feliz como para dedicarle su tiempo a Itachi. Por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

**- Papá no ha querido averiguar donde estuviste** –dijo entonces el mayor de los hermanos Uchihas con una actitud más seria-**, se dio cuenta de que Naruto desapareció contigo.**

**- Me importa muy poco lo que Fugaku piense** –se apresuró a contestarle el otro moreno, sonriendo con algo de crueldad al imaginarse la cara de su padre al ver como arrastraba a su dobe a algún oscuro lugar de la Sinfónica. Ojala Itachi le hubiera tomado una foto, o quién sabe y tal vez tuviera suerte; había muchos fotógrafos la noche anterior.

Itachi rodó los ojos al notar la actitud de su hermano menor, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Estaba de acuerdo en que esta vez Sasuke tenía motivos para estar enfadado con su padre, y si Fugaku comenzaba a causar problemas serios en la relación del muchacho él mismo se encargaría de dejarle algunas cosas en claro al hombre.

**- Mamá no ha hecho muchas preguntas, pero te quiere para la comida** –dijo entonces el moreno, finalmente llegando al motivo por el que había tenido que hablarle a Sasuke**-. Invitó a Uzumaki-san y dijo que llevaras a Naruto** –siguió diciendo el mayor, y no logró contener una carcajada al ver la cara turbada que puso su hermano.

El primogénito de la familia Uchiha era consciente de que al muchacho todavía le incomodaba la presencia del doctor Uzumaki, pero sinceramente no entendía su motivo. Comparado con Orochimaru, Minato era la amabilidad misma hecha persona. Pero aun así puede que no fuera comprensivo con todo lo que rodeaba la nueva relación de su hijo, sobre todo los detalles más íntimos.

**- Minato no es tonto, Sasuke** –le advirtió Itachi a su hermano, enseriándose de nuevo-. **Sabe que su hijo y tú no fueron a ver una película.**

**- ¿Quieres asustarme, Itachi?** –preguntó Sasuke, saliendo inmediatamente a la defensiva.

**- Quiero que estés listo, ototo** –dijo el otro de pelo negro, para después encogerse de hombros.

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos un instante, para después asentir con la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente lo protector que se volvía su hermano en cuanto comenzaba a llamarlo de esa manera, y lo mejor era no darle ánimos. Luego no había manera de soportarlo.

- Bien, estaremos ahí –dijo el pianista, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su celular del sillón. Itachi dejó que una sonrisa de lado se instalara en su boca, para después despedirse con una mano y terminar con la llamada.

El muchacho sostuvó un momento su celular entre sus manos, para después dar un suspiro. Giró sus ojos negros hacia Naruto, que le daba la espalda para seguir durmiendo. Sasuke extendió su mano y dejó que sus dedos rozaran la piel del rubio, acariciando su hombro y subiendo hasta su cuello, alcanzando el lugar donde había dejado unas cuantas marcas la noche pasada.

Esa noche había sido mágica, a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba aceptar tal cursilería. Por eso no quería quejarse, no debía quejarse… pero aun así no podía apartar ese vacío en el pecho que le daba ganas de arrojar todo lo que estuviera cerca de él contra las paredes.

El moreno se inclinó un poco para besar la espalda de Naruto y la parte de su cuello que estaba a su alcance, al mismo tiempo que envolvía posesivamente con uno de sus brazos la cintura del rubio, acurrucándose contra él como pensaba hacer desde un principio. El Uzumaki se removió antes las atenciones, pero por lo demás no se alejó ni dio señales de despertarse.

- Quiero escucharte… -murmuró el Uchiha, volviendo a suspirar contra la piel de Naruto.

De haberlo querido el destino, Sasuke habría oído el resoplido que dejaba escapar el muchacho rubio entre sus brazos y también habría visto que los ojos azules comenzaban a opacarse debido a nuevos pensamientos torturantes.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

_- ¡Al fin llegan! ¿Dónde estuvieron toda la noche y toda la mañana?_ –fue el gritó que los recibió en cuanto ambos muchachos pusieron un pie en la casa de la familia Uchiha.

Naruto comenzó a gruñir de manera bastante escandalosa pero aun así no soltó la mano de Sasuke, quien por su parte se dedicó a intentar asesinar con los ojos a su hermano mayor. Los dos chicos habían estado buscando llegar de la manera más discreta a la comida, incluso con los pies de puntillas, pero cierto molesto y entrometido abogado arruinó sus bien trazados planes.

_- ¡Itachi!_ –lo regañó su madre, tomándolo bruscamente de la oreja como si todavía fuera un niño de cinco años. Mikoto había notado las dobles intenciones que dejaba entrever el comentario de su hijo mayor, cosa que le pareció de pésima educación. Sobre todo con el padre de Naruto a solo unos pasos.

Itachi maldijo interiormente su descuido de no estar al tanto de Mikoto a la hora de molestar a su hermano. Al parecer se confió mucho debido a la costumbre causada por no tenerla en la casa, por causa del viaje que tuvo que realizar con Fugaku.

_- ¡Muérete, baka!_ –gritó Naruto, agitando uno de sus puños en dirección a su cuñado. Nadie de los presentes supo si el tono rojo de su cara era causado por el enojo, o por le vergüenza. Lo más probable una combinación de ambas.

_- ¡Naruto!_ –lo regañó su padre, cruzándose de brazos, a lo que el muchacho hizo un puchero bastante infantil.

Minato se giró en dirección a Mikoto, disculpándose con la mirada. La mujer le sonrió comprensiva, o al menos hasta que vio la grosera seña que le dedicaba a Sasuke a su hermano mayor, importándole en esos momentos muy poco la presencia del mayor de los Uzumaki.

-_ ¡Sasuke!_ –regañó la mujer a su hijo menor, golpeando sin contemplaciones la mano de moreno-_. ¡Quiero…! ¡No! ¡Les exijo que se comporten delante de los invitados!_ –dijo Mikoto con voz severa, colocando las manos en sus caderas.

_- Si, mamá_ –contestó Itachi de manera solicita, feliz porque su oreja había sido liberada.

_- Solo si el idiota se comporta_ –gruñó Sasuke menos contesto. No hizo falta decir quién era el idiota para el muchacho de pelo negro, y habría que agregar que Naruto estaba por completo de acuerdo.

_- Itachi saldrá de compras por algunas cosas que me faltan para la comida, y no regresara hasta que haya traído hasta el último artículo de la lista _–dijo su madre, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a su primogénito un papel con una importante cantidad de palabras escritos en él-_. Fresco, o de la marca que me gusta, o del sabor específico _–añadió mientras señalaba con un dedo firme la puerta de salida_._

Itachi miró perplejo la lista que le había dado su madre, para después darle una mirada aun más perpleja a la mujer. ¿En serio su madre esperaba que comprara todas esas cosas? ¡Iba a tardarse todo el día! ¡Y estaba seguro de que ni siquiera ocuparía un cuarto de todo! El hombre se aclaró discretamente la garganta al ver que la morena dejaba caer sus ojos negros sobre él, al mismo tiempo que giraba la perilla de metal y dejaba la puerta abierta para que saliera. Puede que el resto de sus conocidos lo pusiera en duda, pero la conocida mirada asesina Uchiha había sido herencia de Mikoto y no de Fugaku.

-_ Y tu jovencito vas a atender a Minato-san, como tu futuro pariente político que es_ –dijo entonces la mujer, una vez que Itachi desapareció. Sus palabras provocaron que la sonrisa burlona desapareciera de la cara de Sasuke, a quien estaban dedicadas.

El muchacho no pudo evitar llevar su mirada al techo, mientras que apretaba con más fuerza la mano de Naruto, suplicando internamente que alguien le dijera que lo dicho por su madre no había sonado tan vergonzoso como él creía.

_- Naruto… ¡Ven, querido!_ –siguió hablando la mujer de pelo negro, al mismo tiempo que tomaba al desprevenido muchacho por un brazo y tiraba de él en dirección a la cocina-. _Necesito platicar contigo de algunas cosas sin importancia._

_- Pero yo… yo…_ -balbuceaba Naruto, buscando la manera de no estar de nuevo a solas con la madre de su pareja. Para él seguía siendo incómodo, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo la mujer podía seguir viéndolo a los ojos con esa tranquilidad tan aplastante.

Minato sonrió como solo él y su hijo sabían, al ver como el otro rubio se resistía como podía al tirón de Mikoto. Al mismo tiempo que el muchacho trataba de ser discreto, su mano se negaba a soltar la de Sasuke.

_- No te importa, ¿verdad, Sasuke?_ -preguntó entonces la mujer, mirando en la dirección en que se encontraba su hijo menor.

- ¿N-no? –contestó el aludido de manera insegura, dividido entre la lealtad a su madre y la que le tenía a Naruto.

"Traidor" gesticuló el Uzumaki, de manera que Mikoto no lo viera y se soltó de la mano de muchacho de pelo negro sin muchas contemplaciones. El moreno rodó los ojos ante las acciones de su pareja, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Tan bien que había comenzado el día…

El Uchiha estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, viendo como su madre y Naruto desaparecían por el pasillo, que apenas notó como la única persona que seguía con él se le ponía enfrente.

_- Sasuke, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?_ –dijo entonces Minato, sobresaltando un poco al muchacho.

Sasuke volvió en enseriar la expresión de su rostro al mismo tiempo que guiaba al rubio a una pequeña terraza cercana. Lo último que quería era que su padre llegara y comenzara con sus comentarios envenenados hacia la familia Uzumaki. Con algo de suerte Fugaku no llegaría hasta bien entrada la noche… Ambos hombres se habían detenido cuando el moreno notó que la amistosa sonrisa que le dedicaba el mayor le resbalaba por la cara hasta convertirse en una expresión de consternación, bastante cercana a una de terror.

"Oh, mierda" pensó Minato con los ojos llorosos "¡Mi pequeño bebé!".

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ante la mirada que le mandaba el padre de Naruto, confundido por su actitud de repente tan rígida. Siguió la vista del mayor y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara al percatarse de que los ojos azules del hombre caían directamente sobre la mordida que la había hecho Naruto la noche anterior, justo cuando él empezaba a… El moreno se acomodó con discreción el cuello de la camisa, sacando a Minato de sus ensoñaciones.

"¡No debo matarlo!" pensó el rubio mordiéndose con fuerza los labios "Además… hay cosas más urgentes que tratar" se dijo así mismo el Uzumaki, al tiempo que llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

Dando un enorme suspiro, el hombre de ojos azules se sentó en el pequeño desnivel que formaba un escalón y finalmente conducía al jardín trasero de la casa. Sasuke prefirió quedarse de pie, a un costado del mayor. El muchacho vio con una ceja alzada como Minato sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos de su pantalón y encendía uno con rapidez.

_- Vestigios de la Escuela de Medicina_ –confesó el Uzumaki algo apenado, a ver la mirada de desaprobación del muchacho de pelo negro-. _Esos exámenes pueden asesinarte… Kushina siempre me regañaba, y ahora es Naruto quien lo hace, así que te pido de favor que no se lo digas_.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza, tenía claro que no era nadie para meterse en los hábitos personales del doctor, ni en las discusiones que pudiera a llegar a tener con su hijo. A menos que el tema lo involucrara de alguna manera, claro.

_- Kushina y yo nos casamos siendo muy jóvenes, aun antes de que terminara de estudiar_ –empezó a hablar el rubio, venciendo la tentación de volver la vista al frente y perderse en sus pensamientos. En lugar de eso se conformó con mantener su rostro delante de Sasuke, pero con sus ojos clavados en el cigarrillo entre sus manos_-. Siempre quisimos tener una familia muy grande, ya que ambos veníamos de familias pequeñas. Claro que cuando llegó Naruto… ¡Con ese demonio era como tener diez niños en casa!_ –añadió el Uzumaki con una pequeña sonrisa, producto seguramente de viejos recuerdos_._

Minato se llevó a la boca el pequeño envoltorio de tabaco, aspirando con fuerza el humo hasta consumir casi completamente el cigarro. El Uchiha observó detenidamente como el hombre soltaba de nuevo su respiración, envolviéndose en una nube de humo gris que poseía ese olor fuerte que no terminaba de gustarle. Se sentía bastante incómodo con el tema de conversación, ya que lo último que quería era enterarse de las aventuras amorosas de juventud que protagonizaron los padres de su pareja.

_- En el embarazo todo estuvo bien… hasta el sexto mes_ –dijo el Uzumaki, y el muchacho de pelo negro detuvo su respiración. Fuera lo que tuviera que decir el padre de Naruto, supo que no quería saberlo, no mientras su dobe no estuviera ahí sosteniéndole la mano. Aun así no hiso ningún movimiento para detener a Minato, y el hombre tomó eso como una señal para que continuara-. _Nuestro bebé venía con una enfermedad congénita… _

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

_- ¡De todas maneras! ¡No te acerques a mi hermano! ¡Encuentra a otro! Si es hombre cualquiera está bien para ti, ¿no?_ –leyó Zaphy en voz alta, visiblemente entusiasmada-. ¡Baka! ¡Eso no se le dice a un seme cuando tú eres un uke en potencia! ¡Estás en problemas Misaki! -dijo la mujer para después soltar una carcajada… que daba miedo.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo, Zaphyrla? –preguntó Kory con la ceja alzada. Tanto ruido la distraía de su tarea, y habría que hacer notar que la otra mujer nunca era discreta a la hora de leer sus mangas.

- ¡Junjou Romántica! –gritó la de pelo azul con los ojos brillantes.

Ante su respuesta la morena solo alzó más su delgada ceja, escéptica. ¿En serio esperaba esa loca que recordara cada anime o manga que le mencionaba?

- ¿No sabes cuál es Junjou Romaica? –preguntó Zaphy con la boca abierta, a lo que la escritora negó con naturalidad-. ¡¿Cómo has conseguido inspiración para escribir yaoi, entonces?

- Fanfics, fanarts… Imaginación supongo –respondió Kory encogiéndose de hombros, sin entender cuál era el escándalo en todo el asunto.

- ¡Junjou Romántica es el anime/manga yaoi por excelencia! –gritó Zaphy con los ojos encendidos de manera aterradora-. O shonen ai… No estoy muy segura -añadió la de pelo azul en un murmullo-. ¡Como sea! ¡Tú formación yaoista no estará completa hasta que hayas visto Junjou Romántica!

- Yo no soy yaoista –dijo Kory con voz aburrida, al tiempo que giraba su silla y volvía a tomar su lápiz.

La mujer de ojos dorados frunció el ceño y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se pusiera de pie, dejando su manga de lado.

- Si tú no eres yaoista, entonces La, Yal than Rami no mandan sus bendiciones sobre Ellora –dijo la mujer mientras le quitaba el lápiz a la morena y tomaba su muñeca.

- ¡No entiendo tus estúpidos refranes, Zaphyrla! ¡Nadie lo hace! –gritó Kory, luchando por liberarse de su agarre-. ¡¿Y a dónde demonios me llevas?

- ¡Iremos a que veas Junjou Romántica! –gritó la de pelo azul con los ojos aun más brillantes por la emoción.

- ¡Tú solo quieres un pretexto para verla de nuevo! –le reprochó la morena torciendo la boca, pero al mismo tiempo dejo de luchar por liberarse.

* * *

**(1)** Lo admito, Kory-San dejo que su parte medica la dominara en este punto.

**Bien, ahora saben porque el cambio en la clasificacion de la historia ¬¬ El lemmon es mi dolor de cabeza. Soy una persona que al escribir trata de describir lo que veo, para que ustedes al leer cierren los ojos y vean lo mismo que lo veo. OK, eso sono muy cursi, pero asi siento que escribi yo ¬¬ Y como comprenderan eso se vuelve un problema el lemmon. Nunca habia escrito uno tan largo, y a la vez un poco mas explicito en cuanto que se tocaba y que no se tocaba y asi ¬/¬ ¡Asi que no se como quedo! T.T Solo espero que haya sido de su agrado a pesar de todo n.n ¡Ah! Por cierto. Si, nunca he visto Junjou Romántica, pero es mi proposito de estas vacaciones *.* Los reto a que adivinen la enfermedad de Naruto, quien sabe… a lo mejor y actualizo antes si lo hacen ;D Por cierto, ya les deje el lemmon. ¡Paren con sus amenazas de muerte! XD Me dan miedo... O_o Y por cierto, jinjuriki del Jubi, es MI lemmon, no tuyo :D ¡M-I-O! Kami, parezco cria de 5 años ¬¬ Pikacha-sama, ojo con el alcohol ¬¬ **

**¡Gracias por sus review! OwO**

**jinjuriki del Jubi, Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG, ImOtO-92, Aenor Zahiel Mc Ylonen, SmileSkuashSKII, Hime-Sora, Pikacha, Lenay-chan, zanzamaru, Ayame Chan, X-x-YukO-x-X, Fire, Lyra Raven-k, Yuki-2310, Hanajima-san, proserpinah, LittleMonsterStick, TheRusso, Ary-Yami, nasukefujita uchiha, blood master, nayumi y team black star, Katari-chan.  
**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


	12. Capítulo 12, Esperanza

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a **__**sol yuki uzumaki**_

_**Gracias por regalarme mi review #100 en este fic :3**_

_Capítulo 12. Esperanza_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

_Letras en Italica: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke, y Sai._

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.**

Video de EclO: http:/ /w w w. youtube. com/watch?v=0iuAnEnQUO0&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

* * *

_- En el embarazo todo estuvo bien… hasta el sexto mes_ –dijo el Uzumaki, y el muchacho de pelo negro detuvo su respiración. Fuera lo que tuviera que decir el padre de Naruto, supo que no quería saberlo, no mientras su dobe no estuviera ahí sosteniéndole la mano. Aun así no hizo ningún movimiento para detener a Minato, y el hombre tomó eso como una señal para que continuara-. _Nuestro bebé venía con una enfermedad congénita… llamada TGV. Transposición de Grandes Vasos._

El rubio arrojó la colilla de su cigarro al asfalto y terminó de apagarla con la suela de su zapato, mientras que su mano había vuelto de nueva cuenta al paquete de cigarrillos, que todavía sostenía en su mano contraria junto con su encendedor. No fue consciente del estado en el que había dejado al muchacho de pie delante de él.

_- ¿No es maravilloso como ha avanzado la ciencia?_ –siguió hablando Minato en un murmullo, para después darle una rápida calada al cigarro que ahora sostenía_-. Hace siglos esa enfermedad sería una muerte segura, ¡ni siquiera sería posible diagnosticarla! Naruto hubiera muerto a las semanas de nacido… _

El hombre salió de sus ensoñaciones al notar como el Uchiha se movía repentinamente para hincarse enfrente de él, de manera que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura. El rubio se maldijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que la negra mirada del menor estaba vacía. No se encontraba la chispa de rabia que surgía cuando peleaba con su hermano, ni el ligero brillo que había notado cada vez que el muchacho estaba con Naruto. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea abrir la boca después de todo…

_- ¡Lo siento! Debo haberte asustado –_se disculpó el Uzumaki bastante nervioso, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano detrás de la nuca para alborotarse el pelo. La mirada del menor comenzaba a ponerlo bastante nervioso_-. ¡En realidad no es tan grave como parece! Naruto ni siquiera tiene que tomar medicamentos y… _

- ¿Qué es la Transposición de Grandes Vasos? –lo interrumpió entonces Sasuke, sin importarle que pudiera ser grosero, precisamente con el hombre delante del que se había refrenado de mostrar su mal carácter.

El Uzumaki abrió momentáneamente la boca, sorprendido por la repentina brusquedad del muchacho, pero entonces el semblante del doctor imitó la seriedad que tenía la cara del Uchiha.

_- Tenemos dos grandes vasos que conducen la sangre a la altura del corazón: la arteria pulmonar, que conduce la sangre sin oxígeno del corazón a los pulmones; y la arteria aorta, que lleva sangre con oxígeno del corazón al resto del cuerpo_ –comenzó a explicar Minato señalándose el pecho, buscando las palabras exactas para darse a entender sin que se tornara demasiado confuso el asunto_-. En la TGV la arteria pulmonar y la arteria aorta intercambian lugares, una toma el lugar de la otra. Así que la arteria aorta termina llevando sangre sin oxígeno al resto del cuerpo, sangre que no sirve para nada; mientras que la arteria pulmonar lleva sangre con oxígeno una y otra vez a los pulmones. Por eso los niños mueren… terminan ahogándose._

Sasuke asintió en silencio, indicándole al Uzumaki que entendía y que continuara.

- _Estuvieron medicando a Naruto algunos días después de que nació, hasta que lo sometieron a una cirugía y semanas después a otra cirugía mayor, una cirugía a corazón abierto_ –dijo entonces el rubio, golpeando levemente su cigarrillo para dejar caer la ceniza en el suelo.- _La viste, ¿no es cierto? Esa cicatriz en su pecho_ –mientras hablaba Minato miró directamente a los ojos al muchacho, con esos ojos azules que le había heredado a su hijo.

Fue entonces que el moreno desvió la mirada. Por supuesto que la había visto, junto con todas esas señales que se negaba a aceptar… Esa mirada que le mandó el padre de Naruto cuando le dijo que era cardiólogo, y que lo confundió tanto al principio.

- ¡Teme! –gritó Naruto mientras regresaba a la habitación, para después fijarse que ambos hombres estaban en la terraza y no tardó en encaminarse hacia allá. El moreno no pudo notar su grito, pero si notó como el rubio se deslizaba por el piso hasta colocarse delante de él, comenzando su incesante parloteó. El rubio había escapado de Mikoto en cuanto la mujer inició con algunas insinuaciones demasiado directas de que el matrimonio entre hombres ya estaba permitido en ciertos países_-. ¡Deberíamos…!_

El Uzumaki se calló de golpe al ver que él de pelo negro no le prestaba atención, o más bien, que no le prestaba atención a sus palabras. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando Sasuke lo atrajó de improviso entre sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerlo del mal mismo personificado. El muchacho miró extrañado los asustados ojos oscuros del Uchiha y su respiración ligeramente acelerada. Y entonces el rubio recordó que había cometido la estupidez de dejar a su pareja a solas con su padre, ¡con el sobreprotector de su padre! No necesitaba ser muy listo para saber lo que había pasado para que el Uchiha hubiera reaccionado así a su regreso…

_- Se lo dijiste… _–soltó Naruto en un siseo enojado, antes de girar un poco su rostro y encarar a su padre. Al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a ponerse de pie, el muchacho apartó al Uchiha para que no se interpusiera entre el otro rubio y él-. ¡Se lo dijiste! –gritó el muchacho con la voz cargada de furia, para después sorprender a Minato al intentar echársele encima con toda la intención de golpearlo.

Casi por mero reflejo, Sasuke sujetó a Naruto por la cintura, evitando que se acercara más al mayor de los Uzumaki. Él de pelo negro hundió la cara en el cuello de su pareja, evitando de esa manera enterarse de las palabras que intercambiaran padre e hijo a partir de ese momento. El chico les estaba dando algo de privacidad a los otros dos al mismo tiempo que no se apartaba del rubio, pero sobre todo se aislaba de la realidad de una manera increíble. Una cualidad de su sordera a la que el Uchiha podía sacarle ventaja en ocasiones... Si quería que el mundo se detuviera para él sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos.

- ¡Suéltame, teme! ¡Suéltame! –siguió forcejeando Naruto, empujando como podía a su pareja, sin grandes resultados. Eso sólo consiguió que su furia creciera, pero a pesar de todo permaneció concentrada en Minato-. Era mi secreto, ¡era mi secreto y tú no tenías derecho a contárselo a nadie, dattebayo! –le reclamó su hijo con la respiración acelerada.

- ¡¿Te estás escuchando, Naruto? –gritó Minato tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-. ¡Sasuke no es solo nadie! ¡Es tu pareja!

Puede que para el hombre la nueva situación sentimental de su hijo no terminara de entrarle en la cabeza, pero tanto él como su difunta esposa le habían inculcado a Naruto la importancia de la confianza en una relación. Fuera hombre o mujer, Minato deseaba que su unigénito tuviera ese tipo de lazo con su pareja.

- ¡Yo no quería que él me viera con lástima, Minato! –fue la respuesta del muchacho, dejando al otro Uzumaki con la boca abierta, tanto por sus palabras como por haberlo llamado por su nombre-. ¡Con la misma lástima que me ves tú!

El doctor tragó saliva visiblemente, para después desviar sus ojos al piso y apartarlos de la decepcionada mirada de su hijo. Detestaba que Naruto lo viera así. Era la misma mirada que comenzó a mandarle después de la muerte de Kushina, cuando la sobreprotección por su parte se volvió insoportable para el muchacho. Minato aceptaba que siempre había cuidado mucho de su hijo debido a la enfermedad que tuvo al nacer, cosa que su mujer no se cansó de recriminarle hasta el último de sus días. Pero después del accidente de la joven señora… todo se la había ido de las manos. Un día había regresado a su casa y el cuarto de su hijo estaba vacío. Sólo había dejado una carta en la mesa.

Algunos días al Uzumaki le asaltaba el pensamiento de que tenía mucha suerte, al ver que Naruto seguía en contacto con él, aunque estuviera de por medio el detalle de no poder averiguar dónde estaba su hijo. Su sorpresa había sido mayúscula el día en que el muchacho le llamó para soltarle sin muchas contemplaciones que se encontraba en Tokyo, estudiando y con una buena pareja. La recién descubierta homosexualidad de su hijo pasó a segundo plano. Pero Minato no negaba que por unos segundos temió haber sufrido un infarto.

- Tienes razón, lo siento –dijo por fin el rubio mayor-. Yo no tenía derecho a contarlo…

- ¡Pero eso no va a solucionar…! –empezó a gritar Naruto de nueva cuenta.

- Yo no tenía derecho a contarlo –lo interrumpió su padre con firmeza-, ¡pero él tenía derecho a saberlo y tú nunca ibas a decírselo! –dijo Minato, señalando a la figura de Sasuke, que todavía aferraba a su pareja para detenerlo.

Instintivamente el muchacho llevó una mano a las dos que lo sujetaban por la cintura, apretando el agarre que el moreno tenía sobre él y mirando a su padre de manera defensiva. Abrió la boca para negarlo de inmediato, pero más tardó en hacerlo que en cerrarla de nueva cuenta.

Naruto se mordió con fuerza los labios. Era obvio que no tenía ninguna intención de contárselo a Sasuke. ¿Estaba curado, no? ¿Cuál era el sentido? No era importante… Para su mala suerte, un recuerdo reciente se coló en medio de sus pensamientos, seguramente debido a su mala conciencia.

_Ahora no quiero saberlo, pero es importante –dijo Sasuke mirándolo con seriedad, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo-. Porque yo quiero saberlo todo de ti…_

- Si Sasuke tuvo la confianza de que tú no lo tratarías diferente a pesar de su discapacidad, ¿por qué no tienes la misma confianza en ese muchacho, Naruto? –le dijo entonces su padre, provocando que el rubio levantara la cara de golpe. El Uzumaki se avergonzó ligeramente al darse cuenta de que Minato le hablaba con cierto reproche, seguramente pensando que esa no era la educación que el hombre le había dado-. Ni él ni yo te tenemos lástima, hijo. Solo te queremos demasiado, y queremos cuidarte –siguió hablando Minato, mientras suavizaba su mirada.

Entonces el doctor se dio la vuelta para abandonar el lugar. Lo mejor era disculparse con Mikoto y no estar en la cena, ya que dadas las circunstancias era más importante dejar que los muchachos hablaran con tranquilidad, y que resolvieran sus problemas.

- No lo castigues a él por mis errores… -fue lo último que escuchó Naruto de su padre, antes de perderlo de vista.

El muchacho rubio dio un pequeño brinco debido al sobresalto cuando la presión que tenía en la cintura se hizo un poco más fuerte, y entonces recordó súbitamente de quién era ese calor que lo envolvía por la espalda. Con movimientos lentos, y algo de esfuerzo ya que Sasuke se negaba a soltarlo, el Uzumaki se deshizo del agarre del moreno y se dio la vuelta, apartando a su padre de sus pensamientos para concentrarlos en el Uchiha.

- _Sasuke_… -empezó a decir Naruto con la garganta seca, sin saber realmente como comenzar la conversación.

- La última vez que pregunté… una enfermedad cardiaca en alguien joven era peor que una simple sordera –lo interrumpió el muchacho de pelo negro, dejando sus manos sobre el regazo y desviando sus ojos negros a un costado. Pero para el rubio no pasó desapercibida una última mirada traicionada antes de que lo hiciera.

En un arranque de coraje, el Uzumaki llevó ambas manos al rostro del moreno y le sujetó las mejillas, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

_- ¡Ya no estoy enfermo! _–le gritó el rubio a un sorprendido Uchiha.

Una vez que Sasuke pudo recuperarse de la impresión, fue el turno del rubio de sorprenderse, cuando el moreno lo tomó con fuerza por una de sus muñecas.

- Sólo dime que no me vas a dejar, dobe… –dijo Sasuke, y Naruto sonrió al darse cuenta del tono exigente con el que había hablado el pianista, como si llegado el momento el moreno pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo…

_- No tendrás tanta suerte, teme_ –le respondió el rubio con suficiencia.

- Bien, usuratonkachi –contestó el Uchiha frunciendo el entrecejo-, porque no lo tienes permitido de todas formas.

_- Idiota_._ ¡Qué manera de romper el romanticismo! _–le reclamó Naruto, torciendo la boca para formar un puchero.

- Yo no soy romántico –se defendió Sasuke con un gruñido, para después jalar al rubio por la cintura y atraerlo contra él, de tal manera que sus labios quedaran separados sólo por milímetros-. Una vez perdí algo importante, ¡no va a volver a pasar! No contigo…

Antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera contestarle algo coherente, el moreno había salvado la distancia restante y comenzado a besar al rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello, de esa manera salvaje que dejaba a Naruto sin aliento, en la que los dientes de ambos herían los labios del contrario hasta casi devorarlos.

Ninguno chico vio como una silenciosa Mikoto inmortalizaba el momento en una fotografía, escondida desde el marco de la puerta.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

- ¡Vamos, Naruto-kun! –le dijo Ino con los ojos brillándole de una manera que definitivamente daban escalofríos-. ¡Cuéntale a tu querida prima todo lo que pasó!

- ¡No molestes, Ino! –le gritó el rubio a la Yamanaka-. ¡Y…! ¡Y…! ¡N-no sé de qué me hablas, dattebayo! –balbuceó el muchacho, buscando apartar de su camino a su insistente pariente, quien lo había acorralado en un pasillo de la escuela.

- ¡Pero, Kitsune-kun! –lo cortó Ino, al tiempo que lo sujetaba del brazo. El Uzumaki se sorprendió por la fuerza que tenía la chica, pero rodó los ojos ante el apodo. La Yamanaka solo lo llamaba así cuando quería conseguir algo de él.

Por su parte Ino torció el gesto al ver como su primo se cruzaba de brazos y le volteaba la cara, dispuesto a no soltar ni una palabra.

- Naruto… -le dijo la rubia, fingiendo una seriedad que en realidad estaba muy lejos de sentir-. Se de buena fuente que después del concierto tuviste una noche de sexo salvaje con Sasuke.

- ¡Eso no es te incumbe! –le gritó su primo bastante molesto, con su cara comenzando a tornarse peligrosamente roja, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por el coraje.

- ¡Entonces no lo niegas! –gritó en respuesta la Yamanaka, echándole los brazos al cuello y pasando por alto el enojo del muchacho.

- No sé de que hablas, dattebayo… -respondió el Uzumaki en un murmullo. Sentía, y con justa razón, que ese asunto sólo le concernían a él y a su pareja, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que negarlo completamente a alguien tan cercano como Ino era una especie de traición a Sasuke. Sería casi como negar su relación…

- Tengo testigos –dijo entonces la rubia, sacando al muchacho de ojos azules de sus profundos pensamientos. Mientras hablaba la Yamanaka se había separado de su primo dando un salto, para después apuntar orgullosa su nariz.

- No tienes pruebas –la retó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

Con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia, la chica sacó su celular y buscó un pequeño video que le habían pasado esa mañana. La imagen era solo una sencilla puerta con una placa plateada, de la que no se alcanzaba a distinguir el nombre. Sin embargo, el audio del video era mucho más interesante…

"**¡Sasuke! ¡Ah! ¡Por favor…! ¡Teme!".**

- Sai me lo dio –explicó la Yamanaka con tranquilidad, sin dejar de reproducirlo. No le dio importancia al fuerte contenido del video, poco adecuado para una escuela pública, ni a los instintos asesinos que comenzaban a surgir de su pariente enfrente de ella-. Evidentemente no lo escuchó, pero por su sonrisa estoy segura que sabía lo que tenía en las manos –añadió la muchacha, imitando el gesto característico del Himitsu.

- ¡Apaga eso! –le gritó Naruto, arrebatándole el aparato de las manos y girándose para poder borrar el archivo sin que su prima pudiera evitarlo, pese a que sus protestas no tardaron en hacerse oír. Lo último que quería el Uzumaki era que un video como ese, o el simple rumor de que existía, se propagará por toda la escuela.

"Estúpido Sai" pensaba el Uzumaki mientras batallaba con la pantalla del celular y con la fuerte resistencia por parte de su prima, que trataba de defender con uñas y dientes su pequeño tesoro. Ahora que el muchacho lo pensaba, ¿cuándo se habían hecho tan amigos esos dos?

El rubio no se esperaba que un puño se alzara delante de él y le golpeara la cara con fuerza, mandándolo al suelo. El video se siguió escuchando sólo unos segundos, antes de que un zapato escolar pisara el celular de Ino con saña. El aterrador sonido que hizo el aparato al romperse dejo con la boca abierta a ambos rubios. La Yamanaka no tardó en soltar un chillido de indignación y furia debido a la pérdida de su preciado celular, y sus ojos claros azules revelaban lo dispuesta que estaba a abalanzarse sobre el agresor.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa, maldita loca! –gritó Ino, pero la muchacha delante de ella la ignoró por completo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara por aquí? –le preguntó Sakura a Naruto, con los dientes apretados debido a la furia. El rubio se sobó la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe, al tiempo que le mandaba una mirada enojada a la muchacha de pelo rosa.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, dattebayo? –le preguntó el Uzumaki en respuesta, mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿¡Qué demonios haces tú, idiota? –le respondió Sakura totalmente histérica-. Tan indignado que estabas por lo de Sasuke-kun… ¡Y apenas me doy la vuelta te revuelcas con él! ¡Precisamente con Sasuke-kun! ¡Con un hombre!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –los interrumpió otra voz, y los tres muchachos se giraron hacia su derecha justo a tiempo para ver cómo el mencionado hacia su aparición en el pasillo. El moreno había visto a lo lejos como Naruto y Sakura discutían, pero no había sido capaz de distinguir ni una sola palabra de la pelea.

Fue entonces que la Haruno avanzó decidida hacia el muchacho recién llegado, y éste no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, preguntándose interiormente que querría ahora la chica. Pero el Uchiha amplió mucho su mirada oscura cuando la muchacha de pelo rosa le soltó una fuerte bofetada, provocando que el muchacho se tambaleara.

- _¡Me da asco de sólo pensar…! ¡De sólo recordar lo que estaban haciendo en la Sinfónica! ¡Y no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasó después de que se fueron! _**(1)** –gritó Sakura y él de pelo negro achicó los ojos al darse cuenta de que la chica, por increíble que sonara, debió haberlo visto con Naruto esa noche-. _¡Son un par de…! ¡Son una par de…! _

- El termino correcto es "homosexuales", idiota –interrumpió Ino sus balbuceos con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ganándose una mirada airada por parte de la de pelo rosa.

Sasuke, quién no había sido capaz de escuchar la defensa de la Yamanaka, apretó los puños debido a la furia. Dentro de él sentía acumularse todas las ganas de golpear a la muchacha, como una vez se lo había prometido.

El moreno dio un paso hacia adelante e instintivamente Sakura retrocedió, buscando alejarse del muchacho debido al miedo, pero en vez de dirigirse a la Haruno, Sasuke alzó una de sus manos y atrajo a Naruto contra él.

Sakura observó impactada como el Uchiha literalmente se comía la boca de Naruto delante de ella, sujetándolo por la nuca para tenerlo más cerca de su cuerpo. Sasuke desvío sus labios al cuello del Uzumaki y avivó las marcas que había dejado ese fin de semana, al mismo tiempo que alzaba un poco una de sus rodillas y la frotaba contra la entrepierna del rubio. Naruto gimió involuntariamente ante el contacto, sin poder creer que el calor se hubiera propagado tan rápido por su piel. Deseó por un momento que Sasuke comenzara a quitarle la ropa ahí mismo, pero tuvo la cabeza fría suficiente para no sucumbir a su debilidad. El muchacho tiró de los negros cabellos del Uchiha, atrayéndolo de nuevo contra su boca y besándolo hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

- Vámonos de aquí, usuratonkachi –dijo el moreno con suavidad, para después depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla. El rubio asintió lentamente, dejando que el muchacho tomara su mano y lo guiara lejos de ahí.

- ¡Disfrútalo mientras puedas, Naruto! –le gritó entonces Sakura, saliendo de su estupor, mientras los dos muchachos se alejaban-. ¡Porque puede que ahora estés junto a Sasuke-kun pero eso solo será mientras no tenga la música! El verdadero amor de Sasuke-kun no somos ni tú ni yo, ¡es la música! ¡Y cuando la recupere va a dejarte de lado como la basura que eres! ¡Como la basura que eres!

Naruto no se giró para enfrentarla, sino que se limitó a apretar con más fuerza la mano del Uchiha, que sostenía la suya. Pero la otra persona presente no se quedó tan tranquila…

- ¡Ahora si ya me hartaste, frentona! –gritó Ino mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la blusa escolar, para después echarse encima de la muchacha de pelo rosa sin muchas contemplaciones.

- ¡Ino! –gritó Choji, haciendo ademán de sujetar a su novia, pero Shikamaru se apresuró a alzar uno de sus brazos para detener el avance del otro castaño. Ambos muchachos habían sido atraídos por los gritos de la Yamanaka y habían terminado siendo mudos testigos de todo el problema entre Sakura y la reciente pareja.

- Entrométete entre ellas solo si quieres morir –le explicó el Nara a su mejor amigo, conteniendo un bostezo. Mientras hablaba observaba con ojo crítico como ambas chicas rodaban por el suelo y se arrancaban los cabellos.

Interiormente el castaño estaba sorprendido de que Ino hubiera tardado tanto en explotar contra Sakura. Se había contenido durante la fiesta porque la Haruno ya no estaba para cuando ella regresó de su paseo en motocicleta; y después de enterarse de la verdad sobre el accidente de Naruto, Shikamaru estaba seguro de que había sido necesario sedarla para que no fuera tras la muchacha de pelo rosa. Simplemente ya era tiempo de que la bomba de tiempo en que se había convertido Yamanka Ino explotará… Pero, ¿tenía que estar presente cuando eso sucediera?

"Las peleas de mujeres son demasiado problemáticas para mi gusto" pensó el Nara, viendo de reojo como Choji se mordía las uñas.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

_¡Disfrútalo mientras puedas, Naruto! ¡Porque puede que ahora estés junto a Sasuke-kun pero eso solo será mientras no tenga la música! El verdadero amor de Sasuke-kun no somos ni tú ni yo, ¡es la música! ¡Y cuando la recupere va a dejarte de lado como la basura que eres! ¡Como la basura que eres!_

Naruto observó detenidamente el celular anaranjado que sostenía entre las manos, todavía con los gritos de Sakura resonándole en los oídos. Era el celular que le había regalado Sasuke…

_Quiero escucharte…_

El muchacho asintió con decisión usando la cabeza, y pulso el número que había tenido en la pantalla por horas. Hay riesgos que simplemente valían la pena correrse.

- ¿Hola? ¿Viejo? –preguntó el rubio, levantándose de su cama y comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

- ¡Naruto! –se escuchó responderle la voz de Minato, desbordante de entusiasmo-. Espero que todavía no sigas molesto por lo de tu novio –añadió el hombre con más seriedad, y su hijo estaba seguro de que había fruncido el seño.

- ¡Claro que no, dattebayo! –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa-. Creo que fue lo mejor… Yo no me habría atrevido a decírselo. Te habló por otra cosa, viejo –se apresuró a decir el muchacho, tratando de ir al tema que le interesaba.

- ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó entonces el Uzumaki mayor, destilando algo de preocupación en el tono de su voz.

- Sólo quiero el número del tío Kakashi –contestó el muchacho, y una ligera carcajada se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

- Sabía que me lo pedirías algún día, hijo –le respondió Minato con satisfacción.

Naruto no pudo evitar aumentar su sonrisa ante esas palabras. Su padre tenía razón, sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

En cuanto escuchó el timbre de la entrada principal resonar entre las habitaciones de la casa, Naruto dejó de lado su búsqueda de ramen instantáneo en la despensa de los Uchihas y caminó con resignación hasta la puerta.

- ¿Shikamaru? –preguntó algo extrañado el Uzumaki, al toparse de frente con su compañero de clase-. Pasa, ¡voy a llamar a Sasuke, dattebayo! –dijo rápidamente el rubio con su inseparable sonrisa, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

Aunque seguía pareciéndole extraño que el Nara fuera a buscar al moreno hasta su casa... De hecho, ni siquiera estaba enterado de que el castaño supiera la dirección de su pareja.

- No te molestes, Naruto –se apresuró a detenerlo Shikamaru, mientras lo tomaba por el pliegue del codo-. Voy de camino al aeropuerto.

Sus palabras hicieron que el Uzumaki se girara de nueva cuenta hacia él, y lo observara con más atención. Sólo entonces Naruto notó el taxi a espaldas del Nara, cuyo motor seguía encendido, y algunas maletas que abultaban en el asiento trasero del automóvil.

- ¿Te vas? –preguntó el rubio, totalmente sorprendido, y el castaño asintió como respuesta.

- Acepte la beca en la universidad americana –dijo Shikamaru con despreocupación, mientras se encogía de hombros-. No voy a regresar a Japón en un buen tiempo, tal vez en un par de años.

- ¡¿Pero por qué? –gritó Naruto, sin comprender la razón de tan repentina decisión-. ¡Llevaban años insistiendo y siempre habías dicho que no!

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí –contestó el Nara conteniendo un bostezo, y comenzando a sacar de quicio al muchacho de ojos azules con tanta tranquilidad.

Lo siguiente que supo Naruto es que su espalda había chocado contra la puerta de la casa, y que una mano extraña sujetaba sus caderas, mientras su compañera le acariciaba el rostro.

- ¿S-shikamaru…? –balbuceó el Uzumaki comenzando a ponerse nervioso, e interponiendo sus manos entre ambos cuerpos para hacer distancia.

- Yo también debí haber sido sincero, pero pensaba que era demasiado problemático –susurró el Nara contra la boca del rubio, al tiempo que deslizaba su dedo pulgar por la bronceada mejilla del chico. El tono que usaba al hablar se escuchaba distante, como si fuera más un reproche para él mismo que otra cosa-. Ahora es demasiado tarde…

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

- ¡Estúpido Sasuke! -gritó Naruto mientras abría la puerta de la primera habitación que encontró, empujándola con una patada que resonó por todo el pasillo.

Para su mala suerte resultó la recamara de sus tíos, y el muchacho intuía que al viejo Inoichi no le agradaría esa marca en su puerta, pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado furioso como para detenerse a pensar en tonterías.

- Oye, cálmate –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, seguido del sonido de la maltratada puerta siendo cerrada con más calma. Se trataba de una voz monótona, cargada de sueño, que más de acabar de salir de una fiesta en todo su esplendor parecía la de alguien a un paso de tirarse a dormir-. Te vas a hacer viejo…

- ¡Pero es que ese teme…! –comenzó a quejarse el Uzumaki apretando los puños-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¡Yo confiaba en él! –siguió diciendo el chico mientras hacía gestos extraños en dirección a su amigo, como si se tratara de un poseso-. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que andarse besando con cualquiera?

- ¿Te estás escuchando, Naruto? –preguntó Shikamaru, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama del cuarto sin mucha vergüenza.

- ¿Ah? –balbuceó entonces el rubio, deteniendo toda la obra dramática que estaba escenificando.

El Nara aprovechó el momento de breve silencio para colocar los codos sobre sus rodillas, y recargar la palma de una de sus manos contra su mejilla.

- Pareces un novio celoso… -dijo el castaño con aburrimiento, como si fuera algo tan obvio que hasta un niño pudiera haberlo visto.

- ¡Soy un novio celoso, Shikamaru! –le gritó el Uzumaki perdiendo la paciencia, mientras se colocaba delante del castaño con ambas manos en la cintura-. ¡Sasuke estaba besando a mi novia!

- Entonces explícame porque parece que estás celando a Sasuke y no a Sakura… -le pidió el muchacho de pelo castaño con total seriedad y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- ¿¡Qué! –gritó Naruto sorprendido, mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… -repitió una y otra vez Shikamaru al tiempo que se ponía de pie, para después acompañar cada palabra de un ligero golpe en el pecho de su amigo, usando un acusador dedo índice-. Ni una vez has mencionado a Sakura hasta que te recordé su existencia. ¿Y tu escena de abajo? ¿No te diste cuenta? Le reclamaste a él, no a ella…

- ¿Qué estas insinuando, Shikamaru? –preguntó Naruto de malas pulgas, apartando de un manotazo el fastidioso dedo del Nara.

Por su parte el otro chico no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante su pregunta. Había estado hablado de manera bastante clara hasta entonces y sí el Uzumaki seguía sin comprender qué le estaba diciendo a esas alturas era porque evidentemente el rubio se negaba a aceptar su realidad, a un grado que Shikamaru nunca hubiera creído posible en el escandaloso muchacho.

- ¿No te gusta Sasuke, Naruto? –preguntó el castaño de manera directa, cansándose de rodeos que no los llevarían a ningún lado.

- ¡Claro que no! –se apresuró a negar el Uzumaki con vehemencia, pero con su rostro comenzando a teñirse de un vivo color escarlata.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te le has pegado como una lapa estas semanas? –le preguntó el Nara encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es qué… era nuevo –comenzó a balbucear el rubio con nerviosismo-, y… y ya lo conocía… y…

- ¿Por qué descuidaste a Sakura por pasar tiempo con Sasuke? –le preguntó Shikamaru antes de que terminara de justificarse-. La idolatrabas… Besabas el suelo que la chica pisaba.

- Y-o…

- ¿Y la escena de abajo? –siguió cuestionándolo el inteligente muchacho sin darle tregua.

- ¡Déjalo ya! –le respondió Naruto con un grito, bastante fastidiado por el interrogatorio.

El Uzumaki le dio entonces la espalda a Shikamaru, para quedar de frente a la ventana de la habitación. Se negaba a ver a los ojos a su amigo, después de no poder negar de manera tajante su pregunta. El Nara le dio unos segundos al rubio para que se tranquilizara, pero una vez que todo estuvo en silencio no dudó en dar unos pasos hacia el Uzumaki y colocar su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

- ¿No te gusta Sasuke, Naruto? –le preguntó de nueva cuenta el castaño mientras apretaba un poco más su agarre sobre el hombro de Naruto. Esta vez hablaba con un tono de voz más suave, sin ninguna intención de juzgar.

El rubio permaneció callado, pero empujó con fuerza la mano de Shikamaru para que no siguiera tocándolo. Se acercó más a la ventana hasta que su frente tocó el helado cristal, y su aliento comenzó a empañar su transparente superficie. El Uzumaki se llevó repentinamente una mano al pecho, sujetándose la camiseta justo encima del lugar donde latió con fuerza su corazón. Apenas comenzaba a rondarle por la mente la idea de que pudiera gustarle un hombre, no estaba listo para aceptarlo delante de sus amigos o de su padre. Simplemente no estaba listo…

- A mí no me importaría que te gustaran los hombres, o ese chico en especial… –volvió a hablar Shikamaru, colocando otra vez su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, que no lo alejó de nuevo. El muchacho podía intuir con bastante exactitud qué rumbo estaban tomando los pensamientos de Naruto-. Aquí estaré siempre que me ocupes, y estoy seguro de que los demás pensaran lo mismo –añadió de manera cómplice.

Naruto se giró con brusquedad para verlo, sintiéndose de verdad agradecido por las palabras de su amigo, pero él no encontró algunas que pudiera usar para contestarle.

- Tal vez él que debería ser sincero eres tú, Naruto. Alguien tiene que dar el primer paso –siguió insistiendo el castaño, tratando de conseguir alguna reacción más clara por parte del muchacho-. ¿Sabes? Creo que también le gustas. Deberías hablar con él, porque después de esto quizás quiera regresar a su Instituto…

- No creo que Sasuke… -empezó a decir por fin el rubio en un murmullo, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo.

- Mira, ahí va –lo interrumpió Shikamaru, señalándole la ventana.

Ambos chicos vieron entonces como el Uchiha salía por la entrada principal, azotando la puerta sin ninguna consideración. Después el moreno se sujetó los cabellos con desesperación, y de improviso golpeó con un puño la puerta de uno de los automóviles estacionados delante de la casa de Ino. La alarma no tardó en sonar, pero Sasuke sólo metió con tranquilidad las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar a paso lento por la oscura calle.

- ¿Por qué no lo alcanzas? –le preguntó Shikamaru a Naruto con una minúscula sonrisa cómplice, mientras tomaba al rubio por ambos hombros y lo giraba en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

- Y-yo… y-yo… -balbuceó el Uzumaki, tratando de detener al castaño, pero el muchacho se limitó a abrir la puerta y empujarlo al pasillo.

El rubio se quedó de pie en medio del lugar, mordiéndose los labios debido a su indecisión. Shikamaru sonrió ante el comportamiento del Uzumaki, tan raro en él, y luego se recargó contra el marco de madera de la puerta mientras cabeceaba ligeramente hacia la salida de la casa, a sólo unos pasos de distancia. Entonces Naruto dejó de dudar y, con una enrome sonrisa que le sentaba mejor que esos labios fruncidos, salió corriendo detrás de Sasuke.

Sólo basto que se escuchara el cerrar de la puerta de la calle para que la sonrisa del castaño se esfumara, y lentamente se dejara deslizar contra la madera hasta acabar en el suelo.

- Suerte… -le murmuró el Nara a la nada, con la tristeza marcándose en su voz.

_**˜*F*B*˜**_

Shikamaru dejó de observar un momento los ojos azules de Naruto, para entonces dejar caer su mirada sobre los labios del estático muchacho. Pero cuando el castaño se inclinó de él, el Uzumaki sólo los sintió rozar un momento su frente, antes de que el Nara diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Sasuke te quiere, tú lo quieres a él, y yo salgo sobrando –dijo el chico mientras se encogía de hombros-. Luchar por un imposible es demasiado problemático para mí –añadió con algo de sarcasmo.

- Shikamaru… -empezó a decir el rubio, dando un paso hacia el frente, pero Shikamaru retrocedió de inmediato, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

- Adiós, Naruto –dijo el Nara mientras se daba la vuelta, y después subió al taxi sin mirar a atrás.

El Uzumaki permaneció varios minutos con la mirada clavada en el sitio donde el vehículo se había perdido de vista, tan concentrado que no pudo evitar dar un salto cuando una mano fue colocada con brusquedad sobre su hombro. Al girarse se topó de lleno con unos serios ojos negros.

_- ¡Sasuke!_ –gritó el muchacho al darse cuenta de que el moreno parecía estar ahí parado desde hacía rato-. _Nosotros… Él… Yo_…

- Habló conmigo antes de irse –cortó el Uchiha sus tartamudeos, dejando al rubio con la boca abierta-, para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

_- Shikamaru…_ -murmuró Naruto entonces, llevando su mirada al suelo hasta que su cabello la ocultó. Su gesto provocó que el muchacho de pelo negro torciera la boca con reprobación y no tardó en llevar su mano hasta la barbilla del Uzumaki, para poder levantarle el rostro.

- Él tomó su decisión –dijo Sasuke con firmeza, viendo directamente los ojos del rubio-. Y no voy a ser tan hipócrita como para decir que lo lamento. Yo no…

Pero antes de que el moreno pudiera terminar de hablar, Naruto lo había tomado por ambas mejillas, para después atraer su cara contra la suya. El Uchiha pudo sentir como la lengua del rubio se deslizaba entre sus labios y él no le negó al rubio ese placer, como tampoco el Uzumaki se negó a que lo condujera escaleras arriba.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

- ¡No me importa, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto golpeando con fuerza el escritorio-. ¡Él me dijo que podría verlo y lo voy a ver!

- El doctor Hatake está atendiendo a un paciente, muchacho –le contestó el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio-. Si quieres puedes hacer una cita y entonces…

- ¡Yo no voy a hacer ninguna cita! –gritó el Uzumaki, provocando que el hombre lo viera mal.

- Vamos, Naruto –intervinó entonces Iruka mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del impulsivo chico-. Podemos regresar otro día…

- ¡Pero, Iruka-sensei! –se quejó el Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos delante del maestro-. ¡Estoy seguro que ese Kakashi-pervertido solo está leyendo su estúpido libro Icha Icha, dattebayo!

- Contrario a lo que piensas –los interrumpió una clara voz masculina, llamando la atención de los otros tres-, esta vez sí tengo paciente, Naruto.

Iruka estuvo tentando de soltar una risita indiscreta ante ese "esta vez" pero, educado como solo él era, supo contenerse a tiempo.

El hombre que había hablado era ya algo maduro, con su pelo casi completamente encanecido y peinado hacia arriba, desafiando de manera descarada la gravedad. Sus ojos eran azules, pero el párpado del ojo izquierdo estaba atravesado verticalmente por una cicatriz bastante larga, ya vieja. El resto de su rostro estaba cubierto por un tapabocas, ajustado sobre su boca y sujeto detrás de las orejas. Vestía una pulcra bata blanca que sobrepasaba sus rodillas, bajo la que se veía unos pantalones negros de vestir.

- ¡Dijiste que yo sería el ultimo y…! –empezó a gritar Naruto de nuevo, para molestia de los oídos de todos los presentes.

- Ya, ya –lo cortó Kakashi, antes de que el muchacho de verdad perdiera el control. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del Uzumaki como si todavía fuera un niño pequeño, para total disgusto del chico-. Disculpa el problema, Asuma es nuevo –dijo el Hatake señalando a su secretario, que rodó los ojos-. En realidad es un amigo que esta ayudándome en lo que llega la nueva muchacha. Su esposa Kurenai es mi secretaria de planta, pero ahora tiene incapacidad por maternidad.

- Bueno… -le concedió el rubio a regañadientes, cruzándose de brazos.

- Minato-sensei me dijo que querías la cita para un amigo –dijo el de pelo plateado al tiempo que dirigía su mirada a Iruka-. **Mucho gusto, soy el doctor Hatake Kakashi** –añadió con un fluido movimiento de manos.

- Perdón, ¿pero qué me dijo? –preguntó el castaño con amabilidad, confundido ante las señas que hacia el hombre.

- ¡Ah! Disculpa –se apresuró a decir el Hatake, mientras llevaba una mano a su tapabocas para retirarlo-. Todavía no debes de saber el lenguaje de señas.

- Iruka-sensei es mi maestro de escuela, dattebayo –le explicó Naruto, con una sonrisa de burla dedicada a Kakashi por su equivocación-. Solo se ofreció a traerme hasta acá para que no tomara el subterráneo, tío Kakashi.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó el Hatake alzando una de sus cejas, a lo que el Umino asintió sonriendo-. Entonces… soy el doctor Hatake Kakashi, otorrinolaringólogo –volvió a repetir el hombre de pelo plateado, esta vez usando su voz-. Y me alegra sinceramente que no requieras mis servicios.

- Umino Iruka –dijo el castaño, extendiéndole una mano a Kakashi mientras hablaba, pero con un semblante que reflejaba su confusión ante las últimas palabras del hombre-. Como ya dijo Naruto, soy profesor en el Instituto Público Konoha.

- Estoy seguro que debe ser una gran escuela solo por tenerte a ti –le dijo el Hatake con una sonrisa.

Iruka se avergonzó levemente por el cumplido y por el tuteó, mientras que el rubio no vio con buenos ojos el coqueteó de su descarado tío Kakashi hacia su maestro favorito.

- ¿Vas a tardarte mucho, Hatake? –dijo entonces una voz ligeramente ronca, que ya comenzaba a separar un poco las sílabas-. Porque mira que no tengo todo el día…

Naruto se giró con brusquedad hacia la puerta del consultorio de Kakashi, y abrió mucho la boca al reconocer a la persona que había hablado. El otro muchacho no se había llevado una sorpresa menor, aunque supo disimularlo bastante bien.

_- ¿Teme?_ –preguntó el Uzumaki, caminando hacia el muchacho de pelo negro-._ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, usuratonkachi? –le preguntó Sasuke de vuelta, entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

**Detrás de cámaras**

- ¡He descubierto un tesoro! –dijo Kory con los ojos encendidos por la emoción, como pocas veces se le veía- ¡Amo a Shungiku Nakamura!

"Yo te lo mostré" pensó Zaphy con una vena comenzando a crecer en su frente, pero decidió no sacar a la luz esos pensamientos.

- Y eso que solo has visto los primeros 10 minutos del anime –dijo la mujer de pelo azul en vez de su reclamo. Al mismo tiempo, se cruzó de brazos e hinchó el pecho, llenándose de petulancia.

- ¡Kory! ¡Hora de irnos! –se escuchó una voz proveniente del pasillo a un costado de la habitación, y habría que recalcar que estaba ligeramente impaciente.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hace tu madre aquí, Kory-San? –dejó escapar Zaphy en un chillido ahogado, mientras que se arrojaba debajo de la cama-. ¡Ella me odia!

- ¡Mi madre no te odia! –se defendió la morena muy ofendida-. Solo piensa que estás loca… y que me quitas mucho tiempo, pero en realidad te quiere. Y esta aquí porque voy a pasar el fin de semana con mis padres –añadió al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y tomaba su maleta ya lista.

- ¡Pero eso significa que no podrás ver la serie! –se escuchó la voz de Zaphy quejarse desde debajo de la cama.

- Lo sé… -contestó la escritora en un murmullo ahogado, mordiéndose con fuerza los labios para poder contener las lagrimas-. ¡Mi formación yaoista no estará completa! –sollozó la mujer, al tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazo de la de pelo azul.

"¿Quién era la que no es yaoista?" se preguntó Zaphy con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente, debido a la incredulidad.

* * *

**1** A mi me gusto ¬w¬

¡Hola! n_n

Esperó que haya quedado claro lo de la enfermedad de Naruto O.o, si tienen dudas, mandenme un mensajito y yo les explico :P Y para los que se hayan quedado con cara de WTF ante el ShikaNaru... ¿Porque? Es que Shikamaru se me hace lindo n/n Me gusta, y no quería elegir a Gaara, ni a Sai :S ¿Sorprendió o estuvo raro? :S

¡Nos leemos el proximo lunes! XD

**¡Gracias por sus review! OwO**

**saskenaru, SmileSkuashSKII, Pikacha, Lyra Raven-k, Hime-Sora, proserpinah, Tomoe91, Brye, Blood Master, Nayumi, Himeko, Fujita, Asula, Kotaro, Neo (Team Niebla y Team Black Star), X-x-YukO-x-X, Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG, nasuke uchiha, Saagon, Annia, Musra, Haruka (Equipo Taka 2), Ayame Chan, luna, SayaUchiha, Azurie, hiromihyuga24, Katari-chan, saku-aya, KmiKumicu, y raymoon.**

**Saagon, Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG y Zanzamaru fueron las personas que más se acercaron a la enfermedad de Naru n_n**

**Si, soy cursi :P **

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


	13. Capítulo 13, Escuchamé con los oídos

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a **__**JuLiet' Cassis.**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños, okasan!**_

_Capítulo 13. Escúchame con los oídos._

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

_Letras en Italica: Diálogo que es capaz de escuchar Sasuke, y Sai._

**Letras en Negrita: Diálogo en lenguaje de señas.**

Video de EclO: http:/ /w w w. youtube. com/watch?v=0iuAnEnQUO0&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre), aunque sea sólo una mención.**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

**Cursilería a más no poder, por ser el capítulo final.**

* * *

**- ¿Así que ya te hartaste de tener un novio sordo, Naruto?** -pregunto Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido. El moreno prefirió hacerlo en el lenguaje de señas para echarle al muchacho en cara su condición, cosa que el Uzumaki notó de inmediato.

Ambos chicos se encontraban solos dentro del consultorio de Kakashi, quién había sido llevado por Iruka a una cafetería cercana, como pretexto para dejar a la pareja algo de intimidad. La tensión por parte de Sasuke había podido sentirse desde el primer momento, y más había tardado el de pelo gris en decirle a Asuma que podía retirarse, que el hombre en salir corriendo por la puerta. Suficiente tenía con una esposa a punto de dar a luz, como para soportar ahora la batalla campal de dos adolescentes hormonales.

_- ¡No digas tonterías, teme!_ -gritó el rubio, golpeándole las manos al Uchiha para que dejara de "hablar". No le había gustado para nada que el Uchiha también lo hubiera llamado por su nombre, usando al mismo tiempo ese semblante de antipatía.

- ¿Entonces para qué demonios andas buscándome un otorrinolaringólogo, Uzumaki? **(1)** -le gritó a su vez el moreno-. ¿O acaso vas a decirme que vienes a ver a un especialista por un simple resfriado? –añadió con una sonrisa torcida y la voz cargada de desagradable sarcasmo.

El rubio abrió mucho la boca, sorprendido. Nunca se la había pasado por la mente esa idea…

_- ¿Y sí te digo que me duele mucho la garganta? _–balbuceó entonces el Uzumaki, mientras se llevaba una mano al mencionado lugar, frotándosela como si le irritara.

- ¡No juegues conmigo, Naruto! –gritó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos hasta la muñeca del rubio.

Tiró del muchacho valiéndose de su agarre, provocando que Naruto lo viera molesto debido al dolor que le causaba, cosa que poco le importó en esos momentos al moreno. Mantuvo al chico cerca de él, de manera que pudiera ver el desagrado que le producía él que hubiera buscado al Hatake sin avisarle, marcado por toda su cara.

_- ¡¿Qué tal si es para Sai, Sasuke?_ –gritó entonces el rubio enseñando los dientes, mientras sujetaba al Uchiha por el cuello de su camiseta.

Aunque a primera vista pareciera una excusa bastante creíble, pues su tiempo le había costado a Naruto encontrarla, sólo hiso que el moreno se enfureciera aún más. Sabía exactamente como echar por tierra esa excusa usando apenas unas cuantas palabras.

- ¡Sai es el jodido hijo del Ministro de Finanzas! –le recordó el Uchiha a su pareja, haciendo que el pobre muchacho se atragantara con su propia saliva-. ¡Si alguien no necesita tu ayuda en el mundo es ese tipo! ¡Y si esa maldita hiena no ha buscado ayuda su problema! ¡No tienes porque meterte! –gritó Sasuke mientras empujaba a Naruto hacia atrás, hasta que el Uzumaki terminó contra una de las sillas frente al escritorio del doctor.

El rubio eligió ese momento para bajar la vista, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable. Tal vez debería haber hablado con su pareja antes de buscara al tío Kakashi… ¡Pero en serio el muchacho pensaba que hacia lo correcto! El Uzumaki tenía la idea que Sasuke nunca iría por su propio pie con el doctor, que pasaría lo mismo que cuando Mikoto había intentado llevarlo hace años, cuando recién había perdido la capacidad de oír. Diez minutos exactos fue el tiempo que había durado esa cita, según le había contado la mujer, antes de que Sasuke saliera dando un portazo y negándose a volver al lugar.

Había sido toda una sorpresa encontrárselo en el consultorio del Hatake. Ni siquiera le pasó por la mente al Uzumaki que podría tratarse del mismo doctor. Claro que, ¿cuántos otorrinolaringólogos con una especialidad en neurocirugía podrían existir en la ciudad? Eso fue bastante ingenuo de su parte…

- No tengo porque soportar tu lástima –dijo entonces Sasuke, provocando que Naruto levantar la cabeza de golpe, justo a tiempo para ver como el moreno se daba la vuelta y tomaba la manija de la puerta, intentando abandonar la habitación.

El Uchiha estaba seguro que el rubio iría tras él para detenerlo, pero se sorprendió cuando en vez del brusco girar al que lo tenía acostumbrado el Uzumaki, solo sintió un pequeño tirón en la parte de atrás de la manga de su chaqueta.

El moreno esperó unos segundos de pie, completamente estático, y entonces el tirón volvió a repetirse. Sintiéndose en el fondo algo fastidiado por tener que hacerlo, Sasuke se giró de nueva cuenta y se enfrentó al Uzumaki.

No esperaba encontrarse a Naruto mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, hasta casi sacarse sangre de ellos. Sus ojos azules estaban más claros, y más brillantes, cubiertos con una delgada película de agua que el rubio se negó a dejar salir. La primera reacción de Sasuke fue preocuparse. En el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse nunca había visto a Naruto llorar, y que precisamente él fuera el causante de eso… No era un pensamiento agradable, en definitiva.

-_ Yo sólo quería…_ -entendió que balbuceaba el Uzumaki-. _Sólo quería… ¡No sabía que te lo tomarías tal mal!_ –dijo para después inclinarse sobre el moreno, y recargar su frente contra el pecho del Uchiha.

El rubio sintió como Sasuke lo tomaba con suavidad de la cara, levantándosela para que lo viera de frente.

_- Te escuché_ –siguió hablando Naruto, antes de que el moreno pudiera abrir la boca. Una vez que había comenzando a sacar todas las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta era difícil detenerse-_, después del concierto. Cuando tú y yo… Después de que llamó Itachi… ¡Dijiste "Quiero escuchar"! ¡¿Qué demonios tenía que haberte dicho? ¡No se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer! _–terminó gritando el rubio, mientras sujetaba con ambas manos la camiseta del Uchiha, dejándola completamente arrugada en el proceso-. _¡¿Qué tenía que haber hecho, Sasuke?_

Fue el turno de Sasuke de abrir mucho los ojos, pero sobre todo de sentirse culpable. Se llevó una mano al oscuro cabello, mientras la respiración del aceleraba. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de no notar que Naruto estaba despierto en ese momento? ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió haber dicho precisamente "eso" en voz alta, en primer lugar?

_- Solo quería hacerte feliz…_ -intentó justificarse el muchacho, al tiempo que Sasuke le acariciaba las mejillas usando sólo los pulgares-_. Sé que la música es lo que más quieres, ¡sé que quieres más a la música que lo que me quieres a mí!_ –a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentó, las envenenadas palabras de su ex novia habían terminado por colarse en su mente-. _¡Y no me estoy quejando, dattebayo!_ –añadió el rubio con un puchero, indicándole al Uchiha que el momento tenso ya había pasado.

- Eres un idiota, usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke, sin saber si soltarse a reír por las inocentes intenciones del Uzumaki, o golpearse contra la pared por su actitud tan a la defensiva **(2)**. Era obvio que Naruto nunca buscaría cómo ponerle fin a su sordera para su propio beneficio-. Dije "Quiero escucharte", no "Quiero escuchar" –dijo el moreno mientras rodeaba con sus brazos los hombros del menor.

El Uzumaki se dejó hacer sin mucha resistencia, aunque en el fondo todavía sintiera la duda carcomiéndole la mente. ¿Por qué le importaría más a Sasuke él que su piano? El piano había sido primero… Pero era tan fácil creerle al Uchiha cuando lo tenía de esa forma, cobijado entre sus brazos y con la barbilla del músico recargada sobre su cabeza.

- No me importaría no volver a escuchar una nota en mi vida, esas las conozco de sobra –dijo el de pelo negro con desdén, ganándose un ligero golpe en el pecho por parte de su pareja-. Yo sólo quería escucharte a ti… -dijo por último en un susurro bajo.

"¡No te sonrojes! ¡No te sonrojes! ¡No te sonrojes, maldición!" se regañó a sí mismo el rubio con los dientes fuertemente apretados, sabiendo que no había servido de nada, en cuanto sintió como el calor subía por su cara hasta alcanzar sus mejillas.

Al menos esta vez Sasuke no podía verlo y no se burlaría de él.

- Aunque Itachi me dijo que con esa voz tan estridente que tienes me habrías dejado sordo de todas formas –dijo entonces el Uchiha, encontrando sin muchos esfuerzos otra manera de molestar a su pobre pareja.

Fue todo lo que necesitó el Uzumaki para levantar el rostro de repente, golpeando de paso con bastante fuerza, y sin querer por supuesto, la barbilla de Sasuke.

_- ¡Eres un idiota, dattebayo!_ –le gritó Naruto al moreno, mientras este se sobaba el sitio donde le había pegado.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera reclamarle algo, los labios del rubio volaron hasta los suyos y se anticiparon a sus quejas. Sasuke sintió complacido como el Uzumaki tiraba del cuello de su camiseta para atraerlo hacia él, mientras jugaba con su boca y la distancia entre sus cuerpos se reducía. Sin querer quedarse atrás, el Uchiha deslizó con lentitud una de sus manos por el brazo izquierdo de Naruto, hasta llegar a su espalda y pasarla por todas y cada una de sus vertebras.

_- ¡Oye…!_ –se quejó el Uzumaki, rompiendo el beso de golpe, en cuanto sintió esa mano en una zona bastante íntima.

- Ni que no lo hubiera hecho antes, dobe –contestó rápidamente Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida, provocando que Naruto frunciera el entrecejo molesto.

- ¡Oye…! –fue el turno de quejarse para el moreno, quién se habría avergonzado bastante de haber escuchado el tono de voz con él que lo había hecho.

Y es que el rubio había bajado la mano desde el cuello del Uchiha, pasándola por el abdomen del moreno hasta que alcanzó la entrepierna y entonces apretó ese sitio sin muchas consideraciones.

_- Ni que no lo hubiera hecho antes, teme_ –le regresó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia, para después besarlo con suavidad en los labios.

Sasuke permitió dócilmente que el muchacho lo besara, pero en el fondo no fue de su total agrado las acciones de su pareja. Ese dobe lo estaba provocando… Si el rubio creía que podía retarlo y salir indemne, era porque todavía no conocía al Uchiha lo suficiente. Mientras la caricia continuaba, aumentando al mismo tiempo su intensidad, las manos del moreno no se habían apartado del cuerpo del Uzumaki y, valiéndose de eso, el muchacho de pelo negro sujetó con fuerza a Naruto de las caderas y lo empotró contra la puerta, la misma por la que minutos atrás había intentado salir.

Ambos chicos jadearon mientras que el rubio era aprisionado entre la madera y el cuerpo de Sasuke, entretanto que el camino entre uno y otro se esfumaba cada vez más. Naruto supo entonces que no había sido tan buena idea provocar al moreno sin un plan de apoyo, pues al tiempo que el Uchiha desviaba sus labios hasta su cuello, una de sus manos había tomado la del rubio, manteniéndola en el íntimo lugar que se había atrevido a tocar.

Justo cuando los primeros botones de la camisa del Uzumaki ya habían sido liberados por el de pelo negro, y el rubio comenzaba a hartarse de estar tocando nada más que tela, la puerta del consultorio se abrió de una patada y mandó a los dos muchachos al suelo, con Naruto terminando aplastando a Sasuke debajo de él.

_- ¿Interrumpo? _–preguntó Kakashi con voz monótona, fingiendo que no se enteraba de nada de lo que había estado a punto de suceder en la habitación. El ojo que tenía la cicatriz sobre él permanecía cerrado y curvado de una manera extraña que parecía acompañar la sutil sonrisa de sus labios.

- _¡Sí!_ –dijeron ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo, con idénticas caras molestas.

La respuesta de los chicos provocó que el Hatake entrecerrara los ojos con fastidio, mientras que llevaba el libro anaranjado que sostenía en su mano derecha hasta el hombro del mismo lado y comenzaba a golpearlo con cierta impaciencia.

"Y yo que planeaba ser discreto con lo que escuchaba desde el pasillo" pensó el de pelo gris con una vena comenzando crecer en su frente "¡Bien! Ellos se lo buscaron".

_- Pues no quiero decirle a Minato-sensei que __su__ hijo se la está montando con __su__ novio en__ mi__ consultorio_ –dijo el doctor recalcando los pronombres posesivos, para después dirigirse a su escritorio con tranquilidad, pasando por encima del revoltijo de piernas enredadas que era la pareja.

Sus palabras hicieron que tanto la cara de Sasuke como la de Naruto se tornaran azules por la falta de aire.

_- Como si seguramente él no lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, dattebayo..._ –masculló el Uzumaki por lo bajo, mientras se quitaba de encima del moreno, y ya de pie le extendía una mano al otro muchacho para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Sin embargo, el rubio no habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que el Hatake no pudiera oírlo.

_- Pues no lo hecho, Naruto _–dijo Kakashi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en el borde de su escritorio, justo enfrente de las sillas que ahora ocupaban los más jóvenes-_. Soy muy profesional. Aunque con ese interesante maestro tuyo me lo pensaría… _-añadió de última hora el de pelo gris, mientras se llevaba una mano hasta la boca y soltaba una pequeña risita.

_- ¡Tío Kakashi!_ –gritó Naruto de inmediato, con todos los vellos del cuerpo erizados, listo para entrar en defensa de su inocente maestro favorito.

_- Ya, ya…_ -lo tranquilizó el doctor, agitando de manera despreocupada una de sus manos. El gesto no fue muy convincente para el Uzumaki, debido al poco entusiasmo que Kakashi imprimió en él, pero por ese día lo dejó pasar. Ya tendría suficiente tiempo después para hablar largo y tendido con el de pelo gris…

De pronto una mano blanca se agitó delante de la cara del rubio, llamando la atención del muchacho hacia uno de sus costados.

**- ¿Tío?** –preguntó Sasuke con una de sus cejas levantadas. Entonces Naruto recordó que el Uchiha no sabía la relación que tenía con el doctor, motivo por el que había podido conseguir una cita tan rápido en la apretada agenda del Hatake.

_- Bueno… _-tartamudeó el Uzumaki, mientras se llevaba una mano al alborotado pelo rubio para agitarlo un poco-**. En realidad no lo es** –añadió con un fluido movimiento de manos.

Inmediatamente el moreno torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos, incómodo por la situación.

_- ¡Sasuke!_ –gritó de nueva cuenta Naruto al tiempo que se ponía en pie de golpe, furioso y también algo escandalizado. El muchacho había podido notar muy bien como los carbones que tenía el Uchiha por ojos se encendían con el fuego de los celos.

- Todavía es muy joven –se justificó el moreno, mientras su cara se tornaba algo roja por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto tan pronto por su pareja.

_- ¡Joven o no, podría ser nuestro padre!_ –gritó el Uzumaki señalando a Kakashi, para después comenzar a golpear el pecho del de pelo negro con un acusador dedo índice.

Mientras tanto, el doctor se había mantenido muy entretenido con la conversación de los jóvenes, observando cuidadosamente como Sasuke soportaba con paciencia el enérgico comportamiento del rubio, paciencia que trataba de ocultar tras una máscara de fastidio bastante creíble. A Kakashi le pareció gracioso que Naruto se escandalizara por los celos del Uchiha, cuando él trataba de mantener todo el tiempo la atención del moreno sobre sí mismo, a la vez que intentaba que el resto del mundo no aislara al músico en su silencio.

"Un mundo aparte sólo para Sasuke, creado por ti… Un mundo a medio camino entre el nuestro y aquel que no tiene sonido" pensó Kakashi observando con atención a su sobrino, mientras daba un suspiro de cansancio "¿De verdad estabas dispuesto a hacerlo, Naruto?".

- ¿Estás diciendo que podríamos haber tenido una relación incestuosa, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke con una clara sonrisa de burla, tomando el cordón del collar que llevaba el rubio al cuello para poder tirar del muchacho hacia él. La voz ronca del chico trajo al doctor de sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo a decir verdad.

_- ¡Teme!_ –gritó el Uzumaki enojado, mientras alzaba uno de sus puños de manera amenazante.

_- Bien..._ –los interrumpió Kakashi, antes de que el problema se hiciera más grande. Sus palabras hicieron que tanto el rubio como el Uchiha se giraran hacia él para verlo-. ¿Estás listo? –le preguntó al moreno con seriedad, todavía cruzado de brazos.

_- ¡Claro que sí!_ –se adelantó Naruto a contestarle, mientras que rodeaba con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke, para total disgusto del moreno. El de pelo negro sujetó la mano de del rubio con molestia, apartándola un poco ya que le estaba cortando la respiración, y sólo entonces confirmó las palabras de su pareja, con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, pues justo un instante antes de que el Uchiha asintiera en silencio, vio como de manera discreta el muchacho había dejado su mano unida a la del Uzumaki.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

- Creo que hicimos bien en dejarlos solos un rato –dijo Iruka con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras caminaba junto con Kakashi en la pequeña sala de espera consultorio. Ambos hombres llevaban en sus manos un vaso de café humeante, que impregnaba el lugar con su fuerte aroma.

Al escuchar las palabras del maestro, una gota de sudor debido al nerviosismo resbaló por la cara del Hatake. En realidad no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido tan buena idea dejar a esos dos psicópatas a solas, él hubiera preferido asegurarse de que no se cometiera un asesinato en su lugar de trabajo. Pero es que la invitación del castaño simplemente no había podido rechazarla, y después pensó que lo mejor era huir mientras fuera posible en cuanto los primeros gritos se escucharon en la habitación.

- ¿Hace mucho que conoce a Naruto, Hatake-san? –le preguntó entones el Umino, aprovechándose del silencio del otro hombre.

- Su padre, Minato-sensei, fue mi maestro de Cardiología en la escuela de medicina –contestó Kakashi con tranquilidad, mientras detenía sus pasos y el maestro no tardó en imitarlo-. Un día me presentó a su familia y al pequeño demonio que tenía por hijo se le metió en la cabeza que yo era su tío, y nadie puedo sacarlo de ahí –dijo con bastante humor, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del castaño-. Tenía tiempo que no lo veía... –susurró el de pelo gris, recordando la última vez que había visto al muchacho.

Había sido en el funeral de la esposa de su maestro, Kushina.

- Sinceramente, ¿cree que Sasuke tenga posibilidades? –le preguntó Iruka queriendo cambiar de tema, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaban regados por el sitio. El castaño vio con claridad que el actual no era uno agradable.

- ¿En serio quieres que te hable de mi trabajo? –preguntó el Hatake algo incrédulo. El doctor prefirió permanecer de pie, limitándose a recargar su espalda contra la pared detrás suyo.

- ¿Y de que más podría hablar conmigo? –preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa, para después beber un pequeño sorbo de su humeante bebida. Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa, consciente de que el maestro estaba ignorando a propósito cualquier coqueteó de su parte, por sutil que fuera.

- No puedo hablarte de Sasuke, ya que es un paciente... –contestó el de pelo gris con más seriedad, recordando las obligaciones que tenía su profesión.

Iruka soltó un suspiro de cansancio, desviando un momento su mirada al piso, pero cuando volvió a levantar la vista su semblante no estaba molesto. A decir verdad le sonrió comprensivo al Hatake.

- Entiendo –dijo el hombre con suavidad, indicándole al otro que no había ningún problema.

- ¿Te apura mucho el muchacho? –preguntó con curiosidad el doctor.

- Sasuke tiene el carácter un tanto… difícil –empezó a decir el maestro algo dudoso, sin saber cómo explicarse con claridad. Entretanto sus manos no dejaban de jugar con el vaso de foam que sostenía entre ellas.

- Eso es quedarse corto –lo interrumpió Kakashi con voz lúgubre, y antes sus palabras el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sabiendo perfectamente que el de pelo gris tenía la razón.

- Sí, Sasuke tiene el carácter bastante difícil –le concedió el Umino una vez que se hubo calmado-, pero es uno de mis alumnos al fin y al cabo, y es mi trabajo preocuparme por ellos –dijo el maestro mientras su voz se tornaba más seria y su cara se ensombrecía ligeramente-. Cuando el chico ingresó en la escuela, ¡por supuesto que se me avisó de su condición! De hecho el director me pidió que lo colocara al frente del salón y que me pusiera a su disposición.

El de peli gris observó que Iruka se llevaba una mano hasta el cuello y lo frotaba ligeramente, como si el recuerdo de lo sucedido con su jefe todavía lo sacara de quicio.

- Se molestó bastante conmigo cuando no lo hice –gruñó el Umino, para después dar un hondo suspiro y estirarse sobre el sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

- ¿No supiste como actuar ante él? –le preguntó Kakashi con una ceja alzada, algo sorprendido. La primera impresión que había tenido del castaño era de qué se trataba de una persona bastante competente. No lo veía amedrentado por algo como una discapacidad en alguno de sus alumnos.

- ¡Claro que no! –le respondió Iruka algo exaltado, pensando erróneamente que el doctor cuestionaba su capacidad como profesor-. Sólo quise que se adaptara a su ritmo. Iba a permanecer atento hasta que necesitara mi ayuda, ya sea que me la pidiera o yo tuviera que ofrecerla –añadió el castaño más calmado.

En realidad el amable maestro había estado más atento a Sasuke de lo que el resto del profesorado hubiera creído. No sólo con el moreno, sino con el resto del grupo en general. El Umino tenía desarrollado cierto instinto de protección hacia esos muchachos, y había sido ese instinto el que lo llevó a apoyar a Naruto a buscar a Kakashi. También había sido ese instinto él que lo impulsó a sugerirle a Shikamaru a que pusiera tierra de por medio con el rubio, aceptando la beca que le ofrecían los americanos con tanta insistencia.

-Desde el primer día supe que Naruto podía hacerse cargo. El día en que Sasuke llegó a la escuela, durante su primer castigo y a la hora de la salida, cuando me entere que Sasuke le ayudaba a Naruto a estudiar para los exámenes… -comenzó a relatar el castaño, con la mirada perdida, dándose cuenta de que el camino que había recorrido sus alumnos ya era largo-. ¡Pero no esperaba que su amistad llegara a lo que tienen! ¡Definitivamente fue algo que no vi venir! –dijo al final con una enorme sonrisa.

Kakashi permaneció un momento en silencio, observando detenidamente la sonrisa del castaño. Dando un suspiro derrotado, el hombre se apartó de la pared y se sentó junto al maestro. Quizás un poco más cerca de lo necesario... El Hatake podría estarse metiendo en serios problemas, así que más le valía que Iruka fuera discreto.

- Supongamos que tengo un paciente al que llamaremos Neko –dijo el doctor con tranquilidad, provocando que una gota de sudor debido a la incredulidad resbalara por la frente del Umino. ¿Acaso se podría ser más obvio?-. Terminó sordo de ambos oídos a los catorce años debido a una meningitis que no fue diagnosticada a tiempo, y que para colmó se le fue de las manos a su incompetente doctor –dijo Kakashi con disgusto.

- El cerebro funciona mediante señales eléctricas, y el sistema auditivo es a grandes rasgos un cable que convierte el sonido en señales eléctricas, para que el cerebro puede interpretarlas –siguió hablando el Hatake, dándose cuenta de que el maestro lo seguía sin ningún problema-. El oído se divide en externo, medio e interno. El externo conduce las ondas sonoras; el medio las convierte en señales físicas, movimiento; mientras que el interno, formado por la cóclea y otras partes, es específicamente el que convierte este movimiento en señales eléctricas. En algunas ocasiones... digamos que sólo es cuestión de reparar ese cable –intentó explicarse el hombre, sin querer hondar mucho en el tema.

- Estoy seguro de que es algo más complicado que solo reparar un cable, Hatake-san –dijo Iruka con sinceridad, en el fondo sorprendido por la humildad del doctor.

- Eso deberás deducirlo tú, Iruka –le contestó Kakashi dejando de lado la clase de anatomía-. Tú eres el maestro… -añadió por último con una sonrisa algo sugerente, provocando que el castaño se avergonzara ligeramente.

En primer momento el maestro había pensado que tantas insinuaciones por parte del de pelo gris eran sólo alucinaciones suyas, o a lo mucho un juego por parte del hombre. Pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que era en serio, y sinceramente no sabía cómo actuar.

- Y por cierto, ¿qué noche tiene libre el maestro? –se apresuró a preguntar el Hatake, antes de que la conversación se desviara a otro tema.

- Creo que Sasuke puede llevar a Naruto a su departamento –dijo Iruka de pronto, mirando el reloj de su muñeca y viendo lo tarde que era.

Sus palabras terminaron por decepcionar al Hatake, quien tuvo que ver resignado como el castaño se ponía de pie, le entregaba el vaso en el que había estado bebiendo y se dirigía hacia las puertas del elevador, al final de la sala de espera.

- Y por cierto… -dijo de última hora el Umino mientras entraba en el ascensor, haciendo que el otro hombre dirigiera el rostro hacia él-. La noche que tenga libre el doctor está bien, Kakashi –dijo el castaño, justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

El de pelo gris permaneció estático en su lugar, bastante sorprendido por el inesperado desenlace de la conversación. Cuando Kakashi desvió sus ojos azules de nuevo hasta el vaso que le había entregado el maestro no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahí, escrito con un marcador negro, estaba el nombre de Iruka seguido de los diez números de su teléfono celular.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

Naruto soltó una queja de exasperación, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de los rubios cabellos, y sin poder soportar los nervios, el muchacho se puso en pie bruscamente y comenzó a caminar de un extremo a otro del pasillo.

_- No voy a decírselo_ –escuchó que decía a sus espaldas la voz de Gaara, tranquila a pesar de todo, pero comenzando a notarse molesta-_. Díselo tú si tanto quieres que lo sepa._

_- ¡Ey! ¿Qué tanto se secretean ustedes dos, dattebayo? _–soltó con rapidez el Uzumaki, señalando tanto al pelirrojo como a Sai, que se encontraban sentados de manera indiferente a unos cuantos pasos de él.

El Himitsu había insistido en estar presente en la primera consulta de Sasuke, después de su operación, y no dejó de insistir hasta que consiguió que Gaara también lo acompañara. A decir verdad al director de la Sinfónica poco le importaba el resultado que tuviera el tratamiento sobre el Uchiha, puesto que el muchacho había demostrado que poco afectaba ese detalle para seguir su trayectoria artística. Sin embargo, estaba más interesado en saber la reacción de Sai ante toda la situación. Quien sabe… quizás con algo de persuasión podría conseguir que el Himitsu pisara ese consultorio como un paciente, y no como un simple observador.

**- Pareces un padre primerizo **–le dijo Sai al Uzumaki, con una sonrisa burlona cubriéndole la cara.

-_ ¡Cómo si tú pidieras estar tan tranquilo si estuvieras en mi lugar! _-le reclamó gritando el rubio, sin poder creer que el moreno todavía podía burlarse de él en esas circunstancias tan delicadas.

_- Es una espera larga… _-dijo Gaara bastante harto de esperar noticias.

Sus palabras hicieron que Naruto bajara de pronto sus hombros, y que se dejara caer con pesimismo sobre la silla más cercana. Al ver la reacción del muchacho, el pelirrojo se arrepintió con rapidez haberse quejado por la demora. Si para él era bastante irritante esperar unos cuantos minutos, no se imaginaba como habría sido para Sasuke y para Naruto, quienes habían estado esperando por semanas para conocer el resultado de la operación.

**- Sai se está burlando mucho de tu actitud **–dijo entonces el músico, llamando la atención de los otros dos muchachos, **pero la razón por la que no ha aceptado ver a Hatake es porque sabe que él no soportaría la espera.**

El Himitsu vio con malos ojos la burla de Gaara, pero se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y dirigir su mirada en la dirección contraria que la del pelirrojo, consciente de que sólo habían sido dichas para animar a su amigo.

- Parece que lo conoces bien, aunque no lo acabas de conocer casi ayer –dijo Naruto, también algo burlón.

- Oye, Naruto. Si no tienes cuidado podrías morderte la lengua –le recordó Gaara de manera irónica, haciendo que la cara del rubio se tornara roja por la vergüenza. Y es que una cosa era que él se burlara de Sai, y otra muy diferente que le permitiera a Naruto burlarse de él.

- ¡Gaara! –chilló el Uzumaki con voz estridente, provocando que todos en el pasillo se giraran hacia ellos.

- ¡Naruto! –se escuchó llamarlo entonces una voz a su derecha, y el rubio la reconoció de inmediato como la de Kakashi.

Mientras el muchacho se apresuraba a ponerse de pie y correr hacia el doctor, Gaara colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sai, para llamar la atención del chico y que se enterara de todo lo que sucedía.

_- ¿Podrías venir un segundo, por favor?_ -le pidió el de pelo gris con cierto nerviosismo, al tiempo que señalaba la puerta por la que acaba de salir, lugar donde estaban atendiendo a Sasuke.

_- ¡¿Qué pasó? _–preguntó Naruto con rapidez, comenzó a asustarse por la extraña actitud de su tío. Todo eso no hacía más que aumentar sus nervios, que ya hacían que tuviera el cabello de punta.

_- Bien… todo estuvo bien mientras ajustábamos el implante _–le explicó Kakashi mientras le abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar-. _Respondía todas nuestras preguntas, pero nada más terminar no quiso que nadie abriera la boca y cuando el ruido se volvió demasiado fuerte comenzó a arrojarnos cosas._

El Uzumaki abrió mucho la boca cuando entró al cuarto. Sasuke se encontraba delante de él, dándole la espalda, vestido con unos pantalones y una camiseta blanca de hospital, mientras que una asustada enfermera estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Todo a su alrededor se hallaba hecho trizas, incluyendo algunos frascos rotos de medicamento con los que el moreno podría cortarse los pies si no tenía cuidado, ya que se encontraba descalzo.

El Hatake le hizo señas a la mujer que permaneciera callada y que caminara hacia ellos. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, para después soltar un chillido y salir corriendo hacia el lugar que le indicaban. En ningún momento Sasuke intentó detenerla.

**- Si tú no hablas con él y lo calmas, le administrare un sedante –**le advirtió Kakashi a Naruto, para después tomar la perilla de la puerta y disponerse a salir-. **Tienes cinco minutos.**

El rubio tragó saliva cuando vio desaparecer al doctor, y entonces se dirigió hacia su pareja. No pudo evitar recordar las advertencias que les había hecho Kakashi antes de aceptar hacer la operación, advertencias que lo había torturado tanto a él como a Sasuke por meses.

_**˜S&N˜*F*B*˜S&N˜**_

_- ¿Por qué tenemos que estar así? _–preguntó Naruto con una vena comenzando a crecer en su frente, sin poder creer la situación en la que se encontraba. Sasuke por su parte no se quejó mucho, sinceramente disfrutaba mucho de la idea que había tenido su doctor. Comenzaba a llevarse mejor con ese hombre…

El Uzumaki se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo del moreno, con los brazos cruzados evidenciando su disgusto, mientras que el muchacho de pelo negro se encontraba a su vez cómodamente sentado sobre una de las sillas del consultorio del Hatake.

_- Porque si tu voluble novio de repente siente la necesidad de escapar corriendo de mi consultorio, como la última vez que vino… _-empezó a decir Kakashi con voz acusadora.

- ¡Yo no salí corriendo! –se apresuró a defenderse el Uchiha enseñando los dientes.

_- Si, si, como sea… _-le concedió el de pelo gris con voz aburrida-. _En fin, si el señorito Uchiha siente la repentina necesidad de salir a tomar un poco de aire, Naruto evitara que lo haga hasta que yo pueda ir a detenerlo. Además he cerrado la puerta con llave_ –añadió con una sonrisa inocente, curvando otra vez su ojo izquierdo de esa manera tan extraña.

Aunque Kakashi tenía la impresión de que sí de verdad el moreno quería irse, no se la pensaría dos veces en mandar a su querido sobrino por los aires para poder hacerlo.

_- Si que tomó sus precauciones… _-murmuró Naruto con irritación, cada vez más molesto con el hombre.

_- ¡Claro! _–contestó Kakashi con una sonrisa, a pesar de que no había sido una pregunta-_. La familia Uchiha me pagara muy buenos honorarios_ –dijo mientras se sobaba las manos.

Las últimas palabras hicieron que tanto el Uzumaki como el moreno lo vieran de mala manera, y el de pelo gris torció la nariz ante eso. Por favor, ¿qué no soportaban esos dos ni una simple broma?

_- En fin… _-dijo el Hatake con voz aburrida, dejando de lado su negro sentido del humor-. _Como te dije hace dos años, no eres candidato para un implante coclear._

**- ¿Por qué no? –**preguntó de inmediato el rubio, algo a la defensiva. El Uzumaki tenía entendido que, de manera usual, el implante coclear era el tratamiento por cuál personas como Sasuke podrían volver a escuchar.

_- Las cócleas de tus dos oídos están por completo calcificadas, prácticamente son huesos _–explicó el doctor con tranquilidad-. **Aunque hiciéramos el implante no funcionaría. **

El Hatake observó con una sonrisa calculadora como el Uchiha se mordía con fuerza los labios, antes de soltar la bomba.

_- Por suerte para ti, la ciencia ha avanzado mucho estos años_ –anunció Kakashi de manera pomposa-. _¡Y además yo soy muy bueno en lo que hago!_

**- ¿En qué estas pensando?** –le preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza, mientras una de sus cejas negras se alzaba hasta casi perderse en el pelo de su frente.

_- Se trata de un nuevo tipo de implante, llamado IATC. Implante Auditivo de Tronco Cerebral –_le explicó con bastantes ánimos el de pelo gris. El hombre estaba convencido de que esa opción era la mejor para el músico-. _Este evita la cóclea y se dirige directo a las partes del cerebro que interpretan el sonido. Se coloca en un sitio llamado núcleo coclear, en el tronco del encéfalo _–dijo mientras se señalaba el lugar del cráneo que mencionaba-,_ y tiene un micrófono por la parte externa. _

**- ¿Cuál es la trampa?** –preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo.

**- No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad, Uchiha?** –dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa torcida.

_- ¡Tío Kakashi!_ –se quejó Naruto bastante impaciente. ¿Acaso él era el único al que lo ponía nervioso todo el asunto?

**- Tiene la misma desventaja de todo lo nuevo: falta de perfeccionamiento** –contestó rápidamente el doctor, viendo que su sobrino estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios-._ No hay garantía de que Sasuke vuelva a oír, el sonido nunca será como él que escuchó en su niñez, y posibles efectos secundarios neuronales, ya que trabajamos directo sobre el sistema nervioso, como mareos, hormigueos o desequilibrio. Además hay que esperar cuatro semanas para ajustar el implante, cuatro semanas en las que no sabremos si funcionó _–dijo por último el hombre, sabiendo que esa la peor parte del tratamiento_._

Naruto desvió su mirada azul hacia Sasuke, preguntándole sin palabras que era lo que quería hacer, pero el muchacho siguió en silencio, meditando cuidadosamente su siguiente movimiento.

_- Podrían ser mejor en un par de años… _-murmuró el rubio, mientras colocaba una de sus manos morenas sobre la mejilla izquierda del Uchiha.

- Está bien –contestó rápidamente el Uchiha mientras cerraba los ojos, al tiempo que también colocaba su mano sobre la de su pareja-. Ya espere suficiente.

_**˜S&N˜*F*B*˜S&N˜**_

Sacando valor, Naruto tomó a Sasuke por los hombros y lo giró con brusquedad, como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo desde siempre. El moreno no sabía quién era la persona que lo había sujetado, y por instinto lo empujó contra la pared más cercana, colocando un brazo contra el cuello del Uzumaki.

Sólo cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta de que su nuevo atacante era su pareja, fue que se relajó por fin y abrazó al de ojos azules con fuerza. Naruto permaneció quieto mientras que el moreno bajaba su rostro hacia él, hasta que su cara quedó refugiada contra la garganta del Uzumaki.

- ¿Teme? –preguntó el rubio con voz dudosa, tratando de apartarlo con manos temblorosas para que pudiera leerle los labios, pero el chico no lo dejó. El valor del muchacho comenzó a esfumarse justo cuando había visto al Uchiha a los ojos, y ante las acciones de su pareja no hacía más que disminuir.

- Siempre odie que me dijeras así… -murmuró de pronto Sasuke contra su cuello, haciendo que Naruto abriera mucho la boca.

El rubio aguantó un segundo más la respiración, y entonces volvió a tomar valor, con una pequeña esperanza comenzando a surgirle en el pecho.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto en un susurro, bajando a propósito un poco más el volumen de su voz.

- Háblame más… -fue todo lo que le dijo el moreno, acurrucándose más contra su pecho.

- ¿Puedes escucharme? –preguntó el Uzumaki, para convencerse de que no estaba soñando.

Su pregunta sólo provocó que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo, ¿estaba hablando en otro idioma y por eso su dobe no le entendía?

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza para no gastar saliva.

- ¡¿Porqué me asustas entonces? –gritó Naruto de golpe, con la cara completamente roja por el coraje-. ¡Esperamos cuatro semanas para saber si el maldito implante había funcionado, y luego tú te pones como loco, y yo pensé que…!

- Ya… -lo cortó el Uchiha con fastidio, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la boca al rubio, para total disgusto del muchacho-. Las primeras palabras que escuchó en años. ¡No quería que se me quedaran grabados en la memoria el parloteó de Kakashi y el resto de los carniceros, usuratonkachi! –le gruñó al chico bastante molesto.

Los ojos azules del chico lo vieron acusadores, mientras trataba de liberarse, pero al final solo desvió su mirada a un costado. Sólo por esa ocasión le dejaría a ese teme ser caprichoso… Cuando el Uchiha notó que el rubio dejaba de oponer resistencia, apartó la mano de su boca, y luego comenzó a acariciar con lentitud los labios del Uzumaki, pasando sus dedos con delicadeza sobre la piel como si fueran las teclas del piano que tocaba con tanto gusto.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó dudoso el rubio, viendo que el moreno se perdía en sus pensamientos durante un largo rato.

- Lo que dijiste después del concierto… -murmuró Sasuke mientras le seguía acariciando los labios con los dedos, y sus palabras hicieron que el rostro de Naruto volviera a teñirse de rojo, esta vez por la vergüenza.

- ¿Lo digo otra vez? –pregunto el Uzumaki, sin poder evitar que cierto tinte burlón se transmitiera en su voz.

- ¡No te voy a estar rogando, dobe! –dijo el Uchiha con fastidio, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para separase del Uzumaki.

- Te amo –soltó Naruto sin grandes contemplaciones, mientras sujetaba al moreno por el cuello de la camisa para que no se separa de él.

Sasuke sorprendido parpadeó varias veces, sin poder creer lo fácil que había sido sacarle la confesión al rubio, y aún más, por la seguridad con la que lo había dicho. El Uzumaki no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la expresión de su pareja Definitivamente era algo digno de verse.

El sonido de la risa del muchacho hizo que de nueva cuenta el Uchiha frunciera el entrecejo.

- Tienes suerte de que yo también lo haga –dijo Sasuke algo molesto, desviando su mirada oscura a uno de sus costados.

- Idiota -le recriminó Naruto sin perder la sonrisa, al tiempo que tiraba más de la camiseta del moreno, para que finalmente lo besara.

_**˜S&N˜*E*S*C*U*C*H*A*M*E*C*O*N*L*O*S*O*J*O*S*˜S&N˜**_

- ¿ShikaNaru? –preguntó Zaphy con una de sus cejas alzadas de maneta incrédula-. ¿No es un tanto… extraño?

- Es lindo –contestó Kory encogiéndose de hombros, y después se giró para seguir empacando papeles y libros dentro de un par de cajas grandes que se encontraban en su oficina.

Hubiera deseado que su compañera la ayudara un poco más con todo el proceso de guardar lo referente a su último trabajo en el baúl de los recuerdos… ¡Pero como siempre eso era mucho pedir para la de ojos dorados!

- ¿Pero de donde sacaste semejante idea? –preguntó la directora con un puchero, mientras se colocaba a espaldas de la morena.

Por toda respuesta la mujer le señaló la ventana de la habitación y entonces, con unos cuantos pasos sigilosos, la de pelo azul se acercó al sitio para poder espiar por ella.

Se encontró con Naruto en medio del set de grabación, terminando de despedirse de todo el mundo, mientras que a su lado, con su inseparable e insuperable cara de fastidio estaba Sasuke. Justo en el instante que el Uchiha rodaba los ojos por enésima vez, Shikamaru, quién se encontraba unos metros delante del rubio, le guiñó al Uzumaki un ojo castaño, al tiempo que le regalaba al muchacho una sonrisa demasiado insinuante.

Zaphy abrió mucho los ojos ante la escena, y Kory por un momento pensó que el tamaño que había alcanzado la boca de la mujer no podía ser considerado normal. La directora se talló mucho los ojos, pensando que tal vez solo habría sido una alucinación causada por exceso de trabajo. Pero el sonrojo que de repente había aparecido en el rostro del Uzumaki le daba la razón a la alucinación…

- ¡Nos vamos, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto algo histérico, mientras tomaba bruscamente de la mano a Sasuke y lo jalaba hacia la salida.

El moreno vio entonces al castaño con desconfianza, y sobre todo vio la cara roja de su pareja. Intuía que acaba de perderse de algo importante, y las insinuaciones que de vez en cuando le soltaba su jefa ya comenzaban a causarle insomnio.

- Estaré observándote, Nara –le gruñó Sasuke al castaño con un puño alzado, antes de ser arrastrado por el rubio hasta la puerta. El muchacho soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el Uchiha desapareció de su vista, maldiciendo interiormente a su delatora.

- Hasta ahora Shikamaru había sido lo suficientemente listo como para que Sasuke no lo notara –dijo Kory con tranquilidad, colocándose a un lado de Zaphy enfrente de la ventana, mientras que con el dorso de la mano se secaba el sudor de le había aparecido en la frente por el esfuerzo de estar acarreando cajas.

- ¡Y entonces tú lo descubriste delante de todos! –la acusó la directora con un puchero, mirándola de manera reprobatoria.

- Sobrevivirá –gruñó la morena mientras se estiraba y todos los huesos de su espalda crujían.

- ¡Díselo delante de su tumba cuando la paranoia del Uchiha alance su límite! –chilló la de pelo azul con lágrimas en los ojos. La escritora no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su compañera. Ahí iba la defensora de cualquier probable pareja de Uzumaki Naruto que no sea Uchiha Sasuke.

- Otro más… -susurró Kory dando un suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cómoda silla de su escritorio. Esta vez no se refería a ninguna pareja que pudiera formar para uno de sus programas…

- Otro más –dijo Zaphy con una sonrisa, al tiempo que le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro y le extendía una bebida fría a la mujer-. ¿Vamos por él que sigue? –le preguntó con voz ansiosa a la morena, destilando entusiasmo por todo el cuerpo.

La escritora la vio con ojos asesinos por unos segundos, pero entonces una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, para sorpresa de su compañera.

- Ya estoy trabajando en ello –le informó con prepotencia a la pelo azul-, pero tendremos que conseguir otro cuaderno –añadió con fastidio-. El rojo ya se acabó.

* * *

**1** Eso parece trabalenguas, y le quitó energía al dialogo ¬¬ Pero ya que u.u

**2** ¡Qué se pegue! ¡Qué se pegue! ¡Qué se pegue! ¡Qué se pegue! (Sasuke: ¬¬)

**Bueno, me pudieron algunas aclaraciones :S Kushina, bueno… ella murió en un accidente automovilístico. Naruto vive sólo en Tokyo. Minato sólo está paranoico por lo de la enfermedad de su hijo cuando nació, y después de lo de lo esposa. Y Naruto sólo se volvió demasiado defensivo con lo de su enfermedad por culpa del trauma de su padre u.u Bueno, que una cirugía a corazón abierto, y además recién nacido, no es un paseo por la ciudad ¬¬ Sasuke tiene 19 años (igual de Suigetsu XD), Naruto tiene 17, y su diferencia de alturas es de 3.7 cm (¡Jajaja! XD Es que son mis dos números favoritos nwn). Coloque el SaiGaa/GaaSai en un fanfic aparte porque no fue planeado, si se fijan bien en el video aparece la insinuación del KakaIru, y no la del SaiGaa, a pesar de que el KakaIru viene mucho después :S Quise que Kakashi tuviera los ojos azules por capricho, es que lo vi así en un fanart y me gustó como se veía ¬w¬ La meningitis es una enfermedad en la que suelen presentarse fiebres muy altas, y que suele comprimir los nervios (como al auditivo), aunque es más común en niños pequeños (menos de 12 años, error mío), y personas inmunocomprometidas. Una de las posibles consecuencias de una meningitis bacteriana es la osificación del oído interno, causando hipoacusia o hasta sordera. **

**Y creo que eso es todo :P**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! OwO**

**Brye, Aenor Zahiel Mc Ylonen, proserpinah, X-x-YukO-x-X, , Hime-Sora, KmiKumicu, SmileSkuashSKII, luna, Nayumi, Fujita, Blood Master, Nasuke (Team Niebla), camiSXN, ge-u-know uchiha uzumaki, Luna'Chan, Hanajima-san, Katari-chan, Ayame Chan y Norely.  
**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


	14. Epílogo

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a todos los que siguieron esta historia n.n**_

_**Sobre todo, especialmente dedicado a Yuki-2310**_

_**Linda, no olvides que este fic empezó como regalo para tu cumpleaños y que ahora terminado es completamente tuyo n.n**_

_**También para Juliet' Cassis, de quien recibí todo su apoyo en este proyecto.**_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños otra vez!**_

_**Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, para Kana_chan, quién a su manera sabía decirme que era hora de otra actualización.**_

_Epílogo_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

Una pelota roja entró en su campo de visión y rodó hasta llegar a sus pies, donde se detuvo.

Justo cuando se estaba inclinando para recogerla, un niño llegó hasta ella y la vio con ojos preocupados, evidentemente esperando que le regresara su juguete.

- ¿Es tuyo? –preguntó la mujer con voz amable, extendiendo la mano que sostenía la pelota.

El niño asintió lentamente, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca. A la doctora le pareció ese gesto por lo demás tierno y dulce. Se dedicó a observarlo con más cuidado ya que tenía el tiempo. Ella no era madre, pero ese sentimiento de añoranza al escuchar las risas infantiles se hacía más fuerte con los años.

El niño parecía no pasar de los cinco años y sus ojos eran de un azul impresionante. El pelo negro le caía en dos mechones oscuros a los lados de la cara, pero extrañamente en la parte de atrás se mantenían erguidos de manera natural. Su piel era blanca, en un tono muy claro. El morenito vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca de algodón, sobre la que le colocaron una chaqueta roja.

Ese niño… ese niño se parecía mucho a…

- ¡Kanade **(1)**! –gritó alguien desde el fondo del parque y Sakura creyó desmayarse cuando reconoció esa voz. Supo que no se había equivocado cuando un rubio de ojos azules llegó corriendo hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

- Kanade –repitió Naruto, al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto al niño-. Te he dicho mil veces que no te alejes tanto de mí, dattebayo.

- Lo siento, dattebayo –contestó el niño, agachando apenado su cabecita.

- No importa –dijo el Uzumaki mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y lo cargaba sobre su cadera-. ¡Vámonos antes de que se desespere el teme de tu padre y venga a buscarnos!

- ¡Hai, Haha **(2)**! –gritó Kanade, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio.

- ¡No me llames así, dattebayo! –lo regaño el Uzumaki molesto por las carcajadas que empezaban a surgir a su alrededor.

- Pero Teme-otosan me da 5 yenes cada vez que te dijo así –contestó el niño con una enorme sonrisa, demasiado acostumbrado a esa reacción por parte del rubio como para asustarse.

- Pues yo te daré 10 yenes si le dices Haha a él, dattebayo –intentó sobornarlo el mayor, con una sonrisa igual a la suya.

- Naruto… -escuchó entonces una voz a sus espaldas, llamándolo, y el Uzumaki giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su antigua compañera de preparatoria.

Naruto abrió ligeramente la boca al reconocer a Sakura, a pesar de los años que habían pasado. La mujer que tenía delante seguía siendo tan atractiva como lo había sido en su juventud, y debía reconocer que la formal vestimenta bajo esa impecable bata de médico le sentaba bien. La pelirosada extendió su mano, y el hombre no tardó en recibir el juguete de su hijo.

- ¡Usuratonkachi! –se escuchó un grito más adelante, provocando que tanto Naruto como Sakura se giraran hacia el sitio de donde provenía.

El Uzumaki volteó a ver a la Haruno de nueva cuenta y le sonrió, antes de regresar su vista a Sasuke y comenzar a caminar hacia él.

- ¡Teme-otosan! –gritó Kanade, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el otro moreno que no tardó en recibirlo entre los suyos.

- ¡Oye! ¡Teníamos un trato, dattebayo! –le reclamó Naruto a su hijo con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Sasuke por la cintura.

- ¿Así que el dobe ya te pidió que dejaras de llamarlo Haha? –preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras liberaba uno de sus brazos para rodear con él los hombros de Naruto y cargaba a Kanade solo con una mano.

- ¡Hai! –contestó el niño entusiasmado-. ¡Dijiste que cuando me lo pidiera y dijera que no…! ¡Ibas a darme 20 yenes dattebayo!

- Eres un… -empezó a quejarse el rubio, con una vena apareciendo en su frente.

- No digas malas palabras delante del niño –lo cortó Sasuke, antes de besarlo en los labios. Beso que aceptó Naruto de buena gana.

La primera vez que el Uzumaki, ahora Uchiha, le propuso la idea de buscar un vientre de alquiler, durante su tercer aniversario de casados, pensó que el rubio finalmente se había vuelto loco. No le sorprendió que Itachi y Anko apoyaran a Naruto, incluso Mikoto estaba de acuerdo. ¡Hasta tenían ya un contrato hecho, para evitar problemas posteriores con la madre biológica! Solo faltaba su firma… Maldito hermano mayor.

Supo al ver esa mirada azul que no iba a poder negarse, con la misma seguridad con la que Naruto se negó a ser el padre biológico. Su esposo tenía el infantil miedo de heredar su enfermedad al bebé, pero en unos meses más el moreno estaba seguro que iba a terminar cediendo. Pronto le darían a Kanade una hermanita o hermanito.

Una de las cosas que Sasuke agradeció mucho es que la actitud de su padre mejoró de manera increíble después del nacimiento de su hijo. Resultaba que Mikoto, sabia cómo ninguna, tenía toda la razón y Fugaku solo estaba molesto por no tener nietos por parte de su hijo menor. Quien hubiera esperado semejante romanticismo por parte del viejo cascarrabias…

- ¿Paso algo interesante mientras no estuve? –preguntó el Uchiha cuando se separaron.

Los pensamientos del rubio viajaron hasta la mujer que se encontraba a solo unos metros de ellos. Hacían años que no sabían nada de Haruno Sakura… Le quitó importancia con una simple negación de cabeza. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el hombre recordó las palabras que fueron susurradas a su oído hacía muchos años, una lejana noche en un sitio oculto de la vieja Sinfónica de Konoha.

"¿Tocaste el cielo, Naruto? Porque yo si…" le había dicho Sasuke, chocando su aliento contra el lóbulo de su sensible oreja, sin dejar de lado ese tono algo despectivo que lo caracterizaba.

- Nada –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba hacia Sasuke para capturar sus labios de nuevo, dejando ir esos bellos recuerdos por unos segundos-. Nada en absoluto, dattebayo.

**Fin**

* * *

**(1)** Kanade significa "Interpretar", hablando de música.

**(2) **Mamá en japonés. No es igual a "Okasan" que es "Madre", más formal para mi gusto.

**Que cursi final ¬¬**

**Para los que se quedaron con la duda, Naruto y Sasuke pidieron ayuda a una madre sustituta. Kanade es hijo biológico de Sasuke, pero su madre biológica tenía los ojos azules como los de Naruto, o muy semejantes. No supieron nada de ella después del parto, justo como el contrato que hizo con Itachi marcaba. A partir de ahí la relación con Fugaku mejoro, porque como dijo la sabia Mikoto, su único problema eran los nietos :P**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que capitulo a capitulo me dejaron sus reviews n/n**

**Muchas gracias tambien a las personas que agregaron este fic como favorito, o a mi como autor favorito n/n, o se conformaron con una alerta de fic o de autor n/n**

**Nunca pense que estaria tan orgullosa de algo como cuando publique Oportunidades, pero despues termine Me trajo de vuelta, y ahora con Escuchame con los ojos la sensacion es simplemente... indescriptible. Gracias Dios por darme la vida ****necesaria **para poder hacerlo.

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


End file.
